Pour une si petite chose
by GardenOfThorn
Summary: Une petite, si petite tentation rondement menée. Juste un baiser, et voilà que tout se casse la figure. Leur présent, leur amitié, et surtout leurs plans pour l'avenir. Basée autant sur le livre que sur la série.
1. Chapter 1

Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, les démons ne se rencontrent pas forcément en pleine nuit dans de petits cimetières pittoresques à l'extérieur de Londres. Car dans le cas contraire, il y aurait fréquemment, sur les routes de campagne, des embouteillages composés de démons furieux et la capitale atteindrait un niveau de malveillance exceptionnel.

Non, ils avaient tous leurs habitudes. Concernant Rampa, il se contentait d'appeler son contact, Asphodé, au téléphone. Pourquoi se déplacer alors qu'on est si bien dans son canapé ? Il fallait vraiment être complètement vieux jeu pour s'imaginer que la brume et les pierres tombales étaient indispensables.

Asphodé servait à Rampa de secrétaire et de gazette parlante. Surtout de gazette. Si cela permettait à Rampa de se tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passait En-Bas, chose indispensable car il tenait à sa peau, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter vaguement leurs appels hebdomadaires. Il ne savait jamais à quelle heure il retrouverait sa liberté.  
Asphodé était une indécrottable pipelette, et susceptible avec ça... Rampa était souvent obligé de subir une demi-heure de conversation minimum, car en deçà Asphodé s'estimait maltraité et refusait ses appels. Ce qui l'obligeait à passer par le Standard, qui se faisait un malin plaisir de le mettre en relation avec une vingtaine de démons à divers stades d'énervement ou de désespoir, et jamais ceux de son service, évidemment. Un simple compte rendu des Actions de la semaine pouvait durer des heures. Mais Rampa n'avait pas le choix, on lui avait collé Asphodé, et les bureaucrates d'En-Bas n'étaient pas du genre à traiter les réclamations. Ils vous ôtaient même toute envie d'y penser.

Ce soir-là, ça faisait bien vingt minutes qu'il n'avait plus le contrôle de la conversation. Il avait fini par allumer la télévision et écoutait vaguement en grognant de temps en temps. Cependant, un nom attira son attention et il se redressa brusquement sur son canapé .

\- Attends, répète ?

\- Je disais que Filona était vraiment gonflée quand même, me parler comme ça alors que je voulais juste lui dire qu'on voyait son...

\- Non, pas ça, tu as dit quelque chose à propos de Maladar ?

Il y eut un court - trop court - silence, le temps que le démon mineur fasse le tri dans tout ce qu'il avait bien pu raconter.

\- Ah, oui. Il clame à tout va qu'il va réussir à tenter un ange. Si tu veux mon avis...

\- Merci, mais non. C'est du sérieux ? Je veux dire, il a déposé un dossier, et tout ?

\- Oh oui. Tout est en règle. C'est Bryone qui m'en a parlé. Elle m'a à la bonne, je te l'ai dit, non ? Bref, je pense que Maladar veut grimper dans la hiérarchie. Tu imagines, un ange ? C'est un truc à te propulser duc, ou même prince. Ce n'est jamais arrivé, bien évidemment. Ces petits culs serrés ne nous laissent jamais approcher. Maladar a choisi le péché de luxure en plus et franchement je me demande comment il compte s'y prendre avec la tête qu'il a. Mais il n'as pas intérêt à échouer, Calsofer, tu sais, celui du département des Tentations Spontanées, lui a dit que le seigneur Belzébuth serait informé. Donc grande récompense à la clef, ou grande, très grande punition s'il se plante. Je le plaindrais presque. Presque. Mais je le hais. Donc je suis ça de près, en attendant qu'il se vautre. On va bien se marrer en le regardant faire, hein ?

Rampa sourit. Un grand sourire.

\- Oui, c'est sûr. Bon, à la prochaine.

Et il raccrocha précipitamment avant qu'Asphodé ne trouve un nouveau sujet de conversation.

Il se leva, éteignit la télévision d'un geste et se planta devant la baie vitrée du salon. Le silence soudain lui fit un bien fou. Son regard dériva à l'extérieur pendant qu'il se grattait pensivement le menton.

Et lui qui avait justement un ange sous la main... Un ange qu'il connaissait par cœur. Qui lui faisait confiance et qui le laisserait approcher avec le sourire. Un ange innocent, qui n'y connaissait rien en matière de sensualité et qui ne verrait rien venir. Quelle idée intéressante. Très tentante, en vérité. Qui pourrait tellement lui rapporter.

S'il voulait que la réussite soit entière, il devait choisir le même péché que Maladar. La luxure, donc. Et rester discret. Le bénéfice serait moindre, il n'avait pas déposé de requête officielle, mais on lui demanderait moins de preuves et il pourrait quand même espérer monter en grade. Baron, peut-être ?

_Baron Rampa...__ Pas mal_, décida-t-il en souriant. Il pourrait enfin tenir tête à certains casse-pieds qui se permettent de lui marcher dessus parce qu'il n'avait aucun titre... Et si, en prime, il pouvait coiffer au poteau ce gros crétin de Maladar, ce serait parfait.  
Sa décision était prise. Restait à trouver quel genre de tentation lui assurerait la meilleure récompense sans trop de risques, autant pour lui que pour celui dont il s'apprêtait à ternir l'auréole. Car il n'avait aucune intention de lui nuire. Rampa avait beau être un démon dans toute sa splendeur, égoïste, vicieux, diablement intéressé et sans scrupules, il savait faire son travail correctement et éviter les dommages collatéraux. Il avait des principes, quand même. Il chercha quelques minutes, puis une idée s'imposa sur toutes les autres.

Un baiser.

Cela lui plut immédiatement. Suffisant pour lui, sans risque pour l'autre. Intéressant en soi (il n'avait jamais embrassé d'ange), suffisamment ardu pour représenter un défi. Réalisable rapidement. Nickel.  
Dehors, le ciel était lourd de pluie, les automobilistes klaxonnaient sans cesse et les passants se pressaient sur les trottoirs sans un regard autour d'eux. Tous les gens à l'extérieur semblaient penser uniquement à rentrer chez eux et l'atmosphère avait un goût de lassitude et d'irritation, celui des lundis soir particulièrement maussade.

Un temps parfait pour inviter un vieil ami à boire un coup.

Rampa tendit la main et l'instant d'après son téléphone y apparut. Il s'appuya nonchalamment contre le mur. Pendant qu'il composait de mémoire le numéro d'Aziraphale, un plan se dessinait dans sa tête, et quand la première tonalité retentit, il en était déjà à se demander quel vin lui offrir. Le bouquiniste décrocha et Rampa n'eut pas à feindre pour lancer d'un ton joyeux :

\- Hé, salut mon ange ! T'es libre ce soir ?

* * *

Il lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin de son aide pour une légère tentation, ce qui était parfaitement exact.

Les vérités à double sens étaient de petites armes dont Rampa se servait en virtuose.

Quand Aziraphale ferma sa boutique, vers 19 heures, il l'attendait devant la porte. Ils allèrent au petit restaurant japonais préféré de l'ange, où il était si connu que le chef ne manquait jamais de venir le saluer en personne dès qu'il franchissait la porte. Rampa aimait bien moins manger qu'Aziraphale et surtout, il préférait sa nourriture _cuite_. Mais le démon voulait se montrer agréable - et il n'avait rien contre le saké - donc il ne protesta pas sur le choix du restaurant. D'ailleurs, Rampa pouvait être absolument charmant quand il s'en donnait la peine... Et quand il retenait sa langue de serpent. Mais il voulait lui plaire ce soir-là et il savait exactement quoi faire. Il eu d'ailleurs la satisfaction de voir le regard d'Aziraphale pétiller plus d'une fois.  
À la fin du repas, pour achever de bien le disposer à son égard, Rampa paya. C'est-à-dire qu'un billet de cent livres disparu de la poche du client le plus irritable du restaurant et apparu dans celle du démon. Qui s'était ensuite empressé de pousser Aziraphale vers la sortie après avoir réglé la note. Il savait que le client allait faire un scandale, accuser tout le monde et gâcher la soirée de tous les autres mangeurs de sushis, mais surtout que l'ange comprendrait immédiatement qui était responsable et lui reprocherait. Il parvint cependant à couper court à l'interminable louage que faisait Aziraphale à un grand Japonais à toque et ils sortirent dans l'air piquant du soir, alors qu'un éclat de voix outragé se faisait tout juste entendre.  
Ils rentrèrent à pied, le restaurant était dans le quartier, mais surtout parce que Aziraphale évitait autant que possible de monter dans sa Bentley. Ce qui le laissait perplexe, mais il n'avait rien dit. Pour une fois. Ils s'étaient ensuite installés dans l'arrière-boutique d'Aziraphale, où les attendaient une caisse de Château Latour Pauillac "miraculeusement" apparue près des canapés en velours. Quoi de mieux qu'un excellent cru - un de ses préférés, évidemment - pour parachever une soirée plus qu'agréable ? Aziraphale en fut ravi et Rampa sourit en tapinois. La première partie de sa manœuvre se passait à merveille, même s'il savait qu'Aziraphale l'avait vu arriver de loin. Ils se fréquentaient assez régulièrement, que ce soit pour un coup de main ou juste comme ça, et ce n'était pas la première fois que Rampa organisait ce genre de soirée afin de l'inciter à faire quelque chose. Loin de là. Le bouquiniste avait d'ailleurs des goûts simples, la nourriture terrestre, l'alcool, les livres ou le tabac... Rampa les connaissaient par cœur et ça marchait à chaque fois : l'ange lui cédait toujours mieux avec le ventre bien rempli et un verre de vin ou une cigarette à la main. Ils étaient donc occupés à boire et à rire depuis trois bonnes heures, assis côte à côte dans le plus grand des canapés, le démon veillant à ce que les verres ne désemplissent pas. Aziraphale avait l'alcool plutôt joyeux et Rampa comptait là-dessus.

Pourtant, il était déjà gris depuis un bon moment, tout se passait comme prévu, mais Rampa ne bougeait pas.

Il écoutait en souriant son histoire absurde à base d'anges et de chats tout en réfléchissant fébrilement, les yeux fixés sur le visage expressif d'Aziraphale. Il n'arrivait pas à se lancer. Non qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire, il avait au moins une dizaine de petits scénarios intéressants sous le coude, mais il était mal à l'aise. Il hésitait, la tête pleine de questions idiotes et franchement inappropriées, du genre : comment Aziraphale prendrait ses avances ? Serait-il choqué, offensé ou dégoûté ? Lui pardonnerait-il? (Certainement). Mais dans combien de temps ? Ça tournait sans arrêt et lui coupait net toute tentative de drague.

Rampa ne pouvait imaginer un quotidien sans Aziraphale. C'était tellement agréable de pouvoir être soi-même sans devoir constamment cacher sa vraie nature et de parler franchement à quelqu'un qui faisait le même travail (même si c'était dans le camp opposé). Et surtout à un être qui ne pensait pas qu'à le doubler, le faire souffrir, ou le ridiculiser. Et puis ils se connaissaient si bien, et depuis si longtemps... Ils étaient très différents, mais ils avaient une place dans la vie l'un de l'autre. Aziraphale était plus qu'un collègue officieux, il était devenu ce qui pouvait le plus se comparer à un proche, presque un ami, pour autant que les démons puissent en avoir. Aziraphale représentait, dans sa vie interminable et trop souvent changeante, une constante très indulgente au sourire facile.

Donc s'il avait été honnête Rampa aurait constaté, à sa grande horreur, qu'il avait peur d'abîmer quelque chose entre eux.

Mais le démon l'était rarement et certainement pas avec lui-même. Trop inconfortable. Il préféra se persuader qu'il avait trop bu, que ça lui embrouillait les idées et qu'il réfléchissait comme un héros à deux balles d'un roman culcul. Un mauvais, en plus.  
Cela le fit grimacer de dégoût et il posa résolument son verre. Il dessoûla discrètement, se mordit la langue et essaya de se concentrer de nouveau sur l'ange et sur ce qu'il voulait lui faire. Enlevant ses lunettes, il se plaqua un sourire enjôleur sur la figure et ouvrit la bouche dans une tentative désespérée de ne pas se déshonorer à ses propres yeux, quand Aziraphale lui tendit lui-même le bâton.

\- ...C'est là qu'il n'as rien trouvé de mieux à me répondre que cette bête insulte. Pédéraste ! Quel manque d'éducation typique de ce siècle ! Comme si un homme, enfin une créature à forme d'homme, ne pouvait faire preuve d'un minimum de raffinement sans être immédiatement perçu comme efféminé et accusé d'aimer son propre sexe.

Une sonnette retentit dans la tête de Rampa.

\- Ah ? répondit-il brillamment.

\- Oui. Affligeant ! Cela dit, ai-je seulement l'air d'être homosexuel ?

Rampa prit un instant pour le détailler de la tête aux pieds.

Visiblement agacé, l'ange fronçait les sourcils, assis bien droit dans son canapé, les jambes élégamment croisées et son verre dans la main droite. Légèrement potelé, Aziraphale avait un beau visage doux et des yeux bleu ciel qui devenaient transparents quand il se mettait à sourire. Et il souriait très souvent, beaucoup trop pour cette époque où l'on pensait que les vrais hommes devaient faire la gueule, être mal peignés, mal rasés et mal habillés. L'ange, lui, était toujours tiré à quatre épingles, parfumé, rasé de frais et ses cheveux bouclés, blonds très clairs, étaient toujours bien coiffés, la raie sur le côté impeccable. Il faisait également très attention à ses vêtements. Ce soir-là, il portait un pantalon crème à pinces, retenu par deux bretelles de cuir sur une chemise bleu pâle et un veston caramel complétait l'ensemble. Son nœud papillon, à carreaux bleu foncé, gisait à coté de lui et il avait défait les deux premier boutons de son col, ce qui constituait une marque de relâchement qu'il ne se serait pas permise avec quelqu'un d'autre que Rampa. Enfin, Aziraphale avait des manières typiquement anglaises, gracieuses et élégantes. Tout en lui, de sa façon de parler à son comportement, respirait la distinction et le raffinement.

Mais c'était un chic complètement éculé, vieux de deux cent ans et absolument plus en vigueur au XXI siècle qui effectivement lui donnait l'air précieux, affecté et vaguement prétentieux.

Le démon arqua un sourcil ironique.

\- Tu veux une réponse honnête ?

\- Évidemment, mon cher.

\- Alors,_ mon cher_, oui, tu fais un peu pédé.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir - ou de hurler - et enchaîna aussi sec.

\- La question, c'est de savoir si... Tu l'es ?

Et c'était là une vraie question, même si Rampa avait employé un ton léger. De sa réponse allait dépendre le reste de sa stratégie. En face de lui, Aziraphale en lâcha son verre.

\- Mais... Mais non enfin, bien sûr que non !

Il remarqua l'éclaboussure sur son pantalon et lâcha une exclamation de dépit pas très virile.

\- Regardes ce que tu m'as fait faire! La tâche est énorme !

Rampa l'ignora. Il se redressa, délaissant l'accoudoir sur lequel il était avachi et s'assit moins nonchalamment, une lueur calculatrice dans le regard. Il sentait qu'il tenait sa chance et ne comptait pas la laisser passer.

\- Tu préfères les femmes, donc.

Il cessa de frotter son genou avec son mouchoir pour regarder Rampa d'un air incrédule.

\- Non, par tous les Saints ! Je suis un ange. Ce genre de considérations ne sont pas dans ma nature!

Rampa éclata de rire.

\- Crois-moi, il y a bien des anges qui ne se gênent pas pour "fraterniser" étroitement avec les humains. Et comme eux, dans toute la variété et l'exotisme dont les hommes font preuve.

\- Et bien pas moi ! Ce n'est pas... Approprié. Et j'ai beaucoup de mal à croire que des anges sont capables d'avoir ce genre de pratiques. Nous sommes là pour guider les humains, pas pour forni...

\- Tu n'en as jamais eu envie ?

La question fit taire Aziraphale, tout gonflé d'indignation, aussi efficacement que si Rampa lui avait jeté un plein seau d'eau au visage. Le démon insista, la voix chaude.

\- Tu as déjà dû surprendre des amants.

\- Oui, mais...

\- Intelligent comme tu es, tu dois te douter que c'est forcément délicieux puisque c'est un péché. Et les humains sont capable de prendre tellement de risques pour, comment a-tu dit? Ah...

Rampa sourit en prononçant le mot avec gourmandise.

\- ... Forniquer.

L'atmosphère de l'arrière-boutique changea doucement, se chargeant d'électricité.

\- Tu as dû voir comme ils ont l'air d'aimer ça... Comme leurs gestes sont tendres quand ils se caressent. Comme ils soupirent, comme ils crient et se tordent quand ils jouissent. Tu ne te demandes pas ce qu'ils ressentent ?

Aziraphale paraissait troublé.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais regardé quelqu'un en te demandant si sa peau était douce... Quel goût pouvait avoir sa bouche... Ou son sexe?

Rampa sentait qu'il tenait le bon bout. Il se rapprocha lentement de l'ange tout en baissant graduellement la voix, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne un ronronnement sensuel.

\- Ou que tu ne voudrais pas savoir, juste une fois, ce que c'est d'avoir un corps contre toi, pour toi... En toi ?

L'autre rougit violemment, mais ne bougea pas.

\- Jamais, mon ange ?

Aziraphale leva les yeux vers lui. Il semblait déstabilisé, mais pas dégoûté. Ils étaient très proches à présent, presque à se toucher. Rampa le dominait d'une tête et souriait de ce qu'il savait être un sourire à faire se damner un saint.

Et il l'espérait, à tenter un ange.

\- Non, répondit enfin Aziraphale.

\- Menteur, lui dit le démon d'un ton tranquille.

Il tressaillit et ouvrit la bouche d'un air offensé, mais Rampa lui coupa la parole sans scrupules.

\- Je sens le péché, Aziraphale. Je sais quand, et comment, tenter ceux qui sont prêts à l'être. Qui le veulent parfois. Et toi, mon ami...

Il fit mine de prendre une grande inspiration et ses yeux se firent lourds de sens alors qu'il se penchait davantage vers lui.

\- Tu en meurs d'envie.

Aziraphale resta silencieux, les yeux happés par ceux de Rampa. Celui-ci tendit la main et commença à jouer lentement avec son col entrouvert. Ce faisant, il se rapprocha encore et colla leurs cuisses l'une contre l'autre. Sa voix était toujours aussi douce. Il était en terrain connu et savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire. Et il commençait presque à être impatient.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un avant-goût ? Juste pour essayer sans te brûler.

La respiration d'Aziraphale s'était fait saccadée.

\- Un baiser, dit le démon d'un ton qui suggérait qu'il venait d'y penser. Il se pencha sur lui et baissa la tête pour mettre leurs visages au même niveau. Il pouvait maintenant sentir le souffle de l'ange, un mélange de vin et de sucré qui lui fit tourner la tête.

\- Laisse-toi tenter par un baiser.

Il glissa la main dans son col pour la poser sur sa peau, à la naissance de son cou. C'était la première fois qu'il le touchait, mais il ne put savourer vraiment le contact car il pensait à autre chose, les yeux fixés sur sa bouche. Aziraphale frissonna légèrement sous ses doigts. Quand Rampa releva le regard et le planta dans le sien, il y lut de la confusion, oui, et de la peur, mais surtout un désir si grand que cela aurait dû l'interpeller. Mais il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir posément, entraîné malgré lui et ne voulait plus que l'embrasser, enfin, comme si cela faisait des siècles qu'il attendait ça. L'ange était consentant et c'était tout ce qui comptait.  
Rampa lui pris la nuque à deux mains, ne lui laissant pas le temps de changer d'avis ou de prendre peur, tant l'envie avait fini par le consumer lui-même. Il fondit sur Aziraphale pour l'embrasser. Il commença par lui caresser les lèvres lentement. Puis il le goûta de la langue et adora cela. Il approfondit doucement leur baiser, appréciant de plus en plus le contact de l'ange. Les yeux mis-clos, il le regarda. Aziraphale était resté figé et avait oublié qu'il devait respirer. Ça lui tordit le ventre. Il lui baisa la bouche encore et encore, un peu plus intensément à chaque fois. C'était très simple, très chaste pour un démon. Il ne le mordit même pas, se contentant de l'effleurer avec ses dents. Puis de l'embrasser plus fermement une dernière fois, lui glissant doucement la langue entre les lèvres, pas tout à fait dans la bouche, juste pour mieux prendre son goût. Puis il recula, à regret. Il avait aimé ça et en avait encore envie. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu. Il ne voulait pas traumatiser Aziraphale.

Il était vaguement surpris par sa propre réaction. D'habitude, ces baisers lui permettaient de finaliser une entreprise de séduction - et bien souvent, de la gagner - mais il ne se prenait pas au jeu. Là, il ne pensait qu'à recommencer. Il se rassis confortablement sur le canapé d'un air faussement décontracté et fit apparaître d'un claquement de doigts une paire de lunettes qu'il s'empressa de mettre. Il plaqua un sourire assuré sur son visage et osa enfin lever les yeux vers Aziraphale.

Qui se léchait les lèvres, les mains crispées sur les genoux et les yeux toujours fermés.

Cette image mit Rampa au garde-à-vous aussi vite que s'il avait avalé un flacon entier de viagra. Il toussa, gêné, et changea de position pour que l'ange ne remarque rien. Inutile de le choquer en prime. Quelques secondes passèrent. Aziraphale finit par ouvrir les yeux et tourna un regard flamboyant vers lui. Rampa se dit immédiatement qu'il était fou de rage et s'attendit à recevoir un coup en crispant les mâchoires. Aziraphale l'attrapa brutalement par le revers de sa veste de costume. Le démon leva les mains dans un geste vague de protection, espérant qu'il ne frapperai pas trop fort. Il ferma les yeux en attendant la douleur. Qui ne vint pas.

À la place, ce fut la sensation douce de lèvres maladroites et voraces contre les siennes qui le pétrifia. Fiévreusement, Aziraphale attrapa sa chemise d'une main et plongea l'autre dans ses cheveux pour lui faire pencher la tête vers lui. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche en le renversant contre le dossier du canapé, le corps serré contre celui de Rampa qui en resta saisi, les bras ballant et le crâne vide.

L'ange ne savait pas embrasser, évidemment. Il mordait, hésitait, allait et venait sur sa bouche sans savoir-faire particulier. Ce n'était pas le meilleur baiser que Rampa ait reçu, même d'un amant inexpérimenté, mais... il lui mit le sang en feu comme jamais. Aziraphale gémissait de plaisir, lui baisait la bouche profondément en le serrant si fort qu'il avait du mal à respirer. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait preuve d'une telle ardeur, d'un tel abandon et cela rendit Rampa complètement fou. Il retrouva le contrôle de son corps - mais pas de sa libido - et referma les bras sur Aziraphale qui émit une plainte très douce, pour lui rendre son baiser avec la même frénésie. Il ne pensait plus à rien, saturé de sensations délicieuses, du goût de sa bouche à son odeur d'eau de Cologne, de pluie et de vent. Ils finirent par basculer en arrière sur le canapé et le démon ne sentit rien parce qu'Aziraphale lui suçait goulûment la lèvre inférieure. C'était tellement bon et tellement surprenant que Rampa oublia ce qu'ils étaient, la nature de leur relation et les conséquences. Rien, rien n'avait plus d'importance que ce qui se passait maintenant. Aziraphale s'était allongé sur lui et le serrait fermement. Rampa glissa avidement ses mains sous sa chemise pour lui rendre son étreinte et lui caresser le dos. Gêné, Aziraphale essaya de remonter pour mieux atteindre sa bouche et. Rampa ne put retenir un gémissement rauque quand son membre tendu frotta contre la cuisse de l'ange.

Aziraphale se figea.

Et le monde se remit à tourner.

Aziraphale s'écarta et le regarda, une terreur pure dans les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait faire ?

Avant que Rampa retrouve ses esprits et ne parvienne à répondre, Aziraphale se leva comme si le contact de son corps le brûlait et descendit du canapé en titubant. Raide comme un cierge, il se mit à arranger maladroitement ses vêtements et tira si fort sur sa chemise qu'un bruit de déchirure se fit entendre. Il ne parut pas le remarquer.

\- Seigneur...

Le démon se releva lentement, se rassit et remit ses lunettes, qui avaient été écartées sans ménagement sur son front. Brutalement refroidi et ramené à la réalité, il mesurait enfin l'énormité de la bêtise qu'il avait commise. Aziraphale continuait à murmurer d'un air paniqué en se tordant les mains. Rampa se frotta le front en réfléchissant, le cœur encore battant et une érection obstinée et douloureuse entre les cuisses. C'était le moment d'être éloquent. De réussir à lui faire comprendre que ce n'était rien, que rien n'allait changer pour eux et qu'il n'allait pas être transformé en statue de sel par la colère divine.

\- Écoute, je...

\- NON ! s'exclama subitement l'ange. Tu en a assez dit et assez fait !

Rampa en resta abasourdi. Depuis six mille ans qu'ils se connaissaient, il n'avait jamais entendu crier Aziraphale. Il s'était planté devant lui pour le foudroyer des yeux et sa bouche, cette bouche si douce contre la sienne, il y avait à peine quelques instants, était soudain crispée par la déception.

\- Je pensais... Je sais que tu es un démon et un tentateur. Mais pourquoi moi, Rampa, pourquoi m'éprouver de cette façon ? Comment as-tu... Par Dieu, maintenant je ne suis même plus digne de continuer. Comment vais-je oser regarder Gabriel dans les yeux ? Et comment va-t-on pouvoir se fréquenter à présent ?

Sa voix montait alors qu'il allait et venait dans la pièce, répétant " Comment te côtoyer ?" sans cesse. Rampa sentait sa peine, mais ne savait pas quoi faire, partagé entre une culpabilité très désagréable et un agacement grandissant.

\- Aziraphale, calme-toi. Ce n'était qu'un petit baiser, trois fois rien, vraiment.

\- Rien ? C'est ce que tu penses ? Et j'imagine que tu es sincère, cette fois ! lâcha l'ange avec un ton méprisant qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Rampa souffla lourdement, en se passant la main dans les cheveux sans soutenir son regard.

\- Assieds-toi. Respire. Pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état. Tu en fait des tonnes, franchement...

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça! le coupa Aziraphale, blême et suffoquant de colère. Tu ne comprends pas ce que... J'ai fauté, Seigneur, je n'aurais jamais dû...

Hors de lui, il perdit le contrôle de son apparence humaine. Ses ailes se déployèrent soudain dans son dos et son auréole s'éclaira, baignant son visage d'un halo pur et doré. Les poings serrés, son visage était ravagé par la peur et la colère. Il était crispé dans une attitude agressive, auréolé de plumes blanches et de lumière.  
Rampa commença à s'inquiéter sérieusement. L'ange si intelligent et si raisonnable qu'il connaissait se fissurait sous ses yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi vulnérable. Il détesta ça. Il devait absolument faire quelque chose pour le calmer. Il se leva et lui prit le bras, dans l'intention de le forcer à s'asseoir et éventuellement de lui conjurer une tasse de thé. Aziraphale se dégagea brutalement.

\- JE NE TE PERMETS PAS DE ME TOUCHER !

Ces mots-là lui firent vraiment mal... Et Rampa réagissait très mal à la souffrance. Cédant brusquement à la colère qui montait en lui, alimentée depuis un moment par son sentiment de culpabilité, il se planta en face de lui et se mit à lui crier au visage.

\- Tu es RIDICULE, Aziraphale ! Ridicule et ssstupide ! Tu réagit comme la pire des pucelles hystériques ! C'était juste un baiser pour ss'amuser ! J'avais envie de savoir quel goût avaient les anges. Si j'avais sssu que tu en ferait toute une histoire, j'aurais été satisfaire ma curiosité ailleurs ! J'ai visiblement fait une erreur en te choisssaisant et ça ne ssse reproduira plus jamais !

Aziraphale ouvrit la bouche rageusement. Puis la referma quand les paroles de Rampa le frappèrent dans toute leur cruauté. Son auréole s'éteignit brusquement et la lumière baissa aussitôt, les plongeant dans une pénombre morne. Ses ailes s'abaissèrent jusqu'à traîner au sol et il détourna les yeux lentement, mais Rampa eu le temps d'y voir le chagrin qui les assombrit. Aziraphale recula et s'écarta du démon, qui regrettait déjà. Ses ailes l'enveloppèrent. Rampa comprit trop tard. Il s'élança en avant pour le retenir, mais l'image d'Aziraphale palpita puis s'évanouit.

Il se retrouva seul dans l'arrière-boutique soudain silencieuse et déserte, avec la sensation d'avoir un trou dans le ventre.

* * *

Rampa l'avait attendu tout le reste de la nuit, persuadé qu'il reviendrait.

Assis sur le canapé, il avait fait disparaître le vin et avait passé une bonne partie des longues heures à fourrager dans ses cheveux tout en cherchant une façon de s'excuser sans trop en avoir l'air. Il s'en voulait d'avoir eu cette idée stupide, mais surtout d'avoir perdu le contrôle de lui-même. Il était allé trop loin avec ses dernières paroles et avait blessé Aziraphale encore plus. Cela dit, il ne comprenait pas l'ange. Une saine colère, oui, et peut-être un bon coup de poing ne l'auraient pas surpris. D'ailleurs, il ne lui aurait pas rendu et aurait estimé qu'ils étaient quittes. Il pouvait aussi envisager qu'Aziraphale soit inquiet pour la suite, affolé peut-être par l'enthousiasme dont ils avaient fait preuve tous les deux et alarmé à l'idée que quelqu'un l'apprenne. Mais sa panique et sa détresse laissaient Rampa perplexe. Il n'en voyait pas les raisons, à part peut être une pruderie excessive. Et encore. Ça lui semblait un peu disproportionné. Quoi alors ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre et ça l'énervait. Il était un démon, par l'Enfer ! L'empathie n'était pas vraiment son rayon.

Gêné par ses réflexions et constamment ramené à les poursuivre car il avait encore son goût dans la bouche, il finit par faire apparaître un paquet de cigarillos et fuma le reste de la nuit. Il espérait un peu mesquinement qu'à son retour, Aziraphale serait gêné par l'odeur de tabac froid.

Au petit matin, il avait renoncé à comprendre et voulait simplement que tout redevienne comme avant. Ils étaient un peu attirés l'un par l'autre ? Et alors ? Il suffisait de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et ils oublieraient cet incident bien vite. Rampa prit la décision de rentrer chez lui alors que l'aube éclaboussait les vitres de lueurs rose et orange. Il avait assez pensé à tout ça. Il savait qu'Aziraphale bouderait un moment, mais dès son retour, il lui sortirait le grand jeu et tout s'arrangerait. Ce n'était rien. Et il ne saurait jamais qu'il s'était servi de ce baiser si grave à ses yeux pour monter en grade. Seul l'Enfer serait au courant, et l'Enfer ne prenait jamais la peine de communiquer avec le Ciel pour le prévenir que l'un des leur avait fauté. Et puis quoi encore ? Des cartes de bonne année ? Le Ciel n'avait qu'à mieux surveiller ses arrières. Le démon était parfaitement au courant de cet état de fait puisque l'Accord fonctionnait aussi grâce à ça. Donc Aziraphale ne risquait rien et n'avait pas à savoir. Tout allait bien. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire d'une dernière pointe de culpabilité. Il décida de l'ignorer royalement.

Il sortit dans l'air piquant du petit matin et frissonna. Après avoir verrouillé d'un geste de la main la porte de la librairie, il mit ses mains dans ses poches et se dirigea vers sa Bentley sagement garée dans la rue d'en face. En rentrant chez lui, il avait décidé deux choses : il brûlerait les vêtements qu'il portait cette nuit-là et plus jamais il n'envisagerait Aziraphale sous un autre angle que l'entente plus ou moins franche qu'ils partageaient jusque-là.

Quelques jours plus tard, Aziraphale n'était toujours pas revenu.  
Rampa ne se faisait pas de soucis. Déjà, parce que ce n'était pas son genre, mais aussi parce qu'il savait que l'ange pouvait garder le silence radio un certain temps. Il était aussi convaincu que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre et qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à le convaincre d'oublier cet incident.

Non, le problème était que _lui _n'y arrivait pas.

Il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence dès le lendemain matin au réveil : ce n'était pas une attirance d'un soir, qui s'éteint aussi vite qu'elle est venue. Il y pensait encore, et y avait pensé pendant la nuit. Ces draps pouvaient en attester.

Les jours suivant furent pires.

Il avait torturé par l'envie de recommencer. Cela le prenait dès qu'il fermait les yeux ou laissait son esprit vagabonder un instant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tout ce qu'il pourrait lui apprendre et tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire.

Il avait envie de l'embrasser tout son saoul. Il voulait lui faire admettre qu'il avait envie de lui, l'entendre dire que c'était trop bon, qu'il en voulait encore et que le reste n'importait pas.  
Il voulait sentir la peau d'Aziraphale sous ses mains. Avoir encore les cheveux tirés sans ménagement. Connaître le corps qu'il avait serré contre le sien pour la première fois. Il voulait le mordre, le goûter. Et surtout... Il voulait que ses mains douces le touchent, que sa bouche apprenne avec la sienne, qu'il s'enhardisse contre lui et essaye tout ce qu'il voudrait. Rampa avait envie que Aziraphale soit détendu, heureux et curieux. Ou amer, plein de peurs et de remords, mais qu'il ne puisse pas s'en empêcher. Il voulait l'avoir assis sur le canapé, les jambes écartées et lui à genoux entre elles. Il voulait le faire gémir, crier, pleurer peut-être et l'entendre répéter son nom et son plaisir comme une prière ou une supplique. Il voulait... Tant d'autres choses encore. C'était à devenir fou. Comme s'il avait goûté à quelque chose juste ce qu'il fallait pour en avoir le goût sans être rassasié.

Il se sentait complètement idiot. Faible et idiot.

Ce n'était pas le fait d'avoir envie d'un ange masculin qui le dérangeait. Rampa n'avait pas ce genre de "délicatesse": il appréciait tellement le sexe qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi se priver. Le fait d'être attiré par Aziraphale n'était pas non plus le problème. Le démon était complètement d'accord avec le concept de "sex friends". S'ils l'avaient voulu, leur amitié aurait pu prendre une dimension plus physique depuis longtemps sans que cela change quoi que ce soit. Mais vu la réaction d'Aziraphale, ce n'était pas envisageable. Donc il se retrouvait avec une envie dévorante qui resterait inassouvie. Il devait absolument la maîtriser et la faire disparaître pour continuer à le voir sereinement. Il avait fini par se persuader que c'était seulement l'attrait de la nouveauté. L'exotisme ? Rajoutez à cela l'abstinence qu'il subissait depuis quelques années. Cette attirance n'était que le résultat de l'envie qui lui tombait dessus inopportunément à cause d'un besoin trop longtemps négligé. Il se promit donc de sauter sur la première personne venue, pas trop moche et pas trop farouche, pour se calmer car ça prenait des proportions ridicules. Allez travailler dans cet état-là !

Il devait se recentrer sur son objectif : monter en grade. Oublier un peu le bazar qu'il avait causé et se servir de sa tentation plus qu'accomplie pour atteindre son but. Il prit donc rendez-vous directement avec Calsofer. Rampa ne voulait pas que l'affaire s'ébruite avant d'avoir reçu sa distinction, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver s'il passait par Asphodé. Il eut de la chance, le démon des Tentations Spontanées était libre dans la semaine.  
Il passa les trois jours d'attente à savourer la tête de Maladar et des autres quand ils sauraient. Il se forçait à les imaginer dans les moindres détails et à s'en souvenir dès qu'une envie pas très nette s'emparait de lui.

Le jour du rendez-vous, Rampa s'était mis sur son trente et un car le seigneur Calsofer étant particulièrement conservateur. Il se baladait lui-même avec toute la panoplie, pieds fourchus, peau écarlate et ailes déchirées. Complètement dépassé aux yeux de Rampa. Mais c'était obligatoire si l'on voulait pénétrer dans son bureau. Il prit alors sa véritable apparence, abandonnant le contrôle constant qu'il exerçait sur son corps d'emprunt afin de garder une forme humaine.

Il faut savoir que les Forces Occultes fournissaient à ses légions des faux corps destinés à contenir leurs essences. Les démons devaient alors choisir une apparence humaine et la conserver soigneusement. Ces corps étaient, bien entendu, supérieurs à ceux des humains, mais présentaient quelques défauts, parmi lesquels la regrettable tendance à mourir si leurs "propriétaires" s'absentaient. Les pauvres diables comme Rampa devaient les trimbaler partout, même en Enfer. Car si leurs corps mouraient sur Terre, cela faisait beaucoup de paperasses à remplir sur les deux Plans, mais surtout, on ne savait jamais quand ils seraient remplacés.  
C'était la même chose pour les anges d'ailleurs, même s'ils étaient encore plus tatillons sur les motifs de décès.

Rampa était difficile à reconnaître. Son teint était plus sombre, ses cheveux noirs coiffés en catogan lui arrivaient maintenant à la taille. Deux épaisses cornes noires s'enroulant sur elles-mêmes en dépassaient. Ses yeux étaient plus grands, mais toujours entièrement jaunes aux pupilles verticales. Et il ne portait plus ses éternelles lunettes noires. Ses oreilles étaient légèrement pointues et ses canines supérieures et inférieures seraient allongées. II sifflait davantage en parlant, car sa langue était plus longue et fendue au bout. Son corps était grand et sinueux, il mesurait presque deux mètres. Ses mains, fines et nerveuses, se terminaient par des ongles noirs pointus. Des bandes d'écailles noires, semblables à un tatouage, se dessinaient de chaque côté de sa gorge ainsi que dans sa nuque et disparaissaient sous son col, couvrant tout l'arrière de son corps. Ses ailes, immenses et d'un noir intense, étaient repliées dans son dos. Et comme il se refusait absolument à se balader nu, l'entrejambe seulement couvert par de la fourrure ou des écailles, il portait un de ses plus beaux costumes italiens, noir évidemment, avec une cravate rouge sang. Sa petite touche personnelle.

Il se détourna lentement du grand miroir qui lui renvoyait l'image d'un démon à l'air un peu soucieux. Il mit ses longues mains dans ses poches. Souffla. Son regard balaya sa chambre, entièrement blanche et meublée d'un immense lit à baldaquin noir tendu de soie. Il fit quelques pas vers la fenêtre. Regarda sa montre et sentit un nœud se former dans sa poitrine. Excitation ? Stress ? Culpabilité ? Il ne chercha pas à comprendre. N'ayant plus aucune raison de rester planté là, il se résigna à partir. L'heure approchait. Il entra dans le cercle satanique rouge tracé devant le lit et habituellement recouvert par une fourrure d'ours polaire.

Ce cercle servait de Porte. Il suffisait à Rampa de prononcer les bonnes paroles et l'En-Bas s'ouvrirait à lui. Il disparaîtrait de son appartement dans un nuage de fumée et réapparaîtrait dans un espace intermédiaire entre les Plans. Là, dans l'obscurité pleine de brouillard l'attendrait un immense ascenseur, tout en fer noirci et en boulons tressautants, qui le mènerait en Enfer à la suite d'une interminable descente. Il s'arrêterait au douzième niveau, parcourerait de longs couloirs mal éclairés et bordés de portes grises sans noms pour arriver enfin devant celle des Tentations Spontanées. Derrière l'attendait sa chance. Son espoir de devenir autre chose qu'un petit tentateur sans importance. Il pourrait enfin dépasser le statut de serpent du Jardin d'Éden (Il avait d'ailleurs été bien peu récompensé ce jour-là. Lucifer s'était approprié tout le mérite.). Il allait devenir suffisamment puissant pour pouvoir se protéger et survivre sans avoir à lécher trop de bottes.

Une nouvelle vie l'attendait.

Il ferma les yeux. Se concentra. Ouvrit la bouche, les mots de l'incitation bien en tête.

_Je ne peux pas faire ça ! _pensa-t-il en sortant du cercle.

Il se sentait coupable de se servir d'un baiser qui avait tant bouleversé Aziraphale. Ça l'avait travaillé toute la journée.

Il avait vaguement honte et surtout, il en avait marre. Marre de toutes ses fichues émotions qui le malmenaient depuis plus d'une semaine à cause de ce qu'il appelait maintenant l'incident. Il redressa la tête, fronça les sourcils. _Stop.__ Stop, stop ! Quel genre de démon je suis, sérieusement ? _Ses ailes battirent nerveusement. Il prit une grande inspiration et retourna dans le cercle. Sans se laisser le temps de tergiverser davantage, il prononça les mots de pouvoir et Descendit en Enfer.


	2. Chapter 2

Dans sa détresse, Aziraphale avait seulement pensé _Loin_ et _Vite_.

Ce qui était relativement imprudent (et idiot). Il aurait pu se retrouver n'importe où. Au sommet du Kilimandjaro, au milieu de la mer Méditerranée... ou dans la baignoire de quelqu'un. Mais il n'avait pas réfléchi et quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit avec soulagement qu'il était dans un désert. À perte de vue s'étendaient des dunes de sable sombre caressées par le vent et le ciel était noir, de ce noir profond et velouté que l'on oublie quand on habite en ville. La nuit bien avancée était un spectacle somptueux car rien ne s'interposait entre l'œil et la beauté des étoiles. Et surtout, il ne ressentait pas une seule présence, quel qu'elle soit, à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il était absolument seul et c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Il pensa un instant finir de prendre sa véritable apparence, car cela lui apportait toujours un certain réconfort, mais il se serait mis à briller comme un soleil dans cette étendue désertique et il y avait peu de chance que les Autorités Supérieures ne le repèrent pas. Elles lui demanderaient par la suite ce qu'il faisait là, tout seul, dans sa forme première et il aurait bien du mal à trouver une explication qui ne fut pas ridicule.

Aziraphale soupira, fit disparaître ses ailes à regret et s'assit dans le sable. Il ramena ses jambes contre lui et les entoura de ses bras. _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?_ pensa-t-il alors qu'une vague de tristesse et de honte le balayait à nouveau. Il posa le front sur ses genoux.

Il se revoyait se jeter sur Rampa. Il sentait encore la bouche du démon sur la sienne, le contact grisant de son corps et son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Il avait eu l'impression que sa poitrine s'ouvrait en deux tant il avait été envahi par la joie, le plaisir et le désir. Un désir si grand et si impérieux qu'il avait balayé des millénaires de prudence. Des millénaires !  
Et puis cela avait été la retombée sur terre. La culpabilité, la terreur. Et le coup de grâce. "J'avais envie de savoir quel goût avaient les anges. " Rampa l'avait embrassé juste comme ça. Par curiosité, par caprice. Pour rien. Et n'avait rien trouvé de mieux ensuite que de lui jeter des horreurs au visage ensuite, peut-être les pires paroles qu'il ne lui ait jamais dites.

Le vent lui ébouriffait les cheveux et cherchait à s'insinuer sous sa chemise. Il tressaillit sans relever la tête. Le temps passa, de longues minutes qui s'étiraient interminablement. L'ange regardait sans le voir le sable à ses pieds.

La tête un peu plus froide, il se rendait bien compte que Rampa, piqué, avait parlé sans réfléchir. Aziraphale lui pardonnait sans rancune. Il était incapable d'en vouloir à quelqu'un, il était bien trop aimable pour cela, et puis c'était Rampa. Cela suffisait. Mais il regrettait sincèrement d'être parti comme il l'avait fait. C'était une sortie particulièrement lâche, mais surtout, il s'inquiétait de ce que pourrait en déduire le démon. Il espérait qu'il mettrait son attitude sur le compte de son inexpérience, qu'il penserait qu'Aziraphale s'était affolé comme une jouvencelle craignant pour sa vertu et qu'il ne chercherait pas à comprendre davantage. C'était un peu vexant, certes. Mais il valait mieux cela plutôt qu'il ne se demande pourquoi l'ange ne l'avait pas repoussé immédiatement.

Quel imbécile sentimental il avait été... Quand Rampa avait commencé à le séduire, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'espérer que c'était là un aveu. Aziraphale n'avait pas réussi à garder la tête froide et s'était jeté sur l'occasion comme un affamé. Il avait perdu toute dignité et se demandait à présent ce qu'il allait perdre d'autre.

Rampa n'imaginait pas ce que ces baisers représentaient pour l'ange. Il ne le pouvait pas, car il ne savait pas qu'Aziraphale l'aimait. Qu'il l'aimait depuis si longtemps qu'il n'arrivait plus à savoir quand son cœur s'était mis à battre plus vite en le voyant et qu'il n'avait jamais aimé qui que ce soit de cette façon. C'est-à-dire absolument, aveuglément, désespérément et sans attendre le moindre encouragement.

Aziraphale sourit malgré lui. Il perdit son regard dans le ciel étoilé.

Parfois, quand il avait envie de penser à Rampa sans trop se l'avouer, il essayait de chercher des souvenirs de leurs première rencontre ou les premières paroles qu'ils avaient échangées. Mais la toute première image qu'il avait du démon était ce fameux après-midi au Jardin d'Éden, où il avait été surpris en train de chanter sous le Pommier. C'était très étrange : comment des adversaires, car c'est ce qu'ils étaient à ce moment-là, Lucifer avait chuté depuis quelques jours à peine, comment des ennemis donc auraient pu discuter ainsi, en toute franchise et surtout en toute sérénité ? Impensable. Ce qui l'amenait à se demander s'ils ne se connaissaient pas avant, quand Rampa s'appelait Ramiel. Avaient-ils été amis ? Aziraphale l'aimait-il déjà? Peut-être l'avait-il toujours aimé. L'ange avait plaisir à le croire même s'il n'en conservait aucun souvenir. Lui qui n'oubliait jamais rien, qui aurait pu chanter parfaitement les cantiques de ses premiers jours de béatitude, citer les titres de tous les livres qu'il avait lus depuis que les humains avaient eu l'idée de former des lettres, ou encore réciter Hamlet, le roi Lear et compagnie sans omettre une virgule. Comment aurait-il bien pu oublier quelque chose qui avait tant de valeur à ses yeux ? Au fond de lui, Aziraphale pensait que cela pourrait être une miséricorde divine. Le Créateur aurait effacé la mémoire de tous les anges après la grande Rébellion, les fidèles comme les déchus, afin qu'ils ne souffrent pas de leur séparation définitive. C'était une explication plausible, la plus belle, celle que l'ange préférait. Ainsi, Aziraphale et Rampa avaient fait connaissance petit à petit sur Terre, marchant sans le savoir sur un chemin qu'ils avaient probablement tracé des millénaires et des millénaires avant sa création.

Mais ils n'avaient plus le droit d'être ensemble depuis sa Chute, depuis que le Ciel s'opposait à l'Enfer qu'Il venait de créer. Et quel ange respectable aime un démon ? Quel ange s'associe avec le camp adverse et commet des tentations ?

Il était absolument mortifié de trahir l'En-Haut. Lui qui aimait sincèrement guider les hommes sur le droit chemin et qui était si heureux, si fier d'être un ange. Il savait que ses Supérieurs le condamneraient sans procès. Le Pardon divin était pour les humains. Il ignorait cependant ce qu'ils jugeraient le plus sévèrement entre son amour et sa trahison. Mais ils n'auraient pas de pitié.

Aziraphale perdit son sourire et frissonna. Il détourna le regard du ciel nocturne. Il lui semblait soudain qu'il avait perdu toute sa beauté.

La peur et la culpabilité le torturaient toujours. Mais il avait lutté et fait tout ce qu'il avait pu pour ignorer ses sentiments, rester droit et éviter Rampa. Aziraphale avait essayé pendant les mille premières années de sa présence sur Terre, déchéance qu'il devait au démon, d'ailleurs. Cette punition pour avoir été séduit, lui aussi, par le beau serpent noir aurait dû lui servir d'avertissement. C'était clairement un mauvais présage jeté sur leur relation et une raison supplémentaire pour rester loin de lui. Mais il n'avait pas pu. Il l'avait aimé dès leur première rencontre et n'avait par la suite jamais pas pu se défaire de cette faiblesse. Ils s'étaient retrouvés quand même, toujours pour des occasions qui devenaient de plus en plus nombreuses et de moins en moins fortuites. Le démon avait fini par lui proposer l'Accord, une sorte d'entraide tacitement non-violente qui semblait purement professionnelle et... Aziraphale était bien trop amoureux pour refuser. Fréquenter Rampa, le dévorer des yeux à la dérobée et l'aider quand il en avait besoin était plus important que sa nature ou son bien-être moral. Il avait cédé.

Comme ce soir.

Mais cette fois, il avait tout gâché. Si seulement il ne l'avait pas embrassé à son tour avec cette... ardeur, Rampa aurait eu la réponse à sa question stupide. Aziraphale lui aurait fait un sermon et lui aurait fait promettre de garder à l'avenir ce genre de curiosité pour lui. Il aurait fait la grimace - sa façon à lui de s'excuser - et l'aurait invité de nouveau au restaurant. Au Goring Dining Room, peut-être, ou au Boundary. Ils auraient fait comme si de rien n'était et tout serait rentré dans l'ordre. Aziraphale aurait continué à étouffer son amour et à faire semblant, avec un talent confondant, de ne voir dans leur relation qu'une amitié de principe. Il aurait pu encore jouer à l'ange pudibond, imaginer tous les prétextes pour le voir et exagérer ses manières afin de l'appeler "mon cher" à l'envi. Oui, c'est ce qu'ils auraient fait s'il avait résisté.

La nuit était complète, l'obscurité l'enveloppait comme un drap de soie. Même si la lune n'était qu'un fin croissant, il y avait assez de lumière pour baigner le paysage d'une beauté argentée. Aziraphale ferma les yeux en soupirant de nouveau. Il faisait terriblement froid, mais il ne le sentait pas. Il n'était soumis à des sensations physiques que s'il le souhaitait et il n'avait aucune envie de subir la morsure du vent glacial en plus de la douleur qui se rependait déjà dans sa poitrine.

Il avait toujours sur qu'ils n'avaient pas le moindre avenir ensemble et il qu'il n'aurait pas pu lui avouer qu'il l'aimait. Mais à présent, il ne pouvait même plus rester à ses côtés comme avant.

Car il en voulait encore. Il voulait embrasser Rampa comme si c'était la seule chose qui lui permettait de vivre. Il voulait essayer ce qu'il lui avait suggéré de sa voix si chaude. Et plus encore. Il voulait tout. Comme si le fait de seulement caresser sa bouche l'avait perdu irrémédiablement en lui faisant découvrir ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû ne serait-ce qu'imaginer.

Mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre malgré l'envie qui rugissait à présent dans son ventre. Ce n'était pas par peur, non. Ou par pruderie. Mais par honneur. Il avait déjà assez fauté. Il ne voulait pas franchir ce cap-là.

_Non._

Alors il ne devait plus le voir. Aziraphale ferma les yeux, resserra ces bras autour de lui et essaya de s'affermir. Il prit une inspiration tremblante.

Ne plus le voir.

Ne plus entendre sa voix ironique.

Ne plus guetter ses costumes, ses coupes de cheveux, sourire de sa coquetterie qu'il qualifiait de style.

Ne plus discuter de tout, ne plus s'énerver contre lui et essayer de le rendre meilleur sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

Ne plus attendre ses coups de fil, ne plus se laisser conduire là où il pensait le mener et ne plus feindre d'accepter à contre-cœur alors qu'au fond, il était déjà d'accord. Il était toujours d'accord.

Ne plus avoir le bonheur d'être avec lui, ne plus pouvoir apprécier son humour acide, ses remarques désenchantées mais toujours pertinentes, sa mauvaise foi et la gentillesse qu'il essayait de cacher.

Ne plus savourer cette amitié si douce, ne plus partager de bouteilles, de repas ou de soirées et ne plus avoir la gorge nouée par sa présence même après tout ce temps.

Pour tenir. Pour retourner à sa charge d'ange et y faire enfin honneur. Il n'aurait plus rien à se reprocher. Et peut-être que dans de nombreuses années, quand il aurait oublié la saveur de ses baisers, peut-être qu'il pourrait le revoir sans risquer de céder ?

Il fixait un regard vide sur les dunes.

Il allait souffrir. Il souffrait déjà. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

La nuit perdait sa couleur et il faisait moins froid. Le temps avait filé sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Aziraphale tournait le dos au soleil. Il ne pouvait voir l'aube, mais il ne chercha pas à se retourner pour l'admirer. Avec la sensation qu'une poigne de fer s'était refermée sur son cœur, il se leva. Il fit taire ses pensées et surtout la voix désespérée qui le suppliait de changer d'avis. Les mains un peu tremblantes, il s'essuya le visage puis mit distraitement de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Ses ailes se déployèrent de nouveau dans son dos et il s'en enveloppa. Le contact doux des plumes blanches sur ses joues lui fit un peu de bien. Il avait la tête lourde. Mais il redressa le dos et s'obligea à réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire à présent.

Il ne pouvait pas rentrer à Londres. Pas avant longtemps et pas avant de savoir que Rampa était ailleurs. Penser au démon lui envoya une flèche de douleur dans la poitrine. Il crispa les poings et l'ignora le plus fermement possible. Aziraphale avait, au fil des siècles, ouvert plusieurs librairies dans le monde. Certaines étaient seraient seulement de remises, d'autres étaient tenues par des employés irréprochables. Il savait qu'il y en avait une en Égypte qu'il n'avait pas visitée depuis de trop nombreuses années. Aziraphale essaya d'être positif. Il aimait les climats chauds, les gâteaux au miel et l'omniprésence de l'Histoire dans ce pays. C'était simple, on ne pouvait faire un pas sans trébucher sur une cochonnerie qui avait au moins neuf cents ans. Et surtout, il aimait les Arabes en général. Il les trouvait touchants de dévotion. Prompts à s'énerver, oui, mais prompts à rire aussi. Toujours optimistes, toujours souriants, toujours accueillants. Un peuple réellement charmant.  
Et puis cela le changerait de Londres. Certes, il conserverait toujours une préférence pour l'Angleterre, mais ainsi, il verrait autre chose. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas parti, et... Il n'arriva pas à se forcer à sourire.

D'un geste, il changea ses vêtements de londonien désuet contre un q'amis blanc aux broderies dorées. Il avait maintenant aux pieds une paire de chaussures marron en cuir souple. Une barbe sombre lui mangeait le visage et ses cheveux, devenus bruns, étaient coupés en brosse. Seul son regard n'avait pas changé, car les yeux ne pouvaient pas être dissimulés.

Il tenait une valise à la main, où se trouvaient d'autres tenues adaptées au climat torride, ainsi que des papiers d'identité et un passeport tout ce qu'il y avait de plus officiel. De loin, il ressemblait à n'importe quel Arabe en tenue traditionnelle se déplaçant dans son propre pays. Si ce n'étaient les grandes ailes blanches qui l'entourait.

Il aurait à rendre des comptes tôt au tard. Gabriel se demanderait pourquoi il avait quitté l'Angleterre pour l'Egypte avec tant de précipitation. Les anges avaient paradoxalement les mains plus libres que les démons et pouvaient agir sans déposer de dossiers. Ils avaient le droit de faire tout ce qui leur semblait juste, car c'étaient des anges, et que le Ciel les pensait purs et fidèles. Sans tâches.

Aziraphale eu un ricanement amer. Cela le servait bien. Il aurait le temps de trouver une excuse valable et ses Supérieurs le laisseraient tranquille. Seuls les résultats leur importaient et ils semblaient ne se soucier des anges gardiens que sporadiquement. Il avait même la vague impression qu'ils méprisaient cette fonction. Il haussa les épaules, très las soudain. Cela n'avait aucune importance. Mais Aziraphale se sentait si engourdi qu'il était peu probable qu'il n'en accorde à quoi que ce soit avant un certain temps.

Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit dans les toilettes pour hommes de l'aéroport de Louxor. Il resserra les doigts sur la poignée de sa valise en tweed marron et sortit d'un pas nerveux.

Sa nouvelle vie commençait maintenant, mais il avait du mal à en espérer la moindre joie.

* * *

Quatre ans passèrent et chaque jour lui parut interminable.

Aziraphale s'était rendu à l'instinct dans la première ville où il se souvenait avoir un commerce. Ainsi, un peu par hasard, il avait rouvert sa boutique de restauration d'ouvrages située en périphérie de Louxor, dans un petit quartier coloré un peu épargné par les touristes. Sa nouvelle activité consistait à rechercher des livres à restaurer, à les ressusciter pour ensuite les proposer à la vente. Il était loin d'être un expert en restauration et il avait dû consacrer la première année à apprendre le métier. Mais contre toute attente, cela lui plût beaucoup. Il s'y consacra entièrement, cherchant entre les pages jaunies à oublier le nœud permanent dans sa poitrine. Aziraphale passait presque tout son temps dans sa boutique. S'il lui arrivait de rentrer au tout petit appartement pauvrement meublé qu'il était contraint de louer, faute derrière-boutique, ce n'était que pour maintenir les apparences. Il y faisait ses recherches, y stockait les projets en attente et les colis à envoyer. Rien de plus. Aziraphale avait changé. Il avait minci, car il ne prenait que rarement le temps de manger. Cela ne le tentait plus. Il n'en avait de toute façon pas besoin, mais son organisme réagit à cette diète soudaine en creusant dans ses réserves sans que l'ange ne s'en soucie. Son apparence et sa façon de vivre ne lui importaient plus. Il avait l'air humain, hâve et vaguement triste, mais bien humain et cela lui suffisait. D'ailleurs, faute de sourires, son visage si doux auparavant avait maintenant une expression fermée et pensive qui décourageait toute tentative d'approche. Mais la solitude, comme le reste, l'indifférait.

Même les directives du Ciel ne le tiraient que difficilement de son apathie. Lui qui avait toujours fait son devoir d'ange avec entrain n'en retrouvait pas l'envie. Il exécutait les Ordres sans plaisir, quand il lui restait un peu de temps ou qu'il avait fini plus tôt que d'habitude. Il se contentait d'obéir sans initiatives et il lui arrivait d'échouer quelquefois par manque d'attention.

Aziraphale s'étourdissait de travail comme d'autres plongent dans l'alcool. Il ne pensait qu'à la restauration de son prochain livre, ne s'inquiétait que du climat qui pourrait devenir humide et ne s'intéressait qu'aux améliorations possibles de la méthodes et des techniques qu'il employait. Mais une question s'obstinait à le harceler dès qu'il avait une minute à lui, comme un écho qui ne voulait pas mourir. Il essayait donc d'en avoir le moins possible, sans réellement parvenir à l'étouffer sous la masse de choses à faire.

_Quand_? songeait-il malgré lui en se relevant difficilement du canapé en bois sur lequel il avait passé la nuit, penché sur son ordinateur. Il buvait quelque chose, se préparait rapidement après une courte toilette puis rangeait d'un claquement de doigt la pièce presque nue qui lui servait de salon.  
_Quand_? pensait-il parfois dans le bus bondé et bruyant qui l'emmenait à son magasin. Il descendait à son arrêt, traversait la rue en évitant deux ou trois chauffards et grimpait avec soulagement sur le trottoir déjà brûlant de soleil malgré l'heure matinale.  
_Quand?_ se demandait-il encore, en levant le nez vers l'horloge après une très longue journée passée à travailler sur un ouvrage presque en miettes. Il le sauverait de la poussière, bien sûr. Aziraphale était consciencieux et travaillait exclusivement de façon artisanale. Et pas seulement par passion, mais surtout pour avoir les mains et l'esprit occupés.  
_Par Dieu, quand?_ se disait-il souvent à la fin de la journée, quand les mots se mettaient à danser devant ses yeux et qu'il était contraint de faire une pause. Il lui arrivait alors d'allumer une cigarette et il fumait en regardant le coucher de soleil. Aziraphale en profitait pour passer encore sa journée en revue, classant mentalement les tâches effectuées et celles à terminer le lendemain. Et quand la lumière baissait et qu'il n'avait plus rien à prévoir, il s'appuyait au rebord de sa fenêtre pour regarder les passants. Il écoutait en connaisseur l'appel à la prière du muezzin de la mosquée d'à côté ou se demandait vaguement si c'était une harira qu'il sentait de sa fenêtre. Sa voisine de gauche était une admirable cuisinière, et il s'amusait parfois à deviner ce qu'elle préparait. C'était souvent à ce moment-là que son esprit perfide le ramenait à celui qu'il avait fui. Malgré ses efforts, il n'y avait pas un jour sans qu'il ne pense à lui. Il se fustigeait, se promettait de rester indifférent le lendemain et n'y parvenait jamais. Mais on n'efface pas un amour vieux de plusieurs millénaires si vite. Le temps seul l'aiderait.

_Oui. Mais quand?_

Bien sûr, ils avaient passé de plus longues périodes sans se voir. Notamment la fois où ce crétin de démon avait décidé de dormir pendant cent ans. Aziraphale l'avait cherché, fou d'inquiétude, durant de longues semaines avant de le retrouver confortablement blotti sous un édredon de duvet dans sa belle résidence de Stuttgart. Ils étaient tous les deux en Allemagne, à cette période-là. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car il avait pu attendre son réveil en s'occupant de lui discrètement, et surtout en remplaçant le personnel humain tous les ans - et en leur effaçant la mémoire - afin que la rumeur d'une belle au bois dormant immortelle n'attire les curieux et les fourches. Mais jamais l'envie de le voir ne s'était transformée si vite en besoin. Rampa lui manquait. Affreusement. Et c'était la première fois que son absence réveillait un désir aussi insistant que cruel. Aziraphale en souffrait, d'autant qu'il s'interdisait de retourner vers Rampa tant qu'il ne parvenait pas à l'étouffer. Mais cet... inconfort était la preuve qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Qu'il devait tenir, malgré la difficulté. Il le savait, se le répétait tous les jours. Il ne perdait pas espoir. Mais il s'enfermait de plus en plus dans sa boutique et expédiait au plus vite son travail d'ange.

La visite le prit complètement au dépourvu. Il avait oublié le danger. Quelle lamentable erreur venant de lui.

Michaël en personne. L'un des sept Archanges, le tueur de Dragons, l'ange qui avait terrassé Lucifer.

L'exécuteur du Ciel.

Sur le seuil de son appartement, habillé d'un complet veston bleu foncé, un gentil sourire sur son visage enfantin.

La peur envahit Aziraphale qui ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière. _Ils savent ! _hurla une voix terrorisée dans son esprit. _Ils savent et il vient pour me punir.__ Et lui? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont lui faire ? Est-ce qu'ils peuvent le tuer ? Oh, non, pitié, pas lui, je...  
_  
\- Quelque chose ne va pas?

Le ton tranquille de Michaël ramena Aziraphale au présent.

\- Non! Non, bien sûr.

Il s'empressa de faire taire son angoisse afin de parvenir à prendre un masque plus serein.

\- Je suis simplement surpris. Et honoré. Je vous en prie...

Il l'invita à entrer d'un geste gracieux de la main. Il espérait avec ferveur que l'Archange n'ait pas remarqué son mouvement de recul. Ils s'assirent autour de la table en fer-blanc qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Michaël promenait les yeux autour de lui d'un air inquisiteur. Il regarda les piles de livres envahissant chaque recoin de la petite pièce, l'ordinateur portable encore allumé, le cendrier plein et les assiettes vides sans un mot.

Aziraphale regretta d'être aussi négligé, habillé seulement d'une abaya bleue froissée, les cheveux en bataille et l'air probablement exténué de quelqu'un qui ne sort pas assez. Il sourit comme il put.

\- Que me vaut ce plaisir, monsieur ? Je n'espérais pas vous rencontrer en personne un jour.

L'Archange tourna vers lui ses yeux gris. Son visage avait la douceur de ceux des enfants. Avachi comme il l'était sur sa chaise, avalé par ses vêtements trop grands qui lui donnaient l'air d'un fils déguisé comme son papa, Michaël semblait parfaitement inoffensif. Mais Aziraphale l'avait vu combattre. Il avait entendu les récits de ses missions et savait ce qui se cachait vraiment derrière ce beau regard. Cela faisait courir la peur dans ses veines comme un poison. Il força son visage à garder une expression détendue.

\- Voyons... Pas de "monsieur" entre nous.

Michaël n'était que bonhomie et gentillesse. Malgré lui, Aziraphale se crispa davantage sur sa chaise.

\- Et pour te répondre, ce n'est pas une visite officielle. Comme je devais Descendre, Gabriel m'a chargé d'un message. D'une remontrance. Il a peut-être pensé que ma présence donnerait davantage de poids à ses paroles. Je suis vraiment navré de te rencontrer dans ses circonstances, Aziraphale, et de t'apporter des nouvelles désagréables. Mais le Ciel n'est plus satisfait de toi.

Michaël continua sans sembler prêter attention à son hoquet de stupeur, son éternel sourire aux lèvres. Il avait l'air sincèrement chagriné.

\- Tes Supérieurs ont noté une baisse significative de tes résultats. Tu ne réussis pas certaines de tes tâches, pourtant routinières et tu ne prends plus aucune décision personnelle.

Aziraphale dut faire un effort pour ne pas bouger, alors que le soulagement l'envahissait et lui coupait les jambes. Ce n'était que ça. Ils ne savaient rien. Rasséréné, il cilla et prit une expression de circonstance, inquiétude et culpabilité mêlées.

\- Je suis désolé de l'apprendre. Je rencontre des difficultés inattendues... Des aléas politiques, un climat de tension qui compliquent tout. Je me suis aussi laissé distraire par mon travail de restauration. C'est véritablement passionnant, vous savez, et j'obtiens de splendides résul...

Michaël leva la main, l'air parfaitement compréhensif.

\- J'imagine comme la vie terrestre peut être divertissante.

Son ton se fit plus dur alors que toute trace de douceur disparaissait soudainement de son visage.

\- Mais un ange doit savoir où sont ses priorités. C'est inadmissible qu'une principauté telle que toi bâcle ainsi son travail pour des futilités. Gabriel pense que tu es sur Terre depuis trop longtemps. Et à te voir, je ne peux que lui donner raison.

Aziraphale ne trouva rien à dire. La peur qu'il avait éprouvée en voyant l'Archange commençait à être remplacée par une angoisse sourde. Michaël avait abandonné sa posture relâchée et semblait devenir de plus en plus dense, de plus en plus grand alors que son attitude se chargeait de menaces. Son regard prit une fixité dérangeante.

\- Je te connaissais de nom, Aziraphale, Gardien de la Porte Est du Jardin d'Eden. J'ai toujours pensé que ta sanction avait été trop douce, et regardes... Tu te détournes à nouveau de ton devoir. Tu te détournes du Ciel ! C'est intolérable ! Gabriel voulait te donner un simple avertissement, mais je crois que cela n'est plus suffisant. Tu as oublié ce qu'être un ange signifie. Il suffit de voir avec quelle légèreté tu prends mes paroles !

L'ange ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre, mais Michaël le foudroya du regard et il jugea plus prudent de se taire. Après tout, l'Archange avait depuis, il avait fait un travail irréprochable - en dehors de ses quatre dernières années - et il espérait bien que cela serait retenu. Cependant, Michaël n'avait pas l'air d'être d'humeur à l'entendre et Aziraphale ne voulait pas prendre de risques. On le disait prompt à s'enflammer. Au sens littéral du terme.

\- Je te donne trois jours pour accomplir la dernière mission que Gabriel t'a confiée. Et ensuite, tu devras remonter au Ciel. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Il y eut un silence stupéfait. Aziraphale était foudroyé. _Le Ciel ?__ Remonter au Paradis? __Ce n'est pas possible_, pensa-t-il confusément alors qu'il se mettait à trembler sans s'en rendre compte. _Abandonner les Hommes...__ Rampa..._

\- Michaël, je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire...

\- Monsieur ! tonna l'Archange d'un ton furieux, visiblement offensé.

Aziraphale resta abasourdi une seconde et se reprit très vite.

\- Monsieur, je vous assure que je prends très au sérieux ce que vous me dites, je me rends compte à présent que je n'ai pas accompli correctement mon devoir et je suis plus que repentant. Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour que le Ciel soit à nouveau satisfait de moi. Je vous en prie, reconsidérez votre décision...

\- C'est un ordre, Aziraphale. Et chacun de tes mots me conforte dans mon sentiment. Tu es trop imprégné par l'Humanité. Il faut te purifier.

Michaël sortit de la poche intérieure de son costume une feuille immaculée et sans trace de pliure. Puis chercha un instant encore et y trouva un magnifique stylo en or. Il déboucha le stylo et le posa sur la feuille. Le stylo fit un petit bond et se mit à rédiger la sentence de l'Archange, alors qu'Aziraphale ne pouvait que le regarder, impuissant. S'opposer à un ordre direct de Michaël, c'était s'opposer au Ciel. Il ne pouvait même plus protester, car l'Archange pourrait en déduire qu'il était irrécupérable et à se servir de l'épée qui était apparue à son côté lorsqu'il avait crié. Aziraphale était suffisamment intelligent pour mener uniquement les batailles qu'il pouvait gagner et un ange ne fait pas le poids face à l'un des Sept. Et puis: "jusqu'à nouvel ordre" ne voulait pas dire "définitivement". Comme Michaël le fixait toujours, Aziraphale prit soin de cacher l'espoir qui venait de passer dans ses yeux. Mais il n'eut pas à se forcer pour avoir l'air dépité et inquiet.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé de vous avoir amené à penser cela, dit Aziraphale le plus dignement possible en ignorant son cœur qui venait de se décrocher.

Il se leva. Le stylo avait fini de courir sur le papier. Ça y était. L'ordre de son rapatriement était donné et il n'y avait absolument rien qu'il puisse y faire. Michaël empocha le stylo et opposa son doigt en bas de la feuille. Une superbe signature dorée s'y inscrit en s'illuminant. Sans un mot, il tendit la feuille à l'ange. Aziraphale n'hésita pas et écrivit le sien du bout de l'ongle. Il s'illumina également, mais plus discrètement. Il tendit ensuite la feuille à Michaël, qui lui prit et la fit disparaître d'un joli mouvement du poignet. Un bref silence méprisant s'installa. À court de mots, Aziraphale dévisageait le plus posément possible celui qui venait de signer sa condamnation. L'Archange se leva à son tour. Il ne lui tendit pas la main, ne lui accorda pas la faveur d'un regard alors qu'Aziraphale s'inclinait très légèrement en avant, aussi peu que lui permettait la politesse.

\- À dans trois jours, laissa-t-il tomber avant de s'élever et de s'effacer dans une brutale explosion de lumière qui poignarda les yeux d'Aziraphale.

_Saligaud_, pensa l'ange, persuadé qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

Il se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, soudain submergé par ce qui venait de se décider. Revenir au Paradis. Le rêve de tout ange assigné sur Terre. Mais pas le sien. Aziraphale, amoureux, n'avait pas voulu quitter celui qui ne pourrait le suivre En-haut et avait fait tout son possible pour rester à son poste, refusant même une promotion ou deux. C'était donc une énorme, monstrueuse et inévitable catastrophe qui lui tombait dessus. Il plongea son visage dans ses mains, un geste qu'il faisait maintenant un peu trop souvent à son goût, mais un immense découragement amer l'envahissait. Il avait fui en Egypte pour résister au désir que Rampa lui avait rendu trop tangible avec ses baisers. Il venait de passer quatre ans, de perdre quatre ans à gémir et à se refermer stupidement sur lui-même. Résultat ? Michaël, avec le fanatisme qui le caractérisait mais aussi une remarquable intuition, l'avait condamné en cinq minutes. Aziraphale avait si bien réussi son affaire qu'il se retrouvait puni pour une faute qu'il n'avait pas commise.

Combien de temps serait-il obligé de rester au Ciel ? Ces quatre dernières années avaient déjà eu des allures de Purgatoire, Aziraphale avait du mal à les imaginer multipliées par cent, par mille, sans avoir envie de hurler. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il les combattit furieusement. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller. En redressant la tête, son regard tomba sur sa vieille horloge en bois - une antiquité qu'il avait acheté une bouchée de pain au baazar - et il regarda quelques minutes l'aiguille des secondes faire le tour du cadran pour se calmer. Il prit ensuite une décision.

La pire qui soit.

La plus belle aussi.

Il se leva précipitamment en renversant sa chaise. Il enfila une paire de chaussures, arrangea vaguement sa abaya tout en cherchant frénétiquement ses clefs. Au bout de deux minutes à pester, il se souvint qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin puisqu'il pouvait "miraculeusement" verrouiller sa porte. Et puis quelle importance maintenant ? Il jaillit de son appartement sans claquer le battant, dévala l'escalier d'en face qui menait au rez-de-chaussé, traversa l'étroit couloir blanchi à la chaux qui reliait les habitations à la grande cour carrée servant de hall d'entrée et ouvrit la porte principale avec tant de force qu'il fit bondir le vieil homme assoupi contre le mur d'à côté. Ignorant les insultes que lui lançait le vieux, il partit en courant dans la rue en évitant autant que possible les cyclistes, les gens et les chats qui traînaient partout avec cette langueur typique des pays caniculaires.

Il cherchait quelqu'un, tous les sens en alerte. En regrettant amèrement d'avoir toujours refusé d'acheter un smartphone. Ça lui aurait été bien pratique en cet instant précis, car il aurait pu réserver son billet d'avion tout en trouvant la stupide gamine qu'il était censé remettre sur le droit chemin depuis plus d'une semaine. Il écarta cette pensée importune d'un froncement de sourcils rageur et partit au pas de course vers les berges du Nil. Il savait qu'elle préférait y affronter les moustiques plutôt que ces professeurs d'université et les attentes de sa mère.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il fut forcé de constater qu'elle n'y était évidemment pas. Aziraphale n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de chance.

Il mit six heures à la trouver. Quand il la repéra enfin, elle était lovée entre les jambes d'un beau jeune homme au nez prétentieux. Ils s'étaient assis sur les marches d'un escalier désert, à l'abri des regards, et fumaient en riant. Aziraphale était passablement excédé, couvert de sueur, de poussière et de piqûres de moustiques. Il passa derrière eux, se rencogna dans l'obscurité d'un porche et lui insuffla un regain de foi avec tant de vigueur qu'elle se leva immédiatement en jetant la cigarette qu'elle tenait à la main. Tournant le dos à son petit ami éberlué ainsi qu'à toutes ses frasques de jeune fille rebelle, elle partit immédiatement vers la Grande Mosquée de Louxor avec la ferme intention de devenir le plus grand imam féminin que l'Egypte n'est jamais connue.

Aziraphale était déjà loin. Il courait vers l'aéroport comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses.

Sauf que lui, c'était un diable qu'il se hâtait de rejoindre.

* * *

Après toute une nuit à attendre, crispé sur un fauteuil en plastique, Aziraphale décolla enfin à huit heures du matin avec le premier avion qu'il ait pu trouver. Le vol dura cinq heures et demie, à destination de l'aéroport d'Heathrow. Auxquelles il fallut rajouter quinze minutes de train pour rejoindre la gare de Paddington au centre-ville. L'ange s'était contraint à n'employer que des moyens de transports humains malgré leur lenteur afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des Autorités. Bien sûr, si Elles se concentraient sur lui, Elles le retrouveraient sans problème. Mais il n'y avait aucune raison qu'Elles le fassent, Elles avaient d'autres chats à fouetter et Elles ne pouvaient pas imaginer qu'il n'obéisse pas. Cependant, il n'en avait aucune intention. Il ferait son rapport dans deux jours, juste après être Monté au Paradis.

Il faisait juste un petit détour avant.

Enfin arrivé au cœur de Londres, Aziraphale fut heureux de retrouver le pays de la pluie et des bonnes manières, même s'il regrettait amèrement d'avoir perdu un jour entier pour y parvenir. Il avait une conscience aiguë du temps qui lui restait et qui s'amenuisait implacablement. L'ange était inquiet, bien sûr, mais aussi fébrile, heureux, incertain et ravi. Il allait revoir Rampa. Cette certitude tournait dans sa tête et lui faisait monter un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Il levait le bras pour interpeller un taxi et lui promettre la lune s'ils arrivaient en moins de dix minutes à South Kensington, quand il s'aperçut soudainement dans la vitre teintée d'une voiture garée le long de la chaussée. Aziraphale lâcha une exclamation de stupéfaction et d'horreur. Il comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi les deux employés des douanes l'avaient retenu de longues minutes : les cheveux emmêlés par la poussière, la barbe hérissée, les vêtements tachés et de travers, il ressemblait à un fou qui serait passé sous une lessiveuse à trottoir. Il ne pouvait décemment pas voir Rampa pour la dernière fois dans cet état. Il perdit donc vingt minutes de plus à courir jusqu'à Soho.

Une fois parvenu à son magasin, Aziraphale passa la porte avec un plaisir certain. Il déplora la poussière, mais remarqua avec satisfaction que rien ne manquait. Dans l'arrière-boutique, qui lui servait également de salon, de chambre, voire de salle de bains, il se débarbouilla et reprit une apparence plus "anglaise", soit un visage glabre et des cheveux blonds bien coiffés. Il enfila avec plaisir une de ses chemises préférées, bleu foncé à carreaux blancs ainsi qu'un pull beige aux coudières caramel. Il la rentra dans un pantalon de flanelle bleu marine et remis avec délectation ses vieux mocassins. Reprendre un aspect qu'il avait conservé pendant des siècles réchauffa Aziraphale, qui se sentit redevenir lui-même. Il ressortit ensuite sans vouloir perdre davantage de temps, pour sauter dans le premier taxi venu. C'était le début de l'après-midi du deuxième jour et Aziraphale espérait vraiment que le démon serait chez lui.

Onze minutes et un pourboire extravagant plus tard, il était au pied de l'immeuble de Rampa. Il leva les yeux sur la façade toute de béton nu, d'acier et de verre, soudainement intimidé. Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds chez le démon même s'il connaissait son adresse depuis des années. Aziraphale resta figé sur le trottoir, inquiet. Il ne savait pas comment Rampa allait l'accueillir. Mais il se reprit vite et entra dans l'immeuble. Il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour renoncer maintenant, alors qu'il était si près de lui. Il monta au quatrième étage par l'escalier, son sourire s'élargissant tout au long de sa progression, si bien qu'il s'attira les regards franchement hostiles d'une petite vieille qui descendait dans l'autre sens. Il n'en eut absolument aucun remords.

Aziraphale arriva enfin devant la porte de Rampa. La joie pétillait dans sa poitrine alors qu'il s'arrangeait nerveusement. Il frappa. Le silence répercuta ses coups à l'intérieur de l'appartement d'une façon décourageante. Quelques instants passèrent, sans le moindre mouvement. Il commençait à se dire qu'il allait devoir l'attendre devant chez lui, tel un adolescent shooté aux hormones, quand il entendit sa voix se rapprocher. Fébrile, Aziraphale essaya de se rappeler qu'il n'était venu que pour lui annoncer son départ. Et, il devait bien l'avouer, le boire des yeux une dernière fois. Mais il était hors de question qu'il fasse quelque chose d'irréparable comme jeter son cœur à ses pieds. Malgré l'envie et l'urgence qui lui serraient la gorge, ce serait une erreur. À quoi bon ? Et Aziraphale ne voulait pas prendre le risque que Rampa réagisse mal, panique ou se mette en colère. Ils n'en avaient pas le temps et l'ange voulait, égoïstement, savourer le peu qui lui restait II garderait son secret, comme il l'avait conservé tout ce temps. Ainsi, le démon ne perdrait qu'un collègue plus au moins proche. C'était mieux comme ça.

Il inspira profondément pour se calmer alors que la voix de Rampa se faisait plus claire et qu'il l'entendait dire " Attends une seconde Asphodé, on frappe chez moi." L'ange sourit, d'un sourire simplement poli, espérait-il. La porte s'ouvrit. Rampa s'encadra sur le seuil, un téléphone portable dernier cri à la main et une expression agacée sur le visage.

_Rampa!_

Pieds nus, en jean et en t-shirt noirs et les cheveux ébouriffés comme s'il avait passé maintes fois ses mains dedans. Il avait l'air un peu fatigué et sa bouche mince était tirée dans une expression à la fois interrogative et peu amène.

Le démon n'était pas beau à proprement parler. Ses traits étaient un peu trop accusés et ses pommettes vraiment hautes. Ses yeux jaune-orangés ressortaient étrangement et ses courts cheveux noirs ramenés en arrière n'adoucissaient en rien ce surprenant regard. Il avait le genre de visage qu'il faut regarder à plusieurs reprises pour l'apprécier, celui qu'une personnalité sardonique pare d'un certain charme. Un genre de beauté très particulier. Mais pour Aziraphale, qui le connaissait par cœur et l'aimait plus encore, c'était le plus beau qui soit. L'ange s'illumina littéralement de joie et dit d'un ton doux en lui tendant seulement la main alors qu'il mourait d'envie de le serrer contre lui.

\- Bonjour, mon cher.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, pendant lequel Rampa eu l'air d'avoir avalé un citron. Il se reprit très vite et prit un air neutre.

\- Je te rappellerai, dit-il sèchement à son interlocuteur. Il raccrocha alors que des éclats de voix courroucés sortaient encore du téléphone et s'appuya nonchalamment contre le chambranle de la porte en croisant les bras. Il ne disait rien, regardait seulement Aziraphale, qui laissa retomber sa main. Quelques secondes passèrent dans un silence tendu. Puis il soupira, le regard indéchiffrable derrière ses lunettes noires et se retourna.

\- Entre.

Aziraphale le suivit dans l'appartement. Ils traversèrent un petit hall d'entrée éclairé par un néon, puis entrèrent dans une grande salle de séjour aux allures de forêt vierge. Il fut un peu surpris par l'exubérance des plantes qui y trônaient, notant que le démon lui avait caché qu'il avait vraiment la main verte. Et qu'il aimait visiblement beaucoup cela. Ledit démon alluma d'un geste la monstrueuse chaîne hi-fi qui prenait tout un mur du salon et s'assit gracieusement dans le grand canapé d'angle immaculé placé devant. Une musique agressive se mit à jouer en sourdine. Rampa se pencha, sortit de sous la table basse deux verres arrondis et une bouteille de Cotswolds single malt. Il les servit, puis fit glisser le verre de l'Aziraphale dans sa direction sans le regarder. Il se rassit ensuite, son verre à la main, étendit son bras sur le dossier du canapé et planta son regard dans celui de l'ange par-dessus son whisky. Son silence était plus qu'accusateur.

Aziraphale, gêné, s'assit du bout des fesses sur l'assise de cuir qui couina désagréablement et attrapa son verre pour se donner une contenance. Il prit son verre et but une gorgée en regardant autour de lui d'un air faussement décontracté. Tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire, tout ce qu'il s'était répété pendant les longues heures d'attente se mélangeait dans sa tête. La réaction de Rampa le déstabilisait et lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Plus le silence s'éternisait et plus l'ange était sur des charbons ardents.

Il était évident que Rampa en était parfaitement conscient.

\- Je suis désolé.

Cela lui sembla un bon début, d'autant que le démon eut l'air de se tendre en attendant la suite.

\- J'aurais certainement dû t'appeler avant de venir chez toi. Visiblement, tu n'apprécies pas que je t'envahisse...

Rampa posa brutalement son verre sur la table, le faisant tressaillir. Il arracha ses lunettes pour le dévisager, le regard plein de colère.

\- Quatre ans, Aziraphale! Tu as disssparu pendant quatre putains d'années et tu t'excuses juste d'être passssé à l'improviste ?

L'ange le regarda en clignant des yeux stupidement.

\- Je pensais que...

\- Tu pensais ? Ah bon ? Et tu pensais à quoi, sérieusement ? Que je n'allais pas m'en rendre compte, peut-être ?

\- Tu t'es inquiété ? demanda Aziraphale en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air ravi.

Rampa gronda sans le regarder et attrapa la bouteille pour se resservir.

Un instant passa.

\- Je te présente toutes mes excuses pour être parti ainsi, Rampa. J'aurais au moins dû te dire où j'étais.

\- Au moins, oui ! D'ailleurs, on peut savoir pourquoi tu es parti ? Et éventuellement ce qui t'a fait revenir, aussi, que je prenne mes précautions la prochaine fois ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Aziraphale se sentit rougir, mal à l'aise. Rampa venait de poser précisément les deux questions qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie d'aborder dans l'immédiat. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. Tira sur son col. Le démon le regardait, impassible, et il sut qu'il n'y couperait pas.

\- Je... Hum. Je suis parti parce que j'avais besoin, disons... De changer de décor.

\- C'est ta langue dans ma bouche qui t'a donné ces envies d'exotisme ?

Aziraphale se crispa, alors que le souvenir de la bouche en question lui nouait le bas-ventre. Il se pinça l'arête du nez pour cacher ses yeux et essaya d'avoir l'air agacé.

\- Tu peux éviter de reparler de cela, s'il te plaît ? Ça ne m'aide pas.

Rampa ouvrit grand les bras en secouant la tête, amer, et manqua de renverser son verre sur le canapé.

\- Mais je n'ai aucune envie de t'aider ! Tu m'as planté là pour une bêtise ! Si on avait un peu, je ne sais pas, PARLÉ par exemple, tu aurais compris que ce n'était rien ! Juste une petite expérience qui n'avait rien à voir avec toi !

\- Oui, tu as été très clair là-dessus, lâcha Aziraphale d'un ton pincé, un peu moins compatissant au souvenir des paroles échangées.

\- Oh, ça va, hein, monsieur " Tu-N'es-Qu'un-Sale-Démon"! Tu sais très bien que je ne le pensais pas. Toi, par contre, je te soupçonne d'avoir été sincère.

\- Tu m'avais induit en tentation ! Et une grave, cette fois, ce n'était pas comme si tu me poussais à manger une petite pâtisserie de plus ou je ne sais quoi d'autre!

Curieusement, ce fut au tour de Rampa d'avoir l'air gêné.

\- Bah... C'était une toute petite chose. Et personne ne le saura, de ton Côté, alors...

\- Quand bien même, répondit Aziraphale d'un air digne, alors qu'au fond de lui il remerciait fébrilement tous les saints que Rampa ne l'interroge pas sur le baiser qui avait suivi la tentation initiale.

\- Bon. Je m'excuse. Ça y est, tu es content ?

Aziraphale souriait, radieux, à un Rampa un peu plus rouge que d'habitude. Il avait le cœur tellement rempli d'affection qu'il avait l'impression qu'il se dilatait dans sa poitrine. Qu'Il lui pardonne, il lui avait tellement manqué .

\- N'en parlons plus, lui dit-il.

Ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre pendant leurs échanges. Aziraphale leva la main pour la poser sur l'épaule de Rampa, quand celui-ci fit un mouvement en avant pour attraper quelque chose sous la table basse. En posant la deuxième question qui ne fallait pas.

\- Donc, tu es parti parce que tu étais vexé. Pourquoi être revenu, alors ?

Le sourire d'Azirahale retomba en même temps que son bras et son plaisir disparut avec le retour brutal au présent. L'ignorant, Rampa se redressa, un étui à cigares en cuir dans une main et un beau cendrier dans l'autre. Il en sortit un long, mince et visiblement très onéreux cigare pour en couper la pointe et l'allumer à la flammèche apparue à l'extrémité de son doigt. Il le porta à sa bouche et en tira une longue bouffée. L'odeur capiteuse du tabac les enveloppa. Il parut alors remarquer le silence et le visage fermé d'Aziraphale.

\- Quoi ?

L'ange ne répondit pas.

\- Tu en voulais un ?

Aziraphale secoua la tête négativement. Il tendit à nouveau la main et prit celle de Rampa, qui reposait sur son genou. Il ne prit pas garde au tressaillement du démon ou au fait qu'ils n'avaient jamais ce genre de geste l'un envers l'autre. Il la serra, découvrant pour la première fois la finesse de ses doigts, savourant un contact qui serait le dernier. Il plongea les yeux dans ceux étranges, mais si beaux et maintenant très surpris de Rampa. Il s'était littéralement figé et un peu de cendre tomba sur son canapé blanc.

\- J'ai fait une lamentable erreur, mon très cher ami. Au lieu de t'affronter, je suis parti comme un lâche sans rien dire. J'ai perdu quatre horribles années à essayer d'oublier et je me suis détourné sans le vouloir du Ciel. Ils m'ont envoyé Michaël.

Le démon sursauta légèrement en écarquillant les yeux et Aziraphale eut un petit sourire sans joie.

\- Je vois que je n'aurais pas à te rappeler qui c'est. Il ne m'a pas puni directement, mais il a décidé que... Et bien, en me voyant, il a trouvé que les humains m'avaient corrompu et qu'il fallait que je redevienne véritablement un ange. Je...

Aziraphale du fermer les yeux un instant. Quand il les rouvrit, il en profita pour le détailler et essayer de garder en mémoire l'atmosphère si intime de son appartement. Rampa ne disait rien, une expression grave et inquiète sur le visage. Il n'avait pas retiré sa main.

\- J'ai ordre de retourner au Paradis demain soir. Et je ne sais absolument pas quand j'en reviendrai.


	3. Chapter 3

Comme tout flic, psychiatre et avocat qui se respecte, les créatures occultes sont très attentives au sens des mots prononcés par leurs interlocuteurs. Moins par politesse élémentaire que pour les utiliser contre eux si besoin.

Connaissant Aziraphale, il savait qu'il les avait choisi avec soin. Rampa réfléchissait donc intensément aux trois premières phrases tout en l'écoutant d'une oreille, quand l'ange acheva :

\- J'ai ordre de retourner au Paradis demain soir. Et je ne sais absolument pas quand j'en reviendrai.

Un silence abasourdi s'installa. Aziraphale le regardait, serrant avec force sa main dans la sienne, alors que Rampa n'arrivait plus à penser.

\- Comment c'est arrivé, exactement ? s'entendit-il demander d'une voix calme dont il fut assez satisfait.

Le bouquiniste lui répondit, mais pas un mot de son explication tarabiscotée ne lui parvint. La voix d'Aziraphale bourdonnait à ses oreilles, comme si quelque chose de très lourd et de très bruyant venait de lui rouler dessus. Rampa était immobile. Il n'avait pas sursauté et son visage était parfaitement neutre. Mais ses doigts se mirent à émietter nerveusement son cigare hors de prix. Il ne s'en rendit compte que quand la pointe incandescente lui brûla la paume. Il posa ce qui en restait dans le cendrier sur la table. Il se rassit élégamment, ignorant la brûlure dont la douleur cuisante diminuait déjà et replongea les yeux dans le regard transparent - et curieusement embarrassé - de l'ange. Sans réussir à comprendre davantage ce qu'il lui racontait.  
Puis Rampa prit finalement conscience de ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer. De ce que cela signifiait réellement pour lui.

Demain, plus d'Aziraphale. Et connaissant ce taré d'Archange, ce serait pour très, _très_ longtemps.

La chose lourde qui lui était déjà passé dessus, une locomotive hurlante probablement, fit demi-tour et se mit en devoir de finir ce qu'elle avait commencé.

Rampa ressentit soudain le besoin impérieux de bouger et se leva d'un bond. Il avait oublié qu'Aziraphale lui tenait la main et il ne remarqua pas non plus son expression peinée quand il sépara sèchement leurs doigts. Il fit quelques pas devant la chaîne-hifi. Mais il dut l'éteindre d'un froncement de sourcils car la musique était devenue insupportable. Une mauvaise envie de casser quelque chose montait en lui et il crispa les poings pour la refréner.

Rampa n'imaginait que trop bien se que se serait d'être sur Terre sans Aziraphale. Les quatre années qui venaient de s'écouler servaient d'exemple. Seul le sentiment de culpabilité serait absent, remplacé par une attente beaucoup moins agréable.

La voix d'Aziraphale sortit Rampa de son hébétement douloureux.

\- Je suis navré de t'abandonner ainsi, mon cher. Je sais que tu comptais sur notre Accord...

\- JE ME FOUS COMPLÈTEMENT DE L'ACCORD, AZIRAPHALE! rugit soudain le démon, le faisant sursauter.

Tout ce qui était fragile dans le salon se fissura et l'instant d'après, les verres volèrent en éclats avec un bruit cristallin qui résonna distinctement dans le silence. Rampa n'y fit pas attention. Il était tendu comme un arc, le regard rougeoyant derrière ses lunettes noires.

\- Comme si c'était IMPORTANT! Comment est-ce que tu peux être aussi... Aussi pratique? Tu vas PARTIR, par l'Enfer!

Il se rendit subitement compte qu'il criait et se tut aussitôt. Aziraphale avait détourné les yeux et torturait distraitement ses mains. L'expression triste de son visage doucha la fureur de Rampa. Il se força à inspirer profondément plusieurs fois, puis lissa ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste automatique. Plus calme, il se mit à réfléchir fébrilement. Mais il ne trouva rien, aucun moyen d'éviter que l'ange ne parte. Les décisions du Ciel sont irrévocables, il était bien placé pour le savoir. Sans trop y croire, il lui demanda quand même en essayant de gommer l'espoir dans sa voix:

\- Est ce que toi ou moi pouvons faire quelque chose ? Tu n'as qu'à le dire, je...

Sa voix s'éteignit quand l'autre secoua négativement la tête.

\- Non, tu le sais bien, répondit Aziraphale doucement. Je suis venu seulement pour te dire au revoir.

Rampa le regarda, une douleur sourde battant comme un cœur dans la poitrine. Il se secoua et s'obligea à se détourner, voyant enfin les dégâts causés à son salon par son éclat de colère. Soupirant, il répara ce qui devait l'être d'un claquement de doigt et, une fois les verres reconstitués, les resservit tous les deux. Il tendit l'alcool à Aziraphale avec une petite mimique d'excuse et se rassit à ses côtés. Aziraphale gardait une expression figée assez peu naturelle et Rampa, lui, était raide et crispé contre le dossier du canapé. Ils burent silencieusement sans savourer le goût du whisky, leurs verres se remplissant immédiatement une fois finis. Le démon laissa dériver ses pensées, le regard dans le vide.

Il se rappela avec un petit pincement au cœur le soulagement qui l'avait envahi en le trouvant sur le pas de sa porte. Certes, il avait changé - ses joues potelées avaient malheureusement disparus - mais son sourire était toujours le même et Rampa avait été vraiment heureux de le revoir. Aziraphale lui avait manqué. C'était la première fois qu'ils se quittaient ainsi, sans se rabibocher dans les mois suivants et il n'avait pas apprécié du tout l'incertitude anxieuse qui l'avait rongé sournoisement. Quelques semaines après la fuite précipitée d'Aziraphale, il s'était renseigné discrètement, mais personne ne savait où était allé Mr A. Z. Fell ni pourquoi sa boutique était fermée sans la moindre explication. Il avait renoncé, gardé un œil sur la librairie et essayé de ne pas trop y penser en attendant son retour. Le désir avait été progressivement remplacé par l'inquiétude, bien que quatre ans ne représentent rien dans leurs longues existences. Il s'était tout de même senti désagréablement seul. Alors imaginer ces quatre années se reproduire encore et encore... Il crispa les paupières et se força à couper court à ses réflexions déprimantes. Il se tourna vers Aziraphale, qu'il surprit en train de le regarder pensivement. L'ange ne disait rien, lui qui était pourtant si bavard d'habitude. Rampa essaya maladroitement de relancer la conversation.

\- Alors... Tu vas tout laisser derrière toi ? Tout ce que tu aimes...

Aziraphale le fixa. Ses yeux clairs - qui lui avaient toujours rappelés le Paradis - se troublèrent. Au moment où le démon pensait, avec une pointe de panique, qu'il allait pleurer, celui-ci opina simplement de la tête puis détourna les yeux et fini son verre. Il se leva ensuite, contourna le canapé et s'immobilisa derrière l'assise. Ses mains froissèrent le cuir blanc.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Rampa.

L'intéressé soupira lourdement en essayant d'avoir l'air indifférent.

\- Arrête. On se reverra quand tu redescendra. Ça ne sera pas si long, répondit-il en rejetant la tête en arrière pour voir son visage.

Mais même lui sentit qu'il n'arrivait pas à être convainquant. Aziraphale eut pourtant l'air moins triste. Il opina vaguement. Rampa reprit la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire jusqu'à demain ?

\- Je dois mettre mes affaires en ordre. Tu sais, appeler mes hommes de loi, régler les successions des boutiques, mettre mes livres en sécurité. Ce genre de chose.

L'ange sortit la montre à gousset ternie qu'il avait toujours dans la poche et la consulta. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- D'ailleurs, je ferai mieux d'y aller.

\- Il n'est que... Rampa jeta un coup d'œil à son portable... Quatorze heures. Reste boire un verre.

Aziraphale sourit.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que nous faisons depuis tout à l'heure ?

Rampa agita la main.

\- Tu m'as très bien compris. Reste un peu. Tu pourras me dire d'où te viens ce magnifique hâle. Tu as conscience que tu n'as plus du tout l'air anglais ?

Un instant, Aziraphale eut l'air interloqué, puis il éclata de rire. Cela faisait longtemps que Rampa ne l'avait pas entendu et il se sentit subitement mieux. Aziraphale, le sourire aux lèvres, revint s'asseoir près de lui. Il tendit théâtralement vers le démon le verre plein qui venait de lui sauter dans la main et le vida résolument.

\- Alors ? Qui commence ? demanda-t-il ensuite d'un ton nettement plus léger.

Rampa adopta le même entrain, soulagé de passer à autre chose. Il avait envie de profiter de cet après-midi avec Aziraphale.

\- Toi, évidemment. Je n'ai rien fait de passionnant pendant tes _vacances_, répondit-il en accentuant le dernier mot.

Aziraphale lui jeta un petit coup d'œil de reproche, mais choisi d'ignorer la pique gracieusement. Il lui résuma donc ce qu'il avait fait ses quatre dernières années et lui parla surtout de son travail de restauration. Rampa fut absurdement heureux de l'entendre lui expliquer - trop - longuement la méthodologie qu'il employait et se mit à sourire finement sans s'en apercevoir. Bien plus tard et en la glissant parmi d'autres nouvelles, il réussit à placer dans la conversation qu'il avait eu une promotion. Il pensait que le fait de lui dire balayerait les derniers vestiges de sa culpabilité. Mais Aziraphale le félicita chaleureusement, sans heureusement chercher à savoir comment il l'avait eue et la nouvelle conscience de Rampa lui fit un doigt d'honneur victorieux.

Le temps passa agréablement et la nuit finit par tomber. Les lumières de la rue brillaient à travers la large baie vitrée sans obscurcir le ciel exceptionnellement clair pour la saison, pailleté par la froide lueur des étoiles. L'alcool aidant, ils avaient mis de côté de départ de l'ange tout le reste de l'après-midi. Mais quand Aziraphale vit la couleur du ciel et cessa de sourire, Rampa sentit son cœur se serrer de nouveau. L'euphorie provoquée par l'alcool le quitta brusquement et il remit sur son nez les lunettes qu'il enlevait toujours avec Aziraphale. Lentement, le bouquiniste posa son verre vide sur la table basse. Il se tourna vers lui, lui jeta un petit sourire que Rampa trouva affreux et se leva. Rampa le suivit. Il le raccompagna à l'entrée sans un mot. Aziraphale tâtait ses poches, lissait son pull vieillot et tirait sur ses manches dans une bien pauvre tentative pour rallonger les derniers instants qui leur restaient. Rampa grimaça en le regardant faire, appuyé le plus nonchalamment possible contre le mur du vestibule.

\- Appelle-moi quand tu reviendras. Et achète-toi un portable, par pitié, on est au XIXe siècle ! lui dit-il en souriant, un sourire qui lui tira désagréablement les joues.

C'était une vieille dispute entre eux, l'ange refusant obstinément ce qu'il appelait " les fers de la communication", mais Rampa essayait de faire bonne figure. Aziraphale cessa de se tripoter spasmodiquement et le fixa, de la tristesse plein les yeux. Mal à l'aise et pas très doué pour réconforter qui que ce soit, Rampa détourna la tête en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, mon ange. Ce n'est pas un adieu. On va se revoir, bien sûr. Dans... Hum. Très longtemps, j'imagine, mais nous sommes immortels, alors quelle importance ? Et ce n'est pas comme si on était tout le temps ensemble. On ne sentira pas les années passer si l'on s'occupe suffisamment.

Rampa se rendait compte qu'il babillait inutilement, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. C'était comme s'il devait remplir le silence.

\- Et tu seras lavé de tous soupçons en revenant. Je t'envierais presque, si je ne me souvenais pas aussi bien combien le Paradis est monotone, fade et emmerda...

\- Au revoir, Rampa, le coupa charitablement Aziraphale.

Le démon se sentit rougir légèrement. Ils se regardèrent en silence un moment. Il tendit la main à son ami, étonné de ne penser vraiment à lui en ces termes que maintenant. Oui, Aziraphale était un ami. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Le seul qu'il avait, certainement, mais surtout un ami très cher dont l'absence allait le miner. Après tout, on ne passe pas six mille ans ensemble sans nouer des liens étroits. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait confiance en lui, qu'il aimait sa présence, sa conversation intelligente, son goût très sûr et même la bonté aveugle dont il faisait preuve (qui pourtant l'agaçait prodigieusement la plupart du temps).

Ses yeux glissèrent furtivement sur ses lèvres. Son cœur s'accéléra doucement alors qu'il se remémorait le goût de sa bouche et que l'envie s'épanouissait en lui comme si elle ne s'était jamais éteinte. Il regretta, avec une intensité troublante, de n'avoir aucune raison de l'embrasser de nouveau. La peur diffuse de ne jamais le revoir rendait cette envie encore plus impérieuse. L'alcool aussi, certainement. Mais il ne bougea pas. Même lui savait qu'il avait fait assez de dégâts comme ça. Rampa chercha désespérément quelque chose de spirituel à dire, un dernier mot d'adieu, sans que rien ne lui vienne à l'esprit. Aziraphale lui prit la main et la serra fermement. Sa poigne était agréable, son regard très doux. Rampa s'y noya sans retenue, son désir et sa peine lui nouant la gorge aussi efficacement qu'un nœud coulant. Et sans lui lâcher la main, l'ange l'attira soudain vers lui pour le serrer très fort dans ses bras.

C'était un geste nouveau, presque trop chaleureux pour être supportable. Aziraphale, toujours impeccablement poli, ne resta pas une seconde de plus qu'il n'était permit pour une étreinte strictement amicale. Il s'écarta un peu pour pouvoir le regarder, en retenant Rampa par l'épaule et levant vers lui un sourire chaleureux. Ils ne bougèrent pas. Ils étaient un peu mal à l'aise, un peu empruntés, mais ils voulaient quand même savourer le fait d'être aussi proches.  
Au bout de quelques secondes, Rampa vit son regard se troubler. Ses yeux quittèrent les siens et l'ange s'approcha sans paraître capable de s'en empêcher. Il sentit son cœur lui remonter dans la gorge quand une main tiède se posa sur sa nuque. Puis Aziraphale ferma les yeux et il se tendit vers lui pour l'embrasser lentement, comme un homme mourant de soif savoure une gorgée d'eau.

Cela dura un instant, mais un instant délicieux.

Figé par la surprise et les lunettes de travers, il ne pensa à répondre à son baiser que lorsqu'Aziraphale s'écarta, rose et confus, pour balbutier une phrase d'excuse que Rampa n'entendit pas. Toute pensée cohérente était complètement recouverte par l'envie de recommencer qui braillait dans sa tête. Aziraphale se détourna précipitamment pour partir, posant la main sur la poignée de la porte.

Rampa ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

Il l'attrapa par le bras, le retourna et le plaqua sans ménagement contre le bois peint. Il se jeta en avant pour lui rendre son baiser, reprenant sa bouche avec un soupir de bien-être. Aziraphale resta inactif une seconde, une terrible seconde d'incertitude, puis il lui répondit avec la même fougue et Rampa se laissa complètement aller. Il glissa ses deux mains dans les doux cheveux blonds pour lui basculer la tête en arrière et pouvoir l'embrasser aussi profondément qu'il le voulait. Et l'Enfer savait qu'il le voulait. Il n'était plus question de faire doucement pour ne pas l'effaroucher, parcequ'Azirahale collait de lui-même son corps contre le sien et lui rendait ses baisers sans aucune retenue. Il enfonça donc sa langue avide dans sa bouche avec délectation, se pressant plus fort contre lui quand l'ange gémit sourdement. Ses lunettes tombèrent par terre sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Il respirait l'odeur qui montait de son col, un peu différente de son odeur habituelle. Ses doigts redécouvraient la peau douce de son cou et il avait déjà envie de savoir si elle l'était autant ailleurs. Aziraphale le serrait fiévreusement, les yeux fermés, en respirant par à-coups et en murmurant son nom comme on prie dans le noir.

Son désir grimpait vite et fort. Il voulait, il avait besoin de plus. Était-ce son départ qui l'oppressait et lui serrait le ventre d'un besoin aussi impérieux ? Est-ce que l'alcool réveillait les souvenirs de la dernière fois, ou n'était-ce qu'un prétexte pour se laisser gagner par quelque chose de plus ancien et de plus inavoué? Il ne savait pas et il s'en foutait. Quelle qu'en soit la raison, il n'était pas le seul à ressentir cette urgence. Rampa sentait une intéressante raideur contre sa cuisse à _lui_, cette fois. Il fut curieusement ému que l'ange lui rende son ardeur avec suffisamment d'intensité pour faire cet "effort" inconsciemment. Gourmand, il l'effleura légèrement du revers de la main et Aziraphale sursauta suffisamment fort pour ramener Rampa sur terre. Il se souvint de la débâcle de la dernière fois, qu'il ne voulait renouveler pour rien au monde. Et surtout pas maintenant, alors que l'occasion ne se présenterait plus jamais car s'était sans aucun doute la seule fois où Aziraphale se laisserai approcher.

Rampa détacha sa bouche de la sienne à regret, le prit par les épaules pour le regarder dans les yeux et se força à parler.

\- Attends. Il faut que tu saches. Si l'on continue... Si tu restes, je ne vais pas pouvoir me contenter de t'embrasser. Je te veux, Aziraphale. Je veux tout de toi. Tu comprends?

Le bouquiniste le dévisagea, un peu ébouriffé et l'air rêveur. Puis différentes émotions, peur, culpabilité, joie et désir défilèrent dans ses yeux alors qu'il comprenait ce que le démon voulait.  
Il fronça les sourcils, visiblement en proie à un violent conflit intérieur. Résigné, Rampa s'attendait à ce qu'Aziraphale le repousse de nouveau et s'en aille en les plantant là, son désir absurde et lui. Il se rappela sa panique pour un tout petit baiser et se trouva absolument idiot d'avoir espéré davantage de lui. Rampa fit lui-même quelques pas en arrière. Le manque immédiat qu'il ressentit quand son corps se détacha de celui d'Aziraphale le crispa. Il ne voulait pas le lâcher, il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille, mais il était bien trop fier pour lui demander de nouveau. Il aurait eu l'air de le supplier. La bouche serrée en une fine ligne amère, il ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de gronder sourdement:

\- Aziraphale...

L'ange ouvrit les yeux calmement. Il semblait avoir prit une décision. Même si son regard était encore incertain, c'est résolument qu'il combla la distance entre eux. Alors que Rampa n'osait pas comprendre ce que cela voulait dire, Aziraphale le reprit par la taille en levant le visage vers lui.

\- Oui.

Rampa écarquilla les yeux, son cœur se mettant à battre follement entre ses côtes.

\- Tu es soûl ? Je veux dire... Tu es sûr ?

Aziraphale eut un rire nerveux. Il se serra contre Rampa et posa son front sur son épaule .

\- Sûr ? Je suis sûr que je ne devrais pas. Et je ne pense pas avoir trop bu.

Il prit une longue inspiration. Rampa se taisait prudemment. il voulait être certain qu'Aziraphale prenne cette décision seul.

\- Qu'Il me pardonne, j'ai lutté de toutes mes forces mais cette fois, je ne peux pas te repousser. Je vais partir tellement longtemps. Je veux emporter ça avec moi.

Rampa eut la nette impression qu'il ne saisissait pas tout ce que voulait dire Aziraphale. Et le Diable savait qu'il avait horreur que quelque chose ne lui échappe. Il allait l'interroger quand il sentit ses mains passer sous son tee-shirt. Aziraphale se mit à tracer de lents sillons brûlants dans son dos et Rampa perdit pied de nouveau. L'ange releva la tête, ses yeux bleus assombris et l'embrassa encore, avec cet abandon et cette soif qui le rendaient fou. Et Rampa oublia. Il oublia son départ, oublia son inquiétude, ses propres remords. Il oublia tout ce qui pouvait les retenir. Une pensée délicieuse traversa quand même son cerveau déconnecté alors qu'il refermait les bras sur lui.

Aziraphale était consentant.

Offert, enthousiaste, par l'Enfer, oui, troublé, mais déterminé. Il était là, il était à lui, il ne s'enfuirait pas cette fois, et d'ailleurs il ne semblait pas en avoir la moindre envie car il avait passé un bras entier sous son tee-shirt, sa main gauche lui caressant l'épaule et le cou, alors que la seconde était serrée sur sa hanche à lui laisser des marques. Rien de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer et fantasmer pendant quatre ans ne l'avait préparé à ça. Rampa se mit alors en devoir de s'inventer de magnifiques souvenirs.

Il le repoussa contre la porte. Ses lèvres descendirent le long de sa joue, de son cou, pour venir le mordre à la jonction entre la nuque et l'épaule. Ce petit endroit très tendre qui l'avait toujours tenté, se rendit-il compte confusément en appréciant la saveur de sa peau. Il s'écarta un instant et vit qu'il lui avait fait une marque. Rampa sourit et recommença immédiatement, en glissant une jambe entre les siennes. Aziraphale frissonna. Ils étaient imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, le haut de sa cuisse à lui contre la partie la plus récente de l'anatomie de l'ange et son genou recouvert de flanelle frottant l'érection de Rampa. Qui se mit à bouger doucement contre lui. Aziraphale gémit plus fort. Il avait fermés les yeux et le tenait par la ceinture de son jean, le retenant avec une force surprenante. Rampa, le corps plein d'étincelles, lui lâcha le bras pour pouvoir poser sa main dans son cou. Ses doigts s'entortillèrent naturellement dans les douces mèches blondes. Il le mordit encore et l'ange tressaillit. Il l'entendait vaguement murmurer, mais il ne savait pas si s'était des suppliques ou des encouragements. Rampa revint à sa bouche, avec l'impression qu'il ne s'en lasserait jamais, appréciant vivement sa réponse avide.

Si le démon avait pu réfléchir, s'il en avait eu seulement envie, il se serait interrogé sur l'intensité de ses réactions. Il était très, très loin d'être un novice et il ne se souvenait même plus de ses premières fois. Cela faisait une éternité que ses amant(e)s ne pouvaient tirer de lui que des gestes calculés ou des soupirs mesurés et il ne perdait jamais, au grand _jamais_ la tête au point de presque venir dans son pantalon parce qu'on lui suçotait la langue comme un bonbon.

Ce soir, si.

Il aurait pu aussi se demander pourquoi Aziraphale était aussi ardent qu'un jeune succube, pourquoi il avait abandonné si vite et si facilement les principes qui le corsetaient depuis des millénaires. Pour qui, surtout. Mais comme dit précédemment, Rampa était absolument incapable de réfléchir. Il aurait même, à sa grande honte, prit Aziraphale debout contre la porte s'il n'avait pas eu subitement les genoux qui flanchèrent quand le démon fit de nouveau glisser ses doigts sur son érection. Il vacilla, le regard flou et dut se retenir à ses épaules pour rester debout. Rampa décida de continuer dans un endroit plus confortable. Il le tint par la taille pour le remettre droit en souriant de son souffle précipité, et lui murmura à l'oreille, comme une dernière chance de reculer s'il le voulait vraiment :

\- Tu viens, mon ange?

Rampa le lâcha, s'écarta d'un pas et lui tendit la main, redevenu grave. Aziraphale s'appuya contre la porte pour se redresser et s'en détacha, de nouveau assuré sur ses jambes. Il lui rendit son regard, fit un pas en avant et attrapa sa main offerte pour la presser fermement. Rendu absurdement heureux par la confiance qu'il lui montrait, Rampa le tira vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras avec peut-être plus de force que nécessaire, déploya ses ailes d'une pensée et les en enveloppa. Les ténèbres tombèrent sur eux comme un voile tiède. Il les transporta au plus près, dans le salon. La pièce était plongée dans une obscurité réconfortante, seulement troublée par la clarté diffuse des lampadaires de la rue en contrebas, qui dessinait de grands carrés de lumière orangée sur le sol. Ils réapparurent contre le canapé de cuir, que Rampa transforma d'un claquement de doigts en grand lit tendu de lin clair. Il les fit basculer parmi les coussins, le démon avalant l'exclamation de surprise d'Aziraphale avec un baiser. Il n'avait plus son tee-shirt, disparu lorsqu'il avait déployé ses ailes, et il adora le frottement de la laine contre son torse nu. Mais il lui rappela que l'ange était encore habillé, ce à quoi il se promit de remédier rapidement.

Il roula sur Aziraphale, qui lui rendait son baiser avec la passion aveugle des novices qui n'imaginent pas les autres choses délicieuses qui peuvent les suivre. Rampa gronda contre sa bouche.  
Il n'allait pas rester ignorant longtemps.

Doucement, il s'écarta et posa les mains de chaque côté de sa tête et pressa les genoux contre ses cuisses. Puis il lui sourit d'un air charmeur qui le fit rougir davantage. Il s'installa ensuite à cheval sur lui, les yeux fixés sur son visage, frottant sans vergogne son érection sur la sienne. Aziraphale écarquilla les yeux et se tendit vers lui. Rampa continua quelques secondes, puis s'assit sur son bassin et fit glisser ses mains sur ses épaules. Il descendit jusqu'à son ventre pour saisir le bord de son pull alors qu'Aziraphale le regardait faire, de l'attente plein les yeux. Il tira sur la laine par petites secousses d'un air entendu et avec quelques secondes de retard, l'ange comprit ce qu'il voulait et le lui prit maladroitement des mains pour l'ôter en le passant par-dessus sa tête.

Le regarder enlever un vêtement pour lui était une des choses les plus érotiques qu'il n'ait jamais vues. Le désir lui mordit les reins et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas prendre immédiatement ce que l'ange lui offrait. Mais Rampa voulait, si c'était la seule fois qu'ils le feraient, rendre cela si bon et si beau qu'Aziraphale ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Il se disait que, peut-être, il reviendrait plus vite. Et qu'il voudrait recommencer. Ce genre de pensées ne lui ressemblait absolument pas, mais il n'était plus à ça près. Il était bien trop occupé à penser à l'endroit où poser sa bouche en premier. Alors que plus tard... Oui, plus tard, il s'en souviendrait. Et aurait vraiment peur.

Mais plus tard.

Il sortit sans ménagement la chemise à carreaux d'Aziraphale de son pantalon et l'ouvrit en faisant sauter quelques boutons. Il ne portait pas de maillot de corps et ce fut sa peau claire et douce qui accueillit les doigts de Rampa quand il écarta le tissu sur sa poitrine.  
Si Aziraphale avait minci pensant ses quatre ans, il avait toujours eu une stature carrée et des muscles fermes sous un embonpoint gentiment entretenu à coup de pâtisseries. Rampa le parcourut du regard en silence, étonné de la façon dont les chemises larges pouvaient cacher des choses aussi appétissantes. Aziraphale avait de très belles épaules, un torse joliment développé sous un duvet doré et un ventre encore dodu qui attira la bouche du démon comme un aimant. Il laissa son plaisir et son appréciation réchauffer son regard et fut heureux de le voir sourire quand il comprit que Rampa aimait ce qu'il voyait. Il pencha la tête pour l'embrasser doucement, pensant ensuite pouvoir descendre le long de son corps pour finir de le déshabiller. Ses mains le picotaient tant il avait hâte de le caresser. Il commença à lui baiser le coin de la bouche et le menton, se dégageant lentement. Mais Aziraphale retint sa tête à deux mains pour l'empêcher de bouger. L'ange l'embrassait avec un plaisir si manifeste que Rampa, charmé, se laissa retomber sur lui et le laissa faire. Aziraphale s'était mis à passer ses mains dans ses cheveux, caressait son cou, ses épaules et tout ce qu'il pouvait toucher fiévreusement. Il finit par effleurer une de ses ailes repliées, que Rampa avait oublié de faire disparaître. Aziraphale rouvrit les yeux. Il s'écarta légèrement et regarda ce qu'il faisait par-dessus l'épaule de Rampa. Lentement, sa main droite remonta le long de son aile, de l'articulation couverte de duvet noir aux longues plumes étonnamment douces. Le démon frissonna à son tour. C'était un contact léger mais terriblement intime et plus tendre qu'érotique. Son regard tomba sur le visage de son ami, éclairé d'un sourire ému et ravi. Une drôle d'émotion lui empoigna le cœur.

Une émotion qui n'avait pas sa place en lui, qu'il ne voulait pas et ne devait pas ressentir.

Pour la faire disparaître, il se jeta sur lui, lui reprenant la bouche avidement. Aziraphale laissa retomber sa main et lui saisit la nuque pour lui répondre avec la même ardeur en le serrant fort contre lui. La trop grande tendresse du moment fut oubliée en un instant et Rampa, soudain impatient, laissa ses doigts voyager vers le pantalon d'Aziraphale. Il posa doucement la main sur lui. L'ange gémit fortement contre sa poitrine. Guettant ses réactions, il le caressa à travers le tissu, pressant les doigts le long de la braguette. Aziraphale ne s'écartait pas, au contraire, il avait enfoui son visage dans son cou et l'embrassait entre deux murmures. Rampa joua un moment, puis n'y tenant plus, il se redressa sur un coude, échappa à ses baisers et l'obligeant à le regarder. Aziraphale lui rendit son regard, les yeux un peu flous mais pleins d'attente et le souffle court.  
Rampa prit cela pour un assentiment.  
Il ouvrit rapidement sa braguette et passa la main dans son caleçon pour saisir délicatement la chair douce et palpitante en dessous. Aziraphale tressaillit au premier effleurement. Ses mains se resserrèrent sur ses épaules à lui faire mal, la violence de son plaisir transformant son visage. Rampa ne pouvait pas le quitter des yeux alors qu'il le caressait lentement. Il entama un va-et-vient doux qui le mit lui-même au supplice et l'ange, tendu, se mit à bafouiller en plusieurs langues. Rampa saisit quelques phrases en arabe, en anglais et en français, puis il passa au latin, remontant le temps avec les mots alors que le plaisir montait, lui demandant à la fois d'arrêter et de continuer plus fort. Rampa tourna la tête, embrassant son front, ses yeux fermés, ses tempes, accélérant le rythme, et lui mordant la lèvre inférieure alors qu'Aziraphale le suppliait dans la Langue Première, celle que parlaient les anges avant la création de l'Homme.

Il savourait ses gémissements. Aziraphale était plus que pur et il adorait l'initier comme ça, lentement et délicatement. Pas pour le salir, non. Il ne penserait jamais à lui faire une chose pareille. Mais pour lui faire découvrir à quel point se pouvait être délicieux de le faire avec lui. Rampa sentait son propre désir palpiter douloureusement. Il savait qu'Aziraphale était proche, que dans une ou deux minutes, il découvrirait la vraie signification du terme "plaisir physique". Ses pensées étaient pleines de tout ce qu'il avait eu envie de lui faire, il le dévorait des yeux sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. Un souvenir plus ardent que les autres lui fit retirer brusquement sa main, pour revenir sur lui et reprendre goulûment sa bouche. Aziraphale ne savait que confusément ce dont venait de le priver Rampa. Il répondit à son baiser avec chaleur, le corps enflammé et plein d'une attente qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie. Le démon en était parfaitement conscient.

Il lui mordilla un peu fort la lèvre inférieure, puis l'embrassa dans le cou alors qu'Aziraphale tendait le cou pour mieux s'offrir. Encouragé, Rampa descendit le long de son corps, traçant un agréable chemin de baisers sur la peau très douce. Il y allait lentement pour ne pas lui faire peur et surtout pour qu'il ne comprenne pas tout de suite ce qu'il avait en tête. Mais Aziraphale n'était pas en mesure de deviner quoi que ce soit. Il avait rejeté la tête en arrière, un sourire délicieux, bonheur et désir, accroché aux lèvres. Rampa s'arrêta juste avant d'atteindre son pantalon entrouvert. Il tendit le bras et le débarrassa de ses chaussures et de ses chaussettes pour être à l'aise par la suite. Puis, avec un sourire gourmand, il se pencha et mordilla le petit bourrelet qui restait à Aziraphale. Le corps de l'ange tressauta et il ferma les yeux en crispant les poings. Rampa joua un moment avec la chair tendre sans vraiment y enfoncer les dents, ne voulant pas lui faire mal, mais seulement provoquer ses frissons voluptueux qui naissent quand on caresse les alentours du bas-ventre.

_Et en parlant de bas-ventre..._

Il ouvrit en grand la braguette de son pantalon avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait.

Aziraphale se redressa sur un coude, le regard flou, la chemise ouverte et l'air interrogateur. Rampa s'était assis sur ses genoux pour lui bloquer les jambes et il le mangeait des yeux. D'ailleurs, ils les avaient toujours plantés dans ceux de l'ange lorsqu'il recula pour placer son visage à hauteur de son entrejambe. Il posa une main sur la hanche qu'il venait de découvrir, laissant l'autre sur le tissu de son caleçon. Il leva vers lui un sourire de prédateur, puis se pencha lentement sans le quitter du regard. Il vit la rougeur envahir les joues de l'ange et ses yeux s'agrandir quand sa bouche se posa sur lui à travers son sous-vêtement pour une petite salutation innocente. Aziraphale hoqueta, écarlate, et tendit le bras pour l'empêcher de continuer. Pour se venger, Rampa le mordit légèrement à travers le coton puis l'aspira entre ses lèvres. Le cri étranglé qu'il lui arracha l'emplit d'une chaude impatience.  
Connaissant Aziraphale, il était certainement très gêné et voudrait refuser la caresse, argumentant à n'en plus finir, alors que Rampa n'était absolument pas en mesure de discuter. Il en mourrait d'envie depuis qu'il l'avait senti dur dans sa main. Alors pour couper court, il fit glisser son pantalon et son caleçon le long de ses jambes avant qu'il n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit. Il l'admira rapidement d'un œil averti en se promettant de le taquiner plus tard. Rampa s'installa confortablement - mais promptement- entre ses jambes alors qu'Aziraphale essayait de se relever, les sourcils froncés. Le démon le rallongea d'une main ferme et l'inquiétude se peignit sur son visage.

\- Rampa... Je ne pense pas que.. articula difficilement Aziraphale.

Mais Rampa ne l'écoutait plus. Il lui prit gentiment les cuisses, posant les pouces à l'intérieur les lui maintenir ouvertes. À genoux, heureux de le goûter enfin, il le prit entièrement en bouche avec un soupir.

Loin au-dessus de sa tête, Aziraphale cria, une exclamation de surprise qui se transforma en long gémissement rauque. Une poignée de secondes passèrent alors que Rampa le savourait. Il avait un peu peur qu'Aziraphale se débatte, honteux, et ne cherche à fuir. Il le retint plus fermement, laissant glisser sa bouche avec gourmandise le long de la partie la plus récente de son anatomie. Rampa savait faire des choses étonnantes avec sa langue et il était particulièrement inspiré ce soir-là. Aziraphale était délicieux et il en profita pleinement avec des ronronnements de satisfaction qui se répercutait dans la chair sensible.  
L'ange, soudain immobile, vaincu, oublia sa gêne, arrêta de dire non et laissa retomber sa tête sur le cuir blanc avec un râle inarticulé. Il mit ses deux mains dans les cheveux de Rampa, plus pour le retenir sur lui que pour l'écarter, se tordant de plaisir sous ses lèvres, laissant échapper des plaintes et des murmures lascifs comme jamais il n'en avait émis.

Rampa en avait la gorge serrée. Il avait faim comme cela lui arrivait rarement, mais surtout les réactions sans fard d'Aziraphale le fouaillaient. Son ami devait se sentir vraiment en confiance pour s'abandonner à lui ainsi. Troublé, il relâcha la pression de ses mains sur ses cuisses pour le laisser libre de se relever s'il le voulait, mais Aziraphale ne fit pas mine de bouger. Alors il continua, se concentrant uniquement sur ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Il appréciait le poids et la douceur qu'il avait sur la langue. Il aimait son goût salé. Mais surtout, il adorait avoir la certitude que jamais l'ange n'avait rien ressenti de tel. Il accéléra son va-et-vient, enroulant sa langue autour de lui et entendit Aziraphale prendre une inspiration étranglée. Il tira plus fort sur ses cheveux, mais ça ne dérangeait pas Rampa, qui espérait même que cela devienne une habitude.

\- Rampa, ah, Rampa, Rampa... Oh oui, oui, oui... Rampa...

À chaque fois qu'il répétait son nom, Rampa avait un trait de feu qui lui brûlait le bas-ventre. Il accrût la pression de ses lèvres en levant les yeux vers Aziraphale. Ses mains rejoignirent sa bouche. L'ange tressaillit, sa voix montait de plus en plus fort. Il tourna la tête, et quand il vit les yeux incandescents de Rampa qui le dévoraient, Aziraphale se crispa dans un dernier cri et vint sans retenue. Rampa avala, satisfait, lui donnant un dernier coup de langue pour ne rien perdre qui le fit gémir faiblement. Le démon, le corps en feu et très fier de lui, se releva et vint s'allonger à côté d'Aziraphale qui fixait le plafond. Il avait les mains qui tremblaient d'envie de continuer, mais il devinait que l'autre avait besoin d'un moment de répit, alors il le prit seulement dans ses bras en se forçant à être sage.

De longues minutes passèrent et la respiration d'Aziraphale s'apaisa. Le silence qui les enveloppait était confortable, il l'était toujours entre eux. Les feux des voitures qui passaient dans la rue en contrebas traçaient des lignes de lumière blanche qui les caressaient brièvement avant de s'éteindre. Finalement, Rampa se sentait plutôt bien. Il avait un agréable goût dans la bouche et l'odeur d'Aziraphale tout autour de lui. Une chaleur douce montait dans sa poitrine, qui tempérait son envie sans l'atténuer. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela. Habituellement, le désir était pour lui comme un incendie, bref et irrépressible, et une fois assouvi il se détournait tranquillement de son partenaire sans un regret. Mais là, ça ne le dérangeait pas d'attendre Aziraphale, il aimait l'avoir simplement contre lui. C'était inattendu. Et terriblement agréable.  
Trop agréable.  
Brusquement crispé, Rampa s'écarta et le regarda pensivement, cherchant sur son visage la raison de ses drôles de sensations. L'ange avait l'air serein, les yeux brillants et le visage détendu et en le voyant ainsi une partie de son inquiétude s'envola. Mais Aziraphale dut sentir que quelque chose l'avait troublé, car il fronça les sourcils.

\- Rampa? Tout va bien, mon cher ?

_Mon cher... _Comme cette formule démodée lui avait manqué. Le démon sourit, le cœur soudain léger et le désir rugissant à nouveau dans les veines.

\- J'ai faim, lui répondit-il d'une voix grave en lui lançant un regard entendu.

Qui passa complètement à coté. Aziraphale, toujours aussi prévenant, se releva rapidement en commençant à reboutonner sa chemise.

\- Tu veux que l'on sorte ? Je pense que l'on pourrait se faire livrer, éventuellement, et...

Puis il remarqua la lueur dans ses yeux et il s'arrêta, rougissant.

\- Oh.

Rampa s'était allongé sur le flanc, sa main droite soutenant sa tête et le regard franchement concupiscent. De l'autre main, il se désigna et notamment l'érection qui tendait son pantalon. Aziraphale rougit un peu plus, une réaction charmante qui l'excita un peu plus.

\- Oui, "oh".

Rampa tendit la main pour lui prendre le bras et le faire basculer. Aziraphale se retrouva allongé sur lui et il l'embrassa profondément. L'ange capitula immédiatement. Il posa une main sur le lit et lui prit le visage de l'autre, avec une tendresse poignante.

Ils s'embrassèrent un moment, puis Rampa s'écarta et souffla, la voix tendue.

\- Touche-moi, Aziraphale.

C'était plus un ordre qu'une demande. Mais un ordre un peu piteux, vu l'état dans lequel il était. Rampa le sentit se raidir, hésiter. Puis sa main quitta sa joue et descendit, avec une lenteur à l'achever. Il gronda et fourra sa langue dans la bouche. Aziraphale réagit immédiatement, le caressant et le suçotant, alors que ces doigts arrivaient enfin à la lisière de son pantalon. Il se débattit un instant interminable avec le bouton de son jean, ouvrit sa braguette. Et s'arrêta. Le démon gémit de frustration.

\- Az...

\- Je ne sais pas comment faire !

Le ton de sa voix était légèrement paniqué et Rampa rouvrit les yeux. Le visage soucieux d'Aziraphale penché sur lui accéléra un peu plus son rythme cardiaque. Souriant et le cœur battant comme un fou, il tendit le cou pour lui planter un petit baiser sur la bouche et l'autre se détendit un peu.

\- Relax. Tu n'as qu'à faire ce dont tu as envie. Ou comme je t'ai fait, moi. Mais par l'Enfer, fait quelque chose ! gargouilla-t-il.

Après un dernier moment d'hésitation interminable, Aziraphale se jeta à l'eau. Allongé contre son flanc, ses doigts chauds passèrent la barrière de son slip et s'enroulèrent autour de lui. Ses caresses étaient légères, maladroites et ne le soulagèrent pas. Au contraire. Il se pressait contre sa main, douloureusement tendu encore plus enflammé qu'avant. Il ne sut pas quand Aziraphale fit littéralement disparaître son jean, parce que l'ange s'enhardissait et se mit à faire coulisser sa main plus vite le long de son membre en aillant l'heureuse idée de l'embrasser en même temps. Après un moment aussi agréable que frustrant, Rampa le sentit redevenir dur contre sa hanche et le sang lui monta à la tête. Il repoussa sa main et se dégagea brusquement en plaquant un dernier baiser un peu dur sur ses lèvres. Se redressant à genoux, il retourna un Aziraphale un peu étourdi en lui arracha sa chemise au passage.

Ils étaient enfin complètement nus. Son corps le brûlait et il ne voulait que sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Rampa s'installa dans son dos, se collant à lui et l'entoura de ses bras. Il se pencha pour fourrer son nez dans ses cheveux et lui mordre la base du cou, l'entendant hoqueter quand son érection frotta contre sa peau. Sa main gauche lui entoura la taille et il commença à le caresser de la droite, accompagnant des hanches le mouvement de ses doigts. Aziraphale, haletant, se rejeta en arrière pour se plaquer contre son torse. Le démon effleurait son membre sans le saisir, caressait légèrement l'intérieur de ses cuisses ou son gland d'une main joueuse, la bouche soudée à sa nuque, le marquant encore et encore, un léger goût de sang plus qu'enivrant sur la langue. Il voulait l'exciter, l'enflammer, être sûr qu'il était dans le même état que lui et qu'il ne ressentait aucune peur, seulement une attente et un manque insupportable.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Aziraphale gémissait sans aucune réserve et Rampa allait exploser.

Il le lâcha en savourant son exclamation de dépit. Lui-même avait le souffle court et beaucoup de mal à rester calme.

\- Mon ange, je vais passer aux choses sérieuses.

L'autre ne répondit pas, visiblement ailleurs.

\- Aziraphale ! répéta Rampa plus fort, à la fois amusé par ses réactions et affreusement impatient.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix lointaine.

\- Je vais te prendre. Maintenant. Tu es d'accord ?

\- Oui...

Il y eu un instant de silence.

\- Est-ce que tu sais seulement ce que je veux dire par là ? dit Rampa d'un ton aussi sarcastique que possible vu son état de tension.

Aziraphale renversa la tête sur son épaule pour le regarder. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Il lui caressait naturellement la main crispée que le démon avait laissée sur son ventre.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais si c'est bon, je t'en prie, fait-le. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose me brûle à l'intérieur. J'ai besoin de toi. C'est insupportable quand tu arrêtes de me toucher.

Cette fois, ce fut le Rampa qui ne put répondre. Le corps en feu et le cœur serré par son aveu, il l'incita très doucement à se mettre à genoux et à s'appuyer sur ses mains. Rampa se redressa, caressant son dos pâle et ferme. Il descendit lentement pour effleurer le creux de ses reins et se mit entre ses jambes. D'un geste nerveux, il fit bondir dans sa main la bouteille de lubrifiant qui attendait normalement dans la salle de bain. Il s'en enduit les doigts puis se serra contre la chair moelleuse et se pencha sur Aziraphale afin de pouvoir murmurer à son oreille.

\- Je vais venir là, Aziraphale.

Doucement, il introduit un doigt en lui. Son amant se tendit brusquement, de surprise et d'inquiétude. Il lui couvrit les épaules de baisers, remarquant dans un sourire qu'elles étaient parsemées de tâches de rousseur.

\- Shhhh... Détends-toi.

Rampa commença à bouger la main. Il avait du mal à respirer en sentant l'étroitesse chaude qu'il découvrait et qu'il imaginait en train de l'enserrer, lui. Au bout de quelques instants, Aziraphale se laissa aller et se mit à accompagner de moins en moins timidement les mouvements de sa main. Le démon introduisit doucement un autre doigt, mit en confiance par ses murmures de plaisir. Au bout de quelques minutes, il ne put en supporter davantage. Il retira ses doigts et s'installa derrière lui, fébrile, saisissant une hanche douce. Il prit son érection palpitante en main... Et s'arrêta. Il hésitait soudain, alors que lui revenait comme un coup de poing l'innocence d'Aziraphale et les conséquences possibles de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Mais l'ange se pressa contre lui, haletant, impatient et ses inquiétudes n'y survécurent pas.

Il n'était pas fait pour résister à la tentation.

Rampa reprit le lubrifiant pour s'en enduire avec soin, et, lentement, précautionneusement, il commença à le pénétrer. C'était... Il devait s'empêcher de gémir, les mains crispées sur lui. Aziraphale ne disait rien, il avait fermé les yeux et se retenait au drap comme un naufragé. Rampa s'immobilisa en le sentant si rigide et lui caressa le dos pour l'apaiser. Quand il se détendit enfin sous ses mains, qu'il le sentit en confiance, au bout d'une poignée de secondes qui lui parurent des heures, il se permit de bouger à nouveau. Il s'insinua doucement et très lentement au creux de son corps en se mordant la lèvre pour se contrôler. Puis, enfoncé en lui jusqu'à la garde, tendu en avant, Rampa embrassa la nuque d'Aziraphale qui ne parvenait plus à maintenir sa tête relevée.

\- Ça va ?

\- Humm...

\- Je vais bouger, Aziraphale.

\- Tu... Tu es sûr que c'est nécessaire ?

Rampa rit un peu, la poitrine prises dans un étau brûlant. Il se pencha encore pour pouvoir lui dire à l'oreille d'une voix heurtée.

\- Oh oui, j'en suis certain. Et dans un moment, tu le seras aussi, je te le promets.

Le démon posa une main sur sa hanche et glissa l'autre sur son membre, lui arrachant un sursaut et une exclamation étouffée. Il le caressa pour l'aider à se détendre, en savourant sa chaleur et l'accélération de son souffle. Puis, sûr qu'il était prêt, il se retira presque complètement et s'enfonça de nouveau, oubliant comment il fallait faire pour respirer. Aziraphale se tendit vers lui, la nuque penchée, lâchant un cri de plaisir étonné. Rampa gronda en retour et commença à bouger, associant les mouvements de ses reins et de sa main, toujours lentement. L'ange se mit à l'accompagner, murmurant sans paraître s'en apercevoir. Rampa regardait avidement monter le plaisir d'Aziraphale. Il se délectait de le voir se cambrer sous lui et chercher son contact en gémissant de plus en plus fort à chaque poussée, ses mains empoignant le lin blanc à le déchirer. Son corps tremblait contre la poitrine de Rampa, qui devait faire de violents efforts pour ne pas se laisser enivrer et se mettre à bouger comme un animal en rut. Les yeux fermés, la joue contre son dos et le visage contracté par le rythme qu'il s'imposait, il s'étourdissait de l'odeur d'Aziraphale, de ses suppliques, de sa sueur et de ses frissons. Rampa ne savait pas quand il l'avait fait aussi bien pour la dernière fois. Il ne savait même pas si ça lui était déjà arrivé. C'était trop. Aziraphale avait une façon de réagir qui le rendait fou. Sa peau était trop douce, il sentait trop bon, il était trop tendre et c'était trop beau quand ils le faisaient ensemble. Tout semblait... Non, tout était meilleur avec lui.

\- Aziraphale, gémit Rampa sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, répétant son nom à chaque coup de butoir.

Il bougeait vite et fort, mais les petits cris et les mots tendres bredouillés en Langue Première qu'il ne saisissait pas complètement l'assuraient qu'il était loin de lui faire mal. Il continua, et alors que le plaisir montait de plus en plus, il fut prit par l'envie changer de position. Il voulait voir la jouissance s'épanouir sur son visage et il voulait venir en le regardant dans les yeux. Le souffle trop saccadé pour parler, il se retira simplement en tremblant de frustration. Privé de son soutien, Aziraphale s'effondra en avant. Rampa le fit rouler sur le dos. Rapidement, sans lui laisser le temps de se plaindre, il se glissa de nouveau contre lui, puis entre ses cuisses avec un gémissement de pure satisfaction. Aziraphale, confiant, noua naturellement ses jambes autour de sa taille et le démon se remit à bouger, avide. Rampa s'appuya sur ses coudes et enfouit ses deux mains dans ses cheveux pour les ramener en arrière, dégageant la figure d'Aziraphale, brouillée par le plaisir. Mais son regard était clair. Clair, lumineux et tendre, si tendre que c'était insoutenable. Rampa gronda sourdement, chaviré, et posa un instant son front sur le sien. Ses mouvements de hanches étaient fluides, sinueux. Les ongles d'Aziraphale s'enfonçaient dans ses épaules. Rampa sentit monter la sensation lourde et impérieuse qu'il attendait avidement. Mais il se retint et ralentit. Il voulait qu'Azirapahle prenne son plaisir le premier. Il se pencha et l'embrassa, lui mordant les lèvres sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. L'ange hoqueta, ses bras se refermèrent avec force sur son dos et Rampa, le cœur brûlant, sut qu'il allait venir. Il planta son regard dans le sien en approfondissant ses coups de reins.

Aziraphale ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Il se mit à trembler légèrement, puis, épinglé par les yeux impérieux de Rampa, il sentit une chaleur insoutenable se répandre dans son corps. L'instant d'après, le plaisir le dévastait dans une explosion de sensations inédites qui le firent crier. Le corps lourd, traversé par des éclairs voluptueux à chaque mouvement de plus en plus désordonné de Rampa et englouti par des sentiments chaud, Aziraphale se laissa aller complètement et se transforma en ange sous lui. Ses cheveux s'allongèrent et lui recouvrirent le torse d'une cascade semblable à de la soie si claire qu'elle paraissait blanche. Son corps se restructura, prenant la forme parfaite qui était la sienne, son magnifique visage ovale éclairé par des yeux aussi purs que les rivières du Paradis. Son auréole apparut et baigna leurs peaux d'une lumière douce. Ses ailes se déployèrent largement sous son dos dans un chuchotement de plumes froissées.

Rampa, au bord de l'orgasme, ne s'arrêta pas même si son cœur tressauta. Passé le premier mouvement de surprise, il le dévora des yeux, captivé. Car si l'apparence physique ne voulait pas dire grand chose pour eux puisqu'ils pouvaient la modifier à l'envie, il était impossible de ne pas béer d'admiration devant Aziraphale. Il était beau au-delà de toute définition.

L'Ange de la Poterne d'Orient baissa les yeux pour le regarder, referma les ailes sur eux et l'embrassa fiévreusement.

Et Rampa, éperdu, fut à son tour ravagé par un plaisir comme il en avait rarement ressenti.


	4. Chapter 4

La citation est de Shakespeare, _Roméo et Juliette_, acte 1, première scène.

* * *

Aziraphale était rarement à court de mots.

D'une part, parce qu'il était d'un naturel loquace et d'autre part, car, ayant assisté à la création de la plupart des langages humains, il en maîtrisait un grand nombre et savait s'en servir comme d'un instrument de musique.

Mais à cet instant précis, alors qu'il avait le corps chaud de Rampa sur le torse, il aurait été absolument incapable de prononcer une phrase même pour toutes les éditions dédicacées du monde.

Quand le démon s'était effondré sur lui, les ailes frémissantes et un vague sourire aux lèvres, Aziraphale avait été envahi par une sensation chaude absolument délicieuse. Il s'était détendu et Rampa n'avait pas fait mine de se lever. La tête posée sur son épaule et les yeux tournés vers la baie vitrée, il semblait reprendre son souffle. Aziraphale s'était penché pour respirer ses cheveux discrètement. Leurs jambes se mêlaient dans le silence de l'appartement, comme les plumes de leurs ailes largement déployées qui reposaient les unes sur les autres dans une intimité presque aussi troublante que leurs corps nus.

L'ange n'avait hésité qu'un instant avant de resserrer son étreinte sur le corps de son amant. Il avait attendu tellement longtemps que rien ne devait s'immiscer dans ce moment-là, ce moment de joie, de bien-être, ce moment d'amour qui n'en était pas tout à fait un. Ils n'avaient pas le temps d'être gênés et tout c'était fait si naturellement que lui-même n'avait même pas pensé à être intimidé. Au contraire, il n'avait jamais été aussi bien, aussi heureux avec l'impression étrange qu'il était à sa place. Il n'était pas innocent au point de vraiment y croire mais voulait bien avoir la faiblesse de s'y abandonner, seulement cette nuit. Demain, tout reviendrait. La peine d'un amour non partagé et dangereux, l'amertume d'avoir péché si gravement, la peur des années à venir et du besoin qui se ferait cruel sans aucun doute maintenant qu'il avait goûté à son corps, le désespoir à l'idée de qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser changer.

Mais demain. Demain.

Aziraphale ferma les yeux. Il se maudissait d'y penser déjà et voulu se concentrer de nouveau sur l'instant présent. Il respira profondément, cherchant dans l'odeur de Rampa, de son parfum coûteux et celle, chaude et épicée, qui émanait de son cou l'apaisement dont il avait besoin. Après une autre étreinte qu'il espérait discrète, il se laissa aller à lui caresser le dos.

Il se rendit vite compte que le démon était tendu. Il n'avait pas bougé, n'avait pas tourné les yeux, mais était bien moins relâché que l'instant précédent et semblait dans l'attente de quelque chose de désagréable. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un grand clerc pour comprendre et Aziraphale n'eut pas besoin de faire appel à son empathie naturelle. Rampa était nerveux. Il craignait que, la passion apaisée, Aziraphale le rejette et l'accuse.

C'est ce qui se serait passé, s'il était un ange respectable et surtout s'il était dépourvu de sentiments. Malheureusement, il n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. Et plus malheureusement encore, il ne pouvait pas le lui avouer. Malgré l'envie qui enflait en lui et les mots qu'il avait déjà sur les lèvres. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils puisse être ensemble. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux de Rampa sur ses sentiments, alors qu'il allait partir et que de toute façon, il ne pouvais accepter de pécher encore et encore. Il ne pouvait même pas le serrer fort, enfouir son visage dans le creux de son épaule et lui avouer qu'il avait adoré chaque minute car il venait de passer un des plus beaux moments de sa vie, ou qu'il donnerait ce qu'il avait de plus cher pour pouvoir rester ainsi à jamais. Son amour serait tout simplement une évidence. Et diminuer l'intensité de son bonheur reviendrait à abîmer ce que c'était passé, ce qui était absolument hors de question car c'est tout ce qu'il avait.

Alors, à la place de mots faux ou malhabiles, il lui pressa l'épaule pour qu'il relève la tête. Il ne pouvait que lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Et prier pour que le démon n'y réfléchisse pas trop. Quand Rampa se résolut à le faire, après une poignée de secondes boudeuses, l'anxiété dans ses yeux était clairement lisible.

Aziraphale lui sourit et posa sa bouche sur la sienne, dans un lent baiser qui voulait dire "Je te vois, je sais ce qu'on a fait et je ne le renie pas." C'était une caresse tendre qui ne se voulait pas sensuelle. Il le sentit se détendre progressivement.

\- Je peux rester cette nuit ? lui demanda-t-il spontanément, voulant achever de le rassurer.

Mais il n'avait jamais rien dit d'aussi audacieux de toute sa vie et se sentit rougir violemment. Le démon resta immobile une seconde, avant de laisser échapper un éclat de rire un peu soulagé. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux pour les ramener en arrière en respirant profondément puis laissa retomber sa tête dans sa paume, un sourire franchement malicieux aux lèvres.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'allais pas te mettre dehors tout de suite.

Aziraphale se renfrogna légèrement.

-Non, mais je veux... Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire.

Rampa sourit plus largement.

\- Oui, je sais.

L'ange ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi.

\- Tu es démoniaque.

\- J'espère bien !

Rampa leva les yeux vers son auréole, qui brillait depuis quelques instants avec l'intensité d'un projecteur et les baignait tout deux d'une lumière dorée qui embellissait tout ce qu'elle caressait. Il dut plisser les paupières sous la violence de la clarté.

\- Tu as l'air tellement heureux, dit-il d'un air pensif.

Aziraphale ne comprit pas tout de suite. Il admirait le profil de Rampa et le jeu des ombres sur ses pommettes. Puis il écarquilla les yeux alors que la panique le gagnait.

\- Par tous les Cercles du Paradis, je me suis transformé ! Les Autorités vont me sentir, Rampa, et si elles te remarquent, elles vont te...

Rampa se redressa, s'assit sur ses hanches et lui posa la main sur la bouche pour le faire taire.

\- Du calme! L'appart' est sécurisé. On ne peut pas nous voir. Enfin, si, nos Grands Patrons pourraient s'ils le voulaient, évidemment. Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'ils s'intéressent à un petit ange et un simple démon comme toi et moi.

Il se pencha sur son lui, alors qu'Aziraphale s'apaisait doucement.

\- Personne ne saura à part nous.

Le pauvre cœur de l'ange se remit à s'affoler, surtout quand le démon releva la tête, un sourire à mourir aux lèvres, pour le détailler attentivement et laisser tomber comme un rien :

\- Et ça serait vraiment dommage que tu te changes. Tu es magnifique.

La bouche d'Aziraphale s'assécha brusquement et il dut faire un effort pour répondre quelque chose d'intelligible.

\- Je suis loin d'être le plus beau, dit-il finalement d'un ton raisonnable, pour cacher le plaisir qu'il ressentait à l'idée de lui plaire.

Rampa pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air ironique.

\- Ooh, on cherche les compliments, mon ange ? Voilà qui ne te ressemble pas.

Aziraphale fronça les sourcils en rougissant encore.

\- Non, je te dit seulement la vérité.

Rampa tendit la main pour enrouler une mèche de cheveux clairs sur son doigt.

\- La vérité, c'est que tu es le seul que j'ai envie de voir.

Sur ces mots prononcés sans le regarder dans les yeux, il se leva brusquement, grommela quelque chose à propos du fait qu'il détestait le sperme séché et fit disparaître toute trace de leurs ébats d'un vague geste de la main.  
Aziraphale lui fut très reconnaissant pour la sensation de fraîche propreté qui le baigna aussitôt, mais évita de le remercier. Il savait que Rampa avait horreur qu'il souligne les bonnes actions qu'il faisait de temps en temps sans s'en rendre compte. L'ange était persuadé que c'était une des choses qui l'avait fait tomber amoureux aussi irrémédiablement : l'expression coupable qu'il prenait à ses moments-là.

Rampa disparu dans la cuisine et Aziraphale se retrouva seul avec toute la gravité de ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait un peu froid, il se sentait vulnérable. Pourtant... Il était heureux. Heureux à illuminer toute la pièce, à étouffer de joie comme si son corps était trop petit. Car si le plaisir avait été bouleversant, ce n'était pas l'acte, mais l'intimité créé par le contact de son corps, la sensation de proximité et de tendresse procurée par leurs étreintes qui avaient le plus touché Aziraphale. Il s'émerveillait de la simplicité avec laquelle ils s'étaient caressés, enlacés et aimés comme s'ils l'avaient fait des millions de fois auparavant. Cela avait été absolument merveilleux. Aziraphale savait déjà qu'il garderait et porterait ses souvenirs comme une croix toute l'éternité.

Ils seraient aussi bien un apaisement qu'une torture dans la solitude qui l'attendait.

Sa lumière diminua et il roula sur le flanc pour s'envelopper d'une aile, la fraîcheur de la pièce devenue soudain insupportable.

La voix de Rampa le tira de ses tristes réflexions. Le démon était revenu, toujours nu, avec une cigarette allumée au coin de la bouche et une bouteille de vin ainsi que deux verres entre les mains.

\- Tu regrettes déjà ?

\- Non, mon ami.

Rampa plissa les yeux.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Je sais que ce n'est qu'un... Une activité agréable, disons. Nous voulions tout deux savoir ce que cela faisait. Nous voilà renseignés. Ce serait stupide d'y accorder plus d'importance, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis également rassuré que cela reste entre nous. Et enfin, Rampa... Je pourrais dire que je suis presque satisfait de mériter ma punition à présent. Je trouvais le jugement de Michaël un brin hystérique.

Aziraphale n'en pensait pas un mot et détestait devoir lui mentir, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Rampa ne devait rien savoir. Il cligna des yeux pour chasser la douleur qui l'envahissait déjà, lui sourit et balaya le sujet d'un geste. Il s'assit et pris un verre des mains du démon en essayant d'avoir l'air détendu.

\- Quel vin nous a-tu choisi ?

Rampa, qui avait écouté attentivement son petit discours, lui fit un sourire matois tout en lui jetant un regard qui voulait dire "Je sais parfaitement que tu changes de sujet et je vais être magnanime pour cette fois car j'aime quand tu raisonnes comme ça." Il haussa les épaules en souriant toujours, lui présenta la bouteille de façon à ce qu'il puisse distinguer l'étiquette. Il tira une bouffée de sa cigarette en venant s'asseoir sur le bord du canapé. C'était la cuvée Laurent Perrier, un champagne fin absolument délicieux. Débouchant la bouteille, l'air de rien, Rampa tordit la bouche pour envoyer la fumée vers Aziraphale, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Arrête ton cinéma et donnes-moi en une.

Le démon le dévisagea d'un air surpris. Et passablement ravi, il fallait le dire, comme à chaque fois qu'il surprenait l'ange à fauter.

\- Tu as recommencé à fumer ?

\- Oui, en Egypte. Le tabac brun est vraiment parfumé et bien moins cher qu'ici. C'était tellement dommage d'être là-bas et de s'en priver...

Le démon fit apparaître le paquet et lui tendit.

\- Avec tout le mal que tu as eu à arrêter... dit-il d'un ton joyeux.

Sans répondre - il avait parfaitement raison - Aziraphale en prit une délicatement, appréciant l'odeur du tabac de qualité qui émanait de la cigarette fine et, évidemment, sans monogramme. Il la mit sur ses lèvres et pencha la tête vers Rampa, qui fit obligeamment apparaître une flammèche sur son index pour la lui allumer. Il croisa son regard au-dessus du bout incandescent. Le naturel du geste de Rampa, l'étincelle joyeuse dans ses yeux et la chaleur de son corps contre son épaule lui serrèrent la gorge. Cette nouvelle intimité le rendait vraiment heureux mais il devait absolument l'étouffer car il ne pouvait se permettre de lui laisser voir. Ce serait un véritable aveu. Aziraphale se réfugia donc dans son rôle d'ami, si coutumier qu'il lui venait tout seul. Il détourna les yeux, recula un peu et se força à prendre un ton sarcastique. .

\- Comme si cela t'ennuyait...

Rampa ricana.

\- Cela viendra si tu commences à taper dans mes réserves.

L'ange se contenta d'inspirer profondément sa première bouffée puis d'expirer lentement par le nez. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer le tabac. Et le moment. Il entendit Rampa les servir et porta sans y penser son verre à ses lèvres. Aziraphale sourit en murmurant un "Sublime..." chaleureux . Le démon accepta le compliment d'un petit geste de la main non dénué d'orgueil. Le silence retomba alors qu'ils étaient confortablement assis l'un près de l'autre en face de la baie vitrée.

La nuit était profonde, seulement éclairée par une demi-lune cachée par les toits. Il devait être aux alentours de minuit, les voitures étaient plus rares et la lumière provenait essentiellement de l'éclairage public et des feux de signalisation. Rampa avait probablement fait quelque chose, car la température augmenta doucement dans le salon. L'ange se demanda brièvement si c'était pour le dissuader de remettre ses vêtements. Il failli poser la question, puis renonça en dissimulant son sourire dans son verre. De toute façon, il n'avait pas envie de s'habiller, mais surtout, il ne voulait en aucune façon que _Rampa _se rhabille.

Ils avaient beau se connaître depuis des milliers d'années, Aziraphale ne l'avait jamais enlever qui que ce soit en dehors de sa veste. Et tout en le regardant du coin de l'œil, il en remerciait chaque saint du Paradis avec ferveur.  
Dans le cas contraire, il n'aurait certainement pas réussi à s'empêcher de pécher aussi longtemps.

Il était évident que Rampa accordait à son corps la même attention qu'à son style de vie. Il était mince, sans une once de graisse, musclé sans excès et plus que joliment proportionné. Avec sa peau uniformément hâlée, on aurait dit un coureur ou un cycliste qui aurait eu la charmante habitude de faire du sport en extérieur absolument nu.  
Dans la semi-pénombre, éclairé par la chaude clarté de son auréole, ses cheveux raides ramenés en arrière et la cigarette aux lèvres, il était si beau et Aziraphale l'aimait tellement qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Il avala une gorgée de champagne pour se dénouer la gorge, essaya de détourner les yeux, mais son regard fut irrésistiblement attiré vers lui quand le démon se pencha pour saisir le cendrier. Les muscles de son dos se tendirent comme des cordes, ses fesses à peine visibles sous les longues plumes des extrémités de ses ailes. Aziraphale en conçu un vif regret. La tête pleine de ce que ce corps lui avait fait ressentir et sans y réfléchir, il essaya de mieux voir en se reculant légèrement. Le cuir caché sous le drap en profita pour couiner sous lui et il se figea.

\- Tu vas me faire rougir.

L'ange tressaillit, pris en flagrant délit. Rampa se rassit avec une expression goguenarde sur le visage, la tête penchée sur le côté et les yeux moqueurs. Aziraphale ne chercha pas à nier, mais s'intéressa brusquement et très attentivement à ce qui se passait dans la rue en contrebas.

\- Bon, ça va. Tu sais parfaitement que tu es très séduisant, finit-il par dire, mortifié.

Le démon lui fit un petit salut avec son verre, comme pour le remercier.

\- Bien sûr. Mais j'apprécie le fait que toi, tu me trouves à ton goût.

Le visage en feu, partagé entre un malaise croissant et une curiosité plus que piquée, Aziraphale ne put s'empêcher de demander.

\- Mais... Pourquoi ?

\- C'est très flatteur. Regardes-toi...

Le bel ange en question haussa les épaules, honnête et sans un soupçon de fausse modestie.

\- Je ne tire aucune fierté de cette apparence, ce n'est pas un choix.

Rampa se contenta de continuer à le fixer intensément en portant son verre à ses lèvres, alors qu'Aziraphale évitait son regard, encore rouge de ce qu'il venait de faire. Le reluquer de cette manière, comme un de ces détestables jeunes à casquette qui hantaient en meute les rues des centre-villes, se comportant avec les femmes comme des hyènes affamées et malpolies. Quelle honte ! Il était abasourdi par son comportement et se demandait sérieusement, conscient de son inexpérience, si c'était son désir qui le faisait agir ainsi. Si c'était bien le cas, il devait au plus vite mieux le museler afin d'éviter ce genre de pratiques tout à fait indignes de lui.

\- Et depuis quand est-ce que tu me trouves séduisant, Aziraphale? demanda Rampa, l'air de rien.

\- Je l'ai toujours pensé, répondit trop vite et trop franchement l'ange, la tête ailleurs.

Il ne se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait d'avouer qu'en entendant le "Ah?" très intéressé du démon qui écrasa sa cigarette et chercha ses yeux. _Merde ! _pensa Aziraphale, affolé. Il voulut aussitôt rectifier son propos, maudissant sa voix mal assurée.

\- C'est bien naturel. Je... Je suis un ange, j'aime la beauté et nous sommes amis depuis si longtemps. J'étais obligé de constater que tu es agréable à regarder. Et comme tu suis scrupuleusement la tendance, tu es toujours bien mis. Ce n'est pas seulement moi, n'est-ce pas, je penses que chaque personne qui te rencontre t'admire et c'est tout à fait légitime... Hum...

Paniqué par ce que Rampa pourrait comprendre, il perdait toute faculté de réflexion et préféra fermer la bouche. Ce qui s'était mis à en sortir était loin d'arranger la situation. Il osa, à la suite de quelques secondes de silence parfaitement inconfortable, lancer un coup d'œil à Rampa. Le démon semblait réfléchir et Aziraphale sentit sa panique augmenter d'un cran. Il chercha fébrilement un autre sujet de conversation, mais rien ne vint. Le visage de Rampa s'éclaira soudain, ruinant toute tentative de diversion.

\- Est-ce que je me trompe ou tu es parti te cacher pendant quatre ans parce que tu me désirais?

\- Tu te trompes, répondit immédiatement Aziraphale.

\- Tu commences à prendre l'habitude de mentir. C'est charmant, sourit Rampa.

L'ange se rembrunit.

\- Écoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu imagines, mais je t'assure que...

Le démon le coupa, l'air enchanté.

\- Cela explique beaucoup de choses... Quelle agréable surprise ! Je comprends mieux...

\- Rampa, veux-tu bien arrêter de dire des bêtises ! Je ne suis absolument pas attiré par toi, voyons. Je... Ce n'était que de la curiosité...

La voix d'Aziraphale mourut quand il vit le sourire du démon. Celui-ci avait posé son verre pendant qu'il bafouillait piteusement et s'était tourné vers lui avec la grâce paresseuse d'un grand fauve. Lentement, il se rapprocha en lui laissant - le... saligaud - tout le temps de reculer ou de le repousser. Ce qu'Aziraphale ne put se résigner à faire, pour sa plus grande honte.  
L'ange avait le cœur remonté dans la gorge et une langueur traîtresse l'envahissait déjà. Il imaginait sans mal ce que Rampa voulait faire, il se souvenait de ce qu'il lui avait fait et ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il pouvait lui faire encore. Il rendait déjà les armes avec un soupir tremblant d'anticipation.  
Le démon fit disparaître ce qu'il avait encore dans les mains d'un claquement de doigt qui parut plus que sarcastique à Aziraphale même du fond de son trouble. Il se pencha ensuite sur lui et posa tranquillement sa bouche sur la sienne. L'ange ne pouvait pas résister. Il ferma les yeux, entrouvrit les lèvres et enlaça Rampa, dans un geste déjà familier. Il le sentit sourire contre lui, ce qui l'agaça et le ravit également. Rampa le fit basculer en arrière, l'allongeant de nouveau sans qu'Aziraphale fasse un seul geste pour l'en empêcher. Il se pressa contre lui, le couvrant de son corps, enfonçant sa langue dans sa bouche comme il l'avait fait en lui plus tôt et l'ange s'entendit gémir longuement, un son rauque et sensuel qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Juste de la curiosité... ronronna Rampa d'un ton moqueur contre ses lèvres.

Aziraphale ouvrit la bouche, l'esprit dans le vague, mais fut réduit au silence par un coup de hanche plus appuyé.

\- Je vais t'épargner la peine de trouver une excuse plausible. Ce que tu ne veux pas dire, ton corps l'avoue pour toi. Et puisqu'on en est à échanger des confidences, Aziraphale... Tu dois sentir que tu me plaît beaucoup aussi.

La sensualité du ton, l'aveu, la chaleur dans ses yeux furent comme un coup de dague dans la poitrine de l'ange. Un fol espoir, qu'il écrasa aussitôt, eut pourtant le temps d'inscrire en traits de feu une question dans son esprit. _Est-ce qu'il ressentirait pour moi..._La joie qui l'envahit un instant fut à la mesure de la douleur qui la remplaça. Il crispa les paupières et dut faire un énorme effort pour ne rien laisser paraître, les millénaires de pratique lui sauvant la mise bien mieux que pour son moment de panique précédent. _Non. __Il ne ressent que du désir._ Aziraphale posa son front sur son épaule, alors que la tristesse montait en lui. Deux larmes seulement lui échappèrent, glissèrent sur ses tempes et disparurent dans ses cheveux. Il se reprit aussitôt, inquiet à l'idée que Rampa ne les remarque et l'interroge. Il inspira profondément pour chasser le poids sur sa poitrine. Ses mains se refermèrent d'elles-mêmes sur son dos et il le serra plus fort contre lui. Le démon réagit à son étreinte en effleurant de son membre l'érection déjà douloureuse qui palpitait entre ses jambes. Aziraphale, meurtri, chercha désespérément dans la chaleur qui montait violemment en lui un exutoire. Il tendit les hanches, venant lui-même à la rencontre de celles de Rampa et l'embrassait avec fougue. Le démon émit un rire bas et rauque. Il lui rendant ses baisers, peut-être moqueur, mais visiblement de plus en plus échauffé lui aussi, ignorant heureusement ce qui agitait Aziraphale.

\- Quoi que ce soir, ce n'est visiblement pas terminé... murmura Rampa, un sourire d'autosatisfaction aux lèvres, échappant à la bouche avide de l'ange.

Il l'attrapa par la nuque et le démon se dégagea de nouveau, joueur et visiblement résolu à lui faire avouer son attirance. Mais Aziraphale ne voulait plus réfléchir, plus parler et surtout ne plus souffrir.

Il souhaitait seulement se noyer dans le désir qu'ils partageaient. S'ils n'avaient que cela, que ce soir, alors il prendrait tout ce qu'il pourrait prendre, chaque souffle et chaque caresse, peut importe le prix qu'il paierait ensuite.

Sans un mot, il le saisit aux épaules pour le faire basculer brutalement sur le côté alors que Rampa lâchait un juron étouffé. Aziraphale le plaqua sur le canapé et l'enfourcha lui-même, le serrant fermement entre ses cuisses, se servant de ses ailes pour immobiliser les siennes. Une main sur son torse, il sentait son cœur battre follement contre sa paume. Il glissa la seconde dans ses cheveux et les enroula autour de ses doigts pour lui maintenir la tête, comme il aimait tant le faire et comme il l'avait si souvent rêvé. Il se pencha et l'embrassa profondément, lui faisant l'amour avec sa bouche. Cette fois, ce fut Rampa qui gémit et le fait de pouvoir lui arracher ce son-la l'enflamma. L'urgence le rendait audacieux et guidait ses gestes. Instinctivement, il savait que le démon était prêt et il ne pensait plus qu'à sa chaleur en lui, qu'au plaisir qui lui viderait la tête, qu'à la douceur de sa peau et à son étreinte qu'il aimait par-dessus tout et dont le besoin l'étouffait déjà. Il le lâcha, se redressa, posant ses mains sur son ventre et croisa son regard.  
Rampa avait toujours le sourire, mais sa bouche était rougie et ses yeux un peu voilés. Offert, il avait laissé ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête et il semblait attendre de voir ce qu'Aziraphale allait faire.

Une vison qui lui coupa le souffle.

L'ange avait envie de passer ses mains sur tout son corps pour l'apprendre par cœur. Il voulait le serrer à l'étouffer, connaître exactement la texture de sa peau, le goût de sa sueur. Il avait tellement envie de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, de lui avouer à quel point il le voulait et à quel point il avait besoin de lui qu'il était certain que cela devait pouvoir ce lire sur son visage.

Il se pencha brusquement en avant, lui saisit les poignets et de l'embrassa pour échapper à son regard. Rampa se laissa obligeamment faire. Il gronda sourdement, une vibration qui résonna dans le torse d'Aziraphale, quand l'ange tendit la main entre eux pour le saisir. Il resta immobile et complaisamment soumis. La tête cotonneuse, la gorge serrée et le cœur fébrile, Aziraphale commençait doucement à le guider vers lui, quand Rampa s'arracha à sa bouche.

\- Non, attends.

L'ordre glaça l'ange, qui se sentit immédiatement rejeté. Cela dut se voir, car Rampa lui sourit d'une façon très douce.

\- C'est trop tôt, Aziraphale... Tu risques d'avoir plus de douleur que de plaisir et je n'en ai pas envie.

Il fit une pause, l'air interloqué par ses propres paroles.

\- J'ai... Hum. Une réputation à maintenir.

Il ajouta très vite.

\- On va faire autrement. Tu me relâches ?

A contre-cœur, l'ange desserra les doigts et cessa de lui coincer les ailes. Rampa se releva rapidement, les attira en arrière d'un mouvement souple et s'adossa au dossier du canapé. Il glissa le bras autour de sa taille alors qu'Aziraphale était toujours à cheval sur ses jambes ramenées en tailleur. La position était terriblement intime, terriblement douce et terriblement érotique. Il baissa les yeux et reçut comme un coup le sourire de Rampa, assurance, désir et promesses chaudes mêlées.  
Les larmes lui montèrent de nouveau aux yeux et il dut de nouveau faire un effort pour taire ce qui le déchirait. Il se rendait compte que quoi qu'il se passe, peu importe le nombre de fois qu'ils s'échapperaient dans leur désir mutuel, la souffrance reviendrait quand même. Il allait se dégager, baisser la tête et fuir avant de laisser échapper quoi que ce soit, quand Rampa fit quelque chose qui le fit hoqueter. Puis gémir à haute voix sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Et surtout oublier.

\- Aaaah, par Dieu, Rampa !

Il ne reconnaissait pas sa voix. Et ne savait absolument pas ce qui s'était passé, car le démon n'avait pas fait un geste. Seul son sourire s'était élargi. Il recommença et Aziraphale ne put que se cambrer en arrière en criant encore.

\- C'est bon ? lui demanda le démon d'une voix grave. Ses mains étaient remontées dans son dos, alors qu'Aziraphale, frissonnant, n'arrivait à rester droit qu'en se retenant à ses épaules.

\- Oui... Oui, mais attends. Attends, je ne peux pas supporter...

Rampa obéit, mais eu quand même un petit mouvement de hanche qui fit se frôler leurs membres et tressaillir de nouveau. Il inspira profondément et le regarda dans les yeux, abasourdi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

\- Et bien...

Rampa se pencha pour embrasser le haut de son torse entre chaque mot. Aziraphale dut fermer les yeux.

\- Comme nous ne sommes pas humains mais juste coincés dans des corps qui le sont, je peux te toucher avec mon essence comme j'ai caressé ta peau avec mes mains... Et le plaisir est dix fois plus intense. Sympa, non ?

_Le mot est faible,_ se dit l'ange en repensant à la sensation qui l'avait traversé.

\- Et comme tu es sous ta vraie forme... Ou plutôt, aussi proche que tu peux l'être sur Terre, tu m'es encore plus accessible.

Rampa sourit contre sa peau et recommença sans prévenir. Aziraphale était sûr que le démon aimait le faire crier, mais cette pensée fut vite soufflée par la sensation brûlante et irrépressible qui le traversa.

C'était comme une main qui lui caresserait le cœur à l'intérieur, faisant taire la souffrance, comme si Rampa lui-même ne faisait pas que posséder une petite partie de son corps, mais se glissait tout entier en lui, dans sa peau et dans son être. Chaque centimètre carré de son corps devenait incandescent alors que son essence se tordait de plaisir et de joie.

Quand il eut fini de gémir et put de nouveau ouvrir les yeux, son corps le picotait de partout, il avait la pire érection de sa vie et sa détresse était, pour l'instant, réduite au silence comme bon nombre de ses fonctions cognitives.

\- Je veux te le faire, articula-t-il difficilement, le regard pourtant assuré.

Le démon eut l'air un peu surpris.

\- Tu ne préfères pas que je continue ?

Il eut un sourire pointu.

\- Je suis très doué, tu sais. Je pourrais te faire jouir encore et encore sans te toucher.

Aziraphale sentit son souffle s'étrangler et il dut fermer de nouveau les yeux, traversé non pas par du plaisir mais par une envie si violente qu'il en tremblait. Il aurait dut le savoir. Ce n'était pas un simple acte de chair, mais un vrai risque pour sa santé mentale et son équilibre. Le démon était... Trop compétent, trop sensuel. Comment ne pas devenir dépendant, absolument à sa merci? Pensant _Que __cette fois..._ et se sentant lâche, fatigué, il fuit encore ses propres pensées et insista.

\- Montre-moi.

Rampa fronça les sourcils.

\- Je sais ce que c'est. Laisse-moi...

\- Je veux que tu me montres, Rampa! Je veux te prendre comme ça. S'il te plaît.

Le démon bruissa légèrement des ailes, seul signe de son agacement ou de sa déception, Aziraphale n'était pas en état de le déterminer exactement. Il finit par acquiescer, capitulant. L'ange lui sourit. Rampa grogna en haussant les épaules et en détournant les yeux. Toujours contre lui, il se transforma.

Il ne l'avait pas vu sous sa vraie forme depuis très longtemps. Il avait oublié la cascade de cheveux sombres comme la nuit qui lui coula sur les mains, recouvrant le torse de Rampa et s'étalant derrière lui sur le canapé. Il avait oublié la finesse de son corps, sa peau mate, le dessin des écailles noires sur son dos qu'il voyait par-dessus son épaule et qu'il devinait continuant sur ses fesses et à l'intérieur de ses jambes. Il avait oublié les oreilles pointues, les cornes et les crocs qui lui donnait l'air aussi dangereux qu'il pouvait l'être.

Rampa ressemblait à un prédateur, magnifique comme savent l'être les armes.

Et ses yeux... Il les voyait d'aussi près pour la première fois. Ils étaient d'un jaune doré pailleté d'ambre, les pupilles entourées d'un trait orange. Sublimes.

Aziraphale savait qu'il n'aurait pas dut apprécier le contraste que formait sa blancheur avec la noirceur du démon qui le serrait contre lui, le regard comme deux fenêtres sur un feu avide. Il n'aurait pas dut aimer sa beauté agressive ou les promesses de plaisir et de perdition qu'il lisait dans la courbure cruelle de sa bouche. Mais c'était Rampa. Comment Aziraphale n'aurait-il pas pu l'aimer? Rampa qui baissait à présent la tête pour l'embrasser, Rampa qui lui caressait lentement le bas du dos comme s'il le faisait sans y penser, Rampa qui lui chuchotait à l'oreille d'une voix sifflante de quelle façon le toucher si intimement.

La tête penchée vers lui, ses cheveux mêlés aux siens, la gorge serrée par la langueur de sa voix, l'ange se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire au Paradis, autant demain que pour l'éternité, puisque Rampa n'y serait pas.

\- Essssaye, mon ange. Voyons sssi je suis un bon professeur.

Aziraphale se concentra. C'était simple et Rampa s'était fort aimablement changé pour lui faciliter davantage la tâche. Il suffisait de former dans son esprit comme une langue - le regard du démon s'était fait lourd de sens alors que la sienne avait pointé entre ses dents - et de la tendre vers l'autre en projetant en lui ce que l'on voulait qu'il ressente. L'ange plongea son regard dans celui de Rampa. Il avait envie de lui donner autant de plaisir que le démon lui avait fait ressentir, il avait besoin de l'aimer comme cela. Il se tendit, mêla son amour et sa peine dans une pensée douce et essaya de toucher Rampa.

Qui ne cligna même pas des yeux.

Aziraphale essaya de nouveau, sans succès.

\- Alors ?

\- Je n'y arrive pas ! répondit l'ange d'une voix frustrée.

Le démon haussa les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne sssais pas si les anges peuvent le faire... Peut-être que c'est une capacité purement démoniaque ?

Aziraphale n'écoutait pas. Il n'aimait pas échouer et certainement pas ce soir. Rampa continuait à parler, la tête renversée sur l'accoudoir du canapé, sa peau sombre ressortant sur le lin blanc, un sourire orgueilleux sur le visage, magnifique dans sa nudité et l'ange sentit son désir se réveiller subitement. Il compris du même coup ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Sssi tu veux, on garde cette position - qui est super, sssoit-dit en passant- et on change de place. Je pourrais te guider facilement et bouger moi-même pendant que tu sssera... Plus actif, disons. Je vais te rendre fou, Az, je vais...

Aziraphale lui pris le visage à deux mains et lui sourit d'un air qui le fit taire. Sûr de lui à présent, il projeta son essence vers la sienne et Rampa perdit de sa superbe. Écarlate, il ferma les yeux, se raidit en se mordant violemment la lèvre inférieure. Aziraphale recommença. Cette fois, le démon ne put retenir un petit gémissement délectable.

\- Aaaah...

L'ange le fit de nouveau. Et une autre fois. Puis ne cessa plus d'alterner les tendres intrusions et les pauses de quelques secondes, uniquement pour qu'ils se rappellent qu'il leur fallait respirer. Rampa gémissait de plus en plus fort et Aziraphale lui caressait les cheveux, lui embrassait le cou, le torse, l'arrondi des épaules, n'osant pas parler de peur de ce qu'il pourrait avouer. Il était absolument, absurdement heureux, fier et reconnaissant de pouvoir l'aimer si intimement. Il entrait si loin en lui, se mêlait si bien à ce qui le définissait... C'était trop doux, trop beau. Rampa frissonnait, haletait, son grand corps plié vers lui, à sa merci, à sa portée enfin.

S'il ne pouvait pas lui dire combien il l'aimait, il avait l'intention de lui montrer de cette façon, encore et encore.

Se mordant la bouche, avec dans le corps comme une douce folie, il l'épingla contre le dossier du canapé en le dévorant du regard. Il scrutait chaque crispation de sa bouche, buvait chaque soupir, frémissait à chaque cri. Il sentit les ongles de Rampa s'enfoncer dans ses hanches et apprécia cette petite douleur comme la confirmation que le démon aimait ce qu'il lui faisait. Lui-même ne sentait que la peau de Rampa, son cœur battant contre le sien, il était tout entier concentré sur le plaisir qui lui donnait et ne voulait pas penser à autre chose. Avides de tendresse, ses mains quittèrent les douces mèches noires pour s'intéresser aux ailes du démon, parcourues de spasmes au rythme de ses caresses éthérées.

Les ailes des anges et par extension des démons, sont sensibles et plutôt fragiles. Ils évitent les uns comme les autres que quiconque les approche et il faut un lien de confiance très étroit entre deux anges pour qu'ils se laissent caresser les ailes. Ne parlons même pas des démons, qui montrent les dents quand on fait seulement mine de s'intéresser aux leurs...

Aziraphale n'hésita pourtant pas longtemps. Rampa ouvrit les yeux quand il sentit ses doigts effleurer ses plumes, mais il ne se déroba pas cette fois. Acceptant la caresse, il l'embrassa avidement, grondant dans sa bouche alors que l'ange, l'esprit de plus en plus flou, répondait à son baiser en fermant les yeux et en y allant de plus en plus fort pour le combler. Son corps réclamait aussi l'assouvissement, lourd de désir, étouffant d'amour, une main de fer serrant son cœur et le souffle erratique. Les bras de chaque côté de sa tête, les doigts mêlés à ses plumes, la nuque tendue pour s'offrir aux baisers de Rampa, Aziraphale se mit à bouger instinctivement contre lui, pressant son envie contre la sienne et transformant ses gémissements en cris.

\- Aziraphale, tu me tues... souffla-t-il, la bouche contre son front, la voix languissante.

Puis Rampa passa le bras entre eux, saisissant dans sa grande main fine leurs deux membres raidis tout en le poignardant des yeux et ce fut au tour d'Aziraphale de perdre sa voix. Haletant, il perdit également toute honte et tout contrôle de son corps. Il bougeait fébrilement contre lui, pressé par ses doigts froids, enfonçant sa langue dans sa bouche et son essence dans la sienne, éperdu, ravagé, s'oubliant et murmurant très bas en langue sacrée des formules d'allégeance, des promesses de nœuds éternels et des mots d'amour.

La tête de Rampa était tombée sur son épaule, il le serait à l'étouffer et l'encourageait à aller plus vite et plus fort d'un ton guttural. Ses mains se crispèrent, s'accrochèrent à ses ailes alors que le plaisir montait de plus en plus et le démon émit un plainte plus forte que les autres. Aziraphale perdit la tête, râlant pour réclamer sa bouche, ses mouvements de hanches devenant plus appuyés, poussant en même temps en Rampa et contre lui.  
Enfin, le démon le serra brutalement dans un cri rauque et chercha son regard. Aziraphale put y lire l'intensité de la jouissance qui le traversa.  
Comblé, l'ange ralentit, oubliant sa propre envie, mais Rampa se dégagea rapidement et resserra la main uniquement sur son membre en lui mordant la nuque sans lui laisser le temps de protester. Le démon se mit à le caresser doucement, mais sans pitié et se fut alors son tour de venir, criant son nom encore et encore sans pouvoir se contrôler, alors le plaisir se transformait presque en souffrance tant il était intense.

Rampa passa un bras autour de lui quand il eut fini de se tordre et Aziraphale enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou. Ses cheveux lui caressaient le front, son corps tremblait encore un peu et il sentait le cœur de Rampa tambouriner contre son torse. Au bout de quelques instants où l'on n'entendait dans l'obscurité que le bruits de leurs souffles qui s'apaisaient doucement, l'ange pris de lui-même l'initiative de les nettoyer et il sentit la deuxième main de son amant, à nouveau propre, venir se poser sur sa nuque. Aziraphale caressait lentement une de ses ailes comme il lui aurait lissé les cheveux, touché que le démon se laisse encore faire. Il ferma les yeux, bercé par la lente respiration de Rampa. C'était... Magnifique. Il ne voulait jamais avoir à quitter ses bras. Les minutes passèrent lentement sans qu'ils ne bougent. Aziraphale se laissait aller, refusant d'entendre la petite voix qui pleurait déjà dans sa poitrine en lui demandant comment il parviendrait à renoncer à cela. Il se mit à embrasser doucement son cou et la ligne de sa mâchoire, juste pour le plaisir d'être tendre et parce qu'il le pouvait. Le démon grogna son assentiment et se laissa faire. Il resserra simplement son étreinte. L'ange se noya dans ses sensations physiques sans penser à rien, la peau de Rampa sous ses lèvres, l'odeur de ses cheveux, le sourire qu'il sentait sur son front, la pression de ses mains dans son dos. Rien n'était plus important. Rien.

Si Aziraphale se savait déjà perdu, il ne mesurait que maintenant la profondeur de sa déchéance.

Mais au bout d'un moment, le démon déposa un petit baiser sur ses cheveux, donné très familièrement. Comme s'il en avait déjà pris l'habitude. Cela toucha Aziraphale davantage que toute les caresses qu'il avait reçues. Rampa l'appela doucement en s'écartant, pensant peut-être qu'il s'était endormi.

\- Aziraphale?

\- Non, souffla l'ange, refusant de descendre du nuage de tendresse sur lequel il flottait. Il était baigné d'une douce langueur, une tirade de Roméo tournant sans fin dans sa tête: "_Hélas ! __faut-il que l'amour, malgré le bandeau qui l'aveugle, trouve toujours, sans y voir, un chemin vers son but.__[...]__Ici on __a beaucoup à faire avec la haine, mais plus encore avec l'amour…__Amour !__Ô tumultueux amour !__Ô amoureuse haine !__Ô __tout, créé de rien !__Ô __lourde légèreté !__Vanité sérieuse !__Informe chaos de ravissantes visions !__Plume de plomb, lumineuse fumée, feu glacé, santé maladive !__Sommeil toujours éveillé qui n'est pas ce qu'il est !__Voilà l'amour que je sens et je n'y sens pas d'amour…"_

Rampa le secoua un peu et finit par lui prendre le menton pour l'obliger à lever la tête. Aziraphale résista un instant puis se laissa faire. Il vit sur son visage la même expression pensive qu'il avait eu avant de lui faire l'amour la première fois.

\- Qu'esst-ce qui va se passser quand tu reviendra? demanda Rampa d'un ton trop neutre, son bras soudain lourd contre lui.

Aziraphale détourna les yeux et répondit lâchement :

\- Comment cela ?

Le démon claqua la langue, agacé.

\- Ne joue pas au con, Aziraphale. Ça ne te va pas.

Mais comme l'ange ne voulait pas continuer, il insista.

\- Puisssque tu tiens à me l'entendre dire : qu'essst-ce qui va changer entre nous ? On ne peut plus faire comme avant.

Aziraphale pris une dernière inspiration, mais l'odeur de sa peau ne l'aida pas. Il s'écarta, descendît de ses genoux pour s'asseoir à distance. Il devait pouvoir réfléchir correctement et cela lui était impossible s'il restait pressé contre son corps.

\- Rien. Je ne peux pas le permettre, Rampa.

Sa voix était ferme, mais dans sa tête, ça hurlait. Le ton de Rampa monta d'un cran et Aziraphale le vit crisper ses doigts sur ses genoux puisqu'il refusait de le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu plaisantes, j'esspère? Comment veux-tu que l'on fasse ? Tu... Tu veux qu'on ignore le désir qu'on a l'un pour l'autre et que l'on ssse mente tout le temps juste pour qu'on sse tienne correctement ? Hein ? Qu'essst-ce que tu vas me dire, ensssuite? Que ss'était une erreur et que l'on n'aurait pas du le faire? Tu n'est qu'un hypocrite, Aziraphale ! Je te rappelle que tu était plus qu'enthousiaste, alors ne me fait pas encore le coup de la dignité froisssée. C'est là maintenant, on ne pourra pas l'ignorer, ça nous a pris sssans que l'on ai vraiment le choix et ça nous reprendra encore, crois-moi ! Je ferais tout pour ça !

L'ange se sentit tomber dans un gouffre sans fond. Il comprenait la colère du démon, il sentait aussi sa détresse dont il ignorait certainement lui-même la profondeur.

Mais Aziraphale ne pouvait pas accepter que cette nuit sublime se reproduise et qu'ils deviennent des amants réguliers car si son honneur n'avait pas réussi à l'empêcher de fauter cette fois, il lui interdisait de recommencer. Il n'y aurait qu'une seule occasion : c'est à ce prix que l'ange avait cédé. Et il n'avait pas voulu s'attarder sur la fin de la nuit ou sur les réactions du démon, mais il comprenait à présent que Rampa ne voudrais pas faire comme si rien s'était passé, qu'il s'ingénierait à le tenter encore et que continuer à le fréquenter devenait impensable. Il allait devoir le quitter sans pouvoir lui dire réellement pourquoi, le laissant dans la frustration, la colère et la douleur. Aziraphale crispa les paupières, traversé par la peine. La perspective de le savoir en train de souffrir à cause de lui était intolérable.

L'ange prit alors une nouvelle décision, terrible cette fois-ci.

Glacé et le regard vide, il se tourna vers Rampa qui vociférerait toujours. En un instant, il était sur lui et il usa de la force qu'il possédait en tant qu'Ange Gardien pour le plaquer sur l'assise du canapé et lui bloquer les deux poignets dans le dos. Le démon rua en crachant des insultes, battant des ailes, mais Aziraphale était beaucoup plus fort que lui. Il l'immobilisa sans douceur et lui attrapa de sa main libre la corne droite pour baisser et maintenir sa tête. Il sentit ses avants-bras le brûler. La lumière de son auréole devint aveuglante, Rampa siffla et voulu détourner les yeux.

\- Regarde-moi.

Les cicatrices jumelles qui entaillaient les paumes d'Aziraphale jusqu'au creux de ses coudes devinrent douloureuses alors que les Mots en langue sacré qui étaient inscrits sur ses bras s'illuminaient d'un feu doré. Le démon ne résista plus, le visage soudain horriblement dépourvu d'expressions. Aziraphale utilisait les derniers éclats de son pouvoir pour contraindre Rampa à lui obéir. Il n'était pas censé pouvoir se servir encore des Mots qui définissant auparavant sa charge et ses capacités en tant qu'Ange de la poterne d'Orient. C'était sa punition pour avoir laissé Adam et Eve fauter. Mais cette nuit, il avait besoin de ses formules sacrées et tirait donc désespérément sur ce qui lui en restait, malgré les brûlures et la souffrance dues à un pouvoir qu'il n'avait plus la force de contrôler. Il plongea alors son regard dans les yeux de Rampa et enfonça profondément sa volonté en lui. Il était soulagé que les Mots lui répondent encore après tout ce temps. Il ne savait pas si cela allait fonctionner longtemps et si son emprise serait totale. Mais il devait essayer. Pour Rampa.

\- Écoute ma voix et oublie tout le reste. Nous avons fait l'amour une seule fois et à la fin, je me suis retournée contre toi. Je t'ai accusé de m'avoir séduit, je t'ai traité de tous les noms, j'ai été absolument veule, injuste, infect et j'ai déclenché la plus violente dispute que nous ayons jamais connu. Nous avons dit l'un et l'autre des choses terribles et nous nous sommes meurtris au-delà du pardonnable. J'ai mis fin à notre amitié et à notre accord en te disant que c'était une erreur dès le départ et que je n'aurais jamais dû m'associer à une créature telle que toi. Un démon sale, pervers, une raclure néfaste et ratée... Et je suis parti ensuite. Tu as bu tout le reste de la nuit. Tu t'es endormi, mais avant, tu as pris la décision de ne plus jamais me revoir. Quand tu te réveillera, tu t'en rappellera et tu t'y tiendra fermement même si tes souvenirs seront brouillés. Tu pensera que c'est l'alcool. Tu te dira que tout est ma faute, que je n'ai pas supporté de ternir la haute opinion que j'avais de moi-même et que je t'ai tout mit sur le dos. Je te décevrais profondément et tu auras raison. Tu regrettera un peu nos arrangements et nos soirées, mais je t'ordonne de me ranger dans un coin de ta mémoire et de te remettre rapidement. Je veux que tu continues à vivre sans que mon absence ne t'affecte longtemps et je veux que tu sois heureux. Tu ne me reverra jamais, Rampa, mon cher, très cher Rampa, et tu ne souffrira donc pas. Dors maintenant.

Le démon ferma immédiatement ses beaux yeux d'incendie et Aziraphale l'allongea doucement sur le canapé blanc.

Aziraphale était au bord de la nausée, la tête encore cotonneuse. La douleur dans ses bras était affreuse et ce qu'il venait de faire, monstrueux. Il ne s'accorda pas une minute et se leva lentement en évitant absolument de toucher Rampa. Il reprit son apparence humaine. Il s'habilla ensuite d'un claquement de doigts, dérogeant sans y penser à sa règle de toujours acheter les vêtements qu'il portait. Les anciens disparurent sous son regard, il n'aurait supporté de les remettre. Toujours aussi efficace, il pensa ensuite à faire quelques dégâts dans la pièce pour plus de vraisemblance, sortant l'alcool de Rampa et vidant trois bouteilles, fendillant un ou deux carreaux, abîmant le canapé et le tapis coûteux dans un silence absolu. Puis il partit sans s'attarder et sans jeter un regard en arrière, fermant très soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

En dix minutes, il avait fait disparaître toute trace de ses moments merveilleux, les avaient définitivement salis et c'était coupé à jamais de celui qu'il aimait.

L'esprit totalement vide, chancelant un peu, l'ange rejoignit la rue alors que la nuit devenait vraiment profonde. Il prit le chemin de sa librairie, bousculant parfois les rares passants, mais ne s'excusant pas, les mains dans les poches et le regard fixé sur le bout de trottoir à ses pieds. Un crachin léger tombait doucement, il avait froid et marchait sans voir, sans penser comme un automate. Aziraphale mit presque une heure à rejoindre sa boutique. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Rien n'en aurait avant probablement très longtemps.

Il déverrouilla d'un geste la porte d'entrée et pénétra dans son magasin obscur et poussiéreux. Le silence qui tomba quand il ferma la porte l'angoissa soudain. Il alluma la lumière d'un geste las et quand la librairie fut illuminée par la froide clarté des ampoules électriques, Aziraphale se rappela brusquement le visage de Rampa, tendu par le plaisir et baigné par la lumière de son auréole. Empoigné par une souffrance comme il n'en avait jamais connu, il aurait éclaté en sanglots s'il n'avait pas entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir dans son dos. Il se crispa de la tête aux pieds et dit d'une voix hachée sans se retourner :

\- La libraire est fermée. Je vous prierais de sortir. Merci.

\- Je ne penses pas que cela s'applique à moi, Aziraphale.

L'ange reçu comme un coup dans l'estomac la peur immense qui l'envahit en reconnaissant la voix froide de Michaël. Marqué comme il l'était et n'aillant pas eu le temps de se doucher, il sut immédiatement qu'il ne servirait à rien d'essayer de dissimuler ce qu'il avait fait ou de se défendre. Il posa un genou à terre et baissa la tête.

\- J'ai commis une faute grave et ne suis pas digne de vous regarder.

Il entendit l'Archange fermer la porte et s'approcher lentement. Michaël s'arrêta à deux pas de lui puis lâcha une exclamation dégoûtée.

\- Tu pues le démon et le stupre, c'est une infection ! Je sentais que tu n'étais pas droit, je l'ai vu des la première fois que je t'ai rencontré, mais je n'aurais pas cru que tu avait poussé le vice si loin. Quelle honte !

L'ange tressaillit sous le mépris suintant de Michaël, blessé par ces mots qui résonnait si fort en lui. Il ne bougea pas et garda sa position, le cœur lourd, humilié mais repentant.

\- Je veux voir ta vraie forme, exigea Michaël brusquement.

Aziraphale perdit son apparence humaine comme on enlève un vêtement, conscient des morsures toujours présentes sur sa peau, de ses cheveux emmêlés et du désordre de ses plumes. Il portait ses ailes basses et sa lumière était presque invisible dans celle de la librairie, mais il ne ferma pas les yeux. Il était presque soulagé d'affronter maintenant les conséquences de son acte impardonnable plutôt que de remonter au ciel impur et torturé par la culpabilité. Il était également heureux d'avoir épargné à Rampa la tristesse se l'attendre en vain. Car il savait qu'il ne le reverrait jamais. Il l'avait su à l'instant où la voix de l'Archange avait retenti derrière lui.

Aziraphale ne tressaillit pas quand il entendit le son d'une épée que l'on tire de son fourreau. Il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait après avoir tant failli. Il regrettait uniquement de n'avoir pas eu le temps de mettre ses affaires en ordre. Le dos droit, il arrondit la nuque pour mieux s'offrir.

\- Principauté Aziraphale, tu portes les stigmates de tes péchés, que tu as toi-même avoués. Je n'ai pas besoin d'en connaître les détails répugnants pour constater que tu ne mérites plus de retourner au Paradis.

L'ange accepta la sentence en silence et prit une profonde inspiration, essayant d'ignorer la peur qui montait en lui, voulant rester digne. _Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir trahi, Seigneur. __J'aurai __aimé être plus digne de __Vous __et de la charge que Vous m'aviez confié._ Étrangement serein, il attendit le coup mortel en s'efforçant de ne pas penser à Rampa, ne voulant pas faiblir ni s'enfoncer encore dans le péché. Il espérait aussi, tout au fond de lui, lui épargner le moindre risque de punition Divine par son attitude soumise.

\- Je te déchois de ton statut d'ange.

Et avant même que le sens de la terrible punition de Michaël n'ai pu le pénétrer, l'Archange lui posa une main à sur l'épaule et, de l'autre, d'un seul mouvement, lui arracha l'aile gauche .

Le bruit de la chair qui se déchire, la vibration sourde des os et des tendons fracassés résonnant dans sa tête furent plus violents que la douleur qui explosa dans son dos. Choqué, cherchant fébrilement à comprendre le sens du geste atroce de Michaël, Aziraphale ne parvint pas à bouger avant que l'Archange ne se saisisse de sa deuxième aile et la casse sur son genou. Aziraphale hurla et tomba en avant sur ses mains. Le sang qui s'échappait à gros bouillons du trou dans son épaule gauche et collait ses vêtements à sa peau le fit glisser et tomber sur le côté. Paralysé par la souffrance, l'esprit blanc et brouillé, il n'entendait que vaguement les insultes que lui crachait l'Archange d'une voix haineuse.

Il était déchu.

Aziraphale était devenu un ange déchu.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et coulèrent sur son visage poisseux de sang. Il y eut un bruit de fer raclant le bois, puis Michaël étendit brutalement son aile blessée, le faisant hurler de nouveau à s'en briser la voix. L'Archange lui coupa la deuxième aile. Aziraphale l'entendit tomber derrière lui avec un bruit qui lui souleva le cœur.

Il n'avait plus ses ailes. Il n'était plus un ange. Il souhaita mourir comme jamais il n'avais désiré quelque chose.

Ses sanglots redoublèrent, lui déchirant le ventre, alors qu'il tremblait sous les coups de pied de Michaël, pris de folie vengeresse. L'Archange, visiblement lassé de ne plus l'entendre crier, se mit soudain à le taillader cruellement avec son épée, tranchant les vêtements et la chair comme un jeu, bercé par les gémissements rauques de l'ange torturé à ses pieds. Au bout d'un moment qui lui fut une éternité dans son calvaire, Aziraphale sentit ses mains froides saisir son auréole. Il ne savait pas qu'on pouvait la toucher, et même du fond de sa douleur, il se sentit intimement envahi, comme si Michaël venait d'introduire violemment la main dans sa poitrine pour empoigner son cœur. Nauséeux, il essaya faiblement de se redresser pour échapper à ce contact affreux, mais l'Archange le cloua au sol en appuyant sa chaussure sur sa nuque. Il eut juste le temps de prendre une pauvre inspiration étranglée avant que Michaël ne resserre sa prise et brise son auréole en deux. Cela créa une explosion de lumière et de chaleur incroyable alors qu'Aziraphale sentait un cercle brûlant lui tomber autour de la tête, calcinant peau et cheveux. Il voulut crier encore, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il vomi et retomba par terre, la bouche ouverte sur des hurlements qui ne sortaient plus. Allongé dans une flaque de sang qui ne cessait de grandir au milieu de sa boutique, il sentait des coups sourds résonner autour de lui sans comprendre que Michaël s'était mis à ravager sa librairie à grands coups d'épée. Il ne pouvait plus sentir, plus penser, ses mains raclaient spasmodiquement le parquet alors que le sang pénétrait son nez et sa bouche, le faisant suffoquer. Affaibli et ravagé de douleur, il distingua à peine les chaussures impeccables de l'Archange s'arrêter dans son champs de vision mais se recroquevilla instinctivement quand sa voix résonna au-dessus de lui.

\- J'espère sincèrement que tu va survivre, sale petite pute. Je veux que tu profites de chaque minute de ton châtiment sur ce tas de boue. Je veux que tu regrettes tellement le Ciel que tu ne trouves même plus les larmes pour le pleurer. Les traîtres dans ton genre ne méritent pas l'apaisement que le Créateur nous promet dans la mort. Mais je me suis laissé emporter, alors rien n'est moins sûr... J'aurais au moins la satisfaction de t'avoir fait souffrir avant.

Négligemment, de la pointe de son épée, il lui entailla profondément la joue et la lèvre inférieure.

\- Je détestais ton sourire, lui dit-il d'un ton joyeux.

Puis il soupira profondément, comme un homme aillant accomplit une tâche nécessaire mais pénible et s'éloigna en jetant par-dessus son épaule :

\- Je suis si heureux d'avoir été étourdi et d'être passé te retrouver avec un jour d'avance ! Quelques heures de plus et ton ignominie me serait restée cachée. Louée soit l'infinie sagesse de Dieu !

Il claqua la porte derrière lui. Aziraphale se permit enfin de se laisser aller. Le corps déchiré, il pensa douloureusement _Était-ce vraiment ce que __Vous __souhaitiez, __Seigneur _?

Puis, dans le silence ténu du matin qui se levait et la froide lumière éclairant sa librairie dévastée, il commença à se sentir partir. Il accueillit l'inconscience comme une miséricorde, tant son corps et son âme le torturait.

L'obscurité tomba sur lui et tout s'arrêta.


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain, la première chose que fit Rampa en se réveillant fut de sourire comme un imbécile.

Bercé par les bruits qui montaient de l'extérieur et qui lui semblaient plus forts que d'habitude, il émergeait lentement, la tête lourde. Il tendit la main vers la place à ses côtés, mais la trouva vide, déjà froide et il ne ramena qu'une longue plume blanche. Il se concentra sans percevoir la présence d'Aziraphale dans l'appartement. Il s'y attendait et ne fut pas vraiment déçu. Levant la plume dans la lumière de fin de matinée, il regarda les filaments dorés dont elle était striée briller en pensant à l'ange qui l'avait perdue. Dans sa poitrine rayonna une douce chaleur. _Ridicule_, pensa-t-il sans que son sourire ne faiblisse. Il se redressa en position assise, grognant alors qu'une douleur lui pinçait le coté droit du crâne, juste sous la corne. Il se figea. Doucement, son regard parcouru son corps et il fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'il était sous sa vraie forme. Puis il regarda autour de lui, de plus en plus confus alors qu'il voyait la large déchirure ruinant son précieux canapé, les traces de roussi sur le tapis et les fissures sur les murs. Il leva la tête et compris pourquoi il entendait les passants comme s'ils étaient chez lui : trois carreaux manquaient dans l'immense baie vitrée et deux autres étaient si fendus qu'ils ne tenaient que par habitude. Il y avait des éclats de verre partout, ainsi que des plumes et des bouteilles vides.

\- Qu'est-ce que... commença Rampa.

Soudainement, les images envahirent son esprit comme l'eau jaillit d'un barrage rompu et il n'eut plus du tout envie de sourire.

S'il avait mal au crâne comme si une main brûlante lui avait serré la corne droite à lui briser, c'était parce qu'il s'était soûlé jusqu'à l'inconscience. Et il avait bu autant parce qu'Aziraphale l'avait rejeté violemment. Repoussé, insulté et traîné dans la boue de la pire des manières. Bordel, il entendait encore ce que l'ange lui avait dit et ça le brûlait comme de l'acide.

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'ai __incité à pécher ainsi. __J'ai tellement honte de m'être associé à toi. __Notre accord était une aberration depuis le début. __Ce que l'on a fait me répugne. C'est absolument indigne de moi ! Tu n'es qu'une ordure, une abomination qui répand le mal et abîme tout ce qu'il touche ! __Je te __hais __pour ce que tu m'a __fais. __Tu m'as souillé. Tu me __dégoûtes ! __Je ne veux jamais te revoir._

Il lui semblait revoir le visage d'Aziraphale tordu par la colère, les poings serrés et le regard méprisant. Il entendait de nouveau la porte claquer violemment derrière lui et se revoyait se rabattre sur ses bouteilles, au milieu de son salon dévasté, cherchant dans l'alcool un oubli qui n'avait pas réussi à le réchauffer. Peut-être était-ce à ce moment-là qu'il avait perdu son apparence humaine, dévoré par la peine qui alimentait sa colère comme de l'essence jetée sur du feu? Ça ne lui arrivait jamais, mais il ne voyait pas quand cela aurait pu se produire autrement.

Rampa s'enveloppa de ses ailes sans prendre garde au tiraillement des quelques longues mèches de cheveux qui s'y étaient emmêlées. Il resserra les bras autour de ses genoux, le cœur tordu, renonçant à ce souvenir davantage tant le peu qui lui revenait le blessait. Il posa sa tête sur son bras replié et regarda sans la voir l'ombre de son aile sur le canapé.

Il avait franchi une ligne, une limite tracée entre eux.

Il n'aurait jamais dû.

Il le savait, pourtant. L'ange était bien trop pénétré de sa charge et de son honneur pour accepter de fauter si gravement. Il n'avait pas pu se le pardonner. Et il ne pardonnerai jamais à celui qui l'avait fait pécher.

Rampa se frotta le visage. Il se sentait nauséeux, fatigué même si ce n'était pas la gueule de bois à laquelle il aurait pu s'attendre après toutes les bouteilles qu'il avait vidées. Il soupira. Pourtant, il avait tout fait pour rendre leur union magnifique. Il avait été très doux, presque tendre, afin de ne pas lui faire mal et pour qu'il apprécie son contact. Il pensait avoir réussi vu les réactions de l'ange. Rampa, lui, avait aimé chaque seconde. Ils auraient pu, à son retour, peut-être... C'était tellement dommage de gâcher leur relation pour ça. Il fronça les sourcils. Dommage que ce trouillard d'Aziraphale n'arrive pas à admettre qu'il avait le feu aux fesses, oui ! Et par-dessus tout, dommage qu'il soit trop snob pour supporter d'être comme tout le monde . Car les anges ne sont pas si différents des hommes et des démons. Ils ne sont pas supérieurs ou meilleurs.

Juste plus coincés.

Rampa serra les dents. Il fallait vraiment être con pour jeter six mille ans d'amitié par la fenêtre pour trois caresses et un orgasme. Quel mal y avait-il à se faire du bien ? Est-ce qu'il aurait été moins efficace en tant qu'ange ? Non, bien sûr que non. Il aurait même été plus détendu. Le démon releva la tête, sa colère soudaine dissipant la douleur et les remords. Très bien. Qu'il disparaisse de sa vie, il s'en foutait. Il avait profité de l'Accord au maximum et c'était bien le temps que cela avait duré. Il avait également obtenu ce qu'il voulait et était un des rares à pouvoir se vanter d'avoir dépucelé un ange. C'était cette chochotte qui souffrirait de son absence. Il fallait voir le nombre de fois où Rampa lui avait sauvé la mise ou l'avait tiré de sa boutique minable pour respirer de l'air frais avant qu'il n'oublie la couleur du ciel. Tant pis, qu'il y reste et qu'il y pourrisse, avec ses chers principes et son putain d'orgueil. Rampa refusait d'être mal à cause de lui alors que tout était de sa faute. Il ne regretterai pas l'Accord ou son amitié de pacotille, ni même cette pauvre étreinte et sa douceur à vomir. D'ailleurs, ses adieux, son départ, et même son rejet ne le peinait plus. Il était seulement... Très déçu.

Et il en avait marre de se torturer. Alors il écarta résolument tout cela de son esprit, se déplia en s'étirant et sauta du canapé. Claquant des doigts, il fit apparaître un slim noir sur ses jambes et alluma sa chaîne-Hifi à plein régime. Le Sacre du printemps de Stravinsky explosa dans l'appartement, et, la tête pleine de musique, il se sentait déjà mieux. Il regarda autour de lui en soupirant devant les dégâts causés à son cher mobilier. Il répara - encore ! - ce qui pouvait l'être : les débris de verres redevinrent des carreaux et les fissures noirâtres dans la peinture murale furent lissées. Les cadavres de bouteilles allèrent s'entasser dans la poubelle de tri sélectif en bas de son immeuble. Encore un peu amer, il brûla d'un regard les plumes qui traînaient partout, le fichu canapé qu'il détestait à présent, et même le tapis devenu irréparable. Il les remplacerait plus tard.

Il alluma ensuite une cigarette et, appuyé contre la baie vitrée, il resta quelques minutes à regarder les Londoniens courir pour revenir à leur travail avant la fin de la pause de midi.

Rampa était... Il était glacé. La colère qu'il alimentait lui faisait presque plus mal que ce qu'il s'interdisait de ressentir. Il n'avait envie de rien, tout l'ennuyait et le fait de rester dans son appartement lui fut soudain insupportable. Il avait besoin de changer d'air, peut-être de quitter Londres pour ne revenir qu'une fois certain que l'ange en serait parti.

Pour passer à autre chose. Faire table rase. Ce genre de choses.

Il décida de Descendre. En Enfer, il trouverait de l'alcool ou des substances suffisamment puissantes pour lui laver les synapses de ses sentiments déplaisants. Il irait ensuite dans un de ses petits palais remplis de succubes qui choisissaient des démons (et non l'inverse) pour assouvir leurs pulsions délicieusement perverses, faire ce qu'il aimait le plus : s'envoyer en l'air. Il oublierait d'autant plus vite cette nuit désastreuse s'il se perdait dans la chaleur d'un autre corps, avec un taux d'alcool dans le sang suffisant pour désinfecter des instruments de chirurgien. À son retour, il remercierait certainement le Créa... Satan de lui avoir si gentiment épargné la compagnie d'une saleté d'ange confit dans sa bêtise.

Un ange qui, d'ailleurs, ne reviendrait pas sur Terre avant très longtemps. S'il Redescendait un jour. Rampa aurait donc le temps de s'habituer à son absence. Il redeviendrait ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû cesser d'être : un étranger et un ennemi. L'idée lui fit un nœud dans le ventre, mais il se força à l'ignorer et s'ébroua. Il quitta le salon pour la salle de bain.

Arrivé dans la grande pièce carrelée de marbre et de céramiques noires et dorées, Rampa ferma la porte, étouffant légèrement la musique classique. Il alla se planter devant l'élégant lavabo et se regarda sévèrement dans le miroir ovale. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, l'air un peu froissé, et ses yeux étaient... Il se força à y gommer ce qui n'avait rien à y faire. Puis il se pencha et examina sa corne qui le lançait toujours. En passant la main sur la courbure rugueuse, il ne sentit rien. Rampa avait l'impression d'y voir des traces sombres qui n'étaient pas là auparavant. Il haussa les épaules. Ça partirai avec l'eau. Il se retourna. Ses épaules et son dos étaient marbrés de griffures légères. Il s'empressa de les faire disparaître, puis siffla en voyant l'état de ses ailes. Plus de la moitié des plumes étaient ébouriffées ou de travers. Ça lui prendrait un temps fou pour les lisser à nouveau correctement. Rampa soupira et repris son apparence humaine, car il n'avait aucune envie de s'en occuper maintenant. Il Descendrait comme ça, tant pis. Il ne pourrait pas se livrer aux gymnastiques les plus exotiques, mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas de s'amuser et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Il remplit la baignoire en marbre d'eau brûlante et de savon, qui prenait les deux tiers de la pièce. Il y entra ensuite avec un soupir de plaisir, s'immergeant complètement, avec l'idée à demi-avouée de faire disparaître les derniers relents d'ange et d'eau de Cologne qui s'attardaient sur sa peau.

Rampa ferma les yeux. Il se détendait progressivement, apaisé par la présence enveloppante de l'eau chaude. Ses pensées dérivaient doucement entre passé et présent. Il n'avait pas réellement besoin de respirer et s'en passait donc très bien. Il laissait des souvenirs agréables remonter à fleur de conscience, des éclats de chaleur qui le réchauffaient de l'intérieur et achevaient de le calmer. Au bout de plusieurs minutes et alors qu'il avait retrouvé une certaine sérénité, l'un d'eux éclata dans sa tête, si vif et si clair qu'il eu brusquement l'impression de le revivre.

_La sensation incroyable d'être caressé de l'intérieur. __Le plaisir électrisant. __Le __peau à peau fébrile qui lui envoyait des éclairs jusque dans le cœur. __Et cette voix hachée qui murmurait en langue première : __" Je jure sur ce qu'il y a de plus sacré que je suis... __Je suis tien. __Je l'ai toujours été et je le __serait __toujours. __Ah...__Quoi qu'il se passe. __Je ferai tout, je mourrai sans regrets pour toi.__Je...__Ne laisserai rien ni personne te faire du mal. __Oh, je te le jure. __J'attends... __Je t'attends depuis si longtemps... __Tu... __Mon tendre ami, ma faiblesse... T__u es ce que j'ai de plus cher. __Sur Terre ou... __au Ciel et je... __Si je pouvais te dire... __Oh, s'il te plaît, encore, encore, serre-moi...__Rampa ...__" Le reste se perdait dans la jouissance qui l'avait balayé, un feu d'artifice de sensations brûlantes qui l'avait laissé étourdi, heureux et comblé._

Rampa ouvrit les yeux. Il se releva, sourd à la musique et indifférent à la fraîcheur soudaine qui lui glaça la peau. Il ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait ces images et ses sensations tellement réelles. Si tangibles qu'elles ressemblaient à des réminiscences. Un malaise le saisit et il resta immobile à se creuser la tête, regardant disparaître la mousse de son bain. C'était vraiment étrange. Ils ne l'avaient fait qu'une fois et sous leurs formes humaines qui plus est. Ils n'avaient pas mêlé leurs essences. Mais il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour entendre encore la voix d'Aziraphale... Non. Cela ne pouvait pas être un vrai souvenir. D'ailleurs, Rampa ne l'avait fait qu'à deux ou trois reprises, il y a très longtemps et seulement avec une démone qu'il avait cru apprécier plus que les autres.

Il n'avait jamais recommencé. Beaucoup trop intime à son goût.

Il se frotta rageusement les yeux. Ce n'était qu'un délire inventé par l'alcool et le désir, un mauvais rêve qu'il ferait mieux d'effacer au plus vite. Rien de ce qu'il contenait n'était vrai et ce n'était même pas crédible: quel fou murmurerait des mots d'amour pendant qu'il ne peut pas s'en empêcher pour ensuite rejeter son amant en l'accusant de l'avoir sali ?

Rampa, écœuré, sentit revenir la peine et la refoula au fond de sa tête, avec ses fantasmes et ses regrets. Il baissa les yeux sur l'eau, luttant pour respirer calmement, pour desserrer ses poings. Puis il soupira lourdement en passant une main lasse sur son visage. Il en avait ras-le-bol. Frissonnant dans l'eau qui avait sournoisement refroidi, il se leva brutalement et se sécha d'un geste. Il sortit de la salle de bain d'un pas beaucoup plus raide que d'habitude et se rendit dans sa chambre pour s'habiller en s'interdisant de penser à quoi que ce soit.

Rampa jeta un coup d'œil à la penderie s'étalant sur tout le mur gauche de sa chambre. Il choisit rapidement ce qu'il voulait porter, lui qui d'habitude pouvait y passer un certain temps. La méchante boule dans sa gorge lui ôtait toute velléité de stylisme.  
Un costume noir, une chemise gris anthracite et une cravate argent feraient l'affaire.  
Les vêtements sélectionnés quittèrent leurs cintres et se matérialisèrent sur lui. Il enfila ensuite des chaussettes sombres, ainsi qu'une des innombrables paires de Derby noires griffées Dior qu'il possédait. Il lissa ses cheveux déjà secs en arrière d'un geste machinal et passa distraitement la main sur son visage pour faire disparaître le peu de barbe qui y avait poussé pendant la nuit. Il ne râla pas, comme il le faisait souvent, contre ces fichus corps humains qui avaient des poils partout.  
Il était seulement pressé de partir.  
Il décida de laisser son portable et sa montre dans son appartement. Il reviendrait quand il reviendrait. De toute façon, ses Supérieurs le retrouveraient sans problèmes En-Bas. Et il n'arrivait jamais à y rester longtemps.

Il se planta dans le pentacle après avoir négligemment jeté la peau d'ours sur son lit et prononça les formules d'Ouverture et d'Appel d'une voix forte. La Descente se fit en quelques longues minutes, qu'il passa à regarder fixement un boulon tressautant à chaque secousse et à se demander à quel moment il allait céder, en défaisant toute la carcasse de l'ascenseur noir avec lui.

L'Enfer l'accueillit à l'ouverture des portes avec la clameur permanente et diffuse des damnés hurlant leur amertume (et, il faut le dire, leur mauvaise foi). Rampa, étourdi soudain, frotta ses yeux dépourvus de lunettes. La différence de Plans lui donnait souvent ce qui pourrait s'apparenter au vertige. Il s'écarta prudemment du passage, s'adossa sur le côté le moins crasseux de l'ascenseur et pris quelques instants pour se ressaisir. Les bras croisés, il laissa errer son regard sur le paysage en contrebas en se disant que ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il habitait sur Terre.

Devant lui s'étalait à perte de vue un cratère déchiqueté, aussi grand qu'un continent, qui semblait creuser jusqu'au cœur de la planète. L'impression était renforcée par l'immense lac de lave en fusion qui rougeoyait au centre. On disait que c'était Lucifer qui avait déchiré la croûte terrestre en s'y écrasant après la Chute. Et évidemment, celui-ci s'était bien gardé de contredire les rumeurs. Rampa était presque sûr que le paysage avait déjà cette tête-là avant que le Porteur de Lumière ne s'y pose - doucement, qui plus est - mais il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de le faire remarquer à qui que ce soit.  
Sur les flancs noirâtres du cratère était dressée la Ville. La première ville, la plus grande et la plus laide qui existe. Il n'y avait que les démons pour avoir l'idée de vivre entassés les uns sur les autre.  
Ils avaient refilé l'idée aux humains pour les avoir plus facilement sous la main.  
Le premier Cercle de l'Enfer était donc constitué de maisons, d'immeubles et de taudis de toutes les tailles et volés dans toutes les époques, sales et menaçant de s'écrouler, formant des quartiers hétéroclites et mal foutus. Ils étaient déchirés çà et là par plusieurs épais canaux orangés de lave liquide, qui éclairaient et réchauffaient la nuit perpétuelle. Le ciel n'était illuminé par aucun soleil, lune ou étoiles. L'obscurité était pesante comme un couvercle, lourde, muette, si dense qu'elle semblait emplie d'une présence mauvaise et attentive.  
Au milieu des habitations aux fenêtres jaunes étaient plantés, sans souci de continuité esthétique, d'immenses bâtiments de béton gris triste, pour certains plus grand que certaines capitales, vaguement marqués de chiffres gigantesques. Ces bâtiments s'étiraient dans toute la ville, comme les artères noirâtres d'un membre gangrené, écrasant de leurs ombres les rues étroites et pleines de monde. Les autres cercles de l'Enfer. Avant,il s'agissait de Plans différents et aménagés pour supplicier les damnés selon leurs péchés principaux. Et puis l'ère de la bureaucratie avait fleuri partout et particulièrement En-Bas. Ils avaient donc remanié tout cela, pour remplacer les fontaines de plombs bouillonnants et autres supplices à base de mutilations par d'ingénieux petits bureaux emplis de formulaires aux caractères indéchiffrables et d'ordinateurs récalcitrants. Une forme de torture bien plus cruelle.

Rampa fit la grimace. Certes, c'était chez lui et il était citadin dans l'âme. Mais cette ville obscure, sale et bruyante qui s'étendait sans fin, veinée de magma et de crevasse, surpeuplée, hideuse, sans une touffe d'herbe et sans lumière lui donnait toujours l'impression d'étouffer. Et elle avait un défaut majeur, absolument inexcusable... Il n'y avait pas de routes. Sa Bentley lui manquait déjà alors qu'il regardait autour de lui en pensant à tout le chemin qu'il allait devoir faire à pied.

Il se trouvait en haut d'une tour gigantesque qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle de Babel. Tous les ascenseurs donnaient sur ce genre de tour, afin qu'il soit possible de se repérer d'un coup d'œil dans le premier Cercle. D'ailleurs, Rampa aperçut presque au pied de la tour un petit palais qui imitait assez mal le style Bollywoood, une horreur dorée plantée sur une place entourée de lampions rouges d'où sortaient régulièrement des démons à l'air satisfait.

Histoire d'éviter de faire des aller-retours, il décida de s'y rendre tout de suite. Il trouverait bien un club pour se soûler après, s'il ne décidait pas de rester en agréable compagnie pour profiter de leur réserve d'alcool. Il y avait toujours des bars dans ses petits repères, car qu'est-ce qui se marie mieux avec le sexe qu'une bonne cuite ?

Le chocolat, peut-être. Malheureusement, Rampa n'aimait pas trop ce qui était sucré.

Mais au lieu d'y aller immédiatement, le sourire aux lèvres, il resta un moment à le regarder distraitement. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'était pas trop tard et qu'il avait encore le temps de Remonter pour voir Aziraphale avant qu'il ne parte. Peut-être que l'ange serait plus calme et accepterai de l'écouter. Rampa pourrai s'excuser, et...  
_Conneries !_ pensa-t-il rageusement en secouant la tête, pour faire taire la voix pleine de remords qui lui chuchotait à l'oreille. Ce n'était certainement pas à lui de faire le premier pas. Et il n'y avait rien à faire, d'ailleurs. C'était terminé. Plus d'Accord. Plus d'amitié.

Plus d'Aziraphale.

Rampa serra les poings au fond de ses poches et se mit à descendre rapidement le long de l'escalier obscur qui s'enroulait jusqu'en bas de la tour.

Il avait hâte de s'envoyer en l'air. En tous cas, il essayait furieusement de s'en persuader.

Il mit un moment à retrouver le palais, tournant en grognant dans des rues qui se ressemblaient toutes. Il arriva plutôt tendu devant le portail kitsch et failli se faire refouler à l'entrée par les deux immenses gardiens à tête de coyotes, sous le motif que les succubes n'aimaient pas les démons qui faisaient la gueule. Retenu à l'épaule par une main grosse comme une roue de camion, Rampa prit une profonde inspiration et leur fit un sourire qui aurait pu cailler du lait. Les gardiens s'entre-regardèrent. Puis celui qui le maintenait sembla trouver cela suffisant, car il haussa les épaules et recula. Rampa rajusta ostensiblement sa veste, ôtant des poussières imaginaires, puis poussa le portail plein de verroteries. Il y avait quelques marches à monter avant de parvenir à une gigantesque double porte en ébène. Il pénétra dans un long couloir tendu de velours pourpre et terminé par une autre porte, en nacre ou en os, d'où lui parvenait des éclats de voix. Il se força à aller en avant et à pousser fermement ladite porte.

Il devait passer à autre chose et l'alcool et le cul l'y aideraient. Certainement.

Ce qui lui sauta dessus en premier fut l'odeur. Lourde et entêtante, faite de flagrances de parfums qui ne se mariaient pas ensemble, de vapeurs d'alcool, de transpiration (corps humain oblige.) et, évidemment, d'arômes prédominants, douceâtres et un peu écœurants du désir et du sexe.

Le palais était principalement constitué d'un grand salon ovale se perdant dans la fumée, séparé par des soieries roses et rouges qui formaient de vagues alcôves où s'agitaient des corps et résonnant de cris étouffés. Pas toujours de plaisir, d'ailleurs.  
Il y avait de petites tables et de grands canapés partout, sur lesquels étaient avachis des couples plus ou moins habillés et plus ou moins occupés. Rampa se dirigea vers le bar en regardant droit devant lui, plus dégoûté qu'excité par l'orgie qui avait joyeusement lieu autour de lui.

Les succubes faisaient partie d'une catégorie de démons qui se nourrissaient littéralement des Sept Péchés Capitaux. La sensualité dans toutes ses manifestations leur était plus nécessaires que de respirer. Ajoutez à cela le fait que les démons en général s'y entendaient en matière de luxure et n'avaient aucune pudeur... Et vous n'auriez qu'une vague idée de ce qui pouvait se dérouler sous les yeux las de Rampa.

Habituellement, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il essayait même d'en profiter pour s'instruire. Mais aujourd'hui, il était si tendu que tout l'agressait, des gémissements lascifs à la décoration immonde, en passant par la vue d'organes qu'il aurait préféré recouverts par plusieurs couches de tissu.

Rampa alla quand même se percher sur un tabouret de bois sculpté et commanda à un barman à l'air désenchanté un alegria. D'où il se tenait, il ne voyait rien et comptait sur le talent du barman pour oublier sa propre pudeur et apprécier davantage le spectacle.

Le cocktail, assez fort pour abattre un éléphant, était servi avec les bord du verre givrés à la cocaïne, une ombrelle et une olive. Rampa pensait en avoir besoin. Surtout de l'olive. Les drogues humaines avaient le même impact sur les démons que les Ferrero rochers sur un affamé: agréable mais foutrement insatisfaisant.

Rampa avala son verre d'un trait pour en commander rapidement un autre, s'essuyant la bouche du pouce distraitement tout en cherchant du regard un succube désœuvré.

Les succubes étaient facile à repérer. Plus grand et bien plus beaux que les autres démons, ceux qui n'étaient pas déjà "en action" étaient systématiquement entourés par quelques admirateurs faisant la roue afin d'attirer leur attention. Ils savaient inspirer le désir et attiser l'envie si bien que cela faisait d'eux des amants exceptionnellement doués. Ce qui expliquait la foule présente.

Un des petits groupes en question était à deux pas de lui et il décida de tenter sa chance.

De sa place, il entendait vaguement ce que les trois courtisans disaient à la magnifique "femme" noire nonchalamment accoudée au bar et le peu qui lui parvenait était navrant de banalité. Son intérêt se teinta d'une pointe de pitié pour le succube qui les subissaient. Il se rapprocha résolument après avoir commandé un autre cocktail, la tête déjà rendue plus légère par le deuxième alegria et un sourire naissant enfin sur les lèvres.

\- ... et je vais te faire hurler comme ça ne t'ai jamais arrivé. Je suis monté comme un taureau, ma belle, tu va adorer, disait un petit démon ressemblant vaguement à une araignée croisée avec un comptable.

Son voisin ricana franchement.

\- C'est ça. Moi, je peux te prendre sept fois sans fatiguer. J'ai une faim... Laisse-moi te montrer ce que je vaux.

Le dernier intervint d'une voix forte à l'accent slave prononcé.

\- N'importe quoi, Mugabe, tu tiens deux petites fois et tu ronfles, je suis bien placé pour le savoir ! Mais moi, par contre...

Rampa s'immisça dans leur cercle, bousculant sans ménagement les deux démons devant lui qui montrèrent les dents. Il se planta devant le succube et lui offrir son verre. Il eut droit à un sourire et quand elle leva vers lui des yeux verts transparents comme du jade, il la reconnut.

\- Tu ne te lasses jamais de ses clichés, Buthidae?

Le succube prit une gorgée en haussant les épaules, puis son regard s'éclaira quand elle identifia l'essence de Rampa. Elle posa son cocktail pour venir se prendre à son cou.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé d'être tombé sur elle. Ils se connaissaient depuis la Chute et Buthidae ne lui était pas vraiment hostile (ce qui la faisait ressembler à une amie, selon les critères démoniaques). Elle était plutôt de bonne compagnie, tant qu'elle n'avait pas faim ou qu'on ne l'énervait pas. Rampa se détendit un peu et pensa même avoir un espoir d'apprécier cette sortie qui jusqu'à présent s'annonçait sordide.

Elle lui planta un baiser sur la bouche, puis se pressa contre lui.

\- Ça fait des siècles qu'on ne s'était pas vu, Rampa! Il paraît que tu es devenu baron ?

Les autres démons arrêtèrent de gronder. Rampa les ignora royalement, conscient qu'ils le jugeaient, soupesant leurs chances de l'évincer sans danger.

\- Oui, depuis quatre ans.

Elle hocha la tête puis le regarda de haut en bas en claquant la langue.

\- C'est bien. Mais alors qu'est-ce que c'est que cette apparence ? Tu sais combien j'aime tes petites écailles.

\- Je ne suis pas présentable, Buthidae. Et surtout, je ne savais pas que tu était Redescendue. La dernière fois que l'on s'est croisés, tu te régalais près de la reine de France.

Elle rit.

\- Oui, la cour sous Louis XIV... Les femmes se baladaient sans sous-vêtements tant elles soulevaient leurs jupons régulièrement. Et les hommes... Ils ne pensaient qu'à se battre et à baiser, l'un n'empêchait pas l'autre, loin de là. Quelle époque somptueuse ! Mais ils étaient tellement fragiles...

Elle agita la main.

\- J'ai eu besoin de revenir, pour des vacances disons, afin de pouvoir jouer sans craindre de casser trop de jouets. Ça fait tellement de problèmes à l'époque actuelle ! Dire qu'il y a seulement quelques années, on pouvait en tuer des dizaines sans que personne ne s'en soucie.

\- Mais où va le monde ? répondit Rampa d'un ton léger. Lui aimait bien les humains, mais ce n'était pas un point de vue très répandu parmi les siens. Il évitait donc que cela ce sache. Il se rapprocha d'elle pour revenir au sujet qui l'intéressait et dire d'une voix plus grave.

\- Et en parlant de jouer...

Buthidae braqua son regard sur lui.

\- Ahaa... Une visite de courtoisie. Tu es toujours aussi doué avec ta langue ?

Il se contenta de laisser l'organe en question prendre sa vraie forme et de se lécher les lèvres. Elle lui sourit plus franchement alors qu'une lueur affamée naissait dans son regard, lui prit le bras et l'entraîna vers le grand escalier de fer forgé qui menait aux chambres, en jetant par-dessus son épaule d'un ton léger.

\- Peut-être à tout à l'heure, les garçons.

Mais Mugabe, qui la couvait d'un regard flou depuis un moment, s'enhardit à lui prendre le bras pour la tirer sèchement vers lui.

\- Attends, on te paye des verres depuis une heure et il suffit que ce dandy prétentieux se pointe pour que tu le suives immédiatement ? Je te signale que je suis là pour te baiser. Je ne veux plus attendre !

Buthidae baissa les yeux vers les doigts pâles sur sa peau sans chercher à se dégager. Son sourire devint plus large alors qu'elle posait sa propre main sur celle qui la retenait.

\- Mon cher Mugabe, tu as dû passer trop de temps sur Terre pour croire que je te dois quoi que ce soit simplement parce que tu à envie de moi.

Le petit démon fronça les sourcils, sentant que quelque chose tournait au vinaigre mais sans vouloir reculer.

\- Et tu dois savoir que je suis la seule à décider qui a le droit de me toucher.

Buthidae continuait à sourire, mais d'un air franchement carnassier. Mugabe commença visiblement à s'inquiéter.

\- Mais puisque tu le veux, je vais m'occuper de toi en premier.

Un peu rasséréné, Mugabe hocha vigoureusement la tête. Rampa fit deux pas en arrière, un peu ennuyé. Il ne voulait pas risquer de tacher son costume. Les autres démons s'écartèrent aussi. Le succube tenait à présent les deux poignets de Mugabe et son sourire devint désagréablement large, avant de lui ouvrit lentement la figure en deux. Sa mâchoire inférieure se décrocha et pendit sur sa poitrine. Des dents comme des crocs de requins tapissèrent sa bouche immense. Le démon agrandit les yeux, comprenant confusément qu'il allait finir en elle, mais pas de la façon qu'il souhaitait. Elle le tira brusquement en avant et se pencha dans le même mouvement, engloutissant dans sa gueule noire et rouge la moitié supérieure du corps de Mugabe si vite que le démon ne put même pas crier. Elle le coupa en deux sans effort, d'un seul mouvement de mâchoire avec un bruit répugnant, puis déglutit coquettement. La moitié inférieure restante s'effondra par terre à ses pieds, rependant des organes visqueux et du sang noir sur les tapis indiens. Buthidae s'essuya les lèvres, sa bouche redevenue aussi charmante qu'auparavant et, sa robe de gaze souillée de traînées sombres, prit le bras que lui tendit galamment Rampa.

Autour d'eux, personne n'avait frémit à la mort violente de Mugabe. Les succubes pouvaient vous rendre fou de désir en claquant des doigts, aimaient baiser plus que n'importe quelle créature existante dans l'univers et étaient les plus doués pour ça... Mais ça ne les rendaient pas moins dignes de respect que les autres démons. Ou moins dangereux.

Surtout Buthidae, qui était plutôt susceptible.

Un démon assez stupide pour l'oublier méritait son sort. D'ailleurs, les imbéciles ne duraient pas longtemps en Enfer. Ils étaient rapidement éliminés par les autres, dans une sorte de sélection naturelle qui permettait de garder que les meilleurs.

Le barman fit le tour du comptoir avec un soupir et se mit vaguement à éponger les éclaboussures. Ce ne devait pas être simple de travailler pour les succubes. Mais Rampa était loin d'y songer. Il souriait à Buthidae en essayant d'ignorer le sang sur son visage, cherchant à cultiver la vague envie qu'il avait d'elle. Il n'y parvenait pas tout à fait. Il se dit hypocritement qu'il était trop à jeun et ne chercha pas plus loin.

Le succube l'entraîna rapidement dans une chambre vide. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas exhibitionniste et cela faisait si longtemps qu'un peu d'intimité s'imposait. Elle se tourna pour fermer la porte à clef et il en profita pour parcourir avidement la pièce sombre des yeux et repérer le mini-bar. Contournant le lit king size, il se jeta sur la première bouteille de vin venue sans lire l'étiquette, pensant de justesse à la servir aussi. Buthidae alluma les candélabres d'un geste élégant, son verre à la main, l'air joyeux, sans sembler remarquer qu'il terminait rapidement le vin. Le silence était agréable après le brouhaha du salon enfumé.

\- Bon... Maintenant que tu as fait le plein, le rompit-elle d'un ton léger, qu'est ce qui te ferai plaisir ?

Elle se désigna alors qu'elle changeait d'apparence comme on tourne les pages d'un catalogue. Rampa s'assit sur le lit en faisant discrètement disparaître la bouteille vide et lui fit un sourire charmeur, mais simple. Avec elle, il savait qu'il pouvait être raisonnablement lui-même, qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être constamment sur ses gardes comme avec les autres démons. C'était reposant. Même s'il ne se laissait pas complètement aller, bien sûr.

Mais il ne ferait plus avec personne, à présent.

\- J'aime ta peau brune. À toi de voir si tu veux être homme ou femme. Peu m'importe du moment que tu viens plus près.

Elle lui sourit en s'approchant, reprenant l'aspect qu'il lui avait vu au bar, laissa tomber sa robe au sol et vint s'installer sur ses genoux. Toute douceur féminine et beauté sombre, elle était l'exact opposé de son précédent amant et il en fut bêtement satisfait. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser profondément, pressant sa chair nue contre le tissu fin de son costume. Buthidae le poussa ensuite en arrière doucement en lui défaisant sa cravate, toujours souriante et toujours sur lui. Rampa se laissait faire. Il essayait de se concentrer sur l'instant présent, sur les doigts froid qui soulevait sa chemise pour caresser son ventre, puis déboucler sa ceinture. Ou sur la bouche humide qui embrassait son torse après l'avoir débarrassé du tissu soyeux de sa chemise. Buthidae passa ensuite la main dans sa braguette, son corps réagit, il lui en fut reconnaissant d'ailleurs, mais lui... Rampa avait la tête pleine d'images parasites. Dans le silence de la pièce, uniquement froissé par les quelques soupirs doux qu'elle faisait en le caressant, résonnaient bien trop fort les mots tendres dont il ne voulait pas se rappeler

Pour la première fois, il en voulu à Buthidae d'être du genre silencieux.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure brutalement, si fort qu'il se l'entailla sur une canine. Le goût du sang dans sa bouche le mit en colère, et la gorge nouée, il attrapa Buthidae par les épaules, la fit rouler sous lui et lui écarta les jambes pour la pénétrer aussi vite et fort qu'il en avait soudain besoin. Le succube l'accueillit avec un murmure gourmand. Rampa la prit frénétiquement, les yeux fermés et le pantalon sur les hanches alors qu'elle se serrait contre lui sans bruit, sa respiration haletante lui brûlant l'épaule. Elle le caressait doucement, le touchant là où cela lui faisait voir des étoiles et il vint rapidement dans un soupir rauque. Elle le suivit de peu, murmurant son plaisir, soupirant ensuite de bien-être en laissant retomber sa tête sur le lit.

Ils le firent de nombreuses autres fois, dans de nombreuses autres positions, échangèrent leurs rôles et leurs genres comme d'autres s'amusent avec des sextoys. Buthidae était insatiable, alors que Rampa voulait noyer certaines images sous de nouvelles, avec une vigueur qui le rendait infatigable.

Mais malgré la beauté, le savoir-faire et l'avidité de Buthidae, le plaisir restait léger, trop fugace pour apaiser Rampa. Il avait beau essayer de toutes ses forces, ce n'était pas aussi intense et aussi bon, et il était seulement un peu plus déçu à chaque fois. Il finit par renoncer, essayant d'apprécier quand même le moment sans y parvenir. Quelque chose ressemblant à un trou s'était ouvert dans son ventre. Cela aspirait tout, son désir et son énergie, le laissant glacé près de Buthidae qui reprenait son souffle dans ses bras, radieuse.

Il n'eut finalement pas le courage de continuer. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et se releva avant qu'elle ne se retourne vers lui pour un autre round. Il se rhabilla rapidement en essayant d'ignorer son regard interrogateur.

\- Je pensais que tu resterais au moins un jour ou deux.

\- Hum ? fit Rampa en remettant sa cravate d'un air très concentré. Non, pas possible. Je dois Remonter tout à l'heure. Une âme à corrompre, des mauvaises actions à intenter. Tu sais ce que c'est.

Elle était allongée sur le ventre et le regardait chercher sa veste par terre, le menton dans la main.

\- Je ne te savais pas si consciencieux.

\- Ne sois pas désobligeante. J'ai encore Calsofer sur le dos, c'est tout, et je vais devoir lui prouver que je suis digne de mon titre encore quelques dizaines d'années.

\- Tu l'as eu en tentant un ange, je crois. Comment as-tu fait ?

Rampa s'efforça de ne rien se rappeler et garda un visage neutre.

\- Je lui ai donné envie d'un baiser, répondit-il posément, faisant apparaître son paquet de cigarettes. Ça n'as pas était si difficile, finalement.

\- C'est vrai que tu t'y connais... dit-elle dans un sourire, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas de la quitter si cavalièrement.

Un peu soulagé, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa langoureusement, la faisant rire. Il se releva ensuite, lui caressant du bout des doigts le menton, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle lui avait pris sa cigarette des mains et s'était rallongée gracieusement, lui donnant visiblement congé. Rampa arrangea son costume d'une main distraite et se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie sans grand enthousiasme.

\- Ciao, Buthidae.

Elle lui fit un petit signe de la tête, un bras replié disparaissant sous la masse de ses cheveux noirs et dans la main un téléphone qu'elle avait sorti de nulle part. Il allait partir quand sa voix le retint sur le seuil.

\- Ah, Rampa ... Tu habites toujours à Lundenwic?

Rampa laissa échapper un sourire discret et répondit rapidement, la main sur la porte.

\- Lunde... Ah, Londres. Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as plus mis les pieds en Angleterre, toi. Mais oui, j'y vis depuis une petite centaine d'année. Bon, sur ce...

\- Tu vas pouvoir me confirmer si un ange y a été déchu ce matin, alors.

Rampa se retourna lentement, le cœur tressautant douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il fit taire le nom avant même qu'il ne se forme dans son esprit et se composa une expression un peu ennuyée.

\- Ça ne me dit rien, mais je suis Descendu immédiatement après mon réveil. Je peux savoir de qui tu tiens ça ?

Elle soupira.

\- C'est l'info du jour, Rampa. Ça circule en Enfer depuis des heures. Il paraît que c'est grâce à Maladar. Il a été le premier à le revendiquer, en tous cas. Mais on ne sait rien d'autre et comme je n'ai aucune confiance en ce lèche-cul, j'aurais bien aimé que tu m'en dises davantage. Tu étais le seul démon présent à Londres, à part lui.

Elle continua d'un ton distrait, le regard sur le petit écran qui baignait sa peau d'une lumière blafarde.

\- Un nouveau déchu... Je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour les énerver à ce point. Ça faisait longtemps que le Ciel ne nous en avait pas envoyé... Bah, j'imagine que je l'apprendrais comme tout le monde quand on l'aura retrouvé. J'espère juste qu'il survivra jusque-là. Ça arrive qu'ils ne supportent pas la Chute. Tu te souviens de Kasyade?

Elle releva la tête au bruit de la porte cognant violemment contre le mur.

* * *

Rampa fit le trajet jusqu'à l'ascenseur aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sans courir. Il prit soin de remettre ses lunettes de soleil, et, un petit sourire crispé sur le visage, saluait des connaissances de loin en conservant soigneusement l'air aussi cool qu'il était censé l'être. Mais intérieurement, il y avait une voix paniquée qui lui criait les pires scénarii. Il tentait de la faire taire sans y parvenir complètement et dut fourrer ses mains dans les poches de son costume pour éviter de se ronger les ongles.

Ce ne pouvait pas être lui. Ce n'était pas possible. Il devait y avoir un autre ange à Londres qu'il ne connaissait pas, qui avait fauté et s'était bêtement fait prendre. Voilà. Une explication raisonnable tout à fait plausible. Mais Rampa ne parvenait pas à s'en convaincre et marchait toujours au pas de course vers la tour qu'il apercevait derrière un immeuble du XXVIe.

Si c'était lui... Il devait le retrouver avant les autres. Il le connaissait par cœur et savait que l'ange choisirait de mourir plutôt que d'être transformé en démon. S'il n'était pas déjà mort. Le trou dans son ventre semblait s'être agrandi et lui dévorait les entrailles.

Rampa n'avait jamais ressenti une angoisse pareille. Des images très belles de l'ange riant avec lui, marchant à ses côtés ou simplement lisant en chantonnant doucement tournaient dans sa tête. L'idée qu'il n'existait plus, le seul fait de vaguement l'imaginer effaçait toutes les couleurs du monde.

Le démon devait s'assurer qu'il était bien sain et sauf et qu'il faisait simplement l'inventaire de ses fichus bouquins. Il en avait besoin, peu importe ce qui s'était passé entre eux. D'ailleurs, son rejet et ses paroles cruelles lui semblaient étranges, presque artificiels maintenant qu'il n'était plus en colère et que lui revenait en mémoire la chaleur que l'ange avait toujours dans les yeux quand il lui parlait. Il ne parvenait pas vraiment à y réfléchir, tout était flou et il était trop inquiet, mais il y reviendrait plus tard. La priorité était de Remonter le plus vite possible.

Et après... Peut-être qu'il chercherait lui-même le déchu - qui n'était pas son ange, certainement ! - afin de lui laisser le choix entre l'Enfer, la fuite et la mort. C'était bien plus que ne feraient les autres démons qui le recherchaient en ce moment même. Eux le transformeraient d'office pour se faire bien de voir.

Il gronda sourdement en accélérant le pas, dans la rue sombre menant à la tour qu'il avait enfin atteinte. Agacé et tendu, il jeta un bref coup d'œil autour de lui, vit qu'il était seul et décida d'ouvrir ses ailes, qui se déployèrent trop vite en déchirant sa veste hors de prix. Il prit son envol et fut au pied de l'ascenseur en quelques secondes. Il prit un nouvel instant pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait vu, puis s'engouffra dans la cage noire et sale sans replier ses ailes. Rampa lança comme il put sa destination dans le vieil interphone qui faisait office de groom, à moitié étouffé par ses propres plumes. Une fois que l'ascenseur entama sa remontée, il les arrangea correctement dans son dos en marmonnant des jurons, afin de pouvoir au moins poser l'épaule contre la paroi de fer tremblotante.

\- Plus vite, plus vite, plus vite, plus vite... psalmodiait-il à voix basse, le regard vers le haut, poussant l'ascenseur au maximum de ses capacités.

La remontée lui sembla interminable. Il finit cependant par arriver dans le désert pourpre qui séparait l'En-Bas de la Terre. Il eut un peu de mal, une fois sortit de l'ascenseur, à retrouver assez de calme pour dire les formules qui le renverraient chez lui. Il y parvint quand même, et, une fois dans sa chambre, se jeta sur son téléphone portable resté sur son lit. Rampa composa le numéro du bouquiniste, bénissant pour une fois son amour des vieilles choses : avec l'antiquité qui lui servait de téléphone, il ne pouvait pas voir son numéro et donc refuser son appel. La sonnerie s'étira pourtant dans le silence de son appartement. Il appela trois autres fois, sans succès. Il resta indécis quelques secondes, immobile, le pouce entre les dents. Puis il bondit en avant, prenant son portable seulement car il le tenait encore à la main et sortit de son appartement à toutes jambes. Il avait toujours ses ailes et sa veste ainsi que sa chemise était bonnes pour la poubelle. Il s'en rendit compte juste avant d'entrer dans le parking souterrain de son immeuble, s'apercevant dans la porte vitrée. Il affadit ses ailes rapidement et se changea d'une pensée stylée. Puis fourra son téléphone dans la poche de sa nouvelle veste et rejoignit sa voiture d'un pas rapide.

Évidement, respecter les limitations de vitesse n'était pas une priorité pour Rampa, et seul l'ennui causé par les interrogatoires de police sauva les piétons qui croisaient sa voiture vrombissante. Il fit le trajet plus par habitude qu'en portant réellement attention sur la route, le regard tourné en lui-même et les mains crispées sur le volant.

Il arriva enfin devant la boutique de livres anciens et pila violemment. Il n'eut besoin d'aucun sixième sens ou d'intuition maligne pour savoir immédiatement que quelque chose était arrivé à l'ange : le bandeau de police jaune "scène de crime" qui barrait la porte le statufia sur son siège. La peur, immonde, se répandit en lui et le fait de ne pas savoir devint assez insupportable pour le faire bouger.

Laissant la Bentley dans la première voie de garage qu'il vit, il sortit de la voiture et entra dans la boutique, dérangeant le bandeau de police qui se remit ensuite en place de lui-même. La porte claqua derrière lui, le plongeant dans la semi-pénombre, qui ne l'empêcha pas de constater l'état déplorable de la librairie.

Il y avait des livres éventrés répandus par terre, des morceaux de bois et des éclats de verre provenant des étagères fracassées minutieusement. Le sol était jonché de feuilles perdues, les tapis retournés, les chaises et les canapés tailladés, visiblement à coup d'épée. On avait tout ravagé sans oublier un seul présentoir et il lui sembla que cela avait été fait dans l'intention de blesser l'ange le plus possible, lui qui aimait tant sa boutique et ses livres. Pour Rampa, à qui la librairie était aussi familière que son propre appartement, le saccage était difficile à admettre. L'image lui semblait tronquée. Il fit quelques pas et ses yeux tombèrent sur une large tâche sombre qui était encore, malgré le passage de la police, couverte çà et là par des plumes.

Rampa mit un moment à comprendre ce qu'il voyait. Puis son esprit lui fournit enfin la nature de l'odeur métallique qui étouffait celles de poussière et de moisi et il fit un bond en arrière. Il avait mis les pieds dans une flaque de sang assez importante pour avoir imbibé le vieux plancher. Les yeux agrandis, il regarda autour de lui, remarquant les éclaboussures encore rougeâtres qui maculaient les murs et les rayonnages.

Il y avait peu de chance pour que ce sang appartienne à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à l'ange. D'ailleurs, non seulement son odeur et celle de son essence imprégnaient la scène, mais les plumes par terre lui appartenaient clairement. Rampa en ramassa une avec un vague espoir mais ne put qu'admettre qu'elle était identique à celle qu'il avait regardé en souriant ce matin.

C'était il y a une éternité.

Qu'est-ce qui avait pu avoir assez de force pour blesser Aziraphale aussi gravement sous sa forme d'ange? Car il n'y avait pas eu de combat, la librairie portait trace d'une mise à sac mais pas de lutte. La chose qui avait attaqué l'ange s'en était sûrement prise à sa boutique après l'avoir neutralisé. Rampa ne ressentait aucun effluve de présence démoniaque. Et un humain n'aurait jamais réussi à venir à bout d'une principauté sous sa forme première. Restait les anges... Mickaël.

Il n'y avait que Mickaël qui soit assez cruel pour faire autant de ravages. Rampa se sentit chanceler alors que l'évidence lui sautait au visage.

Aziraphale avait était déchu ici.

À cause de ce qu'ils avaient fait, à cause de lui et de son désir d'avancement, puis de son désir tout court, ce fanatique avait arraché à Aziraphale son statut d'ange dans la souffrance, sans même chercher à comprendre ou à pardonner.

Et visiblement Az ne s'était pas défendu... Ou il n'avait pas pu. Où était-il maintenant, est-ce qu'il était toujours vivant ?

Une envie de crier monta dans sa gorge, l'angoisse et le remord devenant une douleur aiguë qui lui serrait la poitrine. Il se raidit, enfonçant ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains, les yeux rivés aux plumes ensanglantées sur le sol. Le nom tournait dans sa tête comme un reproche, une supplique ou une prière. Ce nom si beau qu'il avait toujours aimé, de l'ange trop doux et trop honnête qu'il venait de déposséder de tout ce qu'il chérissait.

Il n'était pas habitué à éprouver de la culpabilité ni de la souffrance. Les démons ne sont tout simplement pas calibrés pour ça. Ils sont fait pour jouir, égoïstes et inconséquents, futiles parfois, comme des adolescents. Cependant, Rampa avait tellement fréquenté les humains et Aziraphale qu'ils avaient déteints sur lui. Et il était incarné depuis plus de six mille ans dans un corps qui était, lui, sensible aux émotions violentes ...

Mais il ne tomba pas à genoux sur le plancher pour se laisser aller et pleurer peut-être. Les mains tremblantes, il sortit son téléphone et fit défiler les informations régionales. La souffrance était là, grondante et mauvaise, mais il l'ignora en essayant de se concentrer sur le sens des petits caractères noirs qui défilaient sous ses yeux.

Buthidae avait parlé d'un ange déchu, pas d'un ange mort. Et si Aziraphale était décédé entre temps, il était certain qu'il l'aurait su quand il était En-Bas. L'Enfer aurait fêté la nouvelle. Donc il était quelque part, vivant mais en assez mauvais état pour ne pas avoir tenté de sauver ses précieux livres.

Rampa devait le retrouver avant les autres. La gorge nouée, il finit par tomber sur un tout petit article sur l'insécurité soi-disant croissante de Londres dans un mauvais journal, paru ce midi.

_"__[...]__et __comme pour appuyer nos arguments, nous ne pouvons que déplorer l'agression sauvage dans le quartier de Soho d'un libraire reconnu de livres anciens , Mr __Fell. __Le pauvre homme a été découvert ce matin par un habitué, qui s'était étonné qu'il n'ouvre pas aux horaires habituels et avait trouvé la porte ouverte.__La boutique a été dévastée et certainement dévalisée.__Le propriétaire, inconscient, a été amené aux urgences de l'hôpital __Weymouth __Street, et nous avons le regret de dire que son pronostic vital est engagé.__Nous appelons donc Mr __Sadiq __Khan, notre maire nouvellement élu, à prendre en compte l'inquiétude légitime des citoyens de Londres dans sa politique de __sécurité [...]__"_

Rampa fit demi-tour brusquement. Il rangea son téléphone alors qu'il ressortait dans la lumière déclinante de fin d'après-midi. Il remonta dans la Bentley en ratant de peu un chihuahua imprudemment laissé à uriner sur le trottoir et partit sur les chapeaux de roues vers le 46 de la rue Welmonth. Ce n'est qu'en grillant le premier feu rouge qu'il se rendit compte qu'il tenait encore la longue plume blanche d'Aziraphale. Il la mit doucement dans sa poche de poitrine en espérant sincèrement ne pas avoir à la garder comme souvenir.

* * *

Rampa haïssait les hôpitaux. Ça sentait la mort et le désespoir, il n'y avait jamais assez de places pour se garer devant et ils étaient bâtit comme des putains de labyrinthes, à croire que les propriétaires faisaient systématiquement appel à Dédale pour la conception de leurs mouroirs.

Cette fois cependant, il était trop nerveux et trop pressé pour errer comme une âme en peine dans les couloirs pastels. Il se rendit à l'accueil, passant devant une grosse mère de famille dont il fit taire les protestations d'un regard incandescent avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche. Il se tourna vers le réceptionniste, qui tressaillit en voyant son expression. Il se pencha vers lui pour le regarder par-dessus ses lunettes, se présenta comme le client régulier de Mr Fell qui l'avait découvert et demanda de ses nouvelles. Le réceptionniste, un peu étonné d'être aussi bavard, lui fournit toutes les informations dont il avait besoin. Le démon l'écouta attentivement, les yeux fixés sur le plan de l'immeuble épinglé derrière lui, essayant d'ignorer le froid qui se répandait en lui.

Aziraphale était au premier étage, chambre 66. Rampa n'eut pas la liberté d'apprécier l'ironie de la chose car l'employé lui confirma ce qu'il redoutait: Az était aux portes de la mort. Il n'était toujours pas sorti de l'inconscience et glissait plus profondément dans le coma au fur et à mesure qu'il se vidait de son sang, que même les perfusions ne parvenait pas le renouveler assez vite car ses blessures persistaient à saigner. Il allait être préparé pour passer en chirurgie réparatrice dans cinq heures, pas avant, car ils attendaient de voir l'action du dernier coagulant qu'ils testaient. Mais les médecins n'avaient pas beaucoup d'espoir de le sauver car rien de ce qu'ils tentaient ne semblait fonctionner.

Rampa fit demi-tour pour partir sans le remercier alors que l'homme clignait des yeux. Il sortit de l'hôpital, rejoignit sa voiture d'un pas nerveux et s'adossa à la carrosserie pour fumer une cigarette, la gorge si serrée qu'il faillit s'étouffer avec la première taffe. Il toussa comme un asthmatique, puis leva un regard las sur le soleil couchant. Il devait trouver un moyen de sortir Aziraphale d'ici, sans alerter les humains et surtout sans que son intervention ne soit détectable par l'Enfer. Si l'on apprenait En-Bas qu'il avait sauvé un ange déchu de la transformation, il était cuit. Littéralement.  
Son côté les détruirait sans hésitation, lui et celui qu'il avait essayé de protéger.

Au bout de la troisième cigarette, il avait un plan, qui ressemblait certes à une intrigue de mauvais film d'action, mais qui était la seule idée réalisable qu'il ait réussi à trouver en moins de cinq minutes. Merci, James Bond. Il soupira en se grattant la tête, mais rien d'autre ne lui venait à l'esprit.

Il écrasa son mégot et monta dans la Bentley pour changer d'apparence discrètement. Il se savait aisément reconnaissable, que ce soit par ses vêtements griffés ou sa manie de porter des lunettes noires en permanence. Il les enleva avec un soupir de regret. Il les portait pour une bonne raison, quoi qu'en pense ceux qui le prenaient pour un m'as-tu-vu affecté. Rampa avait des yeux... Inhabituels d'un point de vue humain et malheureusement, il ne supportait pas les lentilles de contact. Ça l'irritait. Mais il n'allait pas avoir le choix aujourd'hui, et en fit apparaître une paire teintée en marron avec une grimace. Il les mit puis cilla plusieurs fois, ressentant immédiatement la gêne qu'il détestait et qui deviendrait bien vite une brûlure diffuse. Puis il se changea en une petite femme d'apparence simple mais agréable, habillée sans recherche particulière et, après un dernier regard dans le rétroviseur - il en profita pour se rajouter un grain de beauté au-dessus de la bouche -il sortit dans la rue.  
Il regarda autour de lui. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué son changement de sexe. Et aucune caméra indiscrète n'était visible.

_Bien,_ pensa-t-il. _C'est toujours ça de gagné._

Il se dirigea tranquillement vers l'entrée de l'hôpital Weymouth Street en prenant un l'air à la fois évaporé et canaille. Effet garanti sur la gente masculine un peu simple. D'ailleurs, il repéra assez vite un interne qui passait dans un couloir et qui lui sembla parfait. Il fronça les sourcils à l'intention de la caméra de surveillance et elle se détourna légèrement, le cachant pratiquement aux yeux des vigiles. Rampa arrêta ensuite le jeune homme en lui prenant doucement le bras, et après avoir noté le coup d'œil appréciateur qui lui confirma qu'il avait fait un bon choix, lui servit la petite histoire qu'il avait préparé d'une voix gênée plus vraie que nature. Il lui dit être une toute nouvelle stagiaire qui avait- quelle tête de linotte !- encore oublié où était le vestiaire du personnel et cherchait un brave garçon pour l'y mener. Le garçon en question, nommé Olivier, lui demanda quand même son badge, preuve qu'il n'était pas si bête, mais surtout pas aussi malléable que prévu. Rampa sortit de son sac à main une reproduction faite hâtivement de celui qui était accroché à sa propre blouse. Rassuré, Olivier l'entraîna vers les escaliers en draguant "Karen" (le nom d'emprunt qu'il avait choisi au hasard) sans retenue. Rampa lui souriait largement en crispant les doigts dans les plis de sa jupe. _Parle moins et marche plus vite, crétin !_  
Ils atteignirent le premier étage et les vestiaires situé juste à l'angle en quelques minutes. Olivier suivi Rampa à l'intérieur, encouragé par un regard langoureux. Ils s'enfoncèrent parmi les casiers gris, l'interne se faisant de moins en moins respectueux, enflammé par le pouvoir de suggestion que possédait Rampa et sa propre libido. Karen protesta faiblement qu'il restait une infirmière avec eux et il l'entraîna dans les douches, vides à cette heure-ci.

Quelques baisers maladroits plus tard, ils étaient adossés contre le mur carrelé, dans le silence du vestiaire désert. Olivier fut alors repoussé en arrière par sa conquête du moment, qui perdit son expression de chatte en chaleur et lui ordonna d'une voix impérieuse :

\- Déshabille-toi.

Il s'exécuta, un peu troublé mais toujours plein d'espoir. Nu et en érection, il releva ensuite la tête pour tenter un sourire charmeur. Mais à la place de la petite stagiaire chaude comme la braise qu'il venait de lever se tenait un bel homme halé aux cheveux noirs et à l'air préoccupé. L'homme se pencha pour ramasser ses vêtements et Olivier, choqué mais surtout terrifié, ouvrit la bouche pour hurler. L'homme se releva presque immédiatement avec la promptitude d'un serpent, mit la main sur sa bouche et le plaqua contre le mur. À la grande horreur d'Olivier, ses yeux changèrent de couleur, passant d'un marron chaud à un jaune-orangé bizarre. Son agresseur rapprocha son visage du sien à lui effleurer le nez alors qu'il l'immobilisait sans efforts apparents. Le jeune interne se mit à trembler, de peur et de froid, persuadé qu'il allait être assassiné tout nu dans les douches de son lieu de travail.

\- Je vais être sympa et te rendre ton caleçon, lui dit l'homme d'une voix moqueuse. Tu va bien m'aider après tout, je peux t'épargner d'être retrouvé les bijoux de famille à l'air. Et je préfère garder le mien, sans vouloir t'offenser.

L'instant d'après, un caleçon blanc apparu sur les hanches d'Olivier, qui se sentit curieusement mieux.

\- Bon. Passons aux choses sérieuses...

L'homme le lâcha brusquement et claqua des doigts. Et sa conscience s'éteignit, sa volonté et ses souvenirs soumis à ce que lui disait Rampa. Celui-ci se redressa et se mit tranquillement à enfiler les vêtements de l'interne, qui le regardait faire, le visage totalement dépourvu d'expressions.

\- Quand est-ce que tu es allé en boite pour la dernière fois ?

\- Il y a deux jours, répondit Olivier.

\- Et j'imagine que tu as l'habitude de traiter les filles que tu rencontres là-bas comme tu as voulu traiter Karen?

\- Oui.

\- Voilà un garçon selon mon cœur ! s'exclama Rampa. Il boutonna la blouse et ajusta le badge accroché à la poche de poitrine. Puis il se tourna vers Olivier et posa la main à côté de sa tête pour se pencher vers lui.

\- Je vais t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé. La dernière fois que tu es allé en boîte, tu as rencontré en revenant chez toi une jolie fille pas farouche qui s'appelait Karen. Vous vous êtes plu tout de suite car vous êtes deux idiots libidineux. Vous avez convenu de vous retrouver ici aujourd'hui pour vous envoyer en l'air, ça excitait Karen de le faire à l'hôpital. Vous avez fait rapidement votre affaire et, en gentleman que tu es, tu n'as pas attendu qu'elle soit rhabillée pour lui dire que tu ne voulais pas continuer à la voir. Tu t'es sauvé pour éviter une scène désagréable. Et histoire de la laisser partir sans risquer de la croiser, tu t'es réfugié dans la chambre 66, dont tu savais le patient dans le coma et donc incapable de te poser des questions sur ta présence. Tu t'es adossé à la porte pour écouter et t'assurer que Karen s'en allait. Tu était si concentré que tu n'as pas entendu le patient se lever et se glisser derrière toi. Il t'as assommé promptement puis t'as traîné dans son lit après t'avoir pris tous tes vêtements. Tu vas te réveiller dans deux heures avec un mal de crâne pas possible et aller tout raconter à ton chef de service. Tu diras exactement la même chose à la police. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te rendrais moi aussi service dès que possible. En t'évitant un séjour trop long à mon lieu de travail, par exemple. Maintenant, excuse-moi, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Il faut que ce soit le plus vrai possible, tu comprends ?

Rampa le frappa derrière la tête avec un geste élégant qui aurait fait plaisir à Bruce Lee. L'interne s'effondra à ses pieds. Il lui prit les chevilles et le tira dans une cabine de toilette, l'assit aussi bien que possible sur le siège puis ressortit en verrouillant la porte. Il regarda sa montre. Il avait perdu un peu plus de cinq minutes. Il prit l'apparence d'Olivier, changea la couleur de ses lentilles pour un bleu clair et sortit des vestiaires. Dans le couloir, il chercha les panneaux indiquant les numéros des chambres, inquiet de nouveau et nerveux à l'idée de revoir Aziraphale. Il trouva très vite la 66. Il prit une seconde pour sonder les couloirs autour de lui et ne releva aucune présence démoniaque. Ni angélique d'ailleurs, se rendit-il compte avec un pincement au cœur. Il poussa la porte, entra, referma derrière lui et la verrouilla instinctivement. Puis il se força à lever les yeux sur le lit.  
Ce qu'il vit le poignarda et il dû s'adosser à la porte pour rester debout.

Aziraphale lui tournait le dos, allongé sur le côté. Il était étrangement immobile et silencieux, lui que le démon ne connaissait qu'actif, souriant et bavard. Il était cerné par des perfusions de sang et des machines qui bipaient à l'occasion. Il ne portait même pas une de ses immondes blouses en papiers vert qui semblent pensées pour faire honte à ceux obligés de les mettre. Il n'avait qu'un sous-vêtement sur lui, rien n'empêchait de voir les bandages rougis qui couvraient mal les nombreuses blessures lacérant son corps. Rampa compris pourquoi il y avait autant de plumes et de sang dans la librairie. Les blessures au niveau de ses épaules étaient profondes et les bandes de gazes s'affaissaient dans le cratère de chair déchirée, criant l'absence des ailes qui auraient du s'y trouver.

C'était... Atroce. Les ailes des démons et des anges étaient une sorte d'attestation de leurs natures et ils y accordaient bien plus d'importance qu'à leurs autres membres. Aziraphale avait été déchu de la façon la plus violente qu'il connaisse. Pourtant on ne lui avait pas pris ses ailes quand il avait Chuté. On les avait même laissé à Lucifer, merde ! Pourquoi les arracher à Aziraphale ? Lui qui avait toujours fait de son mieux avec enthousiasme, qui était un ange exemplaire et dont la seule faute avait été d'accepter un démon dans son entourage. Mickaël s'était acharné sur lui avec une férocité qu'il ne méritait pas.

À travers le chagrin et la culpabilité, la haine flamba en lui et se répandit dans ses veines avec la force d'un incendie. Il voulait avoir l'Archange à ses pieds, le visage déchiré par ses ongles et lui enfoncer les pouces dans les orbites pour lui faire éclater les yeux. Il voulait pouvoir lui briser tous les os, brûler ses ailes et l'écorcher lentement, pour ne garder de lui qu'une bouche hurlante. Il le voulait agonisant pendant des jours, la souffrance et le désespoir comme seul horizon, mais lui ôter encore le soulagement de la folie. Il voulait...  
Rampa se surprit à siffler comme un cobra en colère. Le son le sortit de ses rêveries sanglantes et il se détacha de la porte, empli d'une détermination glacée. Il s'approcha d'Aziraphale, fit le tour du lit pour voir son visage et sa bouche se crispa en remarquant l'estafilade abîmant son sourire. La rage était comme boule solide dans sa poitrine et il se promit de venger Az d'une façon ou d'une autre. S'il le fallait, il attendrait l'Apocalypse pour traquer l'Archange dans le ciel et le défier, mais il le ferait.

Conscient que le temps passait et augmentait les risques que quelqu'un vienne, il fit apparaître sur le corps torturé un pyjama de soie pour ne pas le faire souffrir davantage et le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Il eut subitement envie de le serrer à l'étouffer, partagé entre la joie de le savoir vivant et l'angoisse que lui causait son état.

Rampa déploya ses ailes, les enveloppa avec pour réapparaître un instant plus tard dans sa chambre. Il allongea précautionneusement son fardeau sur les draps, n'osant pas le recouvrir. Il augmenta simplement la chaleur dans la pièce, veillant également à garder une source lumineuse pour rassurer Aziraphale s'il se réveillait en son absence. Il allait repartir, mais s'attarda, et sur une impulsion tendit la main pour la passer dans les cheveux blonds ébouriffés.

Il regretta amèrement de ne pouvoir effacer le souvenir de la nuit précédente de sa mémoire. Il aurait pu cacher à Aziraphale la vraie raison de sa chute, le vrai coupable, et rester à ses côtés pour l'aider à se relever. Il n'aurait pas craint que l'ange le haïsse de toute son âme, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver, il en était certain. Il s'y résigna sans vouloir envisager la tristesse à venir. Il espérait juste pouvoir soigner Az au mieux, pour réparer un peu ses fautes. Mais les anges et les démons ne pouvaient pas agir mutuellement sur leurs esprits comme ils le faisaient sur les humains. Rampa serait donc obligé d'affronter Aziraphale et d'assumer son rejet. Il savait déjà que quoi qu'il se passe, il ne se défendrait pas.

Il était incapable de le blesser davantage.

Il retira sa main. Il avait encore des choses à faire pour assurer leur sécurité. Il repartit donc à l'hôpital à contre-cœur, réapparaissant dans la cabine de toilette où il avait fourré l'interne toujours inconscient. Il le chargea sur son épaule sans ménagement et disparut de nouveau pour revenir dans la chambre déserte d'Aziraphale avec un grognement. Il bascula Olivier en travers du lit. Rampa recula, fit rouler ses épaules et prit l'apparence d'Az, toujours dans les vêtements de l'infirmier. Il prit soin de déranger un peu les perfusions et les draps, comme si une courte lutte s'était déroulée ici. Il trafiqua ensuite le dossier au pied du lit pour minimiser la gravité des blessures du patient et faire douter les médecins. Le démon déverrouilla ensuite la porte pour sortir dans le couloir, en prenant soin de rester dans le champs des caméras de surveillance. Il s'éloigna en boitillant légèrement, la tête baissée, l'air du fugitif qu'il était censé être. Il prit l'ascenseur, car il savait que les cabines s'ouvraient près de l'entrée principale, mais assez loin pour que le réceptionniste ne puisse le voir. Il traversa ensuite le hall plein de monde, fendant la foule nerveusement. Il entendit une exclamation étouffée derrière lui et accéléra le pas, au cas où.

Une fois dans la rue, il releva la tête et se dirigea vers le parking. Il n'était pas poursuivi et sentit doucement sa tension se relâcher. Suivant toujours son plan, il déverrouilla d'un geste la première voiture aux couleurs de Weymouth et s'y engouffra.

Une fois assis derrière le volant, la fatigue de tous ses déplacements instantanés et des nombreuses métamorphoses auxquelles il avait soumis son corps humain le rattrapa. Il s'affaissa un peu sur son siège, mais ne perdit pas de temps à se reposer. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Clignant des yeux, le démon se força à démarrer et à s'insérer dans la circulation à une allure raisonnable.

Jusqu'à présent, tout se passait comme prévu. La "fuite" d'Az constituait la partie la plus risquée de son plan et il était satisfait que cela ce soit passé aussi bien. Il s'était efforcé de monter un scénario aussi réaliste que possible.  
Il était parfaitement plausible qu'un interne plutôt lâche se planque dans une chambre pour échapper à la fureur de son plan cul, et qu'un patient, mimant l'inconscience en attendant une occasion pour fuir l'hôpital par peur que ses agresseurs ne l'achèvent, ne profite de sa venue dans sa chambre pour prendre ses vêtements afin de pouvoir filer incognito.

Un peu rocambolesque, mais plausible.

Rampa espérait berner la police et les démons qui recherchaient Aziraphale, ou au mieux brouiller les pistes suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il puisse se rétablir. Az était beaucoup plus mal qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il lui faudrait au minimum une à deux semaines pour être capable de s'en sortir seul. Il devait les avoir.

Il ne restait plus qu'à prier pour qu'Aziraphale comprenne le danger et accepte son aide le temps de se remettre. Rampa l'espérait de toute son essence, à défaut d'avoir une âme, car dans le cas contraire, il le perdrait certainement.

Il gara la voiture bleue prés d'un Burger King, essayant de trouver un coin sombre plus épargné que les autres par les lampadaires qui illuminaient le début de soirée. Il sortit ensuite de la cabine sans verrouiller la petite ambulance. Lentement, contournant les passants et les amoureux de malbouffe, il fit le tour du restaurant pour s'enfoncer entre les grandes bennes à ordures qui ne manquaient jamais de peupler l'arrière de ses grandes enseignes. Avec un soupir, il reprit l'apparence de Karen, mais en plus débraillé et furieux. Il changea de nouveau la couleur de ses lentilles et se matérialisa dans une cabine de toilette des vestiaires du personnel.

Il dû attendre quelques minutes que deux infirmières finissent de discuter et s'en aillent enfin pour pouvoir sortir de ses toilettes, qu'il avait bien assez vu à son goût. Il sortit ensuite de l'hôpital pour la troisième et dernière fois, sans encombre : qui arrêterait une simple jeune femme tout à fait innocente?

Il rejoignit enfin sa voiture, exténué mais soulagé, en prenant soin de reprendre son apparence avant de démarrer. Il enleva avec un soupir de soulagement ses lentilles. Il remit ses lunettes et prit le chemin le plus court pour rentrer à South Kensingthon. Il ne pensait plus qu'à revenir auprès d'Aziraphale, inquiet à l'idée qui soit resté seul presque une demi-heure.

Si ses Supérieurs lui posaient la question, ce qui était une éventualité car il apparaîtrait sur la vidéo de surveillance en train de parler au réceptionniste, Rampa pouvait admettre être allé à l'hôpital et avoir prit des renseignements sur le déchu. Malheureusement, avant que le démon n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, celui-ci avait probablement senti sa présence et s'était enfui sans que Rampa ne parvienne à le retrouver. Le fait qu'il cherche à cacher son échec à l'Enfer était une réaction normale pour un démon et personne ne serait surpris. On se ficherait sûrement de lui pendant un moment, mais il ne serait probablement pas puni puisque ce n'était pas une mission officielle.

Rampa accéléra encore, penché en avant sur le volant. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu.

Et pourtant, malgré les risques et la fatigue, c'était la partie la plus facile du sauvetage d'Aziraphale. Il allait maintenant devoir affronter sa colère et son chagrin. Rien que l'idée le raidissait sur son siège. Il avait toujours eu du mal à voir souffrir Aziraphale.

Et il n'avait absolument aucune envie de savoir pourquoi.


	6. Chapter 6

Un grand merci à Yuki-604, qui a gentiment corrigé ce chapitre et qui a ainsi permis qu'il soit posté maintenant :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Ce fut la chaleur qui ramena Aziraphale.

Il sortit de l'inconscience lentement et difficilement, comme pris dans des filets poisseux. L'obscurité, le silence et le repos lui manquèrent immédiatement. Il se serait laissé sombrer de nouveau s'il l'avait pu, rien ne le retenait, mais la chaude langueur se transforma soudain en brûlure insupportable. Il chercha fébrilement à lui échapper, un peu surpris d'être encore vivant, regrettant de l'être et par-dessus tout terrorisé à l'idée de subir un nouveau calvaire.

Aziraphale ne perdit pas de temps à supplier. Il savait que c'était parfaitement inutile et il avait si mal à la gorge qu'il était probablement incapable de parler longuement. Le corps encore engourdi mais déjà de plus en plus douloureux, il essaya de bouger avant même de retrouver pleinement conscience. Il garda les yeux clos, apeuré à l'idée de croiser ceux de l'Archange qui le torturait. Aziraphale gémit quand ses muscles protestèrent mais il fallait qu'il fuie. Il se traînerait par terre s'il le devait. Malgré ses efforts, il ne parvint qu'à esquisser un petit mouvement démoralisant de difficulté. Mais il essaya encore et parvint à tendre la main, saisissant la matière douce sur laquelle il était allongé pour se tirer difficilement en avant.

La voix le fit tressaillir douloureusement et du fond de ses ténèbres, il mit quelques secondes à la reconnaître.

\- Ne bouge pas, j'ai presque fini, grogna Rampa d'un ton crispé.

Il pensait ne jamais le revoir et son cœur se mit à battre trop vite. Aziraphale s'immobilisa et se laissa faire malgré la douleur. La chaleur finit par diminuer et enfin cesser, remplacée par une légère sensation de bien-être. Son corps palpitait toujours de souffrances, mais il était tellement heureux que Rampa soit là, c'était...

La panique l'envahit, brutale et intense. Il lutta désespérément pour se lever et ouvrir les yeux, mais le moindre mouvement le faisait souffrir et il était très faible. Il ne parvint pas à se redresser et le coeur dans la gorge, il essaya de focaliser son regard en cillant plusieurs fois anxieusement. Il ne distinguait que des couleurs floues mais se rendit vaguement compte qu'il était couché sur le côté et que le démon se tenait devant lui. Il parvint à lever une main lourde comme du plombs pour lui prendre le bras, l'effort et la peur lui faisant tourner la tête.

\- Pars! réussi-t-il à chuchoter, la voix rauque et cassée. Il pourrait revenir et il te tuera. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Je t'en supplie, fait...

\- Ça va, Az. Tu es chez moi. Tu ne risques plus rien, le coupa Rampa d'un ton doux.

Balayé par une immense vague de soulagement, Aziraphale laissa sa tête retomber sur les coussins. Le nœud dans son ventre disparut et il se détendit complètement. Il laissa sa vision finir de s'éclaircir en gardant les yeux sur le visage de Rampa.

Mais sa mémoire lui revenait aussi, écrasante, et il eut du mal à s'empêcher de pleurer de désespoir. Aziraphale se mordit la lèvre en se raccrochant instinctivement au présent pour échapper au mauvais chagrin qui le guettait au fond de sa tête. La gorge nouée à étouffer, le visage contracté, il se força à lui demander pourquoi il était là. Il fallait qu'il sache comment le démon en était arrivé à le sauver. Aziraphale se cramponnait à ce besoin de renseignements comme un homme qui se noie.

Rampa eut une drôle d'expression et son regard se fit dur. Il lui expliqua froidement qu'il avait entendu aux informations l'agression d'un libraire de Soho et que malgré leur dispute, il avait voulu vérifier qu'Aziraphale pouvait s'en sortir. Il avait fini par le trouver évanoui à l'hôpital et avait préféré le sortir de là avant qu'il ne soit disséqué, histoire de ne pas compromettre sa propre sa couverture. Il l'avait ensuite ramené chez lui parce qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix. Aziraphale n'avait qu'à considérer son geste comme un dédommagement ou une dernière faveur. Après tout, ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps, Rampa pouvait bien faire ça. Et il promit de ne rien lui demander en retour.

Il se pencha vers lui en le regardant droit dans les yeux, sa voix perdant son ton acerbe pour devenir pressante:

\- Tu dois rester ici le temps de te rétablir, Aziraphale. Je sais que tu m'en veux énormément mais tu ne peux compter sur personne d'autre cette fois. Je ne t'ai jamais fait faux bond, moi. Même hier, si tu y penses, je n'ai fait que ce que tu voulais. Bon, plutôt ce que tu croyais vouloir, mais je n'étais pas en état de faire la différence, et...

Le démon parlait vite en agitant les mains et Aziraphale, submergé d'informations et ballotté par trop d'émotions en peu de temps, perdit rapidement le fil de son argumentaire. Il lui sembla comprendre que Rampa l'avait mit en sécurité et voulait qu'il y reste. Rassuré, il se laissa bercer par sa voix en le mangeant des yeux. Aziraphale était doucement englouti par la joie d'être près de lui et oubliait tout le reste. Il ne pensait plus qu'il devait jouer le rôle d'un amant offensé ou qu'ils étaient censés s'être disputés jusqu'à la rupture. Tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait lui remontait droit au cœur et il chercha sa main pour la serrer très fort. Ce qu'il cachait si bien habituellement affleura dans son regard sans qu'il pense seulement à s'en empêcher.

Il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque Rampa se tut et fronça les sourcils.

Aziraphale se détourna maladroitement, mais le geste brusque le fit rouler sur le dos et quand sa chair endolorie toucha la froideur du drap, il ne put s'empêcher de crier de douleur et de surprise. Il lui lâcha la main en se relevant à demi et essaya instinctivement d'atteindre l'endroit qui le lançait. Le démon la lui saisit avant qu'il ne puisse finir son geste, faisant un signe négatif de la tête, le regard assombri.

Et Aziraphale se souvint que Mickaël lui avait pris ses ailes.

Le chagrin revint, se mêla à la douleur, enfla subitement si vite et si fort qu'il le submergea. Quelques larmes lui échappèrent et roulèrent sur ses joues en lui brouillant la vue. Il se plaqua la main sur la bouche à se faire mal en fermant les yeux. Tout se mélangeait, trop de regrets, de souffrances et d'échecs. Aziraphale était à bout de forces.

Il entendit vaguement Rampa bouger et se racler la gorge, sûrement très gêné. La honte le saisit, il se détesta de se laisser aller devant lui. Il respirait trop vite et trop fort, ravalant comme il le pouvait des larmes qui s'obstinaient à couler. Rampa ne chercha à le toucher et il lui en fut reconnaissant. De la douceur aurait eu raison de son courage.

Rampa lui laissa pudiquement le temps de se reprendre en regardant ses blessures avec beaucoup d'attention.

Il se pencha sur lui et Aziraphale sentit une bouffée de son parfum capiteux alors qu'il regardait son dos, puis l'entendit pousser un gros juron.

\- Tourne-toi. Elles... Ça s'est rouvert et ça pisse le sang.

Aziraphale se mit lentement sur le ventre, grimaçant en sentant chaque blessure le tirailler. Il enfonça le visage dans l'oreiller dès qu'il le put. Il sentait à présent l'humidité tiède dans son dos, avec la drôle d'impression que son cœur battait sourdement dans ses plaies. Il en avait la nausée.

Le malaise et la douleur de plus en plus aiguë étouffa son chagrin, alors que l'oreiller buvait les larmes sur son visage. Il appréhendait ce que Rampa allait faire, se souvenant trop bien de la chaleur affreuse qui l'avait tiré de l'inconscience. Son cœur tressauta quand il l'entendit se rapprocher.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

L' inquiétude s'entendait dans sa voix.

\- Tes blessures ne se referment pas d'elles-mêmes et moi, je suis un... juste un putain de démon.

Il avait l'air en colère, mais pas contre Aziraphale. Il continua d'un ton bas et triste qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

\- Je ne sais pas guérir. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est cautériser au feu. Je me suis occupé de tous les coups d'épée qu'il y avait sur ton corps, mais il reste les deux plus grandes plaies de ton dos. J'espérais vraiment que tu resterai dans le cirage le temps que je termine... Tu vas encore avoir mal, mais on n'a pas le choix. Tu es en train de te vider de ton sang.

Il lui effleura les cheveux furtivement.

\- Je suis...

Rampa s'arrêta brutalement. Il chuchota "c'est pas le moment" dans sa barbe et pris une grande inspiration. Aziraphale n'aurait pas entendu s'il n'avait pas été aux aguets. Il voulu tourner la tête pour voir son expression, mais au même moment il entendit un petit bruit terrifiant, comme une bouffée de gaz qui s'enflamme et la peur balaya tout le reste. Rampa lui prit l'épaule fermement.

\- J'y vais.

Aziraphale attrapa le drap à pleine mains et serra les dents. Il banda tous ses muscles en se forçant à ne pas anticiper ce qui allait se passer. Mais Rampa posa sa main chauffée au rouge sur sa blessure de droite, et malgré tout son courage et toutes ses résolutions, Aziraphale cria à en perdre la voix. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes qui lui parurent des heures et Rampa retira enfin sa main. La souffrance était cuisante, profonde, elle lui poignardait le dos jusque dans les poumons. Il reprenait à peine sa respiration le plus doucement possible que le démon lui disait, loin au-dessus de sa tête:

\- Je fais le plus vite possible, Aziraphale.

Et sans qu'il ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Rampa cautérisa la dernière plaie. Elle était plus large et plus creusée que l'autre, il dut appuyer fortement et enfoncer loin ses doigts dans la chair déchiquetée. Le coussin pressé contre le visage et la bouche grande ouverte, Aziraphale hurlait, une plainte ininterrompue qui lui déchirait la gorge. Rampa se mit à jurer affreusement en langue démoniaque mais il ne l'entendit pas.

Trop de douleurs et d'épuisement.

Aziraphale s'était évanoui.

* * *

Il se réveilla seul la seconde fois.

Sans oser bouger, Aziraphale ouvrit les yeux pour jeter un coup d'œil anxieux autour de lui. Mais il reconnu immédiatement la chambre de Rampa et se permit de respirer profondément, sachant qu'il n'était pas en danger et que personne ne lui ferait de mal dans l'immédiat. Couché sur le ventre, il laissa son corps se détendre de nouveau en savourant la douceur du matelas. Son esprit s'éclaircissait bien assez vite et il profitait avidement de la sensation de flottement qui s'y accrochait encore.

Il faisait chaud dans la chambre et un fin rayon de soleil traversait les rideaux, traçant un trait de lumière qui venait mourir sur son oreiller. Le lit était tendu de soie noire, et de ce que pouvait en voir Aziraphale de là où il se tenait, le noir et le blanc étaient les couleurs dominantes de la grande pièce élégamment dépouillée. Il savait à quel point le démon aimait dormir et n'était absolument pas surpris que sa chambre soit digne d'une suite royale. En pensant au démon, Aziraphale ne put s'empêcher de prendre une grande inspiration, le nez dans la soie, pour s'enivrer de son odeur piquante et musquée qu'il adorait. Avec dans la poitrine comme une flamme vive, il se rappela la fermeté de son corps contre le sien, mais aussi son sourire et le ton de sa voix quand il gémissait. Il soupira. Mais ces souvenirs en amenèrent d'autres, bien moins beaux. Aziraphale, la poitrine contractée, écarta lentement le coussin de son visage.

L'appartement était calme. Rampa semblait sorti et Aziraphale décida de faire comme s'il n'était pas là. Il n'eut pas le courage d'essayer de sentir son essence pour vérifier. Le moment de se rendre compte de tout ce qu'il avait perdu viendrait bien assez vite.

Il se mit lentement et précautionneusement en position assise. Son dos lui faisait très mal mais il savait pourquoi et s'interdit de trop y penser. Il voulait voir l'état du reste de son corps. Il ne semblait palpiter que d'une seule douleur qui allait en augmentant pernicieusement, si bien qu'il ne savait pas à quel point il était blessé.

Ce corps à fois familier et inconnu qu'il n'avait pas envie de découvrir.

Il tendit d'abord les mains dans la douce lumière. Ses yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité, mais il ne put ignorer que sa vue avait perdu de sa précision.

Il constata qu'il lui manquait une phalange à l'index de la main droite. La paume de la gauche avait été transpercée. Son regard descendit lentement sur le bas de son corps. Il était presque nu, avec seulement un caleçon. Aucune blessure n'étant bandée, il put voir que sa poitrine, ses bras et ses cuisses étaient traversés de longues cicatrices rougeâtres et dures sous ses doigts. Certaines étaient très profondes, mais toutes était soigneusement refermées, cautérisées du mieux possible par Rampa. Les brûlures lui faisait encore mal, mais moins qu'il ne s'y attendait. Il remarqua alors qu'elles étaient grasses, luisantes et il comprit que le démon lui avait aussi mit quelque chose, de la crème peut-être, pour soulager la peau meurtrie. Il sourit un peu et cela lui fit mal. Il avait oublié l'estafilade sur sa bouche.

Son sourire douloureux s'effaça.

_Je n'irai plus jamais au Paradis._

Il ne devait pas pleurer. Il n'en avait pas le droit, il méritait sa déchéance.

_Je ne pourrais plus revoir le Créateur, ni ma maison, ni tous les anges que j'ai formés._

Aziraphale ne s'était jamais laissé aller à pleurer beaucoup. Certaines choses cruelles, certaines catastrophes ou massacres inutiles pouvaient le blesser suffisamment pour qu'il laisse couler des larmes. Mais malgré la tristesse, le manque ou la culpabilité que son amour pour Rampa faisaient souvent naître, il n'avait pas pleuré sur lui-même durant toute sa longue vie.

_Je ne ferai plus le Bien pour le Grand Plan et je n'accompagnerai plus les Hommes._

Il estimait mériter ses peines et il n'était pas là pour lui mais pour l'Humanité. Il n'avait donc pas droit à la moindre faiblesse.

_Je ne suis plus un ange._

La lumière avait perdu de sa douceur et tout semblait froid. Aziraphale avait laissé retomber ses bras et restait immobile, le regard dans le vague.

_Qu'est-ce que je suis?_

Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains ouvertes posées sur ses genoux.

_Je suis un déchu. Je suis coincé dans un corps inutile qui n'est pas le mien. Je suis coupé de la Lumière et des Ordres, je ne pourrais plus aider personne. Je n'aurais plus jamais de soutien ou de renforts car je n'appartiens plus à quelque chose de plus grand, de plus beau et de bien plus important que moi._

En regardant sa main droite, il se rappela sans raison que cet index servait aux musulmans à affirmer leurs foi.

_Je suis absolument seul_.

Soudainement, ce petit manque qui ne le concernait pourtant pas lui parut si important et si grave que les larmes lui piquèrent les yeux. Il ferma les paupières.

_Je ne suis plus rien._

Aziraphale laissa tomber son visage dans ses mains abîmées.

Il ne pleura pas.

Il éclata violemment en sanglots.

Brusquement, sans qu'il ne puisse retenir quoi que ce soit, il se mit à trembler et les larmes inondèrent ses yeux. Il respirait vite et mal, étranglé par les pleurs qui coulaient entre ses doigts. Quelque chose de noir était tombé sur lui, éteignant la moindre lueur dans son cœur. Toute la honte, le chagrin, la solitude et la souffrance qu'il ressentait l'entraînaient dans le gouffre qui semblait s'être ouvert sous lui. Aziraphale sombrait sans rien pour le retenir.

Il pleura longtemps, à s'épuiser, sans trouver la force ou même l'envie d'arrêter. Son corps se mit à le faire souffrir de nouveau, surtout son dos mais il ne bougea pas, frissonnant seulement de fatigue. Les larmes ne s'arrêtaient plus. Il avait l'impression de se dissoudre avec elles, son esprit devenu blanc, son chagrin comme un horizon empoisonné.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée lui fit lever la tête brusquement. Le cœur battant, il s'essuya le visage rapidement en retenant son souffle pour écouter. Rampa arrivait dans le salon en parlant au téléphone.

Aziraphale se recoucha maladroitement en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas gémir et s'appliqua à calmer sa respiration. Il savait que Rampa viendrait le voir et ne voulait pas qu'il soupçonne sa faiblesse. Il ferait semblant de dormir. Il espérait que le démon se laisserai abuser car il n'avait pas le courage de parler.

Quelques minutes passèrent. Il comprit qu'il avait terminé son appel au silence qui suivit. Aziraphale ferma les yeux, un peu crispé sur la soie. Les pas de Rampa se rapprochèrent et s'arrêtèrent devant sa porte. Il tournait volontairement le dos au battant, il ne tressaillit pas quand la poignée tourna et que la lumière jaune du couloir l'éclaboussa. Se vidant la tête, il respirait doucement. Rampa ne rentra pas. Il resta sur le pas de la porte un certain moment, puis la referma sans même essayer de l'appeler. Aziraphale se détendit en entendant ses pas s'éloigner. Le danger passé, il se laissa aller sur le matelas et, sans le vouloir, fit si bien semblant de dormir qu'il finit par s'assoupir réellement.

* * *

Rampa le réveilla beaucoup plus tard, sans sourire, avec un plateau entre les mains. Quand Aziraphale s'assit et regarda par la fenêtre, il vit que la nuit était tombée et que seul l'éclairage public jaune illuminait la rue. Il avait dormi toute la journée mais se sentait encore plus fatigué qu'avant. Le démon ne dit rien, posa le plateau sur ses genoux et se pencha immédiatement pour regarder son dos. L'odeur de la nourriture souleva le cœur d'Aziraphale. Pourtant, il s'agissait de choses simples qui comptaient parmi ses plats préférés. Rampa le connaissait bien. Cela le fit un peu sourire, sans qu'il ne fasse un geste pour manger car il s'en sentait incapable. Il ne souhaitait que pouvoir se rendormir, échapper au chagrin, à la douleur et à la lueur exigeante dans le regard de Rampa.

Rampa l'examina sans le toucher. Il parcourait son corps des yeux, fronçant les sourcils, la bouche crispée. Le silence était froissé par les petits bruits de la rue et les mouvements secs du démon. Il tendit la main et pris un tube de crème sur une table de chevet qu'Aziraphale n'avait pas remarquée. Il le lui donna en lui jetant presque, puis fit bondir vers lui une chaise à carreaux blancs pour s'y asseoir, posant son coude sur son genou.

\- Il faudra que tu en mettes sur chaque cicatrice et que tu masses. J'ai dû le faire hier soir, mais j'imagine que tu préfère maintenant t'en charger toi-même.

Le démon dégoulinait d'une colère retenue qui agressait Aziraphale comme la chaleur émanant d'un four allumé. Mais entre leur querelle virtuelle, ses insultes et la situation inconfortable voire franchement dangereuse dans laquelle le mettait sa présence chez lui... Il la comprenait parfaitement.

Rampa le dévisageait sans un mot, le menton dans la main. Puis il baissa les yeux sur le plateau et un éclair de surprise passa sur son visage.

\- Tu ne manges pas?

Aziraphale grimaça en repoussant la nourriture.

\- Je n'ai absolument pas faim. Mais merci, c'est très aimable...

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec la gentillesse. Je pense vraiment que tu dois t'alimenter.

Aziraphale baissa les yeux. Rampa, inconscient du malaise qu'il venait de provoquer, continua à parler.

\- Tu es gravement blessé et on ne vas pas se mentir, je n'ai absolument aucune connaissance en médecine. Tu pourrais être en train de faire une hémorragie, ou je ne sais quoi sans que je le sache. Mais je ne peux pas te ramener à l'hôpital ni demander de l'aide à qui que ce soit...

Il serra la bouche en une fine ligne amère.

\- On ne peut qu'essayer d'apporter à ton corps tout ce qu'il lui faut pour que tu cicatrises.

Aziraphale essaya de sourire.

\- Voyons, je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour...

Rampa se pencha en avant et le coupa brusquement.

-Tu ne réalise pas encore ce que ce _bjaardack_ t'as fait, visiblement.

Le mot infect qu'il venait de cracher fit relever le menton à Aziraphale.

\- Il ne t'as pas seulement torturé comme un cinglé. Il a brisé ton auréole, non? Ça se voit aux brûlures autour de ta tête.

Aziraphale opina vaguement et Rampa sembla se tendre un peu plus.

\- Alors il a pris tout ce qui faisait de toi un ange. Tu dois comprendre que l'auréole fait à la fois parti des anges et les relie au Ciel. Comme... Une carte d'identité et un pass. Sans elles, les anges n'appartiennent plus au Paradis. D'ailleurs, la première chose qu'a fait Lucifer avant qu'on y retourne pour la Bataille a été de nous enlever la nôtre. Pas moyen de revenir en arrière, comme ça.

Son ton se fit plus hésitant.

\- Je ne sais pas comment te le dire autrement... Je pense que ton essence est enfermée dans ton faux corps humain maintenant que tu es déchu.

Lourd de fatigue, Aziraphale avait du mal à comprendre.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? demanda-t-il lentement en enfonçant les ongles dans ses paumes.

Le démon, qui parlait déjà vite, accéléra encore le débit comme s'il était en train de se débarrasser de quelque chose de désagréable.

\- Ça se voit à ton visage. Tu ressemble à un ange autant qu'il est possible sur Terre, comme si tes traits véritables s'étaient adaptés aux limites humaines. C'est la preuve que ton essence reconnaît ce corps comme le sien. Mais tu as aussi l'air complètement épuisé, tu es blafard avec de grandes cernes noires sous les yeux et les joues creusées. Les seuls que j'ai vu avec cette tête-là revenaient d'un champ de bataille quelconque sur une civière. Ça ne serait jamais arrivé si tu étais toujours un ange, nous le savons tous les deux. Donc je penses que tu es de plus en plus affaibli par tes blessures, mais aussi par la faim et la soif.

Ses informations cruelles frappaient son esprit brouillé comme des pierres. Et puis Rampa l'acheva.

\- Tu dois prendre soin de ce corps. C'est le seul que tu as et s'il meurt, Aziraphale, tu disparaîtra certainement avec lui.

Il n'y avait pas pensé. A vrai dire, il ne s'était pas penché davantage sur tous les changements qu'impliquait sa Chute. Il en souffrait déjà assez. Mais il commençait à en prendre conscience, forcé par un Rampa plus impitoyable que d'habitude, et ce qu'il entrevoyait lui donnait le vertige.

Le démon se redressa et passa une main nerveuse sur sa nuque.

\- Il faut que tu envisages...

Il remarqua le regard abasourdi d'Aziraphale et s'arrêta.

\- Je te rappelle que j'ai aussi été déchu, je sais de quoi je parle, dit-il avec un demi-sourire. Mais ça a été différent pour moi. Plus... brouillon, disons. C'était la première fois pour tout le monde et tu sais ce qu'on dit des premières fois... Non? Non, évidement.

Il soupira.

\- Elles sont rarement agréables, mon... Cher.

La petite hésitation de Rampa ne lui échappa pas. Il avait également remarqué que le démon évitait à présent de l'appeler par cette petite appellation qu'il ne réservait qu'à lui et qui avait sonné à ses oreilles comme un mot tendre pendant toutes ses années. C'était une privation à rajouter aux autres mais Aziraphale eut quand même mal au cœur.

\- Tu sais que nous ne pouvons être de purs esprits qu'au Paradis? C'est une évidence maintenant, mais le jour de la Chute, personne ne s'y attendait. Quand on s'est retrouvé bazardés En-Bas, incarnés de force dans un corps bizarrement limité et unique, ça ne nous a pas plu du tout. Surtout que cette enveloppe-là avait méchamment souffert pendant le voyage et qu'elle portait les blessures qu'on avait récoltées sur le champs de bataille. J'ai gardé une balafre à l'épaule dont je me serais bien passé. Tu peux donc me croire sur parole quand je te dit que l'essence transforme à son image le corps qu'elle occupe. Ça m'est arrivé aussi.

Aziraphale oubliait un peu la terreur glacée qui le possédait en écoutant attentivement ce que le démon n'avait jamais voulu lui raconter auparavant.

\- Mais être enfermés comme ça était atroce, terrifiant, étouffant... Tout cela à la fois. On découvrait la souffrance dans un monde rouge qu'on ne connaissait pas, sans pouvoir oublier une seconde tout ce que l'on venait de perdre. Ça nous a rendu complètement fous pendant... Quelques jours sûrement, mais c'était tellement long que l'on aurait dit des mois. C'était comme tomber sans cesse, la peur et la douleur détruisaient tout dans nos têtes. On était cloués au sol, mais certains se déchiraient eux-même ou s'entre-dévoraient pour essayer de se libérer. Les hurlements s'arrêtaient jamais vraiment et il faisait tellement noir...

Rampa se frottait le front à la naissance des cornes sans s'en rendre compte, le regard lointain.

\- Lucifer a été le premier à se relever. Il était resté le plus puissant d'entre nous et, évidemment, il ne s'est pas excusé. Ce n'est pas son genre. Mais il s'est mis à nous toucher pour nous insuffler quelque chose. Et on changeait. On devenait... je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais on arrêtait d'avoir mal. Nos blessures se fermaient, des cornes remplaçaient nos auréoles et on retrouvaient nos ailes qui avaient été brisées pendant notre "voyage". Tout s'enchaîna ensuite très vite et très naturellement. La terre brûlée où nous avions été jetés est devenue la nôtre. Le vide creusé par la perte du Paradis était comblé. Lucifer était maintenant le Grand Opposant, l'incarnation du Mal, Satan, tout le tralala. Et nous, en changeant de noms, de forme mais aussi de buts, nous n'étions plus des anges déchus. Nous devenions des démons. Notre nouveau maître était aussi exigeant que l'Ancien et avait décidé que nous devions nous venger de la honte qu'on nous avait fait subir. Si le Responsable était et resterait inatteignable - nous l'avions bien compris, merci - Ses jouets chéris étaient à notre portée. Lucifer nous poussait à faire payer Adam et ses descendants, détruisant les indécis et récompensant les plus cruels. Et même si ce n'était pas ce que l'on voulait, il fallait s'adapter. Survivre. On ne sait jamais. On avait de nouveau un but, un ennemi commun mais surtout quelque chose à faire et un endroit où revenir. Ce n'était pas si mal, en fin de compte.

Absorbé par ses propres souvenirs, Rampa venait de se livrer davantage pendant ces quelques minutes qu'il ne l'avait fait en six mille ans.

Mais Aziraphale avait vaguement l'impression qu'il essayait de le convaincre de quelque chose. Son récit semblait quelque peu préparé. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'exposer autant ou de parler si sérieusement. Rampa se tourna vers lui pour chercher ses yeux, évacuant d'un mouvement d'épaule le poids des images douloureuses.

\- D'après ce que je sais, les déchus ne demeurent pas dans cet "état intermédiaire" très longtemps. Ceux qui nous ont rejoints après la Chute... Tu as l'air surpris mais oui, il y en a eu quelques-uns. Attends... Je ne les connais pas personnellement, j'étais déjà sur Terre depuis un bail... Ah. Tu dois te souvenir d'Arazyal ou de Qetseph ? Oui ? Bon. Ils ont tous été changés dans les heures qui ont suivi. Tous, Aziraphale. Alors je ne sais absolument pas si tu peux survivre en étant seulement un ange déchu. Sincèrement, je ne crois pas. Et surtout, sache que toutes les feignasses de l'Enfer en mal de promotions te recherchent pour te transformer.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et prit une grande inspiration.

\- Tu dois devenir un démon.

Aziraphale fut ramené à la réalité brusquement, lui qui évoluait distraitement dans un brouillard de pensées pénibles. Il se raidit et la peur déferla en lui, épuisante. Le cri qu'elle lui arracha fut rauque mais sincère.

\- Non !

Rampa sursauta.

\- Je ne pourrai pas le supporter, reprit Aziraphale plus doucement, en s'accrochant au drap comme s'il pouvait le protéger.

\- Pourtant, tu retrouverais tes ailes et un corps tout neuf, sans cicatrices... Réfléchis-y, glissa Rampa d'un ton enjôleur.

\- C'est hors de question ! Pour rien au monde je n'accepterai de devenir un démon. C'est... C'est pire que déchoir !

Et le démon qui le regardait eu un sourire amer en détournant les yeux. Son ton sarcastique était insupportable.

\- Pas envie de devenir une raclure qui abîme tout ce qu'elle touche, hein ?

Aziraphale se souvint de ce qu'il était censé lui avoir dit et son cœur se serra. Il n'en pensait pas un mot, jamais il ne l'avait méprisé un seul instant d'être ce qu'il était.

Il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait blessé profondément alors qu'il n'avait voulu que le mettre suffisamment en colère pour qu'il se détourne de lui. Cette idée lui fit mal, d'autant qu'il n'avait pas le courage de lui avouer maintenant qu'il avait manipulé sa mémoire. Il prit la tangente en se retenant de faire un geste vers lui, même si l'envie de le toucher lui brûlait les doigts.

\- Je suis désolé, Rampa.

\- De quoi, bon sang ? D'avoir été sincère?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Je suis navré d'avoir été aussi cruel. J'étais en colère, je ne le pensais pas et je ne le penses pas maintenant non plus. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer faire le Mal, c'est tout. Je ne te reproche rien, mais moi...

\- Toi, tu es trop bien pour ça, le coupa Rampa en se levant.

Aziraphale ferma la bouche. Le démon lui jeta un coup d'œil, comme pour lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer ou de se faire pardonner. Mais Aziraphale détourna la tête. Il avait déjà fait une erreur en s'excusant. Rampa était rancunier, mais foncièrement pragmatique. Il serait tout à fait capable de mettre de côté son ressentiment pour faire face à ce qu'il estimait le plus urgent, quitte à se venger plus tard. Aziraphale ne le souhaitait pas et préférait égoïstement que Rampa continue à lui en vouloir afin qu'il n'insiste pas. Aziraphale ne changerai pas d'avis, même pour guérir. Il ne le pouvait pas.

Il l'entendit sortir de la chambre à grands pas furieux et la porte claqua violemment derrière lui.

Dès que Rampa ne fut plus là pour le forcer à se cramponner, Aziraphale se sentit basculer dans le trou qui commençait à devenir familier.

_Mon Dieu... Mon Dieu, non. Non. Non. Non, non, non..._

Doucement, il posa le plateau de nourriture maintenant froide sur la chaise que Rampa venait de quitter et il se rallongea. Il avait mal partout. Son âme et son cœur saignaient. Le risque d'être transformé en démon était une souffrance nouvelle, une peur de plus. D'autant que c'était très réel, Rampa lui avait dit qu'on le cherchait pour ça et il savait que si des démons lui mettait la main dessus, ils ne s'embêteraient pas à lui demander son avis, eux.

Ce serait une autre punition, un déchirement aussi cruel que le premier, si après la Chute il devait changer de Côté. Il n'arrivait même pas à l'envisager, tant c'était énorme et angoissant. Impensable.

_Non..._

Il arrive un moment où la douleur est si acérée et la fatigue si grande que l'esprit rends les armes. Il paralyse toutes les sensations pour essayer de sauver quelque chose de l'effondrement général. Submergé par les changements douloureux et les perspectives d'avenir terrifiantes, Aziraphale en était là. Il cessa de penser et ferma les yeux pour attendre le sommeil, malgré le nœud dans sa gorge.

Il ne devait pas être tout à fait maudit car on lui accorda cette grâce assez rapidement.

* * *

Il s'accorda une journée et une nuit pour sombrer la tête la première dans son désespoir et en racler le fond.

Immobile au fond de son lit, Aziraphale s'obligea à affronter toutes les conséquences, les pertes et les changements qui l'attendaient. Depuis les trois jours qu'il avait déchu, il n'avait fait que les effleurer, par ignorance et par fatigue. Il n'avait plus ces échappatoires-là. Il fit face, fouaillant chaque meurtrissure jusqu'au bout de son horreur.

Il avait tout perdu. Il n'y avait pas d'autres façons de voir les choses. Amputé de la meilleure part de lui-même et abandonné dans le noir, Aziraphale était devenu d'un coup aveugle, sourd, muet, mort pour tout ce qu'il avait aimé. Les jours vains, trop nombreux et sans lumière qui l'attendaient le mettait déjà genoux car il avait beau tourner le regard de tous côtés, rien ne lui souriait, rien ne lui sourirait plus et ses mains resteraient vides. Il n'était plus rien.

Aziraphale pleura tout cela sans honte. Non pas comme on se laisse noyer, mais plutôt comme on essaye d'atteindre le rivage sans y parvenir.

Mais, malgré la souffrance, il savait que s'il n'avait pas évacué ce poison, le chagrin l'aurait consumé petit à petit. Cela aurait détruit tout ce qu'il restait de bien en lui, pour ne laisser que du ressentiment et de la haine.

À la fin de la journée, passée seul car Rampa s'ingéniait à ne venir le voir que quand il dormait et à lui laisser l'appartement autant que possible, Aziraphale avait retrouvé un certain calme. Une sérénité certes encore fragile et coûteuse, mais la douleur morale s'était faite moins aiguë et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Mais il était en retour complètement épuisé. Allongé sur le côté dans l'obscurité qu'il n'avait pas vue tomber, il n'avait pas le courage d'essuyer ses joues et restait simplement là, le cœur encore battant. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi vide et sans forces.

C'est certainement pour cela qu'il n'entendit pas le démon rentrer.

Il prit conscience de sa proximité alors que la poignée de la porte tournait déjà et il n'eut que le temps de prendre une inspiration saccadée avant que Rampa n'ouvre. La chambre était plongée dans le noir et le couloir n'était pas allumé, ce qui le rassura un peu.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

La question le prit au dépourvu. Rampa semblait le détester de plus en plus, fuyant son contact et sa présence avec une répugnance qu'il ne comprenait que trop. Il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis leur dernière conversation. Aziraphale se redressa un peu et répondit d'une voix calme et heureusement sans traces de larmes, alors que son visage, qu'il orientait vers Rampa et qui était caché par l'obscurité, en était trempé.

\- Rien, merci. Je vais dormir.

Rampa resta encore quelques secondes angoissantes à sembler le fixer malgré les ténèbres, puis recula et referma la porte. Aziraphale se rallongea et attendit le murmure de la télévision pour s'essuyer le visage. Il ferma les yeux, prêt à se laisser sombrer, le corps lourd et l'esprit lavé, quand il se souvint soudain de quelque chose qui le fit tressaillir.

Les démons voyaient parfaitement dans le noir.

Il se mordit la lèvre, mais sans ressentir autre chose qu'une honte fugace.

Même si l'idée que Rampa le voit se laisser aller le répugnait toujours, il était trop fatigué et avait trop pleuré pour que cette petite brûlure lui fasse vraiment mal. Mais elle mit en lumière une certitude qui était restée à la lisière de son esprit jusqu'à présent : il ne pouvait pas rester ici.

Aziraphale avait l'impression que l'humanité de son corps déteignait sur son essence et jouait sur le contrôle qu'il exerçait habituellement sur lui-même. A moins que ce ne soit simplement le chagrin et le choc. Il ne le saurait jamais. Mais ses émotions étaient comme engourdies après cette trop longue journée et il pouvait penser à son avenir, l'esprit clair pour la première fois depuis sa Chute.

Les anges ne réfléchissaient pas comme l'Humanité. Ils avaient une expérience immense et un champs de vision beaucoup plus large et impersonnel, car ils agissaient pour un Bien qui leur étaient infiniment supérieur. Ils devaient donc être capables d'accomplir leur devoir sans hésitation, peu importe ce qu'ils pensaient. Malgré leurs grande intelligence, il arrivait qu'ils ne comprennent pas Ses décisions ou qu'elles les blessent, mais ils n'avaient pas la possibilité de donner leurs avis. Ce n'était pas leurs rôles. Pour une raison connue de Lui seulement, le Créateur les avait bénis de la capacité à ressentir des émotions. Pourtant, cela aurait été bien plus simple s'ils n'avaient été que de jolies coquilles vides. Peut-être qu'Il n'avait pas voulu les priver de cet agrément. Il n'existait pas de joie plus pure que celle donnée par la beauté du Paradis, ou d'amour plus doux que celui offert par un ange.

Certains d'entre eux, Lucifer en tête, s'étaient laissés grisés par le plaisir de ressentir et avaient oubliés ce qu'ils étaient: de magnifiques instruments.

Les outils qui ne faisaient plus ce qu'ils étaient censés faire ont fini par être jetés... Mais pas cassés. Le Créateur aurait pourtant pu les détruire tous et les recréer parfaitement. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Beaucoup y voyaient la mise en place d'une inévitable dualité entre le Bien et le Mal. Aziraphale, lui, pensait plutôt que le Créateur laissait dans chaque chose, dans chaque action et chaque conséquence, une possibilité de bien et de bonheur. Ainsi, le châtiment le plus cruel, le désespoir le plus profond pouvait toujours déboucher sur un chemin de lumière. Cette espérance l'avait soutenu tout au long de sa longue vie. Et même s'il savait bien que le Créateur avait laissé aux Archanges le soin de prendre soin de l'Humanité, sa ferveur n'avait jamais diminuée parce que Sa bonté ne pouvait pas disparaître tout à fait.

Aziraphale sourit doucement dans l'obscurité. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il se laissait corrompre par des sentiments douloureux et il avait pratiquement oublié la beauté de l'espoir. Il inspira profondément, rasséréné. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire et il en était heureux. Seule la perspective de devoir l'expliquer à Rampa le troublait un peu, mais il ne pouvait pas partir une nouvelle fois en silence.

Il aimait encore le démon, bien sûr, même si ce qui avait été une chaude lueur dans sa vie pâlissait de plus en plus. Il n'y avait plus rien de doux entre eux, Rampa se contentait de le loger et de le nourrir visiblement plus par culpabilité qu'autre chose sans chercher à cacher son antipathie. Mais Aziraphale savait que c'était entièrement de sa faute. Il avait gâché l'amitié qu'ils partageaient depuis si longtemps, sans essayer une seule fois de se faire pardonner car il persistait à penser que la colère éviterai au démon de trop le regretter. Mais il refusait que la dernière image que Rampa ait de lui soit celle d'un ange brisé par sa punition et trop lâche pour l'affronter. Il décida de prendre la journée de demain pour s'occuper d'un corps qu'il avait bien trop négligé jusqu'à présent et il attendrait qu'il rentre en fin de journée pour lui parler.

Il s'endormit le cœur un peu plus léger.

* * *

Le matin le trouva éveillé. Il regarda l'aube se lever lentement sur le quartier de South Kensington et illuminer les fenêtres de couleurs pâles.

L'appartement était de nouveau silencieux, mais Aziraphale trouva sans surprise un plateau garni de nourriture sur la chaise près de son lit. Rampa avait dû le lui déposer avant de sortir. Il se pencha pour le prendre, étirant douloureusement les cicatrices dans son dos. Il regretta avec une grimace de ne pas y avoir mit de la crème, comme le démon le lui avait recommandé, et se promit de le faire le plus tôt possible. Il jeta un œil sur le repas froid qui l'attendait. Des fruits, des terrines de viande, des gâteaux, de l'eau minérale, des scones frais et du chocolat. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement même si cela lui fit mal. Rampa faisait vraiment fait son possible pour qu'il soit tenté et il trouva cela charmant.

Il mangea en écoutant le murmure de la ville qui se réveillait après lui.

La tempête de son chagrin tenue à distance par sa décision, il se sentait très calme. Il n'arriva pas tout à fait à savourer la nourriture et savait au fond de lui combien cette paix était précaire mais il n'y pensait pas. Le regard sur le ciel, il se concentrait uniquement sur ce qu'il avait à faire aujourd'hui.

Quand Aziraphale eut terminé et repoussé le plateau à ses pieds, il se sentait moins faible. Il décida d'attendre d'avoir pris une douche pour mettre de la crème sur ses cicatrices. Il tenta de se lever. Doucement, en se tenant aux montants du lit, il se battit un instant avec le drap qui ne voulait pas le lâcher et posa les pieds par terre. Il essaya de faire un pas en avant, mais la tête lui tourna violemment et il se retrouva assis sur le lit avant même d'en avoir eu l'idée. Il dû attendre que le malaise passe pour tenter de nouveau de se lever. Mais il fallait qu'il sache s'il était capable de marcher, sinon le fait de partir serait compromis. Il se leva encore. La sensation de faiblesse revint, mais moins forte et il put avancer vers ce qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis qu'il l'avait remarquée: la penderie de Rampa.

Si on le lui avait demandé, il aurait dit qu'il voulait simplement trouver quelque chose à passer pour ne pas se promener en caleçon. Mais la partie de son cœur qui aimait encore passionnément Rampa avait juste envie de fourrer son nez dans ses vêtements. Aziraphale avait beau avoir des milliers d'années et faire l'équilibriste au bord du désespoir, il n'avait en amour pas plus d'expérience qu'un préadolescent. Et les mêmes petites envies tendres.

Il fit quelques pas maladroits, appréciant la texture du tapis sous ses pieds avant de se rendre compte avec horreur que c'était de la fourrure. Il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant l'animal et soupira. Puis il releva la tête vers les portes coulissantes blanches. Il franchit la distance qui l'en séparait encore et les ouvrit. Les vêtements de qualité, parfaitement coupés et dans tous les tons de gris, de rouge et de noir qui semblaient exister, étaient alignés dans un ordre maniaque. L'odeur de Rampa flottait partout et Aziraphale regardait tout avidement en cherchant quelque chose pour lui. Mais ils ne faisaient pas la même taille et même amaigri comme il l'était, il n'avait aucune chance de rentrer dans ses chemises. Elles étaient taillées pour aller au démon comme une seconde peau, lui qui était tout en longueur et en finesse quand Aziraphale était plus petit et plus large d'épaules. A regret, il chercha les tee-shirts légers qu'il lui voyait de temps en temps. Peut-être que le tissu s'étirerait suffisamment? Mais après en avoir essayé quelque uns, qui le serrèrent tous en frottant désagréablement sur les plaies sensibles de son dos, il se rabattit sur les maillots de corps en coton d'un blanc immaculé qu'il trouva à côté. Au moins, cela ne touchait pas les trous de ses épaules et il était en quelque sorte "habillé". Et pour le bas, il ne perdit pas de temps à essayer les pantalons de costumes ou les jeans sombres rangés en dessous. Il mit la main sur plusieurs joggings de grandes marques en se demandant à quoi ils pouvaient bien servir puisque Rampa ne sortait jamais avec et ne les portait pas, même chez lui. Puis il se rappela dans une agréable réminiscence le corps fermement musclé qu'il avait admiré et qui était certainement le résultat d'un entraînement soutenu. Imaginer Rampa en sueur sur une machine de musculation était étrange. Il s'arrangeait généralement pour fournir le minimum d'efforts physique... Mais il devait sans doute se dire que c'était un mal nécessaire.

Et tant mieux, car le pantalon était assez élastique pour lui aller. Une fois plus décent, le tube de crème à la main, il sorti de la chambre et s'aventura dans le couloir aux murs gris perle où étaient accrochés quelques tableaux expressionnistes. La salle de bains ne devait logiquement pas être loin. Le parquet clair craquait doucement sous ses pieds. Il ouvrit la première porte à sa droite. C'était un bureau visiblement, aux fenêtres immenses et aux murs couverts de grandes bibliothèques emplies de livres soigneusement classés. Derrière le bureau, une grosse chose pourpre et dorée dans le plus pur style Roccoco qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir chez Rampa, était accroché un autre tableau. Même du pas de la porte, Aziraphale reconnu le style de Léonard De Vinci et compris que c'était l'original de la Joconde. Il se souvint que le démon l'avait connu. Et beaucoup apprécié. Il eut envie de rentrer dans la pièce pour lire les titres des livres, regarder les cadres de photos et les petits objets exposés sur les bibliothèques. Il voulait découvrir ce qu'il aimait lire et ce dont il avait envie de se souvenir. Ou s'asseoir dans la grande chaise lourdement ciselée, devant l'ordinateur dernier cri, regarder la vue et se demander à quoi il pouvait bien penser assis là. Aziraphale referma la porte, le cœur un peu serré. Cette excursion dans l'intimité de Rampa faisait remuer des choses qu'il aurait préféré garder en sommeil.

La seconde fut la bonne et il pénétra dans une grande pièce carrelée de marbre blanc. Il marcha vers la grande baignoire avec un sourire en voyant sa taille et allait enlever son maillot de corps, pressé de se laver, quand il s'aperçut dans le beau miroir sur le mur opposé. Malgré lui et perdant son sourire, il s'avança pour se regarder.

Ses cheveux brûlés et en désordre lui tombaient autour du visage de façon inégale. Il était pâle et cerné, l'air épuisé et la cicatrice qui courait sur sa joue et sa bouche était encore enflammée. Le démon l'avait prévenu, mais il eut tout de même un choc en se voyant si abîmé. Et surtout si changé, car il avait pratiquement son visage d'ange. _Mais c'est celui-ci le vrai, maintenant._ Il ne chercha pas à voir les plaies dans son dos, ni le reste de son corps. Il détourna les yeux, posa le tube de crème sur la vasque noire et se baissa pour ouvrir le placard qui se trouvait en dessous. Il se ferait remarquer s'il sortait ainsi, alors qu'il devait absolument se fondre dans la foule. Il chercha donc des ciseaux, certain d'en trouver étant donné l'attention que portait le démon à ses cheveux. Il en dénicha effectivement une paire, rangée dans un étui en cuir près d'un nécessaire de rasage visiblement flambant neuf. Aziraphale se redressa, les ciseaux à la main. Sans chercher à se détailler davantage, il commença à s'occuper de ses cheveux. Il étaient tellement abîmés qu'il dû les couper très courts afin qu'ils soient uniformément égaux. La coupe quasi militaire qu'il fut contraint d'adopter révélait quelque peu la brûlure qui cernait sa tête, mais il fallait vraiment le regarder de près. Et de toute façon il n'avait aucun moyen de cacher complètement ses blessures. Il ne supporterait pas de porter un chapeau et se demandait déjà comment il allait endurer le frottement de tissu sur son dos.

Il rangea soigneusement les ciseaux, nettoya la vasque et se déshabilla dos au miroir. Il plia ensuite ses vêtements et les déposa sur un petit meuble doré visiblement fait pour cela, puis grimpa maladroitement dans l'immense baignoire. Aziraphale s'assit au milieu. Il était déjà assez mal à l'aise car il se servait parmi les affaires de Rampa sans sa permission, mais se retrouver nu dans sa salle de bain, face aux produits qu'il utilisait pour se laver le gêna encore plus. Il rougit, frissonnant contre le marbre, et décida de faire vite. Il ne voulait pas risquer d'être surpris ici par un Rampa revenu plus tôt que prévu. Il enclencha l'eau froide, sans oser mettre du chaud sur ses brûlures et commença à se laver doucement. Cela lui faisait mal, mais l'eau apaisait aussi la peau irritée. Il dû se rincer la tête, insista sur son visage pour y ramener un peu de couleur, se lava aussi la bouche et les dents avec plaisir. Puis il attrapa le savon le plus simple parmi la ribambelle présentés près des nombreux robinets et jets divers, pour terminer de se laver le mieux possible en évitant de toucher ses blessures. Cela lui fit beaucoup de bien. Il se sentait moins fatigué, moins comateux, alors que la douleur était un peu engourdie par le froid. Après un dernier jet sur le visage, Aziraphale se résigna à se lever. Il rinça correctement la baignoire, réarrangea les produits et remit à sa place le pommeau de douche. Il sortit de la baignoire et attrapa la première serviette qu'il trouva, se sécha et s'enduisit soigneusement de crème apaisante. Il se rhabilla ensuite rapidement et après avoir vérifié qu'il n'avait rien dérangé d'autre, partit à la recherche du salon.

Il était encore tôt. Huit ou neuf heures du matin. Il faisait bon dans l'appartement plein de lumière, le silence était feutré et les nombreuses plantes luxuriantes en adoucissaient encore l'atmosphère. Aziraphale s'y sentait bien. Il ne savait pas quand Rampa reviendrai et n'était pas pressé d'avoir cette dernière conversation avec lui, car il la devinait houleuse. Il se retient cependant d'explorer davantage, préférant s'asseoir sagement sur le canapé blanc une fois parvenu au salon, pour regarder courir les nuages dans le ciel chargé au-dessus des toits de Londres. Il laissa son esprit dériver, sans s'attarder sur les souvenirs doux-amers que réveillait cette pièce. Assis confortablement, il s'efforçait de savourer tout ce qu'il pouvait tant qu'il le pouvait.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il n'y tient plus. Il s'allongea lentement, pensant juste se reposer un peu. Il remarqua vaguement que ce n'était pas du cuir mais du velours blanc sous ses mains. Ses yeux se fermèrent malgré lui quelques minutes plus tard et il s'endormit, épuisé par ses quelques gestes anodins.

Il dormit pratiquement toute la journée et ce fut le bruit de la serrure qui le réveilla en sursaut. Rampa le trouva assis sur le canapé dans le salon éteint, un peu chiffonné et encore chaud de sommeil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sec une fois la surprise passée.

Aziraphale releva la tête et lui sourit spontanément. Il savait qu'il aurait été mieux qu'il garde une attitude froide et distante, mais il n'en trouva pas le courage. Pas ce soir, alors qu'il devait encore le quitter. Et de toute façon il avait si bien abîmé leur relation qu'il y avait peu de chances qu'un peu de gentillesse change quoi que ce soit.

\- J'ai voulu voir si je pouvais faire quelques pas hors de ma chambre, mais je me suis endormi dès que je me suis assis. Ah, et excuse-moi. J'ai dû t'emprunter quelques affaires. Je ne pouvais décemment pas me déplacer presque nu chez toi.

Rampa, encore en manteau, avait négligemment jeté ses clefs et son portable sur la table basse et s'appuyait de l'épaule contre la baie vitrée en face de lui. Les bras croisés, il l'écoutait sans le regarder, caressé par la lumière blanche des phares.

\- Tu devrais y retourner.

\- Non, mon ami. Nous devons parler.

"Mon ami" articula silencieusement le démon d'un air effaré. Il fit apparaître une cigarette et une fois qu'il l'eût calée au coin de sa bouche, son expression redevient neutre. Il l'alluma et encouragea Aziraphale à continuer d'un vague geste de la main.

\- Je dois te demander encore un peu d'aide. J'ai besoin que mes blessures soient bandées. Il me faudrait également une tenue propre, et...

Avant qu'il ait terminé, Rampa claqua des doigts et il se retrouva à la fois confortablement bandé et habillé. Il portait à présent un gilet argenté sur une chemise bleue foncée, un pantalon de flanelle noir, des chaussures en cuir, un veston noir en soie brodée et un nœud papillon bleu et argent. Un ensemble qui lui correspondait parfaitement et qui satisfaisait les critères de classe de Rampa. Il lui sourit encore.

\- Merci. Je n'en espérais pas tant.

Rampa ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer par-dessus le bout incandescent de sa cigarette.

\- Je vais te demander de m'écouter sans m'interrompre. J'ai deux choses à te dire qui ne sont pas faciles. La première va certainement te mettre en colère, mon cher, et la seconde te soulager grandement.

Le démon acquiesça légèrement en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il doutait de pouvoir être davantage en colère. Aziraphale pris une inspiration discrète et se lança.

\- J'ai changé tes souvenirs de la nuit que nous avons passée ensemble. Tu dois penser que nous ne l'avons fait qu'une fois et que j'ai provoqué une dispute ensuite. Ça n'est jamais arrivé. Nous nous sommes aimés deux fois, cela a été magnifique, et après je m'en suis pris à toi pour que tu ne t'en souviennes pas.

Le visage de Rampa s'assombrit. Ce fut d'une voix dangereusement lente qu'il demanda:

\- Comment ?

Aziraphale remonta ses manches pour lui montrer les longues cicatrices qui montaient jusqu'au creux de ses coudes, défigurant les longues phrases en Langue Sacrée tatouées d'or qui s'enroulaient sur ses avant-bras.

\- Tu ne les a sans doute jamais remarqués car je couvre toujours mes bras. C'étaient les Mots qui me donnaient mes pouvoirs d'ange de la Poterne d'Orient. J'en ai perdu le contrôle quand j'ai été puni au départ d'Adam et d'Eve. Mais il me restait suffisamment de force pour utiliser les Mots une dernière fois. Sur toi. Tu sais que la Langue Sacrée est à l'origine de tout ce qui vit et que l'on peut tout faire quand on la maîtrise. Mais je n'étais pas sûr que cela marcherait, cela faisait tellement longtemps...

Il laissa sa voix s'éteindre.

Rampa était toujours immobile, mais crispé de la tête aux pieds. Il siffla une autre question entre ses dents serrées.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Quand tu t'es rendu compte que j'étais... Aussi heureux que toi de ce qui nous arrivait, tu as voulu que nous envisagions notre amitié sous un angle plus intime et je ne pouvais pas le permettre. Je suis faible face à toi, Rampa, surtout maintenant. Je n'aurai pas pu résister si tu avais cherché à me séduire encore. Et je ne voulais pas pécher davantage. J'ai préféré te mettre en colère, pour que tu ne me cherches pas, car je n'avais pas l'intention de revenir sur Terre même avec l'assentiment de Mickaël. J'ai pensé que si tu m'en voulais vraiment, tu ne serais pas blessé par mon absence.

Le regard de Rampa aurait put percer des trous dans de l'acier et son silence était plus effrayant qu'une explosion de cris. Aziraphale serra nerveusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre, grimaçant quand son doigt coupé frotta dans son autre paume.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir si bien réussi. Je ne penses pas un seul des mots que tu crois avoir entendu de ma bouche. Mais cela me fait également comprendre que la situation dans laquelle nous sommes est intenable. Je ne peux pas rester chez toi alors que nous ne sommes plus amis et que ma présence te mets en danger. C'est bien naturel, je ne t'en veux pas. Et ce n'est pas la seule raison. J'ai décidé de prendre ma punition comme une offre de rédemption. Comme je refuse d'être transformé en démon, je vais saisir cette opportunité d'avoir une deuxième chance. J'ai été un ange pitoyable, bien trop prompt à céder à la moindre tentation et au moindre plaisir. Je me suis écarté du droit chemin et je mérite ce qui m'est arrivé. J'en suis même heureux car je vais pouvoir me racheter.

Aziraphale releva la tête, le regard déterminé et serein.

\- Je ne te demanderais que le prix d'un trajet complet vers l'île Stromboli. Une fois là-bas, je pourrais libérer mon essence et commencer une nouvelle vie.

Rampa rit sèchement, possédé par une colère froide qui faisait rougeoyer ses yeux.

\- Et en quoi une île volcanique pleine de lacs de lave en fusion va-t-elle t'aider à...

Il s'arrêta brusquement, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Non.

Aziraphale tenta de sourire.

\- Si, mon ami. C'est la seule façon. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de laisser ce corps entre des mains humaines. Tu imagine ce qu'ils pourraient en faire?

\- Est-ce que Mickaël t'as frappé trop fort ? Comment peux-tu parler de te suicider avec cet air de martyr béat sur la figure?

Aziraphale fronça les sourcils.

\- Allons, ce n'est pas aussi triste. Je suis persuadé que les anges ne meurent pas mais que leur essence est simplement purifiée et intégrée dans un nouveau corps. C'est ce que je veux.

\- Mais... C'est n'importe quoi ! Personne n'est encore jamais revenu en disant "Coucou les gars, c'est moi !". Tu te berces d'illusions et la seule chose que tu va avoir, c'est une mort atroce!

Rampa cessa de s'agiter et son visage se fit sévère.

\- Bon, écoute-moi bien, Aziraphale: je ne te donnerais pas la moindre livre pour que tu ailles te jeter dans un cratère en éruption et si tu passes la porte de cet appartement, je te traquerai moi-même pour te changer en démon.

\- Je ne pourrai pas te le pardonner.

\- Et bien, tu m'en voudra mais tu seras vivant ! Il y a toujours de l'espoir, tu l'oublies ? Combien de fois est-ce que tu me l'as rabâché, pourtant !

Aziraphale se leva en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Si tu ne veux pas m'aider, j'irai par mes propres moyens.

\- Je te suivrais. Par tous les putains de démons de l'Enfer, je te le jure, je te suivrai et je te transformerai.

\- Rien ne m'empêchera de m'y jeter ensuite.

\- Le feu ne te fera plus rien, imbécile!

Aziraphale haussa les épaules.

\- Alors de l'eau bénite, qu'importe?

\- Mais c'est pas vrai... Tu es vraiment lâche, Aziraphale. Tu t'es tiré en Égypte parce que tu as eu peur et tu m'as trafiqué la mémoire pour ne pas m'affronter. Maintenant tu veux mourir pour ne pas avoir à assumer ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Rampa montait le ton à chaque phrase, s'avançant agressivement vers Aziraphale qu'il fit retomber assis sur le canapé. Il se planta devant lui et le domina de toute sa taille.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, je voulais nous protéger. Nous nous mettions en danger à fauter ainsi, répondit Aziraphale d'une voix ténue.

\- Oh, je t'en prie! S'envoyer en l'air n'a jamais été un vrai péché! Ce sont les horreurs que l'on peut faire qui en sont. Tu devrais pourtant savoir que le reste ne sont que des bêtises inventées par l'Homme. Enfin, les hommes, surtout.

\- Oui, c'est sans doute valable pour les humains. Mais nous sommes ennemis...

\- Nous sommes pareils ! De pauvres types qui n'ont pas le choix. La seule différence, c'est le nom que l'on porte et le Patron à qui on rends des comptes.

\- Mais il n'y a que nous qui le pensons, Rampa. Tous les autres sont persuadés d'être en guerre sainte. Peut-être que nous avons eu tort de nous rapprocher.

\- C'est trop tard pour se poser la question, rétorqua sèchement Rampa.

Aziraphale se sentait doucement perdre du terrain. Acculé, il essaya de pousser le démon dans une autre direction.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas? Pourtant je t'ai imposé des souvenirs qui ne sont pas les tiens, bafouilla-t-il un peu, le regard levé vers lui.

\- N'essaye pas de changer de sujet. Je ne suis pas d'humeur et tu t'y prends vraiment mal. Je t'en veux, oui, mais surtout j'aimerais savoir ce qui t'as réellement poussé à cette extrémité. Et je le saurai, Aziraphale.

Rampa soupira lourdement et s'assit sur la table basse. Il semblait à présent plus las qu'en colère. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, croisa les doigts et planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Quoi que nous ayons fait, tu ne méritais pas de déchoir de cette façon cruelle. Surtout toi. Je n'avais jamais vu un ange aussi bêtement zélé. Mais on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Alors il faut tenir. Je sais à quel point ça peut être dur, mais en mourir, Az ? Non. Renonce à cette idée. S'il te plaît.

Sa voix était douce et ses mots si tentants qu'Aziraphale se sentit vaciller. Il ne s'attendait pas à une résistance de la part du démon et quelque chose en lui se réveillait, s'épanouissant douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Son courage s'effilochait alors que derrière l'attendait en grondant la tristesse qu'il avait ignorée jusque-là.

\- Et j'ai une bonne nouvelle, continua Rampa. Enfin, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment "bien"... Je me suis renseigné. Il y a eu des anges déchus qui n'ont pas été changés en démon. Pas beaucoup, peut-être un ou deux... Qui sont morts en quelques centaines d'années, d'accord, mais ils sont restés eux-mêmes. Donc, tu n'est pas obligé d'être transformé.

Un silence abasourdi lui répondit.

\- Tu vois que ça peut être utile de discuter avec moi.

Aziraphale s'ébroua. Une petite lueur d'espoir commençait à poindre dans le noir. Mais il se força à l'éteindre. Car ça ne changeait rien: à quoi bon vivre s'il n'avait aucun but?

\- Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir supporter de ne servir à rien, dit-il doucement en détournant le regard.

\- Ils n'ont pas le monopole du Bien, tu sais. Tu es déchu, mais tu es libre. Tu pourrais faire ce que tu souhaites vraiment. Aider les hommes à ta manière.

Aziraphale revint vers lui, les yeux agrandis et le cœur serré.

\- Je n'y pensais pas.

\- Je m'en doute, lui répondit Rampa avec un léger sourire.

Il se sentit envahi par un soulagement intense et se rendit compte à quel point l'idée de disparaître lui avait fait mal.

\- Je voulais juste faire au mieux... Je croyais que c'était la seule chose qu'il me restait pour rester moi-même.

Sa voix se brisa et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes chaudes qui roulèrent sur ses joues et sa bouche.

\- Je suis tout seul. Et ça fait tellement mal, Rampa, avoua-t-il en chuchotant, honteux et épuisé.

Le regard du démon se fit triste. Il hésita une seconde puis tendit la main et la posa sur son poignet. Voyant qu'Aziraphale ne le repoussait pas, il lui prit la main.

\- Je sais. Je suis désolé.

Aziraphale se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux pour essayer de garder contenance. Mais il sentit Rampa se pencher et le serrer contre lui, légèrement d'abord puis plus fermement. Il prit une longue inspiration, déterminé à se ressaisir. Mais son courage l'abandonna. Il enfouit son nez dans son cou, lui rendit son étreinte de toutes ses forces et pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, il éclata en sanglots.


	7. Chapter 7

Il était difficile d'imaginer à quel point Aziraphale avait été fort physiquement.

Rampa, qui ne le connaissait qu'éternellement aimable, bien habillé et si joliment potelé, l'avait souvent oublié. L'ange avait pourtant été capable d'abattre un arbre d'une seule main ou de froisser de le métal le plus dur comme si c'était du papier. Il avait perdu une très grande partie de ses capacités à présent qu'il était déchu. Mais même gravement blessé et amaigri, il serrait Rampa suffisamment fort pour l'empêcher de respirer. Le démon avait les côtes complètement écrasées, mais il ne se plaignit pas. Il ferma seulement les yeux lorsque sa respiration précipitée se transforma en sanglots et posa sa joue sur ses cheveux trop courts.

Rampa détestait se retrouver dans ces situations inconfortables où son éloquence coutumière semblait soudain disparaître. Il n'était pas habitué à consoler qui que ce soit et se contentait généralement d'une vigoureuse tape dans le dos dans les cas les plus extrêmes.

Mais il s'en abstient. Il sentait, avec une empathie qui était loin de lui être coutumière, que ça ne suffirait pas. Aziraphale crevait de solitude, il le lui avait dit. Le cœur serré, il comprit qu'il ne pouvait qu'attendre qu'Az se calme. Et même s'il était mal à l'aise et maladroit, il avait aussi, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, la certitude qu'il faisait exactement ce qu'il fallait.

Il serrait déjà Aziraphale aussi fort qu'il l'osait, alors il leva la main pour lui caresser la nuque du pouce. L'autre se pressa un peu plus contre lui et Rampa s'étonna soudain qu'il accepte si naturellement son contact. Puis il se rappela qu'Az avait modifié sa mémoire. Ils ne s'étaient pas disputés et Aziraphale ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il le dégoûtait. Ni aucune des autres horreurs qui lui résonnaient encore aux oreilles. Un bref mais intense soulagement l'envahit. Et puis sa colère flamba de nouveau. Il se raidit. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que l'on touche à son esprit. C'est la seule chose qui lui appartenait complètement et qui était restée inchangée pendant toutes ses années. Si n'importe qui d'autre s'était amusé avec son cerveau comme ça, Rampa se serait ingénié à se venger le plus cruellement possible. Et peut-être même ne lui aurait-il pas pardonné s'il l'avait appris avant sa Chute. Mais son ressentiment s'éteignit brutalement quand il sentit les larmes d'Aziraphale lui mouiller l'épaule à travers sa chemise. Son chagrin le poignardait et il était incapable de lui en vouloir plus longtemps.

Surtout quand il pensa qu'il ne devait qu'à la politesse d'Aziraphale de pouvoir encore le tenir.

Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir compris la profondeur de sa douleur. Surtout qu'il avait passé ces derniers jours à maudire la stupidité d'Az. Il était persuadé qu'il avait tout avoué à Michaël sans essayer de se défendre, allant même jusqu'à trouver juste son horrible châtiment. Et ça l'avait mit hors de lui. La souffrance qu'Aziraphale dégageait, les traces de larmes qu'il avait surprises sur son visage avaient ensuite jeté de l'huile sur le feu. Rampa s'était enfermé dans une colère bien pratique pour oublier ses propres fautes, lui reprochant davantage de s'être laissé presque assassiner sans réagir que de l'avoir rejeté.

Et il avait failli le perdre.

La culpabilité et la peur l'étouffèrent aussi douloureusement que si on lui écrasait les poumons. Le son des pleurs d'Aziraphale lui devint véritablement insupportable et il voulut les faire cesser. Il se dégagea, tira de sa poche un mouchoir de lin et lui essaya un peu brusquement le visage.

\- S'il te plaît, Az... Je déteste ça, dit-il gentiment pour adoucir sa réaction.

Aziraphale baissa la tête en se mordant la lèvre pour se retenir, mais ses épaules tremblaient encore. Rampa hésita, esquissa un geste pour le reprendre dans ses bras puis lui serra l'épaule gauchement et se leva. Il enleva le long manteau en cuir de crocodile noir qu'il portait encore et le jeta à côté d'Az. Il lissa ensuite sa chemise en faisant disparaître discrètement l'humidité d'un revers de main et vida ses poches sur la table basse. Un zippo en or blanc, gravé de ses initiales, rejoignit ses clefs avec un tintement clair. Il ne conserva que son téléphone.

\- Viens. Tu vas te recoucher et demain, on décidera ensemble de la suite. Ok ?

Aziraphale releva la tête pour le regarder. Il avait arrêté de pleurer, mais l'épuisement se lisait sur son visage, ses yeux entourés par deux gros cernes noirs. L'ombre d'un sourire passa pourtant sur sa bouche abîmée.

\- Ok.

Il se leva à son tour, mais alors qu'il voulait suivre Rampa qui avait déjà rejoint le couloir, il s'évanouit à demi et s'effondra. L'épais tapis de laine amorti un peu sa chute, mais sa tête y rebondit quand même douloureusement. Rampa se précipita vers lui pour le relever, espérant de toutes ses forces qu'il ne s'était pas blessé davantage. Mais Aziraphale rouvrit immédiatement les yeux. Visiblement gêné, il repoussa les mains de Rampa qui le palpaient avec inquiétude et s'assit en se frottant le genou.

\- Ce n'est rien, voyons. Juste un étourdissement.

Rampa le lâcha en se promettant de l'examiner attentivement plus tard. Il s'accroupit sur ses talons pour le foudroyer du regard.

\- Ne prends pas ce ton paternaliste avec moi. Ce doit être la première fois que ça t'arrive, non ?

\- La deuxième, en fait. J'en ai eu un ce matin également.

\- Et toi qui voulais partir en Italie ! Je ne pense pas que tu aurai passé la porte de l'immeuble. Qu'est-ce que j'aurai pu raconter à mon Boss si on t'avait ramassé devant chez moi ?

\- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. C'est vrai. J'aurai pu t'attirer tellement d'ennuis...

\- Tu n'es tout simplement pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit. Le mieux est que tu remettes à plus tard ce genre de décisions capitales. Ou non, mieux. Tu évites la prise de décision en général, jusqu'à ce que tu sois capable de faire plus de trois pas. Et tu restes ici en attendant. C'est non-négociable.

Aziraphale fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Rampa.

\- Je me fous de savoir si c'est bon ou pas. Tu restes.

\- Je...

Rampa le prit par la main pour le relever - et le faire taire aussi - puis enroula son bras autour de sa taille en évitant soigneusement d'appuyer sur ses blessures. Il savait exactement où se trouvait chacune d'entre elles. Comme il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à oublier l'odeur de sa chair meurtrie et brûlée.

Aziraphale, rattrapé par la fatigue, abandonna le sujet. Mais la trêve n'était que momentanée et il ne cédait pas pour autant. Az, sous ses dehors très doux, était un impitoyable argumentateur. Rampa l'emmena doucement vers la chambre en redoutant déjà les débats du lendemain, quand il pensa soudain à quelque chose.

\- Quand est-ce que tu as mangé aujourd'hui ?

Aziraphale tressaillit d'une manière qui lui parut immédiatement coupable.

\- Ce matin, répondit-il d'une petite voix.

\- Aziraphale! s'exclama Rampa. Je t'avais pourtant prévenu que tu avais besoin d'alimenter ton corps régulièrement. Pas étonnant que tu sois à plat.

\- Oui... Mais je n'en ai pas l'habitude, c'est tout. Et il est bien moins plaisant de manger quand on y est forcé.

Ils étaient arrivés près du lit. Rampa y laissa tomber Aziraphale, agacé par sa négligence.

\- J'imagine. Mais tu n'as pas le choix.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le plateau resté sur la chaise.

\- Tu n'as presque rien avalé, dit-il d'un ton accusateur.

Aziraphale s'était maladroitement adossé parmi les coussins et se tordait pour les arranger sans qu'ils ne frottent sur les plaies de ses ailes. Il haussa les épaules avec une grimace.

\- J'ai mangé ce que j'ai pu. Vas-tu me gronder sans cesse comme un cuisinier exigeant ?

\- Non, répondit Rampa d'une voix aigre. Après avoir eu la mémoire effacée, t'avoir cru mort puis t'avoir retrouvé et soigné du mieux possible, je vais te regarder mourir de faim.

Az perdit tout de suite son expression butée et lui prit la main.

\- Oh, très cher... Je suis désolé. Je me montre terriblement ingrat. Je te promets de faire davantage d'efforts.

Le démon la lui pressa avec un regard appuyé, puis se dégagea doucement. Il se tourna pour récupérer le plateau. Et dissimuler son sourire. Il s'éloigna en jetant par-dessus son épaule :

\- Tant mieux. On verra ça dans cinq minutes.

Mais le temps d'un simple aller-retour dans la cuisine pour faire le plein et Aziraphale s'était endormi. Rampa s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte quand il l'aperçut et pensa un instant le réveiller pour l'obliger à manger, mais laissa tomber l'idée avec un mouvement d'épaules. Aziraphale avait tout autant besoin de dormir. Il retourna déposer le plateau dans le frigo pour le lendemain. Les mains vides, il entra ensuite lentement dans la pièce à vivre toujours plongée dans l'obscurité. Il alluma machinalement la lumière et s'assit en face de son téléviseur en pensant s'abrutir un moment devant une série. Mais il ne toucha pas à sa télécommande. Les mains crispées sur les cuisses, il voyait de nouveau Aziraphale, pâle, mais déterminé, disant comme si ce n'était rien, comme s'il ne parlait pas d'une mort affreuse "Alors de l'eau bénite, qu'importe ?".

Le sentiment amer qui n'avait cessé de le harceler depuis qu'il l'avait récupéré à l'hôpital l'envahit, plus fort que jamais. Rampa fixa sans le voir l'énorme Monstera en face de lui. Il savait que c'était idiot, mais il aurait voulu pouvoir revenir en arrière et éviter toute cette souffrance à Aziraphale. Il avait tellement honte que ça lui faisait mal, alors que sa fichue conscience lui rappelait sans arrêt ses fautes. Rampa se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Il avait détruit la vie d'Aziraphale. Littéralement. Il se retrouvait maintenant à ne pouvoir qu'essayer de préserver ce qu'il en restait, en espérant de toutes ses forces ne pas l'avoir détruit, lui.

Il était d'ailleurs très étonné qu'Az ne lui en veuille pas. Mais le connaissant, il devait se prendre pour le seul responsable et Rampa préférait qu'il garde cette façon de penser. S'il commençait à se demander pourquoi le démon l'avait séduit pendant cette fichue soirée, Rampa serait très, très mal barré. Avec l'intelligence qui le caractérisait, il ne tarderait pas à additionner deux et deux, soit le baiser et la promotion de Rampa, et trouverai certainement que le résultat ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Mais... Quoi qu'en comprennes Aziraphale, quoi qu'il décide de faire, ça ne changerai rien. Rampa savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner sa Chute. Il avait donc une dette gravée au fer rouge. Le démon se crispa, le cœur battant d'angoisse. Il se leva brusquement et, sachant qu'il ne pourrait ni regarder la télévision ni faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il repartit dans la chambre. Il s'aperçut qu'Aziraphale s'était couché tout habillé. Il changea d'un claquement de doigts son costume pour un pyjama et s'approcha pour l'allonger mieux. Il se sentit bêtement satisfait de le mettre plus à l'aise. Et refoula immédiatement ce plaisir. Puis debout près du lit, Rampa promena son regard sur le beau visage enfin apaisé. Il relevait avec un pincement à l'estomac les petites différences, les blessures et les crispations sur ces traits qu'il connaissait si bien.

Il comprenait qu'il lui faudrait se taire, mentir même pour que l'ange reste près de lui et qu'il puisse le protéger. Oui, pour son bien... Lui qui avait toujours fait son possible pour ne pas lui cacher de choses essentielles (les détails ne comptaient pas !). Mais c'était ça ou le perdre et Aziraphale était seul maintenant. Il n'y avait plus que le démon pour prendre soin de lui.

Rampa était certain sur son ami y perdait au change.

Il soupira lourdement, la poitrine nouée. Puis il jeta son téléphone sur la table de chevet. Il décida de rester dormir ici. Il se méfiait du désespoir d'Aziraphale et préférait à présent le surveiller de près.

Mais il était surtout lassé par la méchante voix qui continuait à lui souffler ses reproches et ses peurs. Il se transforma en serpent. Sous cette forme, l'instinct prenait le dessus et ses pensées se faisaient plus floues. Il s'enroula ensuite sur lui-même, résistant de peu à la curieuse envie de se mettre sur Aziraphale de tout son long. Il se contenta de s'approcher autant qu'il le pouvait sans le toucher et ferma ensuite les yeux. Le moindre mouvement, le moindre bruit le tirerait du sommeil. Il pouvait se laisser aller sans craindre de trouver le lit vide au réveil. Il avait l'impression d'en faire un peu trop et se sentit ridicule. Mais la peur très réelle qu'il lui file entre les doigts le dissuada de se changer de nouveau. Il remua ses lourds anneaux pour s'installer confortablement et posa sa grosse tête triangulaire près de la main gauche d'Aziraphale. Rampa s'endormit ensuite rapidement, heureux d'oublier un peu, sa nature animale réjouie par la douce odeur de savon qui flottait autour de lui.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, c'est le son d'une exclamation de surprise qui le réveilla. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et ne se souvint qu'il était serpent que lorsque qu'il essaya - sans succès, évidemment - de se passer la main sur la figure.

Levant la tête, il vit l'ange penché sur lui, une expression douce sur les traits.

\- Cela faisait une éternité que je ne t'avais pas vu sous cet aspect. Je croyais que tu évitais de le prendre sur Terre.

Rampa resserra son corps d'un petit mouvement bref, l'équivalent d'un haussement d'épaules pour les serpents.

\- Ça ssssert parfois...

Aziraphale le regarda d'un air interrogateur, mais le démon ne voulait pas en dire davantage. Il l'observait attentivement, tous les sens en alerte. Az était allongé sur le côté, le menton dans la main. Il souriait, oui. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'éteint dans ses yeux et toute la beauté de son nouveau visage ne parvenait pas à en dissimuler la perte. Rampa darda la langue. Il sentit le parfum de sa peau, décuplé par ses nouvelles perceptions, mais aussi l'odeur de sang et de souffrance cachée sous celle de la crème cicatrisante.

Aziraphale sentait le gibier blessé, la proie agonisante qui renonce à se débattre.

Ce parfum lui tordit le ventre, tout serpent qu'il était. Il montra les crocs instinctivement et Aziraphale se figea en plein mouvement.

\- Tu es en colère ? demanda-t-il d'une voix ténue.

Rampa dû se secouer pour comprendre, alors qu'un besoin étrange se répandait en lui. Il avait envie d'enrouler étroitement ses anneaux autour d'Az, mais il ne savait pas si c'était pour le réconforter. Les animaux ne réfléchissent pas comme les humains et pour eux la mort n'est pas une punition. Achever un être qui souffre est souvent le plus beau geste de compassion qu'ils peuvent accomplir.

Mais Rampa n'avait absolument pas l'intention de l'aider de cette façon. Il allait le surveiller et le secouer, oui, et il ferait tout ce qu'il faudrait pour rallumer la lueur dans son regard.

Absolument tout.

\- Non. C'est pour ssssa que je n'aime pas ccccette forme. Trop imprévisssssible.

Il se coula hors du lit et se transforma en même temps. Il prit aussi la peine de s'habiller. Inutile d'agiter sous le nez d'Aziraphale une des raisons de sa déchéance. La main sur la hanche, il se retourna vers lui. Mais ses yeux furent attirés sur l'écran de son téléphone, qu'il avait attrapé dès qu'il l'avait pu. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il avait reçu un message de l'En-Bas, changea rapidement d'expression et lui demanda d'un ton enjoué :

\- Tu as faim ?

Mais il n'écouta pas la réponse - Az mangerait de toute façon - et sortit de la chambre pour récupérer son déjeuner.

Le message était d'Asphodé. Le petit démon ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de cancaner et lui envoyait parfois par sms les dernières nouvelles de l'Enfer, surtout quand il l'avait déjà appelé pour les Actions et qu'il avait donc déjà épuisé sa patience.

Rampa lut celui-là en allant à la cuisine. Apparemment, le vent avait tourné pour Maladar et certains seigneurs s'agaçaient que le déchu n'ai pas encore été récupéré. Asphodé recommandait, avec son absence de tact habituelle, que Rampa profite de sa connaissance de Londres pour le retrouver avant les autres. Il volerai alors tout le bénéfice à Maladar et, une fois monté en grade, il pourrait récompenser son démon-secrétaire dévoué. Rampa retint à grande peine la bordée d'injures qui lui monta aux lèvres. À la place, il serra spasmodiquement la main sur son téléphone sans entendre le verre craquer. La situation s'envenimait. Si d'autres démons se mettaient en chasse, il y en aurait forcément de vraiment dangereux dans le lot. Il imaginait sans mal des têtes brûlées comme Eligor et Gusoyn s'impatienter suffisamment pour venir chercher Aziraphale eux-mêmes. Ou Vassago. Si jamais ce salopard Montait, lui aussi...

Rampa appuya une hanche contre l'îlot central et y posa ce qui restait de son portable. Il se pinça ensuite l'arête du nez longuement, les yeux fermés. Il n'était qu'un petit baron, sans grands pouvoirs, sans amitiés pratiques ou esclaves dévoués. Il n'avait jamais pris la peine de nouer des relations intéressées, préférant un travail peu recherché sur Terre aux intrigues gratifiantes mais dangereuses de l'Enfer. Il s'était aussi fait des ennemis à tour de bras, des incapables jaloux de ses succès ou des idiots victimes de son humour. Rampa avait pour règle de ne respecter que ceux capables de lui faire payer son impolitesse à coups de dent.

Il releva la tête, regardant les plans de travail et les placards gris béton, envahi par un mauvais découragement. Il le regrettait aujourd'hui, alors qu'il se retrouvait seul pour protéger Aziraphale. Si l'En-Bas avait le moindre doute sur lui, tous ceux qu'il avait rabaissés et bousculés se feraient une joie de le mettre en pièces. Et pour Aziraphale... Il préférait ne pas y penser. Les démons adoraient les nouveaux déchus. Ils les détruisaient complètement et en faisaient généralement des machines de guerre encore plus fanatiques et amères qu'eux.

Donc, il devait seulement convaincre Az de rester en sécurité, lui rendre le goût de vivre et trouver un plan pour le sauver de la traque constante qui le menaçait, mais sans qu'il ne comprenne dans quelle merde ils étaient.

Un jeu d'enfant, vraiment.

Le démon se décolla de la froide surface de bois brut, un nœud bien dur dans le ventre. Il ouvrit distraitement la porte gauche du grand frigidaire et en sortit le plateau de la veille. Bien sûr, les brioches et le pain de seigle étaient toujours aussi tendres, les terrines de gibier, le beurre et la crème de marrons, aussi savoureuses que si elles venaient d'être faites. Il y rajouta une tasse de chocolat, puis se dirigea vers le salon, le front soucieux. Il se rappela, juste avant de passer l'élégante arche en acier industriel, qu'il avait posé son téléphone et claqua des doigts, sentant l'instant suivant un poids familier dans sa poche. Il traversa ensuite d'un pas vif le salon entièrement baigné par la douce lumière du matin en s'efforçant à la fois de calmer sa panique, de retrouver un visage serein et de chercher une solution.

Il dut s'arrêter avant de revenir à la chambre. Ses mains tremblaient assez pour faire clapoter le chocolat dans la tasse de céramique. Or, il ne fallait pas qu'Az soupçonne son inquiétude, car s'il apprenait dans quelle espèce de guillotine Rampa avait la tête, il risquait de vouloir encore régler son problème de manière définitive.

Rampa respira à fond, toujours planté au milieu du couloir.

Il devait déjà s'assurer qu'il ne partirait pas quand il aurait le dos tourné. Et sans interminables palabres, si possible. Il pourrait ensuite se concentrer sur le reste. Aziraphale étant d'ailleurs absurdement digne de confiance, s'il arrivait à lui faire promettre de rester, il le ferait quoi qu'il en pense. Rampa le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir à peu près sur quels boutons appuyer, même maintenant. Et comme leur relation n'avait étonnamment pas souffert de tout ce qui s'était passé, peut-être qu'il pourrait se servir de ce levier-là.

Un peu rassuré par l'ébauche de plan qui commençait à se dessiner dans sa tête, il repartit vers la chambre. Il trouva Az assis bien droit, le dos calé par deux coussins blancs. Il était éclairé par quelques rayons de soleil, qui allumaient des éclats dorés sur son visage. En l'entendant entrer, Aziraphale tourna la tête vers lui pour lui sourire, les yeux éclaircis par la lumière. Il semblait reposé et apaisé. Il était beau et la douceur de la scène toucha le démon droit au cœur. Il voulait brusquement la revoir demain et tous les jours qui suivraient. Il fallait qu'Aziraphale puisse être en paix, qu'il continue à sourire comme ça et surtout, qu'il ne pleure plus jamais.

Rampa lui rendit son sourire. Il savait qu'il trouverai forcément une solution. Après tout, est-ce qu'ils n'avaient pas leurré le Ciel ET l'Enfer pendant presque six mille ans ? Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'ils ne s'en sortent pas cette fois-ci aussi. Le cœur plus léger, il souleva un peu le plateau de nourriture devant lui, dans un petit geste de présentation.

\- Tu n'y échapperas pas aujourd'hui !

Az rit, le regard toujours aussi tendre.

\- Ça va, j'ai un peu faim.

Rampa s'approcha et s'assit sur la chaise blanche qui était restée près du lit, posant d'autorité le plateau sur les genoux d'Az.

\- Tant mieux.

Aziraphale se pencha sur la nourriture. Rampa se rappela de réchauffer le chocolat et la tasse lâcha un petit panache de chaleur qui lui valut un nouveau sourire.

\- Tu me gâtes.

\- Il faut que tu reprennes quelques kilos.

Az releva la tête pour lui jeter un regard surpris.

\- Ah? Je pensais essayer de ne pas grossir, au contraire.

Rampa lui tendit d'autorité une tartine généreusement recouverte de beurre et de crème de marrons. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Tu n'as pas encore repris ton poids habituel.

\- Justement. Ma gourmandise m'a valu un certain embonpoint que je n'ai jamais réussi à perdre. Les autres anges me plaisantaient volontiers là-dessus.

Il se tendit un peu à ce rappel involontaire de ce qu'il avait perdu, mais continua à sourire courageusement.

\- Je voulais en profiter et essayer d'éviter de...

\- Je te trouvais très bien, le coupa Rampa.

Il voulait absolument éviter qu'Aziraphale ne s'enfonce dans la tristesse qui affleurait en ce moment-même dans son regard.

\- Tu me plaisais même beaucoup quand tu étais enrobé, rajouta-t-il un peu vite.

Il se rendit compte que c'était parfaitement vrai. Mais à choisir, il aurait préféré le comprendre silencieusement.

Aziraphale cessa de mâcher pour le fixer avec des yeux ronds, la tartine encore à la main. Il avala difficilement sa bouchée.

\- Rrr... Quoi ? Tu ne m'as jamais...

\- Oui, bon. Ce n'est pas non plus quelque chose qu'on dit comme ça, sans raison, grommela Rampa en détournant les yeux.

\- Oui, je comprends.

Aziraphale souriait finement derrière sa tranche de pain, l'air bizarrement content de son aveu. Un silence tranquille s'installa.

\- Aziraphale, appela Rampa au bout de quelques minutes, une fois sa gêne passée.

Il aimait ces moments de calme en sa compagnie, mais voulait régler la question de sa présence au plus vite, en profitant au mieux de la bonne ambiance qui régnait de nouveau entre eux.

Le plateau devant Aziraphale était maintenant presque vide, et celui-ci buvait son chocolat en fermant les yeux de plaisir.

\- Oui, mon cher ? répondit-il posément en accrochant son regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que l'on fait maintenant ?

Ce fut comme si on avait brusquement éteint toute la lumière sur le visage d'Aziraphale. Il détourna les yeux et posa lentement sa tasse, prenant un soin particulier à l'arranger entre les reliefs de son repas. Puis il tendit le plateau à Rampa, et quand il ne sut plus quoi faire pour éviter de répondre, il finit par aplanir nerveusement le drap autour de lui en lâchant d'une voix contrainte :

\- Je ne sais pas.

Rampa chercha son regard et ne parla que quand il l'eut trouvé.

\- Et si tu m'écoutais, pour une fois ?

\- Rampa...

\- Non, réfléchis. Pourquoi diable est-ce que tu partirai ? Tu es recherché pour être ramené En-Bas, tu es incapable de tenir debout plus de cinq minutes et tout va bien entre nous !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, vraiment.

Aziraphale plissa les yeux.

\- J'ai du mal à croire que tu me pardonnes si facilement. À mon humble avis, tu ne me dis pas tout.

\- Parce que tu ne me cache rien, toi ?

Aziraphale rougit légèrement et son visage se ferma. Le démon leva les mains pour l'apaiser.

\- Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Pour le moment, je te propose de mettre tout ça de côté. On ne peut tout simplement pas se permettre d'être en froid.

Rampa se passa la main sur la nuque.

\- Je ne suis pas très doué avec ce genre de choses, mais comme j'imagine que ça te retient aussi... On sait maintenant que l'attirance entre nous a toujours été mutuelle et la dernière fois... Enfin, les deux dernières fois, c'était... Une expérience ? Disons plutôt une délicieuse parenthèse, créée par des circonstances exceptionnelles.

\- Oui...

\- Mettons-la aussi de côté, avec toutes les complications qui vont avec. Il va vraiment falloir qu'on se serre les coudes pour que tu t'en sortes vivant. Alors... Il vaut mieux que l'on soit simplement amis, comme avant.

Rampa pensait rassurer Az, mais une ombre triste passa dans ses yeux. Il insista quand même.

\- Non ?

\- Si, tu as certainement raison. Et puis c'est ce que je souhaitais aussi.

\- Bien. Nous avons un nouvel accord !

Il lui tendit théâtralement la main, pour le forcer un peu, et Aziraphale la serra en retrouvant un petit sourire. Le démon tira ensuite sur son bras pour le déséquilibrer et le rapprocher de lui, une expression triomphante sur les traits.

\- Et puisque nous nous sommes réconciliés, il n'y a aucune raison que tu ne restes pas chez moi pour te rétablir...

Aziraphale sourit.

\- Oui, Rampa. Je ne vais nulle part, tu as gagné.

\- Promis?

\- Je te le jure.

Rampa poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- C'est ce que je voulais entendre. Je suis tranquille maintenant.

Aziraphale leva les yeux aux ciel, mais comme il souriait toujours, son air indigné n'était pas très crédible.

\- M'aurais-tu manipulé, serpent ?

Rampa darda la langue, redevenue longue et fendue comme celle de sa forme animale.

\- Voyons, ce n'est pas du tout dans mes habitudes...

Az éclata de rire, un son bref mais musical qui illumina la pièce. Rampa sourit avec lui, le corps réchauffé. Il était heureux de l'entendre parler de nouveau d'un ton léger.

Rassuré par ce qu'ils avaient convenu et par la bonne humeur d'Aziraphale, il resta quelques minutes de plus près de lui puis se leva. Il ramassa le plateau au passage.

\- Bon, je te laisse. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Et bien... Un peu de lecture, peut-être ?

\- Tu veux ma tablette ?

Az fronça le nez.

\- Je préfère le vrai papier.

\- Dis plutôt que tu ne sais pas t'en servir... répondit Rampa d'un ton goguenard.

\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, rétorqua dignement Aziraphale.

\- Bien sûr...

Il claqua des doigts et une pile de livres s'entassa sur la chaise qu'il venait de quitter. Az se pencha immédiatement pour regarder les titres. Il sourit quand il en reconnu quelques-uns. C'était, pour la plupart, des livres que le démon lui avait déjà vus dans les mains.

Rampa avait une mémoire remarquable en ce qui concernait Az.

\- Merci, mon ami.

Rampa le salua de deux doigts sur le front et sortit. Il fit négligemment disparaître le plateau qu'il tenait encore à la main, puis tâta ses poches et en sortit le cadavre de son téléphone avec un franc sentiment d'horreur. Il le répara d'un froncement de sourcils agacé et parcourut les nouvelles en allant au salon.

Rien ne semblait sortir de l'ordinaire. Ce n'était pas vraiment révélateur, mais il préférait avoir l'œil sur l'actualité, car une augmentation de mauvaises nouvelles était susceptible de révéler un regain de présence démoniaque. Et donc de problèmes potentiels.

Rampa était le seul démon permanent de Londres. Et depuis qu'il était baron, il était également devenu le référent de l'Enfer dans la capitale. Ce qui ne changeait pas grand-chose pour lui puisqu'il faisait le boulot officieusement depuis longtemps, mais ceux d'En-Bas aimaient beaucoup ajouter des précisions inutiles derrière les titres de noblesse. Il était donc devenu le baron Rampa, Serpent du Jardin d'Eden, Démon de Londres et Tentateur de première catégorie.

Cela dit, il se demandait si son titre allait être un atout ou un sérieux talon d'Achille dans ce qu'il prévoyait de faire. Car les démons les plus idiots, mais aussi les plus puissants ne manqueraient pas de venir directement chez lui pour avoir des renseignements, puisque Londres était sa ville. Il était censé être au courant de tout ce qui s'y passait. Donc, si Rampa n'était pas encore chargé officiellement de la traque de l'ange déchu bêtement égaré par Maladar, on s'étonnerait beaucoup qu'il n'ait pas, au minimum, commencé à faire des recherches. Après tout, il était là pour combattre glorieusement les forces du Bien, pas pour rouler en voiture de luxe et terroriser des plantes vertes.

Il avait d'ailleurs si bien fait son travail qu'il avait fait déchoir le seul représentant du Ciel sur Londres. Aziraphale avait eu, comme lui, la responsabilité de la ville. Rampa ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait voulu lui nuire qu'il n'y pas serait aussi bien parvenu. Comme quoi, le Créateur avait quand même un drôle de sens de l'humour...

Mais l'Enfer ne le savait pas et il fallait absolument que ça continue. Si jamais ils apprenaient qu'il était responsable de la Chute d'Aziraphale, mais qu'il n'avait rien fait pour contredire Maladar quand il en revendiquait la gloire, il était fichu. Les démons n'étaient pas connus pour leur discrétion. Mais les traîtres, si.

Nerveusement, il fit sauter dans sa main son vaporisateur préféré.

Il fallait qu'il s'arrange pour qu'aucun démon ne vienne ici. Az pourrait-il rester seul et en bonne santé, si Rampa changeait d'appartement le temps de trouver une autre solution ? Les défenses qu'il avait mises en place dans les murs bloqueraient les perceptions démoniaques et personne ne pourrait débusquer Az tant qu'il resterait à l'intérieur. Il faudrait que Rampa annonce rapidement qu'il avait déménagé, et il n'y aurait plus aucune raison que quiconque ne se rende à cette adresse. Aziraphale serait en sécurité.

Il aspergeait ses plantes tout en réfléchissant.

L'idée ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup, mais ils étaient perdus si un démon entrait. Le premier diablotin venu reconnaîtrait l'odeur de vent et de pluie typique des anges qui flottait partout dans l'appartement. Il fallait donc qu'ils se séparent pour écarter le danger qui était prioritaire. Cela lui donnerait un peu de temps supplémentaire pour trouver autre chose. Restait à voir si Aziraphale était capable de prendre correctement soin de son corps. Et s'il se sentait mieux. Mais Rampa était optimiste, car il lui avait paru plutôt en forme ce matin.

Une fois qu'il eut fini son arrosage hebdomadaire, il alla dans son bureau pour régler les affaires et autres petites tentations qui pouvaient l'être à coup de mails ou de téléphone. Il passa ensuite un long moment à chercher un nouveau quartier s'installer, et surtout un appartement qui correspondait à ses critères. Qui étaient plutôt élevés.

Il ne fit pas exprès de surprendre Aziraphale. Quand il en eut assez de parcourir des annonces de locations qui ne lui faisaient pas envie en se rongeant nerveusement les ongles, Rampa passa la tête dans la chambre pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Az était assis en tailleur. Il tenait un livre ouvert sur ses genoux et il regardait ses larmes s'écraser dessus.

La tristesse qui émanait de lui était déchirante. Rampa, qui n'était pourtant pas porté sur la compassion, en eut littéralement mal au cœur. Il ne connaissait pas les mots qui le réconforterait ou ce qu'il fallait faire pour apaiser sa souffrance. Il ne put qu'obéir à son propre besoin. Il traversa la chambre en quelques enjambées pour venir enlacer Aziraphale.

Sans se soucier de la rareté du livre qu'il repoussait brusquement ou des blessures qu'il pourrait toucher, Rampa lui prit la nuque pour lui plaquer le visage contre son épaule, l'attrapa par la taille et le serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

Aziraphale lâcha une petite exclamation, de surprise ou de douleur, le démon ne le sut pas vraiment. Mais il lui rendit immédiatement son étreinte avec un soupir. Rampa eut donc la confirmation qu'il faisait ce qu'il fallait. Il se permit de respirer de nouveau.

Aziraphale arrêta doucement de pleurer, et il ne bougea pas d'un cil pendant les dix minutes qu'il lui fallut pour se calmer. Mais ce n'était pas uniquement pour Az. Il se sentait bien quand il l'avait contre lui.

Rampa n'avait pas fait beaucoup l'expérience de la tendresse, qu'il pensait superflue et pour lui les contacts physiques étaient principalement sexuels. Mais cette douceur-là, et la chaleur qu'il sentit se répandre dans sa poitrine étaient tellement agréables qu'il ressentit vivement le manque quand Aziraphale s'écarta en s'essuyant les joues aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait.

\- Je suis navré, Rampa. J'ai encore de mauvais moments.

\- Je vois, répondit l'intéressé d'une voix neutre, en essayant d'ignorer son envie prégnante de le toucher de nouveau.

Aziraphale était chaud près de lui, leurs genoux se frôlaient et son visage était marqué par les larmes. Il détourna les yeux, honteux.

\- Tu dois me trouver terriblement faible, à pleurnicher sans arrêt. Je suis déso...

\- Arrête de t'excuser ! le coupa brusquement Rampa. C'est normal de souffrir de ta Chute. Nous avons tous pleuré pendant des jours et moi, je... Je n'ai pas été plus fort que les autres. Mais j'en ai vu qui se laissaient mourir de désespoir et je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive.

Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de ces moments de pure épouvante, de chagrin insupportable et de douleurs. Il n'avait jamais autant souffert ni vécu autre chose d'aussi traumatisant. Ce qu'il avait bien sûr caché autant que possible lors de son récit à Az.

\- Non, j'essaye d'aller mieux, j'essaye vraiment, mais être aussi seul est affreux. J'ai l'impression d'être au fond d'un sac, dans le noir.

Sa voix se mit à trembler, il détourna les yeux. Rampa lui pris la main et la serra.

Bon. Il pouvait oublier l'idée de laisser Az seul ici. Ce n'était pas la peine de le protéger des autres démons s'il finissait par dépérir quand même. Rampa le regarda, alors qu'il se mordait les lèvres, sa deuxième main serrée sur le drap et les épaules contractées. Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour tenir, c'était visible. Mais il avait besoin d'aide et il ne devait plus être seul. Comme sa présence semblait lui faire du bien, le démon décida de ne plus le lâcher des yeux. Il soupira discrètement et lui serra l'épaule. Aziraphale releva la tête pour chercher son regard, l'air encore gêné. Rampa lui sourit doucement, puis s'écarta.

\- Allez. Je suis sûr qu'une douche te fera du bien. Tu mangeras après et tu essayeras de dormir. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Rampa se tenait maintenant à côté du lit et lui tendait la main. Az grimaça un sourire, et hésita à peine un instant avant de la prendre. Il se mit maladroitement debout près de lui.

\- Tu peux être si prévenant, Rampa. Merci pour tout cela, dit Aziraphale, levant vers lui un regard lumineux.

\- Tch, grogna le démon en crispant la bouche. Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

Aziraphale rit.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Il lui lâcha la main.

\- Je peux marcher, merci. Et je dois t'avouer que j'ai déjà pris une douche chez toi. Je sais où est la salle de bains.

Rampa, d'une pensée, ajouta des serviettes et augmenta la température dans la pièce d'eau.

\- Je t'attends. Tu mangeras dans la cuisine, ça changera.

Az acquiesça et sortit de la chambre. Lui resta planté près du lit.

Non, il n'était pas prévenant. Au contraire, il était farouchement égoïste et intéressé. Il ne voulait du bien à personne, à part à lui-même. Et à Aziraphale, il devait se l'avouer.

Il se rendait compte qu'il était accommodant sans même le savoir, naturellement. Il aimait beaucoup le voir enjoué, ravi par un présent ou une attention, le visage éclairé par la reconnaissance et un sourire un peu coupable aux lèvres. Rampa fronça les sourcils. C'était normal, non ? Il était un tentateur, c'était une seconde nature chez lui. Il n'essayait pas de faire basculer Aziraphale du côté Obscur, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le conforter dans ses petits péchés.

Oui, ce devait être ça.

Il écarta ces réflexions gênantes d'un sifflement agressif et fit apparaître une cigarette allumée entre ses doigts une fois arrivé à la cuisine. Il tira dessus en prenant soin de camoufler l'odeur du tabac, car il ne voulait pas donner envie à Aziraphale. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus un ange, il était hors de question qu'il risque bêtement le cancer en continuant à fumer.

Bon, cette attention-là fichait par terre sa théorie précédente, mais Rampa ignora résolument cette contradiction et se concentra sur la préparation du repas. Il ne cuisinait jamais et tout ce qui se trouvait dans son frigo et ses placards étaient des mignardises de luxe, pratiques pour accompagner merveilleusement les vins fins qu'il appréciait tant. Fromages, confits, terrines et pâtisseries constituèrent donc l'essentiel de ce qu'il posa sur l'îlot central à l'intention d'Az. Repensant soudain à un documentaire sur les besoins alimentaires des humains qu'il avait suivi il y a quelque temps, contraint et forcé, entre deux films, il rajouta un jus d'orange et des fruits. Il attendit ensuite tranquillement Aziraphale. Qui le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, embaumant le savon, mais l'air passablement fatigué. Le démon lui avança un tabouret d'un geste et le regarda ensuite manger du bout des lèvres le splendide buffet qu'il avait artistiquement arrangé. Ils discutaient légèrement, mais il ne put empêcher l'amertume de teinter sa voix. Az, avec son attention habituelle, le remarqua très vite et lui sourit d'un air navré par-dessus son croissant.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment faim.

Rampa haussa les épaules en détournant la tête.

\- C'est toi qui vois, répondit-il en camouflant sa déception derrière un ton plus indifférent. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu n'as plus ton appétit d'usage.

\- C'est vrai. Mais je ne mangeai pratiquement pas en Égypte, alors peut-être ai-je seulement perdu l'habitude.

\- Je ne sais pas, Az, soupira Rampa en suivant de l'ongle une rainure dans le bois. Est-ce que tu as... Hum. D'autres obligations biologiques ?

Aziraphale piqua un fard.

\- Non !

\- Bon. Tu n'es pas tout à fait mortel, alors. Peut-être que je te force à faire trois repas par jour pour rien. Mais comme je ne vois pas d'autres manières d'aider ton corps à guérir... On continue. Au fait, tu as vérifié si tu avais encore la capacité de faire des miracles ?

Aziraphale baissa les yeux.

\- Non, je n'ai pas eu le courage. Mais il est presque certain que je n'ai plus aucun pouvoir. Je ne suis plus un ange.

\- Essaye. On verra bien.

\- C'est inutile. Mes sens sont humains et mes blessures cicatrisent aussi lentement que les leurs. Je n'ai conservé aucune aptitude de mon ancienne nature.

\- On n'en sait rien. Il y a tellement peu d'écrits sur les déchus que j'ai pu seulement comprendre qu'il y en avait eu quelques-uns qui avaient survécu sans devenir des démons. Je ne sais pas s'ils sont encore vivants, ni ce sont dont ils sont capables, je ne connais même pas leur nom ! Bon, en croisant les listes de ceux expulsés d'En-haut et de ceux transformés par l'En-Bas, on pourrait les trouver. Mais franchement, je n'ai pas eu envie de compulser six mille ans de dossiers. Ni d'attirer davantage l'attention sur moi. Alors tu devrais...

\- Pas maintenant, le coupa Aziraphale sèchement.

Rampa n'insista plus, mais laissa s'installer entre eux un silence désapprobateur et vaguement vexé. L'autre l'ignora en finissant son chocolat, les yeux dans le vague. Dès que la tasse fut vide, le démon fit disparaître les restes et descendit de son tabouret. Aziraphale regarda en silence le petit récipient de céramique lui sauter des mains pour s'en aller dans l'évier, arquant élégamment un sourcil interrogateur.

\- On va dormir, répondit seulement Rampa en lui tournant le dos, repartant dans la chambre les mains dans les poches.

Il l'entendit le suivre et quand ils furent devant le lit, Aziraphale toussota poliment pour attirer son attention.

\- Tu vas te reposer ici ?

\- Oui. Je ne peux plus supporter mon canapé, mon dos est en miettes... Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois resté la nuit dernière ? répondit Rampa.

Il s'allongea sans plus attendre, s'installant confortablement en soupirant ostensiblement de bien-être.

Aziraphale resta immobile de l'autre côté.

\- Veux-tu que nous échangions nos places ? Je comprendrai parfaitement, tu sais.

\- Pour que tu sois toujours dans mes pattes quand je veux regarder la télé ? Non, merci. Allez, éteins la lumière et viens t'allonger. Je suis crevé.

Az hésita une seconde, puis finit par capituler. Il arrangea l'épais rideau de brocard devant la haute fenêtre, poussa l'interrupteur et monta à son tour dans le lit. L'obscurité était pratiquement parfaite, mais cela n'empêcha pas Rampa de voir Aziraphale s'installer le plus près possible du bord. Cela le fit sourire.

\- Ne tombe pas. Ce serait dommage de rajouter des bleus à ta collection.

Az tressaillit.

\- Tu y vois alors ?

\- Comme en plein jour.

Le visage d'Aziraphale se crispa et Rampa sut immédiatement à quoi il pensait. Il changea tout de suite de conversation.

\- Je suis sûr que tu m'as toujours envié cette capacité.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Et bien, c'est quand même plus pratique que le fait de supporter n'importe quelle luminosité.

\- C'était indispensable pour les anges du Paradis. La lumière y est parfaitement pure, répondit Az doctement.

\- Oui, oui. Mais pas sur Terre.

Un petit silence s'installa.

\- Tu n'as jamais regretté ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- D'avoir Chuté.

Aziraphale s'était allongé sur le côté, la tête dans la main et le regard curieux.

Le démon, lui, était bien installé, calé par la quasi-totalité des coussins disponibles. Il prit quelques secondes pour répondre honnêtement, se surprenant lui-même.

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à avoir de regrets, tu sais. Mais il m'arrive de douiller salement parfois, oui. Ce n'est pas évident de s'être fait jeter comme une saleté par son Créateur. Je me demande ce que j'ai fait pour ça et si j'aurais pu faire autrement. Mais c'est rare. La plupart du temps, je suis persuadé que je suis exactement ce que je dois être. Le Ciel ne me manque pas, je trouve qu'il a une façon franchement peu compatissante de gérer les humains. Parfois, on ne sait même pas quel Côté a agi tant les résultats se ressemblent ! Et les anges sont trop collés montés à mon goût. Sans vouloir te vexer, bien sûr.

\- Je ne peux pas te contredire sur ce point. Mais l'absence du Bien dans ta vie ne te touche pas ? Et cette certitude que tu fais ce qu'il faut et que tu es un petit rouage d'une machine parfaite et ineffable ?

\- Le Bien, le Mal... Ce ne sont que des labels, très surfaits. Et pour le reste, j'en ai jamais perdu l'impression, même si elle s'est atténuée quand je suis devenu un démon. Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut échapper au Grand Plan, toi ? Tout est prévu, et si ça arrive de cette façon, c'est qu'Il l'a décidé ainsi. Je n'ai pas ton amour ni ta confiance en Lui, et vu le résultat, on pourrait remettre en cause Sa décision de laisser la direction de la Terre à ses anges. Et pas qu'un peu ! Mais je sais qu'Il n'est jamais cruel volontairement.

Gêné, Rampa se passa la main dans les cheveux et lâcha un petit rire contraint.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me fait dire, Az! Si mon Coté m'entendait...

Aziraphale tendit la main et lui effleura le bras.

\- Merci pour ta franchise, mon cher ami. Et pour ta présence également.

Rampa lui jeta un regard aigu et remarqua l'éclat un peu ironique dans ses yeux. Il essaya quand même de sauver sa fierté.

\- Hurm... Je suis chez moi, non ?

\- Certes. Mais je sais très bien que ton canapé est encore plus confortable que ce lit.

\- La fatigue te fait imaginer des choses, mon pauvre. Tais-toi et dors, répliqua Rampa d'un ton sec.

Aziraphale rit, lui pressa encore le bras et s'installa plus confortablement. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, sa respiration devenait régulière.

Le démon resta à l'écouter un moment. Il se demandait ce qui lui prenait de s'exposer ainsi. Il ne se mettait jamais autant à nu et gardait habituellement une certaine réserve, une petite distance de sécurité, même avec Az. Pourtant, ladite distance se mettait à fondre comme neige au soleil ces derniers jours. Il se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Mais l'odeur d'Aziraphale l'environnait et il sentait sa chaleur près de lui. L'envie de dormir se fit plus forte que celle de s'interroger vainement. Il transforma en serpent avec un petit sifflement de contentement, avant de se nicher dans son tas de coussins.

La dernière chose qui lui vint à l'esprit avant de sombrer dans le sommeil était que, décidément, il ne dormait jamais aussi bien que quand Aziraphale était là.

* * *

La journée suivante fut semblable à celle-ci. Ils se levèrent, mangèrent et firent la sieste - Aziraphale se fatiguait encore très rapidement et Rampa n'avait besoin d'aucune raison pour dormir - ensemble. Ils prirent également soin de discuter de choses sans risques et l'atmosphère resta agréable toute l'après-midi.

Az souriait beaucoup quand Rampa était là, mais il suffisait que le démon s'éloigne un peu pour qu'il laisse paraître ce qui le rongeait. Laissé seul, il restait assis à regarder par la fenêtre, incapable de lire ou de faire quoi que ce soit, et la tristesse qu'il dégageait alors était palpable.

Rampa, qui l'observait attentivement, se félicita donc pour sa propre clairvoyance, vaguement effrayé par le talent d'Az à faire semblant d'aller bien. Il fit son possible pour le ramener du bon côté de la barrière, en le submergeant de gourmandises, de beaux livres et de vêtements doux. Il s'efforçait de le faire parler et de l'intéresser à autre chose, mais il vit au fil de la journée l'attention qu'il portait à ses distractions diminuer lentement, son sourire s'estompant de même.

Mais Rampa avait beau s'inquiéter de plus en plus, il devait toujours trouver un moyen de le(s) sauver définitivement. Il chercha vainement toute la journée, ne parvenant qu'à la conclusion que seule la mort d'Aziraphale mettrait fin à la traque.

Les ennuis se présentèrent en début de soirée, aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait craint. Aziraphale venait de retourner dans la chambre, épuisé, alors que le démon avait essayé sans succès de le convaincre de regarder quelques épisodes de sa série préférée avec lui.

Des martèlements frénétiques résonnèrent fortement et Rampa, avachi dans son salon, sentit son cœur lui remonter dans la gorge. Il savait qu'il y avait peu de chances pour que ce ne soit qu'un voisin, ou même seulement un être humain.

Il se releva d'un bond, changea rapidement de vêtements tout en s'aspergeant généreusement avec le parfum qui venait d'apparaître dans sa main. Il ramena ses cheveux en arrière et se mit une énième paire de lunettes sur le nez en s'avançant vers la porte d'entrée. Juste avant d'ouvrir, il jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le grand miroir qui couvrait le mur de gauche. Il avait l'air prêt à sortir pour une soirée de gala. Satisfait, il pensa de justesse à se coller un gros cigare entre les dents afin de dissiper un peu plus la douce odeur d'Aziraphale qui s'accrochait encore à lui. Il carra les épaules en s'efforçant de calmer sa peur. Comme la meilleure défense était l'attaque, il ouvrit brusquement sa porte, un rictus agressif sur le visage, pour y trouver derrière un Maladar tout confus.

Tout était la faute de cette enflure, pensa-t-il avec une certaine mauvaise foi. Rampa n'eut pas à mimer la colère quand il se jeta en avant pour le plaquer contre le mur d'en face. Il le prit au collet en serrant méchamment, refermant la porte d'un geste discret de la main. Il lui rugit ensuite au visage, les yeux flamboyants derrière les verres fumés :

\- Comment oses-tu te présenter chez moi après ce que tu as eu l'audace de faire dans MA ville ?

Il le secoua pour faire bonne figure. Maladar avait beau avoir la carrure d'un joueur de basket, il était d'un rang bien inférieur au sien et Rampa avait le dessus sans problèmes. Il le tenait presque cassé en deux en le forçant à plier douloureusement les genoux et le dominait de toute sa taille. L'autre se mit à balbutier en fuyant son regard, son teint virant au rouge.

\- 'Scuse Rampa... J'sais pas c'qui m'as pris. Pas pu laisser passer l'occase. T'comprends ça, toi, nan?

\- Je comprends surtout que tu as essayé d'outrepasser tes droits. Et mon autorité.

\- Non, non, t'y es pas du tout! J'voulais juste prendre du galon !

\- En te faisant remarquer à mon détriment. Et tu croyais peut-être que j'allais applaudir l'initiative ?

\- J'pas pensé.

\- Oui, je veux bien te croire.

Il le lâcha brusquement. Maladar glissa le long du mur, clignant ses yeux trop vert pour être humains. Rampa se pencha pour s'essuyer ostensiblement les mains sur son tee-shirt. Puis il lissa sa propre veste en soupirant d'un air savamment ennuyé.

\- Bon. Ta punition attendra. J'ai un rendez-vous.

\- Ouais. Euh... Merci. T'es super classe en costard, tiens, j'voulais t'dire!

Rampa lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia, pas bien fort, juste pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait la fermer. Maladar rougit de plus belle. C'était son manque de contrôle sur lui-même qui était en partie responsable de son absence totale de promotion. Ça, et son immense stupidité. Rampa plissa le nez et tira une longue bouffée de son cigare. Il contrôlait la situation et se détendait peu à peu.

\- Pourquoi tu es là ? La version courte, hein. Je suis pressé.

Maladar se tendit. Il repoussa ses cheveux bruns tombés devant son visage et essaya de se relever. Rampa le repoussa de la pointe de sa chaussure et il n'insista pas.

\- Bin t'sais qu'j'dois retrouver l'ange. Et quand j'suis allé à l'hosto où les humains l'ont collé, l'était déjà parti. Pis en vérifiant les caméras, j't'ai vu à l'accueil pis r'partir tout de suite après. Alors j'me suis dit qu'tu saurais p'têtre où l'emplumé a filé.

Rampa eut un rire méprisant.

\- Tu ne t'es pas aussi dit que dans ce cas, je l'aurais attrapé moi-même ?

\- N... Non. Comme t'savais que c'tait moi qui l'avais fait Chuter...

Rampa écrasa le cigare sur le mur au-dessus de sa tête, faisant tomber des cendres sur son front et ses cils. Il se pencha ensuite sur lui, les mains dans le dos. Un fin sourire étira sa bouche.

\- L'ennui, c'est que je ne suis pas persuadé que c'est toi qui as accompli cet exploit...

Maladar ouvrit la bouche, mais Rampa, emporté par son élan, le réduisit au silence d'un froncement de sourcils.

\- J'imagine que tu as dû filer un démon plus dégourdi, mais moins fort que toi, qui n'as certainement pas su taire ses projets. Quand il l'a fait, par je ne sais quel miracle démoniaque, tu l'as tué pour t'approprier son mérite. Ou vous avez planifié le truc ensemble, je n'en sais rien et je m'en contrefous.

\- Euh... S'pas exacte...

\- Car le fait que tu ais non seulement fait ça à Londres, mais qu'en plus tu as perdu de vue le déchu prouve l'étendue de ta bêtise et de ton incompétence, le coupa Rampa comme s'il n'avait pas parlé. Mais je n'aurai certainement pas à te châtier moi-même. Dès que ta "proie" sera En-Bas et qu'elle mettra par terre tous tes mensonges, lord Belzébuth s'en chargera très bien. Tu sais comme il a horreur des petits lèches-culs qui se prétendent meilleurs qu'ils ne le sont...

Mais au lieu de trembler, Maladar prit une inspiration profonde. Il crispa ensuite ses petits sourcils.

\- S'drôle, la chambre de l'ange sentait comme toi.

Rampa se maudit de s'être approché si près de ce dangereux crétin au nez trop sensible. Il se releva rapidement en prenant un air dégagé.

\- Mais bien sûr. Ton déchu doit avoir les mêmes goûts que moi en parfums, dit-il d'un air ironique.

Maladar reniflait à droite et à gauche, avant de se mettre à regarder fixement la porte de son appartement.

Rampa sentit un frisson glacé courir le long de son dos. Si le démon était un lamentable stratège, sa nature de loup en faisait un bon limier. Il commençait à craindre sérieusement que cet emmerdeur parvienne à sentir l'odeur d'ange que continuait à émettre Aziraphale à travers plusieurs pièces aux portes fermées. Une distraction s'imposait. Il le remit sans ménagement sur ses pieds alors que Maladar gardait la tête tourné vers chez lui, une expression absente sur ses traits lourds.

\- Je t'ai assez entendu, gronda Rampa en le poussant vicieusement devant lui pour le faire trébucher. Tes conneries vont me faire arriver en retard, et crois-moi, tu me payeras le moindre instant gâché en ta compagnie. Dégage, maintenant.

Maladar se rattrapa au mur. Sans regarder Rampa, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, il disparut dans la cage d'escalier. Le démon-serpent attendit une minute, le temps que son rythme cardiaque retrouve son calme, scrutant la rue pour y voir s'éloigner Maladar. Le démon n'était visible nulle part, mais comme Rampa ne ressentait aucune présence malfaisante dans l'immeuble, il supposa qu'il était Descendu et ne s'y attarda pas. Persuadé qu'Aziraphale dormait déjà, il se força à descendre et à monter dans la bentley. Il n'avait absolument aucune envie d'aller où que ce soit, mais même un idiot comme Maladar trouverait étrange qu'il ai autant insisté sur sa sortie pour y renoncer ensuite.

La nuit tombait à peine, mais le ciel était si chargé de nuages que la lumière paraissait grise. Rampa était aussi morose que le temps. Quelque chose dans l'attitude de Maladar réveillait toutes ses alarmes. Il ne pouvait se défaire d'un mauvais pressentiment alors que les rues défilaient derrière les vitres impeccables de sa voiture et il ne parvint pas à prendre plaisir à être au volant. Il n'essayait même pas de provoquer le moindre accident. Dix minutes plus tard, n'y tenant plus, il revenait en trombe vers chez lui. Rampa faisait confiance à son instinct de survie, très sûr, qui lui avait sauvé la mise plus d'une fois. S'il ne le sentait pas, c'est que quelque chose clochait. Et de toute façon, il n'avait aucune envie d'être dehors. Par prudence, il laissa sa voiture à une rue de chez lui. Il traumatisa un groupe de pigeons et l'aimable vieille qui les nourrissait en disparaissant brusquement de l'habitacle. Mais cela n'aurait pas pu le consoler, car en reprenant forme à son étage, il vit que sa porte avait été enfoncée.

Glacé d'angoisse, il eut tout d'abord du mal à y croire. Tout ce qu'il avait craint se réalisait soudain. Les traces profondes de griffes dans le bois écartaient l'hypothèse d'un gentil cambriolage mortel, que les défenses de son appartement rendaient de toute manière impossible. Un autre démon. Il y avait une créature chez lui, alors qu'Aziraphale était vulnérable comme jamais. Az ! Le nom éclata dans son esprit et il se jeta en avant en oubliant toute prudence. Az qui dormait, qui était devenu aussi faible à cause de lui et qui ne souhaitait même plus vivre.

Mais Rampa ne voulait pas le perdre. Il ne le supporterait pas. Il traversa son appartement comme une flèche en direction de sa chambre. Il devait s'assurer qu'Aziraphale était sauf avant de commencer à chercher ailleurs l'intrus. Il eut une pensée fugace pour l'eau bénite dans son bureau. Cela le rassura un peu, car il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait devoir affronter. Le silence était oppressant. Quand il fut devant la porte entrouverte sur l'obscurité, il s'était déjà à demi-transformé et était prêt à se battre. Sa tête avait perdue toute apparence humaine, remplacée par une face de serpent ouvrant une gueule béante. Sa bouche était tapissée de crocs pointus, contrairement aux vrais serpents. Quatre longs crochets suintants s'en détachaient et ses mains étaient terminées par des ongles noirs acérés. Ce qui était entré chez lui ne devait pas en sortit vivant.

Il ouvrit la porte en silence et s'arrêta une seconde sur le seuil pour analyser la situation.

C'était Maladar. De dos et penché sur le lit. Rampa s'avança pour le surprendre, mais il vit ce qu'il faisait.

Il étranglait Az, les bras tremblants sous l'effort.

Aziraphale qui restait inerte, allongé sur le dos et les yeux fermés.

Aziraphale.

Évanoui, déjà mort peut-être.

Rampa perdit la tête.

Il ne put pas crier, mais siffla de rage en bondissant sur le dos de Maladar. Il l'entoura de ses bras et lui enfonça profondément les deux mains dans le ventre, sous les côtes, en déchirant tout ce que ses griffes rencontraient avec un plaisir sauvage. Il le sentit prendre une inspiration précipitée. Rampa ne pensait plus, ne prévoyait rien. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, ouvrit la gueule aussi grand qu'il le pouvait et le mordit au cou de toute la puissance de ses mâchoires. La chair se déchira comme du papier et le sang inonda sa bouche, pulsé plus vite par les battements désordonnés du cœur paniqué qu'il sentait contre son torse. Maladar le bourrait de coups, sans grand effet. Rampa remua la tête dans tous les sens, labourant la plaie de profonds sillons. Maladar se raidit en hurlant de souffrance. Saturé d'adrénaline, Rampa ne ressentait rien. Il le mordait encore et encore, seulement capable d'écouter le rythme de son cœur qui s'affaiblissait. Le démon-loup finit par s'amollir dans ses bras. Il le jeta par terre sans un regard. Rampa entrouvrit la gueule pour laisser couler le sang qui l'emplissait. Son regard jaune se tourna vers le lit, alors que la rage le quittait d'un coup et le laissait tremblant, écœuré par le goût qui tapissait sa gorge et sa langue. Son visage reprit son apparence habituelle et il se précipita vers la forme immobile sur le drap, criant enfin sans pouvoir s'en empêcher :

\- Aziraphale !


	8. Chapter 8

Le temps s'était arrêté.

Un démon écumant à face de loup avait fait irruption dans sa chambre. Aziraphale s'était redressé, glacé de surprise et de peur. L'agresseur l'avait violemment rallongé sur son lit d'un coup de coude en plein visage et s'était ensuite jeté sur lui. L'écrasant de tout son poids, la gueule grande ouverte, il avait noué ses mains autour de son cou et s'était mis à l'étrangler de toutes ses forces.

Chaque cellule de son corps hurlait son besoin d'oxygène. Il avait terriblement chaud, le sang battait dans ses tempes et dans l'hématome grossissant autour de son œil. Les plaies de son dos étaient un autre supplice, car son agresseur le plaquait sur le matelas et le contact de ces mains étrangères sur son cou le rebutait.

Pourtant, il lutta à peine. Il se laissa très vite glisser en fermant les yeux, laissant retomber ses bras. Une pensée venait de le traverser, pour revenir et se transformer en certitude : mourir ainsi, en silence et loin de Rampa serait un soulagement.

Aziraphale était tellement fatigué.

La tête lui tournait de plus en plus et la nausée montait. Les ténèbres grandissaient en périphérie de son regard, derrière ses yeux clos. Il essaya de se préparer à y basculer, à laisser derrière lui ses échecs et ses remords. Un nom s'obstinait à battre comme une migraine dans sa tête et le retenait au bord du vide. Il voulait se convaincre de l'abandonner lui aussi. Il y parvenait peu à peu...

Mais le corps penché sur lui tressauta soudain et le terrible étau autour de son cou disparut. Malgré lui, il prit une profonde inspiration, s'étrangla, la gorge en feu. Immobile, il entendait vaguement des bruits sourds près de lui sans parvenir à en comprendre la cause tant il était occupé à essayer de respirer. Malgré le soulagement de l'air dans ses poumons, un mauvais sentiment de découragement commençait à l'envahir quand le cri explosa dans l'obscurité et le fit sursauter.

\- Aziraphale !

La peur et la douleur dont était chargée la voix de Rampa lui firent immédiatement honte. Il se redressa, hagard, et le chercha à tâtons. Ses mains trouvèrent les siennes. Rampa les pris et les serra fébrilement, puis les laissa pour l'enlacer de toutes ses forces. Il enfouit brutalement une main dans ses cheveux pour mieux le tenir contre lui et verrouilla son autre bras au travers de son dos. Aziraphale lui rendit son étreinte, plus maladroitement, mais avec le même besoin. Il avait des larmes plein les yeux et envie de lui demander frénétiquement pardon. Il n'osa pas. La culpabilité d'avoir renoncé sans se battre lui fermait la bouche.

Aziraphale serra Rampa un peu plus fort et cacha naturellement son visage dans son cou. Sa chaleur, le bonheur de son corps contre le sien et son odeur qu'il aimait tant l'apaisèrent doucement. Mais quelque chose était différent. Il prit conscience d'une certaine humidité contre son torse et son visage. Il s'écarta, inquiet soudain et oublia tout le reste.

\- Rampa ? Tout va bien ? croassa-t-il laborieusement.

\- Oui, oui. Ça aurait pu être pire.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu es blessé. Allume.

\- C'est bon, Az. Laisse-moi plutôt regarder ton cou.

\- Fais de la lumière ! exigea Aziraphale d'un ton paniqué.

L'instant d'après, Rampa se détachait de lui et faisait apparaître une flamme vive dans sa main ouverte. Aziraphale écarquilla les yeux, plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

\- Mon dieu, mais tu es recouvert de sang !

\- Ah ?

Le démon baissa les yeux vers lui, l'air un peu distrait. Il avait le bas du visage couvert d'épaisses traînées rouges, encore luisantes, le devant de sa chemise était complètement imbibée de sang et ses mains semblaient habillées de gants humides. Il écarta l'inquiétude d'Az d'un haussement d'épaule agacé et voulu se pencher sur lui pour l'examiner. Aziraphale le repoussa, rongé d'inquiétude. Il posa délicatement ses mains sur son visage, cherchant du bout des doigts une plaie, puis se mit à ouvrir sa chemise pour trouver la ou les blessures qui avaient tant saignées. Mais Rampa lui prit le poignet droit et le secoua jusqu'à ce qu'Aziraphale relève les yeux vers lui.

\- Hey, du calme ! Regarde.

Il referma la main, éteignant la flamme qui les éclairait. L'obscurité soudaine fit bondir le cœur d'Az. Mais Rampa claqua des doigts et la lumière de la chambre s'alluma, éclatante. Après un clignement de paupières, Aziraphale vit que Rampa était de nouveau propre et ne semblait pas souffrir. Il lui souriait.

\- Tu vois ? Je vais bien. Toi, par contre... dit-il en perdant son sourire, les sourcils froncés.

Rampa passa une main légère sur son cou, mais Aziraphale tressaillit de douleur.

\- Finalement, tu vas avoir des bleus.

Le démon fit apparaître un tube de crème dans sa main, lut le nom et le lui tendit.

\- Je te laisse faire. Je n'ai pas envie de te faire plus de mal. Ça ne suffira peut-être pas à faire disparaître les traces, mais ça va soulager la douleur. Je l'espère, en tout cas.

Changeant de ton, il continua :

\- Je vais m'occuper de notre invité.

Aziraphale ouvrait le tube quand il entendit la dernière phrase. Il tressaillit nerveusement. Son regard balaya la chambre et se posa alors sur le corps étendu dans une flaque de sang à quelques pas de lui. Son ventre se serra de dégoût et de peur. Aziraphale avait déjà côtoyé la mort et les cadavres tout au long de sa vie sur Terre, mais il avait horreur de ça. Même si le mort en question avait tenté de l'étrangler. Rampa se tenait debout à côté du cadavre en marmonnant quelque chose en langue démoniaque. Lui ne la parlait pas et connaissait seulement quelques gros mots, il fut donc assez surpris de voir le démon se pencher pour effleurer le front de son agresseur du bout de l'ongle. Un pentacle s'y traça avec une gerbe d'étincelles orangées.

\- Qui était-ce ?

\- Maladar.

Rampa fit un geste et le corps disparut dans une grande boîte en plastique. Il claqua le couvercle noir avec une certaine satisfaction, puis promena un regard dégoûté autour de lui. Il fit disparaître les traces de lutte et de sang, alors qu' Aziraphale regardait fixement la caisse.

\- Sa mort ne va pas nous poser problème ? S'il retourne en Enfer et dit à tes Supérieurs que je suis chez toi... demanda-t-il.

\- Il n'est pas mort. Enfin, son corps, si, mais pas son essence. Comme on ne peut pas Descendre sans pentacle chez moi, elle était coincée ici et je viens de la sceller dans son crâne. Ce sale corniaud va donc rester sagement là pendant qu'on trouve une solution.

Aziraphale se força à poser la question qui le torturait.

\- Tu... Tu avais déjà tué quelqu'un avant ?

Rampa leva vers lui un regard sombre.

\- C'est important ?

\- Très important pour moi.

Il soupira et baissa la tête, l'air honteux. Il répondit lentement, comme si chaque mot lui coûtait.

\- À ma grande honte, je dois avouer... Que non.

Le démon releva les yeux, le regard pétillant et ricana en voyant l'expression consternée d'Aziraphale.

\- Je n'ai pas pu résister ! Non, évidemment que je n'ai jamais tué personne, je n'aime pas davantage ça que toi. Tu devrais le savoir pourtant, au lieu de me soupçonner d'être un tueur en série à la première occasion ! répondit-il férocement.

\- Je n'ai pas dit cela. C'est simplement que tu as l'air d'avoir l'habitude de ce genre de situation, et je me suis demandé...

\- J'ai surtout l'habitude de gérer tout genres d'emmerdes. Mais ça ne me gêne pas plus que ça d'éliminer Maladar. Il nous a causé tellement de problèmes...

\- Ah ? Tu ne l'as jamais mentionné, répondit Aziraphale, surpris.

Rampa eut l'air très brièvement, mais très intensément ennuyé. Il haussa les épaules.

\- Bah, soucis de boulot. Sans importance. Alors, ton cou ?

Az nota le changement de sujet, ainsi que le nom. Mais un Rampa sur ses gardes était aussi étanche que les portes du Purgatoire, alors il n'insista pas. Il étala un peu de crème sur sa chair meurtrie, la bouche crispée. Maintenant qu'il y prêtait attention, toutes les douleurs de son corps se rappelaient à lui. Son cou battait comme un cœur sous ses doigts et il avait mal en respirant. Son dos aussi n'était qu'une plaie à vif. Mais il sourit à Rampa qui l'avait rejoint près du lit. Le démon avait l'air pensif.

\- Ça ira, je te remercie, finit par répondre Aziraphale.

\- Tant mieux, dit Rampa vaguement. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que tout ce merdier va nous servir.

Il s'assit près de lui.

\- Ça fait un moment que je cherche un moyen pour que l'Enfer te laisse en paix. Mais ils te poursuivront jusqu'à ce qu'ils t'attrapent ou jusqu'à ta transformation en démon. Qui n'est pas envisageable, je l'ai bien compris, pas besoin de faire cette tête. Mais dans ce cas, tu devras regarder par-dessus ton épaule jusqu'à ta mort. Et c'est ça, la solution ! Il faut que tu meures.

\- Mais tu disais que je n'allais pas renaître. Et que tu ne le voul...

\- Non, tu ne m'as pas compris. Il faut que l'Enfer pense que tu es mort. Imaginons que Maladar ici présent ait été à ta recherche. D'ailleurs, ça, c'est tout à fait vrai. Il a enfin réussi à te trouver, caché dans une vieille usine, ou je ne sais quel squat. On verra après. Vous vous êtes battus, tu as réussi à te défendre et à le blesser à mort avec de l'eau bénite. Mais dans un dernier geste de vengeance, il t'a immolé avec le Feu infernal. Égalité, balle au centre. J'arrive sur les lieux pour constater les dégâts, je rentre faire mon rapport et voilà. Problème réglé.

\- Ma foi, cela me semble bien. À condition que personne ne soit blessé...

\- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- ... Et que tu ne risques rien. J'ai également l'impression que de petits détails sont encore à régler. Par exemple, comment rendre ma mort réaliste s'il n'y a pas de corps ?

\- Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça. Je connais quelques personnes qui vont nous aider. Toi, tu t'allonges et tu essayes de dormir un peu. Tu vas devoir venir avec moi ensuite pour que l'endroit soit imprégné de ton essence. Ah, avant que j'oublie.

Il claqua des doigts. Le doux pyjama en soie crème que portait Aziraphale fut remplacé par un jean déchiré et une chemise rouge trop grande. Ses cheveux s'allongèrent jusqu'à ses épaules.

\- On laissera les vêtements et quelques mèches avec le corps pour plus de réalisme. Bon.

Rampa tourna la tête et la caisse disparût sous son regard.

\- J'ai enfermé cet enfoiré dans mon bureau. J'y vais, j'ai encore plein de choses à régler.

Il se leva gracieusement, son téléphone déjà en main. Mais au lieu de sortir dans le couloir de son pas énergique, il s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte et se retourna vers Aziraphale qui l'avait suivi des yeux.

\- Az... Est-ce que ça va ? Vraiment, je veux dire.

\- Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, répondit-il d'une voix douce.

Rampa eut l'air agacé.

\- Bien sûr que je m'inquiète ! C'est seulement que... Bon, ça vaut ce que ça vaut, mais j'ai la vague impression que tu te laisses aller.

La phrase toucha Aziraphale droit au cœur. Il dut prendre sur lui pour garder une expression neutre et sa main se crispa sur le drap alors qu'il s'obligeait à sourire.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Ça va et ça n'ira qu'en s'arrangeant.

Rampa lui lança un regard acéré. Il donna l'impression de vouloir rajouter quelque chose, mais il serra les doigts sur son téléphone, qu'il pointa vers lui comme il l'aurait fait avec son index.

\- On verra ça plus tard. Mais ne t'imagines pas que je vais te lâcher.

Il lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil, puis sortit et referma la porte derrière lui.

Aziraphale, un peu réchauffé par ses mots, sourit plus franchement pour lui-même. Il se rallongea ensuite précautionneusement, et serra ses bras autour de lui dans la pénombre douce du début de soirée.

Oui, il devait reconnaître que Rampa avait raison. La souffrance l'épuisait. Il ne supportait plus cette immonde sensation de rejet qui abîmait chaque instants. L'abandon forcé de son projet de renaissance l'avait également secoué. L'espoir s'était éteint en lui, et malgré Rampa, le chagrin l'avait envahi de nouveau. Il y avait sombré sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, au point de se laisser tuer sans réagir. Il ferma les yeux, de honte et de lassitude.

Mais lentement, la douleur et le dégoût s'effacèrent devant une émotion brûlante. Il rouvrit les yeux. La colère lui tordit le cœur et il serra les poings, tout le corps tendu. Il s'était suffisamment lamenté. Il ne voulait plus jamais se laisser faire comme cela, c'était bien trop triste, lâche et indigne de lui. Il refusait absolument de continuer à s'abandonner à la souffrance.

Il se relèverait.

Oui, il allait souffrir encore. Certainement qu'il souffrirait de sa Chute toute sa vie. Il devait accepter cette douleur au lieu de perdre ses forces à la combattre, en pleurant pour un soulagement qui ne viendrait jamais. Il était vivant. Il était vivant et il se rendait compte qu'il voulait le rester. Il voulait voir d'autres aurores. Il voulait espérer encore, rire, lire et admirer toute la beauté autour de lui. Il voulait aider toujours plus. Et aimer. Il avait tellement envie d'aimer. Son regard dériva vers la place vide à ses côtés sans qu'il n'ose laisser le cheminement de ses pensées aboutir. Mais il se sentait un peu mieux et c'était un réel plaisir. Il soupira doucement. Le silence de la chambre vide lui semblait cette fois confortable. Il entendait vaguement Rampa dans la pièce d'à côté, et, apaisé, il ferma les yeux. Il se sentait un peu plus en paix avec ce qui s'était passé. L'espérance revenait enfin et il finit par glisser dans le sommeil, un sourire léger, mais bien présent sur les lèvres.

* * *

Il se réveilla plus tard, endolori et un peu hagard. Il ouvrait les yeux lentement, mais le souvenir brutal de mains autour de son cou le fit se relever en sursaut. Assis dans le lit et le cœur battant, il écarta difficilement cette mauvaise réminiscence. Aziraphale écouta quelques minutes le silence de l'appartement sans que son inquiétude ne s'apaise. Puis il comprit ce qu'il manquait et il se leva difficilement, mais aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Il n'entendait plus Rampa.

Il pouvait y avoir de nombreuses explications à son absence, mais Aziraphale était trop marqué par toute la violence qu'il avait subie ces derniers temps pour parvenir à se raisonner. Il pensa immédiatement au pire. Descendant du lit, il trébucha, se releva avec un gémissement quand son dos se rappela à lui et clopina douloureusement jusqu'à la porte. La pensée que dans l'état où il était, il ne serait pas d'une grande aide à Rampa lui traversa l'esprit sans le faire reculer. Mais un reste de prudence l'empêcha quand même de crier son nom en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

Et bien lui en prit, car la voix de Rampa, en provenance de son bureau, résonna soudain dans le couloir.

\- Je suis Terrence Rampa. Je veux parler à Matthew. Matthew Llyod... Ton chef, imbécile !

Aziraphale se sentit bête. Mais si intensément soulagé qu'il s'appuya de l'épaule contre le mur entre deux tableaux.

Tout allait bien.

La tête lui tournait encore, il décida donc de prendre un instant pour laisser l'adrénaline disparaître de son corps épuisé. Dans le bureau, la voix de Rampa se fit impérieuse et froide.

\- Hello, Matthew, c'est Terrence. Hum ? Non, je suis satisfait des derniers prélèvements, pas de soucis à te faire. J'ai besoin de deux de tes hommes les plus dignes de confiance pour une affaire privée. Non, pas toi en personne. Tu es trop surveillé. Deux larbins de base suffiront. Et je veux un corps. Déjà froid, de préférence. Homme, race blanche, entre trente et quarante ans, squelette intact. Et pas d'enlèvement, pas de meurtre. Aucune trace, surtout. Un prêt-à-l'emploi, ça serait parfait. Oui, voilà. Bonne idée. Attention, tout doit être clean. Le corps doit disparaître des fichiers comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. C'est primordial pour moi. Et donc pour toi également, mon ami. Combien ? Trois heures, pas plus. C'est urgent. Oui, chez moi. On ira ensuite ensemble à l'endroit que je leur indiquerais. Oui, je sais que je peux compter sur toi. Ciao !

Il coupa la communication, puis se permit un soupir. Aziraphale entendit un coup sourd, accompagné d'un chuchotement rageur qui ressemblait fort à "Tu me fera vraiment chier jusqu'au bout, toi !". Il avança et entra dans le bureau de Rampa. Le démon était assis sur sa grande chaise dorée, les pieds sur la caisse en plastique contenant Maladar et le téléphone à la main. Quand Az passa la porte, il tourna nerveusement la tête vers lui, puis se détendit en le reconnaissant.

\- Déjà levé ? demanda-t-il en jetant négligemment son téléphone sur son bureau.

Aziraphale haussa les épaules, les joues un peu chaudes. Inutile de lui dire qu'une panique un brin prématurée l'avait presque fait tomber du lit.

\- Oui, je ne pouvais plus dormir, choisit-il de répondre. Tout va bien ?

\- Nickel. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre.

\- Et quoi donc ?

\- Ah, oui. Je ne t'ai pas expliqué en détails ce que nous allons faire.

Il se redressa sur sa chaise.

\- Deux hommes vont passer nous prendre, toi, moi et cet encombrant emmerdeur. Nous allons tous nous rendre sur les berges de Tottenham Hale, dans un vieil immeuble que j'ai repéré et qui sera détruit dans la semaine. Là-bas, on réduira les deux corps en cendres pour qu'ils soient méconnaissables.

\- Et celui censé me représenter... Rassure-moi, personne ne va mourir à ma place ?

\- Mais non ! On prendra celui d'un de ces bons samaritains qui donnent leur corps à la science. Pas besoin de faire des vagues ou de risquer une enquête de police gênante.

\- Bien. Heureusement que l'on vient nous aider un peu. C'est très gentil de leur part, d'ailleurs. Tu les remercieras, n'est-ce pas, ainsi que ce Matthew que tu as l'air de bien connaître.

Rampa le dévisagea une seconde avec une expression incrédule puis éclata brièvement de rire.

\- Matthew Llyod est le boss de la mafia londonienne, et s'il nous aide, c'est bien parce qu'il n'as pas le choix ! Ah ! Remercier Matthew... Il me boufferait tout cru s'il le pouvait, ce salopard !

Aziraphale adorait l'entendre rire. Même à ses dépens. Il prit tout de même une expression contrariée et s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte. En essayant de ne pas avoir l'air de lui en faire le reproche, il demanda :

\- Je ne savais pas que tu faisais partie de la mafia.

\- Aziraphale... Je SUIS la mafia, répondit Rampa en se levant de sa chaise. Enfin, disons que je suis à l'origine de leur implantation à Londres et que depuis, ça me sert de temps en temps.

Az réfléchit un instant.

\- Pourtant, il me semble que la mafia londonienne est l'une des organisations criminelles les moins violentes du Royaume-Uni.

Le démon passa devant lui en haussant les épaules.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que c'était une réussite.

Aziraphale souriait en le suivant dans le salon.

\- Au contraire, mon ami.

Rampa se laissa tomber dans le canapé blanc, fronçant les sourcils en direction de la télévision qui s'alluma en sourdine.

\- Bon, changeons de sujet, tu veux ? lui dit-il en faisant semblant de suivre ce qui se passait à l'écran.

\- Bien sûr.

Aziraphale s'assit avec lui devant l'émission de télé-réalité et s'obligea poliment à s'y intéresser.

Il n'aimait pas la télévision. La plupart des programmes l'ennuyaient. Seuls quelques adaptations fidèles de romans trouvaient grâce à ses yeux, et uniquement car c'était des histoires qu'il avait profondément aimées. À l'exception de ces rares perles, il ne la regardait jamais et ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse y passer tout son temps.

La fatigue, la douleur sourde qui pulsait dans tout son corps et l'agacement devant la bêtise crasse des figurants eurent raison de lui en quelques minutes. N'ayant pas le courage de se lever pour aller chercher un livre dans la chambre, il ferma simplement les yeux et laissa sa tête basculer sur le dossier de velours blanc. Il entendait Rampa ricaner à côté de lui, murmurant parfois des sarcasmes ou des conseils aux idiots qui s'exposaient pour de l'argent. La lumière jaune des lampadaires, filtrée par les innombrables plantes, caressait agréablement son visage. Aziraphale était bien. Cela faisait longtemps, des années lui semblait-il, qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi serein. Il aimait être simplement là, près de Rampa, partageant un moment comme ils l'avaient fait des centaines de fois. Mais ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches, car ils n'avaient jamais vécu ensemble auparavant.

Ni fait l'amour.

Il se tendit légèrement, alors qu'une chaleur déjà familière l'envahissait brusquement.

Un peu surpris, il se rendit compte qu'il avait toujours envie de lui et que maintenant qu'il n'était plus rongé par la peur et la culpabilité, c'était très agréable. Il eut l'impression que quelque chose se relâchait dans sa poitrine. Il se laissa gagner doucement par l'envie, envie alimentée par les doux souvenirs qu'il conservait précieusement malgré tout. Lui revenait alors le goût de sa bouche et la sensation de sa peau sous ses doigts. La douceur de soie de ses cheveux. Le plaisir de ses mains sur son corps...

Le trouble qu'il ressentait était nouveau, parfaitement enivrant et il s'y abandonna innocemment.

Aziraphale se rappela très précisément la pression de ses lèvres autour de lui, l'humidité de sa bouche et les caresses de sa langue. Le bonheur d'être possédé quand on mourrait de l'être. Son corps sur le sien. Sa respiration précipitée, son regard quand il lui faisait l'amour. Un nœud chaud se noua dans son bas-ventre. Il commençait à avoir vraiment besoin de...

\- Az ?

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, encore un peu troublé. Puis il remarqua l'air intrigué du démon qui le regardait du coin de l'œil, et il fut ramené sur terre avec la délicatesse d'un avion qui se crashe.

_Est-ce qu'il est capable de ressentir le désir comme je pouvais sentir l'amour ?_

C'était une possibilité.

Une possibilité absolument terrifiante. Le désir d'Aziraphale fut instantanément douché et il se releva tant bien que mal en essayant de cacher sa gêne.

\- Je pense que je devrais manger quelque chose avant que l'on parte, non ? Ce serait bien. Reste, je t'en prie, tu as l'air de bien t'amuser. Je reviens rapidement.

Et il s'enfuit aussi dignement que possible dans la cuisine. Il n'eut pas le courage de regarder l'expression de Rampa et de vérifier s'il croyait sa pauvre excuse.

Une fois la belle arche passée, Az ne jeta pas un autre regard à l'élégante modernité autour de lui et se laissa simplement tomber sur l'un des tabourets gris posés autour de l'îlot central.

_J'ai été absolument ridicule._

Mais au lieu d'être mort de honte, Aziraphale avait envie de rire. Mais pas un de ses rires forcés auxquels il se contraignait pour faire illusion. Un vrai rire. Et qu'est-ce que cela faisait du bien ! Il avait cru que cela ne lui arriverait plus jamais.

Il se rendait compte que maintenant qu'il n'était plus enchaîné à son devoir, sa charge et sa nature d'ange, son amour n'avait plus rien de répréhensible. Il était libre de le vouloir.

Son désir n'était maintenant plus arrêté que par un reste de pudeur et quelques légères inquiétudes. Il ne savait pas ce que Rampa voulait. Et il était encore bien trop fragile et meurtri pour attendre quoi que ce soit. Mais peu importait pour l'instant. En effleurer seulement l'idée le remplissait d'une joie très douce qui lui fit beaucoup de bien.

Il avait l'impression que son ciel s'éclaircissait.

Pour la première fois depuis sa Chute, il osa remercier le Créateur. Enfin, il pouvait ne serait-ce que rêver à celui qu'il aimait.

Il ne se l'était jamais permis jusque-là.

Le cœur plus léger, il tendit la main et attrapa une pomme bien rouge dans la corbeille posée devant lui. Il y mordit avec plaisir sans vouloir penser à rien d'autre afin de ne pas gâcher la joie fragile qu'il lui réchauffait tout le corps. Il termina rapidement son fruit sans pouvoir ajouter autre chose, mais se força à boire un verre d'eau. Brusquement, il avait envie d'être avec Rampa.

Il le pouvait.

Il en avait le droit.

Aziraphale ressortit de la cuisine avec la joie au cœur.

* * *

Eliot était nerveux.

Lui, qui était habituellement d'un naturel placide, transpirait abondamment sur le siège du gros fourgon blanc qu'il conduisait. Il pouvait également sentir la tension irradier de son frère Thomas assis près de lui, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à se détendre.

Pourtant, la mission était d'une simplicité ridicule : récupérer un corps à la morgue de l'Imperial College London et faire le taxi pour deux personnes. Ils n'auraient qu'à transporter le cadavre où on leur dirait et retourner attendre dans la voiture. Mais le chef Llyod avait curieusement insisté sur le fait qu'ils devaient absolument satisfaire monsieur Rampa et Eliot n'avait pas pu ignorer la peur qui suintait dans sa voix. Leur chef était pourtant un de ces hommes qui semblaient taillés dans le marbre tant ils étaient impitoyables. Il s'était imposé dans le milieu avec beaucoup d'intelligence, de force et de froide cruauté. Matthew Llyod était connu pour châtier lui-même et à la main ceux qui le décevaient. Hommes, femmes ou adolescents, rien n'était trop pur pour être épargné par l'avidité du chef et Eliot, qui était son ombre depuis ses débuts, ne l'avait jamais vu exprimer une hésitation. Penser que cet homme-là pouvait craindre quoi que ce soit était une aberration. Le petit homme blond serra les mains autour du volant. Certes, il connaissait monsieur Rampa de nom. Tout le monde le connaissait. Il n'était pourtant pas un grand boss de la mafia, comme ces quelques vieux bonshommes aux bonnes manières et aux regards morts qui la dirigeaient. Ni l'un des ces chefs ambitieux, énergiques et sans pitié qui contrôlaient Londres par quartier. Ni bien sûr un homme de main. Non. Monsieur Rampa était le propriétaire de la mafia de Londres. Elle existait par lui et pour lui. Il était donc la personne la plus respectée du pays, bien avant la reine d'Angleterre, et beaucoup de mafieux avaient davantage peur de lui que du Diable. (Ce qui était une grosse erreur, bien sûr. Lucifer leur serait infiniment plus préjudiciable que Rampa quand ils le rencontreraient. Mais si ces hommes-là réfléchissaient correctement, ils ne feraient pas ce métier, n'est-ce-pas ?)

Si Eliot avait eu son mot à dire, il n'aurait pas approché le Proprio même avec un bâton de cinq cent mètres. Le pouvoir l'avait sans doute rendu aussi dangereux qu'un gosse dans une centrale nucléaire pleine de boutons clignotants. Il coula un regard vers son frère. Llyod savait qu'Eliot éviterait que Thomas ne coure le moindre risque. Par tous les moyens. Il lui avait donc ordonné de le suivre afin de s'assurer que l'homme de main se dépasse pour accomplir cette mission.

Eliot était trop prudent pour insulter son chef même à mi-voix, mais intérieurement, il ne s'en privait pas.

Ils arrivaient dans le quartier de la faculté de médecine que Llyod leur avait indiqués. Ils n'auraient qu'à réceptionner le corps, le chef s'était déjà chargé de le sélectionner et d'effacer son existence numérique. Simple, oui. Très simple. Mais Eliot avait une angoisse dure comme un bloc de béton dans la poitrine en garant le fourgon devant la morgue. Lui qui n'était pas croyant se surpris à adresser une courte supplique au Créateur : que cette mission se déroule sans problèmes. Et que monsieur Rampa ne soit pas l'espèce de démon que les mafieux se plaisaient à décrire entre eux.

S'il savait, le pauvre.

La nuit était totale quand ils s'arrêtèrent ensuite dans le parking souterrain de l'immeuble chic qui appartenait - sans doute - à monsieur Rampa. Les deux hommes de main descendirent nerveusement du fourgon, et sans se consulter, vinrent se placer de part et d'autre de la porte arrière, croisant les mains dans le dos et gardant le regard braqué sur la porte vitrée qui menaient aux étages. Le silence était lourd et rendait l'attente angoissante.

Thomas, visiblement terrifié, déglutit bruyamment. Eliot lui jeta un regard d'avertissement, mais le jeune homme, presque un adolescent encore, avait déjà redressé le menton. Il éprouva une fugitive bouffée de tendresse pour son petit frère. Et regretta, avec une intensité aussi rare que brûlante, de l'avoir entraîné avec lui dans la mafia. S'ils avaient été moins pauvres, moins orgueilleux et moins fainéants, peut-être que... La porte s'ouvrit. Eliot se raidit de tout son corps, prêt à affronter celui qu'il imaginait sans mal comme un gros quinquagénaire sanglé dans un costume hors de prix, dégoulinant de suffisance, qui pouvait détruire leur vie d'un geste... pour se retrouver face à un homme en guenilles, très beau mais à l'air épuisé, qui leur fit le sourire abîmé le plus lumineux qu'ils n'aient jamais reçu.

\- Ah, vous êtes là ! Parfait. Rampa ! Ils sont arrivés ! cria le nouveau venu en repassant la tête par la porte.

Eliot faillit broncher, mais se retint à la dernière seconde. Il était beaucoup trop nerveux et risquait de faire l'erreur qu'il redoutait tellement. Il empêcha les questions qui bourdonnaient dans sa tête de troubler son expression (Qui était cet homme ? Était-il un danger ? Et pourquoi était-il si familier avec monsieur Rampa ?) et se redressa à en faire craquer son dos. Un gros bruit retentit dans l'escalier, comme si quelque chose de très lourd dévalait les marches en sonnant contre le béton. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu aurais pu le porter, tout de même ! Il doit avoir une de ces nausées... dit-il d'une voix grondeuse à celui qui descendait bruyamment après lui.

\- Il est mort, Aziraphale ! Et si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps, c'est toi qui serais dans cette caisse. Alors si seulement je pouvais, je le balancerai dans tous les escaliers de Londres jusqu'à ce qu'il se noie dans son vomi, lui répondit-on d'un ton féroce.

Voilà qui ressemblait davantage au Proprio, pensa Eliot. Une grosse caisse en plastique fut poussée par la porte, forçant le premier à s'écarter, et un autre homme entra dans le parking. Grand, habillé d'un jean et d'une chemise blanche visiblement de grande marque, il avait le visage anguleux et ses yeux était cachés par des lunettes de soleil. Eliot plissa les yeux. Autant celui qu'il venait d'appeler Aziraphale avait l'air doux et paraissait tout en clarté, autant monsieur Rampa était sombre, le teint halé, les cheveux noirs et l'expression orageuse. Ils étaient aussi différents que le jour et la nuit, mais semblaient... Étonnamment proches.

\- Vous vous appelez... ? La voix sèche claqua dans le parking et fit tressaillir l'homme de main.

\- Je suis Eliot Morel, monsieur. Et lui, c'est mon frère Thomas.

\- Mettez cette saloperie dans le camion, dit monsieur Rampa en donnant un coup de pied dans la caisse devant lui. Il releva la tête. Vous avez ce que j'ai demandé ?

Eliot fit un signe à son frère, qui acquiesça et se dirigea d'un pas raide jusqu'aux deux autres. Il salua d'un "messieurs " poli, puis se baissa pour saisir la caisse.

Eliot ouvrit ensuite l'une des deux portes arrières du fourgon et invita monsieur Rampa à s'approcher. Il lui désigna ensuite le long sac noir fermé par une fermeture éclair d'un mouvement de tête. Monsieur Rampa se pencha pour ouvrir le sac au niveau du visage et y jeta un coup d'œil. Eliot remarqua alors que le dénommé Aziraphale était resté en arrière. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise sous ses cernes et évitait de regarder vers le fourgon. L'homme de main, qui sous un visage banal et une expression relativement indifférente cachait un redoutable sens de l'observation, se demanda comment un homme faisant des manières avec la mort avait pu survivre auprès de quelqu'un comme monsieur Rampa. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieux, alors même que son instinct de conservation était accroché à la corde de son signal d'alarme mental et lui hurlait de s'occuper de ses oignons.

\- Bien. Ça fera l'affaire. Un peu grand, mais peu importe. Une fois brûlé... Je pars devant et vous suivez. Profil bas, d'accord ? Pas d'extravagances avec le code la route.

Aziraphale, derrière lui, lâcha un petit rire.

\- Cela vaut aussi pour toi, j'imagine ?

Eliot ne pu s'empêcher de se raidir. Il s'attendit à une explosion de violence devant ce manque de respect flagrant et rentra par habitude la tête dans les épaules.

\- La ferme, Az, répondit seulement monsieur Rampa d'un ton presque amical. Il se retourna sans rien ajouter et partit vers les voitures, suivit d'un Aziraphale à l'air goguenard.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard, mais remontèrent en silence dans le fourgon.

\- Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils sont bizarres ? commença Thomas du siège passager. Monsieur Rampa n'est...

\- Ne t'occupe pas d'eux. On fait seulement ce qu'on a à faire et on rentre, coupa Eliot.

Il lui donnait régulièrement de très bons conseils que lui-même ne suivait jamais.

Pour une fois, son frère ne répliqua pas. Mais il était presque quatre heures du matin et le jeune homme devait être trop fatigué pour argumenter. Tournant la tête, Eliot le vit d'ailleurs fermer les yeux dans la lumière mouvante des enseignes et des réverbères. Il réprima un sourire et se concentra pour ne pas perdre la Bentley noire dans la circulation.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, ils étaient tous arrêtés sur les berges de la Tamise, devant un immeuble de briques noir de pollution. Le quartier était désert et passablement délabré. De l'avis d'Eliot, seuls les rats devaient encore vivre ici, dans les remugles d'eau croupie et d'ordures abandonnées, au son lointain de la circulation. Charmant. Mais sans le moindre témoin gênant, au moins. Eliot fronça le nez et attendit les ordres, de nouveau au garde-à-vous près du fourgon. Monsieur Rampa aidait (monsieur?) Aziraphale à sortir de la voiture. Il avait la bouche tordue de souffrance. Monsieur Rampa lui mit d'autorité le bras sous le sien sans écouter les protestations polies qu'il se mit à chuchoter furieusement. Le grand brun tourna ensuite la tête vers les deux hommes de main.

\- Prenez chacun un corps et suivez-moi, dit monsieur Rampa en partant vers l'immeuble avec son compagnon.

Eliot se retourna vers le fourgon sans pouvoir réprimer une grimace. Il avait horreur de toucher de la chair morte. Mais il désigna à Thomas la caisse (qui contenait, comme il l'avait soupçonné, une victime du Proprio) et saisit lui-même le cadavre dans son linceul de plastique. Il le cala sur son épaule en essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui était plaqué contre sa joue. Sans attendre son frère qui se débattait avec son propre fardeau, Eliot s'empressa de les suivre dans le hall d'entrée.

Il comprenait maintenant qu'il ne s'agissait que de dissimuler un meurtre, et sans savoir pourquoi le dénommé Aziraphale était là alors qu'il souffrait visiblement, il se sentait plus rassuré. Il était en terrain connu et à part le risque d'être surpris, ce n'était pas aussi dangereux qu'il le pensait. Même monsieur Rampa était bien plus "soft" que ce que l'on disait, sans bien sûr aller jusqu'à se montrer aimable. Mais Eliot n'oubliait pas la tension du chef Llyod et il serra les dents en grimpant les marches de l'escalier gris d'obscurité. Il ne pensait qu'à effectuer ce travail au mieux, poser le cadavre le plus loin possible de lui et rentrer noyer le stress qui lui faisait vibrer les nerfs sous un jet d'eau brûlante.

Il entendait les deux hommes discuter un palier au-dessus, alors que Thomas, derrière lui, lâchait un juron à chaque pas. Lui-même devait se mordre la langue pour ne pas faire pareil. Le bougre qu'il portait devait bien peser quatre-vingts kilos et il avait hâte d'être arrivé. Pour son plus grand soulagement, ils finirent par choisir l'étage qui leur convenait, le deuxième, et firent grincer la porte coupe-feu en y pénétrant. Il les rejoignit peut-être une minute plus tard, soufflant comme un bœuf, et déposa le cadavre près d'eux sans attendre d'y être invité. Il se redressa ensuite en se massant la nuque discrètement, jetant par habitude un regard autour de lui pour repérer son environnement. La pièce à vivre dans laquelle ils venaient d'entrer était aussi minable que le reste. Tout semblait brisé ou gonflé d'humidité, et même les squatteurs avaient visiblement dédaigné l'endroit, car il n'y avait aucun graffiti sur les murs.

Sans vraiment y prêter attention, il entendit monsieur Rampa claquer des doigts, puis demander à mi-voix :

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Oui, je te remercie. Ils me chatouillaient terriblement.

Plus fort, il ordonna à Eliot :

\- Enlevez le sac, monsieur Morel.

L'homme de main s'exécuta sans relever la tête. Son frère venait d'arriver pesamment derrière lui, il l'entendait souffler alors qu'il faisait glisser la fermeture éclair. Monsieur Rampa demanda à Thomas de sortir l'autre corps en face du premier. Ce qui prit une seconde, le jeune homme se contentant d'ouvrir la boîte et de faire basculer ce qu'il contenait.

Eliot avait lui-même réceptionné le corps, pour vérifier une dernière fois qu'il correspondait bien aux critères que lui avaient martelés Llyod. Et depuis, il était resté dans la voiture, ou, plus récemment, sur son épaule. Pourtant, l'homme qu'il venait de révéler portait maintenant les cheveux longs et une large chemise rouge, ainsi qu'un jean déchiré qui lui étaient curieusement familier.

Il leva lentement les yeux, pris d'un pressentiment terrible.

Monsieur Aziraphale avait maintenant les cheveux coupés au-dessus des oreilles et était habillé d'un ensemble gris foncé à fines rayures.

La peur l'envahit. Il ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient pu faire ça et sentait instinctivement que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Lui revenait soudain toutes les histoires de croque-mitaine circulant sur le Proprio. Ses yeux glissèrent sur la victime de monsieur Rampa. Un tas de viande méconnaissable, couvert d'un sang devenu noir et à la tête presque arrachée.

Sa main glissa vers l'étui sous son aisselle. Il était coincé entre l'urgence de les protéger, lui et Thomas, et le respect dû aux supérieurs qu'il avait chevillé au corps. Lui seul l'empêcha de les abattre sur-le-champs. Ses yeux allaient nerveusement de son frère aux deux menaces potentielles qui discutaient toujours devant lui. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils sachent qu'il avait remarqué leur tour de passe-passe, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de transpirer de nouveau. Monsieur Rampa, sans le regarder, fit un geste brusque dans sa direction et Eliot n'hésita plus. Il referma la main sur son revolver en une seconde et le braqua, le regard fixé sur lui. Le nommé Aziraphale le vit tout de suite.

\- Rampa... appela-t-il d'une voix douce en désignant lentement l'homme de main, terrifié.

Monsieur Rampa lui jeta un coup d'œil et se figea aussi, un sourcil levé au-dessus de ses lunettes noires. Il haussa négligemment les épaules.

\- Ah, oui. Bah, ce n'est pas grave. On n'a plus besoin d'eux.

Le cœur d'Eliot dégringola. Il allait le tuer. Il allait tuer Thomas. C'est ce qu'il redoutait depuis que Llyod leur avait donné cette horrible mission. Eliot serra les doigts sur son arme, la bouche ouverte sur un cri d'avertissement pour son petit frère. Quelles qu'en soit les conséquences, il ne se laisserait pas faire sans réagir. Même s'il devait ensuite se cacher toute sa vie, il le sauverait, il...

Monsieur Rampa claqua des doigts. Et Eliot se retrouva immobilisé, dur comme une statue de marbre. Il vit du coin de l'œil, Thomas de raidir également. Puis il sentit son esprit s'engourdir progressivement, et eut juste le temps de les entendre une dernière fois avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

\- Était-ce finalement bien nécessaire de mêler ces deux humains à nos problèmes ? Monsieur Morel a l'air d'être mort de peur, demandait Aziraphale d'un ton soucieux.

\- Je ne pouvais pas toucher moi-même les corps, ils auraient eu mon odeur. Ne t'inquiète pas, va. Ils ont l'habitude des émotions fortes. Et de toute façon, ils vont tout...

Eliot se réveilla en sursaut. Il était chez lui, dans son lit. Il eut l'impression vague et floue d'oublier quelque chose, comme un rêve qui se défait aussitôt les yeux ouverts. En se creusant la tête, il se rappela avoir monté les corps avec son frère et les avoir déposés devant monsieur Rampa. Ils étaient ensuite redescendus ensemble en laissant les deux hommes faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire, remontant dans le fourgon et prenant soin de ne pas regarder en direction du vieil immeuble. Dix minutes plus tard, monsieur Rampa avait passé la tête à la fenêtre du côte du conducteur, en leur assurant qu'il était satisfait, que tout s'était bien passé et qu'il préviendrait Llyod lui-même. Ils étaient rentrés chez eux, plus soulagés qu'ils ne voulaient le dire à voix haute.

Eliot se laissa retomber sur son oreiller avec un énorme soupir. Cela s'était bien passé et il avait encore du mal à y croire. Mais il n'était pas du genre à chercher des poux à une explication parfaitement logique et surtout très arrangeante. Il se rendormit donc, avec la chaude satisfaction du travail bien fait.

* * *

\- Bon, j'y vais. Je te préviens, ça ne va pas être beau à voir. Tu es sûr de vouloir rester ?

Aziraphale avait envie de dire non. Il était très fatigué et voulait retourner dans un endroit chaud, qui ne sentait ni la pourriture ni le renfermé. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Rampa faire tout le sale boulot en se cachant dans sa chambre. Il acquiesça silencieusement. Le démon lui laissa une poignée de secondes pour changer d'avis. Mais voyant qu'Aziraphale lui rendait un regard décidé, il sortit un petit flacon de sa veste.

\- Par le Ciel, tu gardais ça sur toi ? dit Az d'un air horrifié. Tu aurais dû me laisser la prendre.

\- On ne sait pas ce que l'eau bénite pourrait te faire, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Et de toute façon, le flacon est complètement hermétique. Je ne prends aucun risque.

C'était tellement gentil qu'Aziraphale ne trouva rien à dire. Il s'avança pour lui presser l'épaule doucement sans oser le remercier davantage, sachant très bien que cela ne lui plairait pas. Rampa s'écarta, le regard indéchiffrable derrière ses lunettes. Il se planta devant ce qui restait de Maladar. Lentement et très précautionneusement, il déboucha le flacon, puis le versa sur le démon-loup.

Et effectivement, ce ne fut pas beau à voir. Sa chair se mit à fumer, puis à fondre rapidement dans un grésillement affreux. Très vite, il ne resta plus de lui qu'une flaque, un amas indescriptible de matières organiques répugnant.

Rampa ne perdit pas de temps. Il fit apparaître dans sa main une haute flamme, qu'il dirigea vers le corps affublé de ses vêtements et de ses cheveux, qui prit feu immédiatement. Rampa surveilla attentivement la combustion, les lueurs rouges-orangées dansant sur son visage fermé. Il prit soin d'épargner quelques cheveux et un bout d'étoffe, et quand le reste du cadavre fut consumé jusqu'aux os, il fit un geste de la main pour faire disparaître le feu. Au même moment, une lourde brise passa par une des fenêtres brisées, et la fumée vint jusqu'à Aziraphale. La violence, la proximité des cadavres, l'horreur de ce qu'ils venaient de faire et maintenant cette odeur affreuse le firent vaciller. Il trébucha vers le mur le plus proche pour s'y retenir, mais se plia violemment en deux et rendit tout ce qu'il avait avalé.

Rampa jura en langue démoniaque derrière lui et le rejoignit en deux enjambées.

Quand Aziraphale put relever la tête, le démon tenait un mouchoir et une bouteille d'eau, qu'il lui donna. Il fit ensuite disparaître d'un geste les éclaboussures.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas réagir comme cela, articula piteusement Aziraphale après s'être soigneusement rincé la bouche.

Rampa fit aussi s'évaporer l'eau souillée.

\- Moi j'en étais sûr, répliqua aigrement Rampa.

Il sembla prendre - difficilement - sur lui pour ne pas le houspiller davantage.

\- Je vais appeler tout de suite l'En-Bas. Comme ils risquent de m'envoyer quelqu'un, je préfère que tu retournes à l'appartement.

\- Très bien, acquiesça Aziraphale.

\- J'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Az sourit.

\- Très bien.

Et Rampa claqua des doigts. Az se retrouva debout au milieu du salon, avec un vague mal de tête. Il pensa à se laisser tomber dans le canapé pour y rester au moins plusieurs jours, mais il se rappela l'odeur qui devait sûrement imprégner ses cheveux. Il alla donc prendre une douche, pressé de se laver également les dents.

Ce n'est qu'une fois nu, assis dans la baignoire, qu'il en prit vraiment conscience : maintenant qu'il était mort autant pour le Ciel que pour l'Enfer, il ne craignait plus rien. Cela faisait une semaine que l'angoisse sourde d'être changé en démon malgré lui l'étranglait. Et c'était fini.

Le soulagement fut comme une vague qui le balaya et lui laissa le cœur plus léger.

Il était presque habillé quand Rampa revint. Ils se croisèrent dans le couloir alors qu'Aziraphale sortait précipitamment pour le rejoindre. Le démon avait l'air vaguement fatigué, mais Az ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement en voyant qu'il s'était quand même changé.

\- Tu as l'air mieux, lui dit-il avec un bref sourire.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, enlevant ses lunettes au passage.

\- C'est bon, Az. Ça a pris plus longtemps que ce que je pensais, la saleté de fonctionnaire qui est Monté a absolument tenu à regarder les deux cadavres dans tous les sens avant de les identifier. Avec une loupe, s'il te plaît. L'Enfer est vraiment en retard au niveau technologique. Ça nous arrange, oui, mais c'est vraiment affligeant. Ce n'est pas faute de leur proposer de se mettre à la page mais les démons s'agrippent à leurs habitudes comme des..

Az ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié. Trop heureux pour réfléchir, il se jeta sur lui et le serra dans ses bras. Il le coupa net dans sa tirade, mais ne s'en rendit pas compte.

\- Merci Rampa, merci ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir été libéré d'un grand poids !

\- Pas de problème, répondit l'autre d'une voix neutre avec un peu de retard.

Mais l'instant devint rapidement gênant car Rampa garda les bras le long du corps en conservant une petite distance entre eux.

Ils se touchaient rarement d'habitude, certes, mais comme le démon lui-même l'avait pris dans ses bras plusieurs fois, il avait pensé... Aziraphale s'écarta pour voir son visage.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, très cher ?

\- Je ne suis pas habitué à ça, dit Rampa sans lui rendre son regard.

\- À l'affection ?

\- Oui.

\- Oh. Et cela te pose problème ?

Rampa le regarda enfin.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Il avait l'air tendu. Refroidi, Aziraphale décida de ne pas insister et enleva ses bras. Il recula jusqu'au mur derrière lui. Il allait s'excuser, mais Rampa retrouva soudain le sourire, visiblement résolu à faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

\- Viens, on va déboucher une bouteille pour fêter ça !

Il s'éloigna vers son cellier un peu trop vite pour être honnête.

Aziraphale le regarda partir pensivement. Rampa n'avait jamais été ni démonstratif, ni affectueux et il s'était lui-même toujours restreint pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Il avait vraisemblablement mal interprété la douceur de ces derniers jours. Ses pensées devenaient cotonneuses à cause de la fatigue et il se sentait engourdi. Aziraphale soupira légèrement en se décollant du mur contre lequel il était appuyé. Ce n'était rien de grave et il tenait à profiter de ce moment de joie. Il alla rejoindre Rampa, qui s'affairait bruyamment dans le salon comme s'il avait décidé de faire une réception pour vingt personnes.

Il ne vit pas la trace sanglante qu'il laissa sur le mur.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Rampa riait de bon cœur et Aziraphale le regardait sans cacher son plaisir. Le démon avait bu - en pensant quand même de temps en temps à remplir son verre - quatre belles bouteilles d'un vin à la robe rouge sombre qu'il aimait particulièrement. Il avait tenu à lui en faire deviner le nom, en prenant des façons affectées d'œnologue pour les lui présenter qui les avaient bien fait ricaner. Aziraphale avait fini par déclarer forfait, ne serait-ce que pour voir l'expression ravie de Rampa.

\- C'était facile, pourtant ! Ce sont toutes des bouteilles de Montepulciano d'Abruzzo de 1990.

\- Vraiment ? fit Aziraphale en regardant de nouveau son verre à la lumière du plafonnier.

\- Yep.

\- Je dois être fatigué...

\- Yep !

Il hocha la tête un peu fort. Rampa était gris, pas encore complètement saoul, mais en bon chemin pour l'être rapidement. Aziraphale souriait, mais la fatigue commençait à se faire très lourde. Depuis une demi-heure environ, ses mains étaient glacées, malhabiles et la tête lui tournait.

Finalement, quand il faillit laisser tomber son verre pour la troisième fois, il décida à contre-cœur d'aller se coucher. Le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever, le ciel devenait doucement bleu foncé à travers la haute baie vitrée du salon.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps que j'aille dormir, Rampa. J'ai du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

\- 'Kay. Je finis la bouteille et j'arrive.

Az acquiesça et se leva lourdement. Il ressentait à présent une douleur diffuse dans le dos et avait hâte de dormir pour l'oublier. Il passa devant Rampa qui leva la tête au passage. Aziraphale se retourna à demi pour lui sourire, mais il vit le démon changer d'expression brusquement.

\- Az ! Merde, ton dos est plein de sang !

Dégrisant immédiatement, il se leva et le rejoignit au milieu du salon en quelques pas. Il lui prit le bras et le tira pour voir son dos, jura encore et jeta un regard vers le couloir, puis secoua la tête.

\- Viens.

Il fit apparaître ses ailes et les étira au maximum. Puis il les referma sur eux, caressant le visage d'Aziraphale de ses plumes très douces qui sentaient si bon. Un instant plus tard, Rampa les fit réapparaître dans sa chambre tout près du lit. Trop groggy pour être vraiment inquiet, Aziraphale s'allongea sur le ventre docilement. Il entendit un bruit de déchirure.

\- Rampa ! Une si belle chemise ! dit-il en se retrouvant brutalement torse-nu.

Rampa grommela derrière lui quelque chose qui ressemblait à : qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout ! Toi et ton refus de gaspiller !

Ils avaient bandé son dos très serré avant l'arrivée des hommes de main, afin qu'il soit à l'aise, et c'est certainement pour cela qu'il n'avait pas senti ses blessures se remettre à saigner. Le démon fit apparaître une paire de ciseaux dans sa main et commença à découper la bande. Le sang perla entre les morceaux de coton dès que la pression se relâcha. Il enleva tout le reste de la bande aussi doucement que possible, mais Aziraphale ne put s'empêcher de gémir en sentant glisser le tissu sur ses plaies.

\- C'est... La nouvelle peau s'est fendue, dit Rampa.

Il passa une gaze sur la chair abîmée pour la nettoyer. Aziraphale siffla en s'accrochant aux draps.

\- Oui, c'est ça. Sur toute la longueur.

Il resta quelques instants de plus à regarder les plaies.

\- Il va te falloir des points.

\- Tu penses ?

\- Oui. Non... J'en sais foutre rien ! Mais c'est ce qu'on dit dans ces cas-là. Je crois.

\- Je n'ai pas envie qu'on farfouille dans ma chair, Rampa.

\- Tu préfères te vider de ton sang ?

Aziraphale ne répondit pas, et un silence vaguement boudeur s'installa. Rampa soupira.

\- Bon. Demain, d'accord ? Je ferais venir un de ces vétérinaires véreux qui savent enlever les balles et rafistoler les gens sans faire de manières. Je ne voulais pas impliquer davantage Llyod, mais on n'a pas le choix.

\- Et bien, il suffira de lui effacer la mémoire, comme aux deux autres.

Rampa eut l'air un peu embêté.

\- Hum. Non. Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas le faire plus d'une fois sans risquer de leur griller des neurones... Et je lui ai déjà fabriqué de faux souvenirs deux fois. Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il est aussi froid. Et qu'il a autant peur de moi, aussi. Il doit encore vaguement avoir, dans un coin de sa tête, des réminiscences de ce qu'il a vu...

Az leva la tête comme il put, et essaya de s'installer plus confortablement. Le démon gronda.

\- Ne bouges pas tant que je n'ai pas remis la bande, idiot ! Tu vas salir les draps.

Mais l'inquiétude qui perçait dans sa voix adoucit le reproche. Rampa mit une compresse propre sur la peau déchirée, dont il avait rapproché les bords avec du sparadrap blanc. Il claqua des doigts une nouvelle fois, et une bande neuve vint recouvrir le haut de son dos, en passant sous ses aisselles et en se nouant sur l'épaule droite. Aziraphale soupira de mieux-être.

\- Est-ce que tu veux essayer de prendre un antalgique ? demanda Rampa.

\- Oui, volontiers !

\- Ne t'emballes pas, ça ne te fera probablement rien.

\- Je préfère espérer.

Aziraphale avait cherché ses yeux en disant cela, et lui fit ensuite un sourire plein de détermination. Mais son sourire tomba et il se choisit soigneusement ses mots ensuite.

\- Rampa, je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment, mais je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir pris dans mes bras sans ton accord.

Le démon ricana.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, en effet.

Il détourna la tête, la main sur la nuque.

\- C'était rien. Bon. Je vais chercher ton médoc .

Il sortit ensuite et Aziraphale laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il ferma les yeux, le nez dans le drap. Épuisé, endolori, mais... Heureux. Heureux de ne pas avoir renoncé malgré la souffrance, d'être vivant et d'être là, avec Rampa.

Il essaya de résister au sommeil quand même. Sortir enfin du noir ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir mal au dos. Mais le démon semblait fabriquer lui-même son antalgique et ne revint qu'après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. Quand il entendit enfin la porte de la chambre, Aziraphale dérivait confortablement entre rêve et réalité. Tout était flou. Il lui sembla pourtant que Rampa s'arrêtait près de lui et peu après, il sombrait complètement dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain, il serait certain de l'avoir senti lui caresser la tête


End file.
